Earn It
by MidwestMexican
Summary: (Arranged Marriage AU) Before Stoick and the rest of the warriors embark on a last ditch effort to find the nest before the ice sets in. He takes measures into his own hands to secure his son's and Berk's future. Marriage. How will Hiccup respond and how will his wife to be take it. Can they make it work or will Hiccup get shut down at every turn. (Rated T for Language and themes)
1. Big News

**A/N: What's up guys! Man it feels good to start writing this story. I can't tell you how long I have had this idea floating around in my head. So after reading a few Arranged Marriage stories I decided to do my take on it and I hope you all like it. I will tell you all now that some of these chapters are influenced by The Choice by reens, I have their permission to proceed so please do keep the comments of how similar the stories to yourselves. I know how similar they are but they story goes in it's own direction trust me. I will go for an update at least once a week though I don't have a specific day as to when. So poke around read my other stories and leave a review I read all of them and they make my world. So let's dive head first on into this mess.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

 _Hiccup's POV_

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I'm 15 years old, I have wild Auburn hair, forest green eye, Five feet and eight inches tall, and probably the skinniest Viking in the history of Berk. I'm also an apprentice in the forge here on Berk but you'll see why that is important later.

Where to start. Well I would have to say that things in my life started to take a turn when my mother Valka Haddock died seven years ago when I was eight. She died when a Deadly Nadder's spike pierced her heart and since then my life has been utter hell. The chief of the island who just so happens to be my dad became very distant. He stopped talking to me, spending time with, and teaching me about anything, that now it seems the only time I can get two words out of him is when he is scolding me for when my latest invention didn't do what it was supposed to or when I trip and fall into somebody, or knock something over. It really is quite depressing.

Then there is the fact that all of my friends seemed to have stopped hanging around me. First it was my cousin Snotlout, who as soon as my mother passed away seemed to make it his personal mission to bully me. He would shove me around, call me useless, toothpick, an embarrassment, you get the idea.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, the twin terrors as some of the village has taken to calling them. They are constantly pulling pranks that honestly do more damage to the village then I ever did. But I always somehow seem to be in the right place at the wrong time to be blamed for most of their pranks hence why my dad and the village look at with such disgust and disappointment.

Fishlegs Ingerman the literal embodiment of a gentle giant. He is by far the biggest of all of us teens but also the nicest. He has never said a bad word or done anything physical to me but he also left me once I became a target so that hurt all the same.

Then there is Astrid Hofferson. She is hands down the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Her long blond hair, and ocean blue eyes always leave me breathless. I remember playing with her when we were younger. I remember running around and laughing, even after my mom died she was there to try and comfort to reassure me that world hadn't ended even though it felt like it did.

I've had a crush on her for as long as I knew what a crush was. I secretly hope that I get to marry her but with the way things are now I would be happy for her to just say hi to me like she used, before the accident. See five years ago during a dragon raid her father was badly injured and it left him without the use of legs. That is when Astrid started to change. She stopped seeing me and stopped playing with and threw herself into combat training. It seemed like all day everyday she was in the forest killing trees, preparing herself for the moment when she gets to kill her first dragon.

Once that all started I didn't exist in her world anymore. I tried to comfort her after her father was injured like she did for me and my mother, but…she wouldn't talk to anyone she just locked herself in her room for a week before she came out with a completely different attitude. Killing dragons became the only thing that ever mattered to her. So I figured if I want to get my friend back I'm going to have to kill a dragon. Easier said than done.

All this started five years ago and while Astrid was great with an axe, I was not good with any kind of weapon, so I started to invent things to be my weapons. In the forge where I am an apprentice I tried making better catapults, net throwers, spear throwers, and my latest invention a bola launcher. See all the others expect the bola launcher always ended in failure. Either the calibration was off and if didn't fire right, the balance of the weapon was off so the projectiles would either miss the dragon or open up one of our storehouses for them to get to, which was always followed up by murderous glares and a very public ass chewing from my dad.

But last night it worked. It finally worked. The bola launcher had shot down a dragon, and not just any dragon but a Night Fury. The deadliest dragon we Vikings know about. But much like everything else in my life the good feeling didn't last very long. A Monstrous Nightmare landed behind me right after I had shot it down and started to chase me through the village. I had to hide behind a pillar that was supporting a building in order to not get burned alive. It worked but the building collapsed and my dad had to beat the dragon away.

When I tried to tell him why I was out of the forge, that I had hit a Night Fury everyone just scoffed and glared at me, even Astrid. So he just sent me back to the house with Gobber his lifelong friend and surrogate uncle to me, after yet another public ass chewing. After Gobber left however I knew I had hit the dragon and knew the general area where it had landed so I had grabbed a map, a pencil, and a dagger and set out on my hunt.

The hunt had taken all night long but finally in the early hours of the morning I found it tangled in my bola I was so happy. This single event would change my life forever…or so I thought. When I tried to kill the beast, the beast that would make me an instant legend and hero I heard a sad croon.

I looked down at the dragon and looked into its acid green eyes and saw something so frighteningly similar that I just couldn't do it. Fear. This…the deadliest dragon that we know about was terrified. It had closed its eyes and begged for its life. I knew the feeling all too. Well to be that scared, to feel that helpless when someone else decides your fate. So I did the one thing that no other Viking would ever do…I cut him loose. And it went about as well as one would expect. He pounced up on me stared in my eyes and just when I thought he was going to kill me all he did was roar in my face and fly off. I passed out for what must have been hours as when I woke up the sun had set and it was night time and that's where we are now with me heading back home.

 _Normal POV_

Hiccup was walking back through the forest away from Raven's point still trying to figure out what just happened. The dragon hadn't killed him and he was still alive. It chewed and gnawed on his mind the entire trip back home. When he neared his house he noticed the firelight that was glowing inside the windows which meant that his dad was still up.

"Damnit." Hiccup cursed to himself.

He was hoping that his dad would either be gone or asleep still and he wouldn't have to have another awkward conversation with him where his dad tries to inspire him but all he does is end up putting his son down more. Taking a breath Hiccup pushed the door open quietly and tried to sneak his way upstairs to his room.

"Hiccup." Stoick said without turning his back.

'Damn' Hiccup thought to himself as he stood halfway up the stairs.

"Yes dad." He answered back.

"Come on down here there are a few things I need to tell you." Stoick said in a toneless voice that had Hiccup worried.

Hiccup walked back down the stairs and was standing on the landing looking up at his mountain of a father who had turned around to face him.

"So to start off we are going on another nest hunt at the end of the week and will be gone for a few months before the ice sets in but before that you get a couple of things." Stoick trailed off.

"Okay what are they?" Hiccup asked.

"Well for one you get your wish Dragon Training. You will start in the morning with all the others and I will not be hearing any protests. Understand." Stoick stated firmly.

"Nothing fucking new there." Hiccup muttered.

"What was that?" Stoick asked with a snarl.

"Can't freaking wait dad." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Now what was the other thing you mentioned?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick scrunched his forehead with his fingers before taking in a deep breath and looking back at his son with a bright smile on his face.

"This Frigg's Day you will be getting married." Stoick beamed.

The room grew uncomfortably quiet as Hiccup tried to comprehend what his dad had just told him.

"What?!" Hiccup screamed.

"Why I'm only 15!" Hiccup screamed

"So I was your age when I married your mother." Stoick said with a shrug.

"Liar you were 17 and had months to prepare not four days." Hiccup argued back.

"You are my son you know that this how marriage works besides I already have everything set up." Stoick said ignoring his sons comment.

Hiccup had to sit down on the stairs to keep himself from falling over. He felt dizzy and prayed to Odin that the ground would open up and swallow him. But alas no such luck so looking back at his father Hiccup figured he should know who he is about to spend the rest of his life with.

"Who is it?" He asked not wanting to know.

"Astrid Hofferson." His dad said proudly.

All the color instantly drained from Hiccup's face. Sure that was his dream, but in the past years he was pretty sure she had grown to resent him and now being forced into this marriage would completely ruin any chances of getting his friend back.

"She is a fine girl." Stoick said in response to his son's unusual reaction.

"Is there something you have against her?" He asked.

"I mean yes…no… gah I don't know but there is no way she or her family will accept the offer." Hiccup said staring at the ground.

"Well if you remember I already said everything was already set up so yes they did accept the contract." Stoick stated matter-of-factly.

"Contract? Oh come on dad this is _Astrid_ we are talking about here. I'm pretty sure she hates my guts and now you have just put that nail in the coffin." Hiccup groaned out.

"It will be your duty to make sure it works." Stoick replied.

"And what if she fights me at every junction dad, did you ever think about that hmmm? Oh never mind just tell me how the hell you managed to get this to work." Hiccup groaned again.

"Offered to supply all three parts of the wedding gift." Stoick replied not commenting on his son's other question.

If Hiccup's mouth could it would have gone right through the floor. So not only was his dad supply the bride price and morning gift but also the dowry.

"Nice dad, real nice." Hiccup forced out.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for your future and safety. Gods know with that girl by your side not only will Berk prosper but nothing will ever hurt you." Stoick snarled out.

"We are leaving at the end of the week after the wedding this is to secure the future in case I don't come back Hiccup." Stoick sighed out.

"But you will be back." Hiccup said as his head shot up at hearing this. He didn't want to think that his dad would die.

"Probably. But if I'm not this will give you the best chance out there. I hope you understand son. Now off to bed you have a busy day tomorrow. Stoick said as he shooed Hiccup up the stairs to his room.


	2. Here Goes Nothing

**What is this an update almost immediately?! I know crazy right, but I had time and have had this story in my head for so long that the ideas are just flowing.**

 **maddmann1991- you have no idea what both Hiccup and Astrid are in for.**

 **CB73- I know the story of which you speak this will be a bit different as you will soon find out.**

 **HighKingsRuin- I found out how to make it a pairing in the settings hope that helps, glad you like it and of course they will end up together the only thing is how long will it take.**

 **warzone109- You want more you get more.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Glad you like the story, though unfortunately there will not be a lemon scene in the story i want this one to remain T rated so i can get a different audience in here, perhaps i will do a one shot after the story to fill in the part.**

 **SmeegleofWoods- Plagiarized?! No sir not plagiarized, inspired by yes. My story will be different enough. If you decide to come back and read it through.**

 **Shepherd89- Right you are sir (or Girl) this will be epic glad you like it.**

 **LexieFanatic- I took some of your review and incorporated it in the chapter hope you like it.**

 **Thanks to all the reviews keep them coming, as you can see i read each and everyone of them.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Hiccup trudged his way up the stairs to his room still trying to wrap his brain around what his dad had just told him. Not only is he joining the Dragon Training class something he didn't want to do since he knows he is not a dragon killer, but he is also getting married to THE Astrid Hofferson.

He still couldn't believe and thought that maybe this was some sick joke his dad was playing on him and if it was the joke had worn thin the second it was told, but if it wasn't… Oh Thor. Hiccup completely forgot, how in the hell is Astrid going to take this. He supposes she will be extremely pissed. He knew about her dream to become a Shield Maiden.

"There goes those plans." Hiccup said to himself.

Then there was also the fact that he was pretty sure that she hated him, and if she didn't before she sure does now. Hiccup rubbed his eyes with his palms and groaned out. If there is one thing he knows about Astrid it is that in the past five years she has developed one hell of a temper and no doubt he was going to feel her wrath tomorrow. That is if she doesn't sneak into his room tonight a kill him.

He sighed out trying to think of any positives that came from today and so far the only thing he could think of was that the Night Fury didn't kill him. He thought and thought about it over and over as to why the dragon didn't kill him but he figured the dragon at the moment was the least of his worries. He somehow had to try and make Astrid like him enough to make the marriage work so that way she didn't divorce him and make him an even bigger reject than he already was.

He remembered back when they were ten, it was just before her father got hurt and she had abandoned him that he made his first dagger in the forge. He could remember running with it strapped to his waist over to Astrid's house to show her what he made. It was one of the last happy memories he had with her. He remembered the smile she gave him, the hug she gave, how she complimented him on his work, saying that if he kept it up she would let him make her first weapon. He was so happy when she told him that he thought he could die happy then and there.

He also remembered that not shortly after that he started to draw. He would draw anything and everything, from buildings, to the forest, cliffs, and even started to draw people. When he showed Astrid his sketches she was so proud of him, so happy for him. The mere thought about these happier times with his former best friend brought a small tear to his eye since these were the last two happy memories he had with her for five years.

At the thought of these past times however Hiccup shot up like a dragon.

"That's it! That is how I will get her to like me back." Hiccup thought.

If she loved the weapon he made and the drawings he did maybe if he showed her that he was still good at those things, and that he was just a nice person in general she might start to open back up to him and he can get his friend back. He was forced into the forge after all and while he hated it at first now he loved it. Sure the situation this time was different but all he could do was hope. He shot up out of bed and headed down the forge. Gobber didn't care if he worked late at night that was when he did his best work even if nobody knew that all their weapons were made by him, even Astrid's axe.

He lit the forge and started drawing all different kinds of designs for weapons. He knew Astrid wouldn't be one for jewelry so this was the next best thing.

"Here goes nothing." Hiccup said to himself.

* * *

Astrid burst out of her house the moment her parents told her she was going to marry Hiccup Haddock in four days. She couldn't believe that they would do this to her. Ever since her father was hurt they knew that she wanted to become a Shield Maiden and last time she checked Shield Maiden's didn't have time to love, or marry, bear children.

She ran deep into the forest her axe strapped to her back and ran until she reached her favorite training area. It was a small clearing where all the trees bared numerous scars from years of abuse at the hands of Astrid's axe. Astrid though once she reached these hallowed grounds didn't draw her axe and start slicing and throwing it throw the air. Instead she fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Fucking Hiccup." She muttered to herself.

Even now after setting a building on fire and claiming to have shot down a Night Fury he still had one last big screw up to throw into the mix. He just completely stole her future. She looked up into the night sky with angry tears in her eyes, another thing she was pissed about. How dare he makes her cry!

She let out an exhausted sigh.

"What happened to you Hiccup?" She asked no one.

Looking up into the stars she could remember a time when the two of them were the best of friends. Playing tag, hide and seek, and pulling a few odd pranks here and there. She even remembered a time when they were always at each other's houses playing with their toys and fantasizing about the future.

"Those were such simpler times." She said to herself.

She remembered when his mother was killed by a dragon. It broke her heart to see him like that she comforted him the best she could and eventually she helped pull him out of it. They continued to play with each other and when he was ten his father put him in the forge with Gobber. She laughed a little at the memory of how he whined about it, but eventually he grew to love it. Astrid could remember how happy he was when he made his first dagger he ran up to her and showed it to her. She was so happy and proud of him.

"What happened to THAT boy?" Astrid wondered out loud.

She could remember the boy who showed her all those drawings not long after he showed her his dagger. But that is when everything changed. Her father got hurt and Hiccup for some reason stopped coming around. She had locked herself in her room for a week and yet he didn't come to see her. That had hurt her. Then he starts all this inventing crap and starts destroying to village almost as much as the dragons did.

She growled in frustration at this.

"Why couldn't he go back to being the same boy he used to be?" Astrid asked yet again.

She couldn't understand what had changed him. But she didn't have time to think about that right now she still had to wrap her mind around the fact that in four days she was going to become Astrid Haddock, Chieftess of Berk. She groaned out again because with being married to the chief meant having kids and having kids meant having sex which was something she did not want to do with Hiccup, with anyone!

She pounded her fist into the dirt over and over again until a realization hit her like the blunt side of her axe. If she was going to marry Hiccup that meant he would always be around her, which meant that maybe she could train him to not be so useless all the time. She could teach him to fight or stay in the forge and just maybe she might get that ten year old boy back who was her friend. She got up rubbed her eyes and started to head home though as she was walking she also had another thought.

"At least it's not Snotlout." Shuddered at that thought.

As she cleared the forest she glanced over to the Haddock home and an evil smirk grew on her face.

"Hiccup you have no idea what you are in for." She said chuckling to herself

* * *

Early the next morning Astrid and the other teens minus Hiccup were standing in the arena waiting for Gobber to start the lesson. They were mumbling to one another about how they all thought it would go. Snotlout still tried to hit on Astrid, who seemed a little more irritated than usual. She punched him in the gut and kicked him away without a single word.

Ruff taking notice of this walked over to her only girlfriend.

"Hey you all right? You seem a little bit more pissed off than usual?" She asked her friend.

Just as Astrid was about to answer Hiccup walked into the arena. Astrid saw him and her eyes narrowed and her body stiffened. Ruff followed her gaze to the runt of their little group and cocked an eyebrow.

"What? It's just useless you still pissed at him about last night." Ruff asked.

"You could say that." Astrid growled back.

Just as Ruff was about to respond Gobber stepped forward and got their attention. He was next to the dragon doors and spouting off stuff that they all knew by now. They all knew that the winner of Dragon Training got to kill their first dragon in front of the village so what was he waiting for. He went to pull the lever to release whatever dragon was waiting for them on the other side of the door.

"Wait aren't you going to train us first!" Fishlegs squealed out.

"I believe in learning on the job!" Gobber shouted back.

"Oh fuck. RUN!" Hiccup shouted.

A Gronkle burst through the doors and started charging at them.

'Oh screw me.' Hiccup thought to himself.

* * *

The Gronkle battle went about as well as expected but it wasn't the fact that he almost died it was what Gobber said afterwards that had him curious.

"A Dragon will always…Always go for the kill." He said into Hiccup's face.

Hiccup was walking through the forest back to where he shot down the dragon. He had his sketch book with him like he always did and started to follow the tracks the dragon had left in the dirt. He thought it was strange that the dragon would leave tracks when it could fly away.

He followed them until he realized that he standing at the top of a cove that was just below Raven's point. He looked down into it and saw a number of trees a few small caves and a large pound in the middle.

"This place is beautiful." Hiccup said to himself.

He plopped himself down and started to draw the cove from his position. Just as he was about to put charcoal to paper a huge black mass shot up in front of him. Hiccup jumped back as best he could trying to calm his heart beat. After a few moments Hiccup crawled back to the ledge and peeked over it to see the Night Fury trying to fly out.

"What is the matter with you just fly away?" Hiccup stated softly.

He noticed that when the dragon tried to take off half of his back tail fin was missing. This odd pang of guilt shot through Hiccup at seeing the helpless creature. It got even worse when he saw it try to fish in the nearby pond but when he came up empty Hiccup really felt badly.

He started to draw the dragon in his sketch book unconsciously shuffling closer to the edge. Just as he finished the drawing his pencil dropped from his hand and down onto a rock. The dragon heard the noise and looked up to see Hiccup looking at it. The Night Fury growled and receded into one of the caves. Hiccup took that as his cue to leave which was good since the sun was starting set.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting at the head table like he always would with his dad, but this time the Hofferson's were sitting on the other side of them. Worse off Astrid was sitting right next to his dad so sitting back or forwards meant that Hiccup would always have some sort of view of her and it wasn't as pleasant as he had hoped it would be.

Instead of trying to stare daggers through him like he expected, she was smiling at him. Though this wasn't a normal smile no this looked like the kind of smile that one would give when they knew they were going to have fun but the person on the other end of said smile wouldn't. It reminded him of Snotlout and the twins.

Diner was coming to a close and Stoick stood up to address the entire hall.

"Now I know that some of you are wondering as to why the Hofferson's are sitting at the head table with me and my son." Stoick bellowed out.

There were a few murmurs of agreement.

"Well that is because that this Frigg's day my son And Astrid Hofferson and going to be united in marriage!" He yelled out happily.

The entire hall went silent. Hiccup looked over at Astrid since his dad had flung his arms around the two of them and were holding them into his chest. Her evil smile had not gone away and Hiccup couldn't help but think about how his plan was going to work since it seemed like she had one of her own.

His mind went back to the thought he had in the forge the night before.

'Here goes nothing.' He thought to himself.

* * *

 **Oh boy what oh what does Astrid have planned, what does Hiccup have planned. Well i know but only a bit. Leave a review let me know what you think. I do read them all and they mean the world.**


	3. Friends

**A/N: Thanks to all the Reviews from the last chapter they mean a lot to me and they let me know how you guys are taking the story. Also i feel like i should clarify, Hiccup didn't just stop seeing Astrid when her father got hurt. She pushed everybody out and even Hiccup said in the first chapter that she stopped seeing him, so it is a misunderstanding on everybody's part.**

 **CB73- As i said above it was a misunderstanding on both parts and it will be brought to light eventually.**

 **LexiFanatic- I'm having fun coming up with ways for them to connect.**

 **HighKingsRuin- Oh they will sit and 'talk' eventually and it will be ever so much fun to write. As for them being defensive, Hiccup a little, Astrid not so much.**

 **So here we go both are main characters have a talk with their friends leave a review let me know what you think.**

 **Your Friendly Nieghborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

The next day the entire village was rushing about trying to prepare for the impromptu wedding that was taking place in three days. The seamstress's were rushing to prepare Astrid's dress, hunts were being conducted to have food for the feast, and Hiccup was nowhere to be found.

Normally he would have been in the forge making the ceremonial weapons but he had already done that the night before. He made two swords out of silver and placed sapphires and emeralds in the hilts of the swords, matching his and Astrid's eyes. He had already made a number of daggers, axes, and even a small headband made of gold with gemstones circling it for Astrid's morning gift. He was as far away from the village as possible hiking through the forest, making sure to avoid the hunting parties with a small basket of fish and very stupid plan.

"This has to be one of, if not the dumbest thing I have ever thought of." Hiccup muttered to himself as he reached the cove.

"Why am I even bringing food to this dragon?" Hiccup asked himself.

After a moment he shook his head with frustration and realization.

"Oh yeah, because I shot him down trying to prove myself only to find out that I won't kill a dragon and now I feel guilty sense he can't get out." Hiccup replied to his own question sarcastically.

He entered the cove through a small crevice and thanks to his skinny stature he was easily able to fit through. He walked into the cove and it was even more breath taking than it was when he first laid eyes on it. The sunlight bounced of the water in such a way that everything had a God like glow to it. Turning around and taking it all in Hiccup closed his eyes and took a deep breath and felt an unusual wave of calm and peacefulness flow throw his body. Here he didn't feel the constant glares that were thrown his way, there were no harsh words cutting into his soul every minute of every day, here it felt like he had found his own peace of Valhalla. He even forgot about the dragon that was slowly climbing out of a cave and cautiously approaching him.

Opening his eyes with a smile on his face Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the Night Fury standing about five feet away from him.

"Gah…what the shit?!" Hiccup cried out holding a hand over his heart.

"You damn neared scared me to death." He remarked dryly.

The dragon seemed to let out what sounded like a laugh. Hiccup's head shot up to see the Night Fury smiling at him as though something was genuinely funny. Hiccup's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"No way are you laughing at me." Hiccup said in disbelief.

The Night Fury simply laughed more at the boy's astonishment. Hiccup though couldn't get over the fact that a dragon, a creature that was supposed to be a mindless killing machine was smart enough to recognize a joke when it heard one. Hiccup feel back and dropped the small basket of fish onto to ground spilling it all over the place.

The smell of fish hit the dragon's nose and it instantly looked to the meal behind Hiccup. Hiccup seeing the hungry look in the Night Fury's eyes reached behind him and grabbed a fish and holding it out in front of him.

"I thought you might be hungry." Hiccup said recalling what he saw the previous day.

The dragon simply stared at the fish in Hiccup's hand but made no further move to take it. Hiccup took a small step forward only for the dragon to growl at him. Hiccup noticed that the dragon was no longer staring at him but the dagger that hanging from his hip. Hiccup slowly took it out which only caused the dragon to become more agitated, it showed its teeth and growled more at Hiccup.

Hiccup stared at the dagger, the first dagger he ever made and threw it into the lake. Hiccup felt a pang of sadness flow through him. He felt like he just threw away part of himself for the sake of this dragon, felt like he was throwing away the one thing that might make Astrid his friend again all for some dragon that might kill him.

He didn't have time to ponder his thoughts as he felt a presence walk closer to him. He looked up to see the head of the Night Fury inches away from his outstretched hand. Hiccup's heartrate instantly increased as the dragon opened its mouth to take the fish.

"What the hell, how are you toothless I just saw your…"

The dragon's teeth shot out of its gum and yanked the fish out of Hiccup's hand and swallowed it in one bite.

"Teeth." Hiccup finished softly.

Once the fish was down the dragon's throat it marched closer to Hiccup expecting more.

"Whoa, hey no need to rush I have a whole basket right here for you." Hiccup said stepping out of the way.

The Night Fury pounced on the pile and started to eagerly eat, clearly he was hungrier than Hiccup realized.

"Wait how the hell do I know that it is a boy?" Hiccup asked out loud to no one.

He had for some reason been assuming that the Night Fury was a guy. He didn't know why but it just felt right. He had been deep in thought and didn't noticed the Night Fury walk over to him and sit on its back legs. Hiccup looked up to set of curious acid green eyes looking down at him. All the color in Hiccup's face instantly drained.

"Nononononono, I don't have anymore." Hiccup forced out.

The Night Fury continued to look at him and low rumbling sound came from around the its stomach. The dragon started to cough and hack, causing Hiccup to become very confused, that was until half of a fish landed in his lap. Hiccup looked up in disgust.

"Just what the hell do you want me to do with that?" Hiccup asked the dragon.

The Night Fury merely looked at the fish and back to Hiccup.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Hiccup muttered

"You want me to eat it?!"

The Night Fury simply stared him. Hiccup shook his head and took the fish in his hands. He could not believe he was about to do this. He wiped off the fish, as much good as that would do and took a bit of it. He had to fight not to throw up, lest he risk insulting the Night Fury. He forced a smile showing the dragon that he had taken a bite but the dragon then swallowed indicating that he wanted Hiccup to do the same. Moaning with discontent Hiccup swallowed the fish and stuck out his tongue to prove that he had done it.

The Night Fury nodded its head with approval and laid down in front of Hiccup never taking his eyes of him. Hiccup stared back simply mesmerized by the eyes of this beast. The eyes didn't show that he was angry or hostile, instead they appeared to be curious as if he was studying Hiccup. Hiccup tilted his head and the Night Fury copied him, he did a few more moves and each time the dragon copied him. Hiccup decided to press his luck and inch closer to the dragon. When the dragon didn't move away or growl at him he moved a bit closer until he was with in reaching distance. He stopped moving and continued to stare into the dragons eyes trying to think of his next move.

He remembered why the dragon was here in the first place and the fact that the dragon was smart enough to laugh at him so he figured the dragon on some level can understand him. He looked at the poor Night Fury with empathy.

"I'm sorry that I shot you down out of the sky. I'm sorry that I caused you such pain. I'm sorry you are stuck here in a strange and hostile place. I wish I could take it back." Hiccup said softly.

The dragon looked at Hiccup as though he was pondering his words and trying to gage if there was any truth behind them. Looking into the boy's eyes the Night Fury could see the sincerity of his words, he could see the pain in the boy's eyes like he knew what it felt like to hurt like he was. The Night Fury closed its eyes and slowly nodded its head at Hiccup. Hiccup took the chance and reached out to the dragon and touched his palm to his nose. A warm feeling coursed through Hiccup and when he opened up his own eyes the Night Fury was staring back him.

"Thank you for accepting my apology." Hiccup stated.

The Night Fury again just nodded its head and leaned further into the touch, solidifying a bond that Hiccup could feel down to his bones.

* * *

Back in the village Astrid was walking through the streets and thoroughly pissed off. Everywhere she went everybody looked at her with sympathetic eyes, like they had done when her father had lost the use of his legs. She hated all of this, sure it isn't what she wanted but they were acting like her father had died this time, like she had just been sentenced to death. She trudge past all of them and soon made her way to her spot in the forest and started hurling her axe. The snap of twig caught her attention and she froze trying to gage where the noise had come from. When she heard the rustle of leaves and dirt behind her she rolled backwards and prepared to embed her axe into whoever dared follow her.

"Ah don't kill me you harpy!" Ruffnut screamed.

"Ruff what the hell are you doing here?!" Astrid screamed out lowering her axe.

"Geez if that is how you act over this I can't imagine what your reaction was when you found out you were marrying Useless." Ruff answered.

"Oh Gods not you too, will everyone stop acting like it is the end of the fucking world. I've accepted it and I have a plan so stop pitying me." Astrid groaned out.

"Plan? What plan?" Ruff asked.

"Why should I tell you, you are the worst when it comes to keeping secrets." Astrid stated

"I am not!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Yes you are."

"Name one time!"

"How about when I told you I got my first period and then you went and told all of our friends."

Ruff's face fell like a dragon out of the sky.

"Oh…Yeah"

Astrid just looked at her clearly not amused.

"Please tell me Astrid I swear on pain of death to not tell anyone what you are planning." Ruff tried.

Astrid thought it over for a moment.

"Even from Tuffnut?" She questioned.

"Yes even from him." Ruff answered.

Setting her axe down and leaning against a rock Astrid let out a deep sigh and looked up at Ruff. She explained what she did the night she found out, how she ran to her spot her and damn near burst into tears, how she recalled all the nice memoires she had of Hiccup and tried to figure out what happened to that boy.

"So I figured if was at one point in time nice to me and not destructive, and since we are going to be married and be around each other a lot more I thought hey I bet I can train him and teach him not to be…well Hiccup, the village might just stand a chance when he takes over." Astrid explained.

Ruff didn't say a word as she listened to Astrid. She was surprised that her friend had gone through all of that in her head and now even had a plan to try and better the runt of the village.

"That actually isn't too bad of an idea…what if it doesn't work?" Ruff asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it." Astrid replied.

"Well if he ends up still being Useless I'm sure you could find some reason to divorce him." Ruff said plainly.

"You make it sound so easy." Astrid replied solemnly.

"It is just say 'Hey my husband is literally not good at anything all he does is piss me off with his inventions.' And boom goodbye Hiccup." Ruff exclaimed.

"He's the heir Ruff. That means that he is going to take over as chief. I can't say no, not mention what this marriage has and will do for my family." Astrid said softly.

Ruff didn't press any further she knew what Astrid was getting at and decided to change to subject.

"Well since you are going to be marrying him and he is the heir like you said you know you are going to have to give an heir as well right?" She asked.

"Don't remind me I'm already having a hard enough time coming to terms with that." Astrid retorted.

"Hey look on the bright at least its Hiccup. If his skinny body is anything to go by he shouldn't be worth much in the sack then. Oh hey that could be another reason to divorce him." Ruff said trying to lighten the mood.

That got a small laugh out of Astrid who gave her friend a small smile.

"Thanks I needed that." She said.

"Come on lets go back to the village. I was sent to find you by your mother so that she and some of the other women could prepare you for your wedding." Ruff teased.

"Oh screw you." Astrid replied.

"Hey in few days here you are going to be the one getting screwed." Ruff replied as she ran off laughing while Astrid chased her.

 **A/N: Oh Ruff you never know when to keep your mouth shut, hehehe. Next chapter will be the wedding and the first time in a few days that Hiccup and Astrid have seen each other, oh i wonder how that will go? Leave a review with your prediction i do read them and it will be fun to see what you guys think.**


	4. Wedding Day & Night

**A/N: (Wedding Bells play in the background) Here comes the bride and...$#!% she does not look very happy. Well here is the wedding day & night with a few antics thrown in here and there and some by the one you wouldn't expect. Sorry if it's not as awkward as it could be. I'm not the best at writing those but I gave it the old college try. Also I messaged the Author of the story that I am drawing scenes and inspiration from, they gave me to okay to continue writing, So a shout out to reens and their story The Choice.**

 **CB73- I mean yeah pretty much, it will be a slow build for everyone and not without a few 'hiccups', and Astrid's plan already has one in it thanks to this chapter.**

 **HighKingsRuin- Glad you liked the last one. As for the *cough* process *cough* read on.**

 **Lizby- I did my best to fill it with a few awkward moments hope I did good glad you enjoy it.**

 **Haven Hina- Glad I could make you laugh hope you like the story.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- I PM'd you about the story i was talking about.**

 **harrypanther- Glad you like the story it will be an interesting process to watch them rekindle their friendship I assure you.**

 **Guest (2)- I did message reens and I got the okay. Wait no more here is a chapter.**

 **Guest (1)- There will be *fights* between them but I don't know about all that, we will see what happens.**

 **theskrillrider- I don't know if it is the best but I will do my best to make it your favorite.**

 **Mariah- Not exactly.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews keep those coming as you can see i read them all, so don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. The sun was shining through the clouds, birds were chirping, children were running through the streets laughing and playing, and the Great Hall had been decorated as if Odin himself would walk through the doors at any moment.

The wedding was taking place at noon, so that way there could be one hell of a party afterwards. If there was one thing Vikings love to do more than fighting, it is having a damn good party.

Hiccup was standing at the back of the hall that had been refitted to look like an altar. His father and the rest of the council was standing behind it as they waited for Astrid to walk through the doors. Hiccup was staring at the doors hoping that Astrid wouldn't bail on this. Sure he knew that she didn't want this but this was his only chance to get his friend back, he would worry about everything else after that was accomplished.

"Nervous son?" His father asked breaking his trance.

"You have no idea." Hiccup responded.

"Ah don't be, I was just as nervous as you are now and everything worked out back then. I'm sure it will here too." Stoick said trying to comfort his son.

"Me too." Hiccup whispered as the doors of the hall opened up.

Hiccup's mouth opened slightly at the sight of Astrid walking through the doors and down the aisle toward him. Her dress was breath taking. It was tight fitting to show off her slim build and emphasize her curves. She was after all only 15. It reached down to the floor and was the most stunning shade of white Hiccup had ever seen. The sun was hitting the dress just right in a way that it glowed and sparkled with every move. It looked softer than the clouds and truly made her look like a Valkyrie. Her hair was not in her usual braid but rather was flowing down her shoulders and back like a river a gold. Curls and flowers had been done in an in effort to make her look softer and more feminine. Her bridal crown was held in place by her hair that had be woven through it and Hiccup could not believe that in a matter of moments he would be married to her.

As she walked closer to him his heart rate started to rapidly increase. She really was beautiful. She reached the alter and Hiccup extended a hand down to her to help her up the make shift steps. He knew she didn't need help but he figured the gesture would be appreciated. Not to mention it was expected of him.

She stood there staring at his hand as though it had insulted her. Her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. A small cough brought her gaze up to see Hiccup down at her in worry. His eyes had a glint of fear that she might just turn around and walk out of the hall and leave him standing there. With a growl she slowly reached to take his hand after an awkward few minutes, though when she grasped his hand she squeezed it with all her might so that way she could convey without words her displeasure for the entire situation.

Hiccup had to grit his teeth to not yelp out in pain. It felt as though Astrid was trying to break his hand. She refused to look at him as they stood in front of Stoick waiting for him to begin the ceremony.

"Friends, family we are gathered her today to unite these two young souls in marriage. If there is anyone who feels like these two should not wed speak now." Stoick bellowed out to the room.

Snotlout stood up, prepared to voice his displeasure. He took in a deep breath and just before he could say anything a large shadow loomed over him. He turned around to see Gobber staring at him, fury in his eyes.

"I dare you to say something." He whispered to the boy in threatening tone.

Snotlout damn neared pissed his pants at the tone in Gobbers voice. He slowly sat back down but without an audible grunt. Gobber looked up to Stoick and gave a short nod.

"Very well then let us proceed." Stoick said turning his gaze down at the two young Vikings.

"Hiccup, Astrid. Marriage is more than just getting to say who you go to bed with every night. It is a partnership, you will both need each other more than you realize right now. There will be good times and bad, but if you work together there will be nothing that you both can't do. Is that understood?" Stoick said in a calm, caring voice.

"Yes dad." Hiccup responded.

"I'd do anything _you_ asked sir." Astrid said putting emphasis on why she was doing this.

"Oh great." Hiccup muttered just loud enough for Stoick and Astrid to hear.

"What did you just say?" Astrid growled back staring dagger at him.

"Nothing dear." Hiccup shot back.

Astrid's face turned as red as a Nightmare and turned her gaze back to Stoick thoroughly embarrassed.

"Good now then, Gobber if you would please bring forth the swords and rings that Hiccup made." Stoick called out.

Gobber shuffled forward carrying two beautiful swords in his hands- hand and hook. Along with a small velvet bag. As he walked toward the alter the entire hall gasped out at seeing the beautiful silver swords. They were engraved with gold runes and had mirror like finishes to them along with sapphires and emeralds glinted from the hilts in the sun light.

Astrid and Hiccup turned around to see the old blacksmith walk toward them and this time it was Astrid's mouth that about went through the floor. She could not believe that the swords that were walking toward them were made by her soon-to-be fishbone of husband.

"When did he get that good?" She whispered to herself.

"You do know that I've worked in the forge for about five years now right? I was bound to get good at something." Hiccup replied annoyed by her initial reaction.

Astrid blushed again and gave a hmph in annoyance as Gobber handed them their respective swords. Hiccup took the one with the emeralds and Astrid took the one with sapphires. Gobber opened the pouch and out dropped two gold rings into his palm. One thicker than the other and the letters _H.H+A.H_ engraved on the inside.

Hiccup and Astrid crossed the swords forming an X and Gobber placed the thinned ring on the tip of Hiccup's sword and the thicker one on Astrid's. Once that was done he stepped back into the crowd.

"Now then Hiccup, Astrid these swords represent the commitment you both are about to make to one another. They represent your desire to protect one another from all the dangers that this world has to offer. Is that understood?" Stoick asked in the same tone as before.

"Yes." They both answered.

Hiccup was staring into Astrid's eyes and still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He tried to express through his eyes how much he cared for her and how much he wanted to make this work, but she must have taken it the wrong since she just glared back at him. Rolling his eyes and sighing he looked back to his dad waiting for the next part.

"Now I want you both to lower your swords and take the rings off and repeat after me. We will start with Astrid." Stoick explained.

They lowered the swords but as Astrid went to grab the ring she didn't realize how much she had been trembling and dropped the ring on the floor. Gasps came from the crowd as everyone looked at Astrid wondering what had just happened. She quickly bent over and picked up the ring blushing like mad.

'What the hell was that?! I'm Astrid Hofferson I don't fuck up things like this that is supposed to be Hiccup's job!' she screamed in her mind.

"Erm…right well then Astrid I want you to take Hiccup's left hand and repeat everything I say. Hiccup Haddock the Third I offer you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness. As this ring has no end, neither will my love for you." Stoick finished.

Astrid stood there petrified. She had to proclaim love to a man she didn't know if she even liked. She took a deep breath and did her best to swallow her pride, though she still hadn't lost her blush from earlier.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third I offer you this ring as a sign of my _love_ and faithfulness. As this ring has no end, neither will my _love_ for you." She forced out as she slid the ring forcefully onto Hiccup's finger.

Hiccup cringed at her tone but accepted it none the less. Stoick turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup repeat after me. Astrid Hofferson I offer you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness. As this ring as no end, neither will my love for you." Hiccup replied in much gentler tone and eased the ring onto her finger.

Astrid's glare softened a bit as she seemed confused by Hiccup's tone of voice. The way he said made it seem like he had loved her for years. She didn't have long to think about it as Stoicks booming voice broke the air.

"By the power invested in me and by the grace of the gods above I now pronounce these two Husband and Wife! Hiccup you may kiss the bride." Stoick said beaming with pride.

Hiccup sucked in a quick breath. In the entire time he had been standing there he somehow completely forgot that he had to seal the marriage with a kiss. All the color from his face once again drained. It appeared the Astrid wasn't faring much better either. Hiccup nodded slightly and leaned in closer to Astrid who looked like she was trying to find a place to run away.

She blushed madly and leaned in and gave Hiccup a quick peck on the lips. Long enough to satisfy everyone and short enough to make sure Hiccup didn't get any ideas. The crowd clapped for the two though it was forced and no one really seemed that excited until Stoick bellowed out to begin the feast.

People quickly began to bustle about bringing tables and chairs out from the walls. The alter was moved and the head table was put back into place with Hiccup and Astrid in the center. They were served their meal first and shared a mug a mead together, like they were supposed to and with that the party was in full swing.

* * *

It seemed like everyone in the village at one point or another came up to the table to offer congratulations to the couple. Hiccup answered back with short sweet answers, but Astrid seemed to have a full on speech prepared for everyone. Hiccup knew what she was doing, she was doing her best to talk to anyone that wasn't him. She gave him the cold shoulder for most of the party and only glancing over at him a handful of times.

The sun had long gone down beneath the horizon and the party was drawing closer to an end when Stoick got up from his table and bellowed out to the crowd that was still sober enough to pay attention.

"Well now that we've had our fun it is time for the newlyweds and the witness's to disappear for the night." He said while turning to the head table.

"Shall we?" He asked while gesturing to the doors.

Hiccup and Astrid both froze. They had both completely forgotten that since Hiccup was the Heir they would have consummate the marriage in front of people to make sure that if a child was born from this night that it was his.

On shaky legs they both stood up and slowly made their way out the doors followed by the witness's. The witnesses were Stoick, Spitelout, Astrid's parents, and one of the midwives. As they made their way to the house Hiccup looked over to see Astrid seething with rage. Her eyes were narrowed, her fists were balled up, and she was stomping along the ground.

He knew he wouldn't be able to do this alone with Astrid, let alone in front of people. He didn't feel ready and by the looks of things neither was Astrid. If he wanted to get his friend back he would have to try and think of a way out this and fast as his house was fast approaching.

Reaching the door, he opened it and let Astrid walk in first. She stood in the main living room and waited for Hiccup to show her where his room was. She tried to brace herself for what was about to happen. She was no longer going to be a maiden after this night. Her dreams and hopes for the future were all going up in smoke. She felt her eyes start to water but she blinked them back. Hiccup had already made her cry once she would not let him do it again.

Hiccup walked in with everyone behind him. The mood was incredibly awkward and Hiccup didn't know what to do. He walked over to Astrid and whispered to her.

"Up the stairs on the right, and don't worry I'll figure out a way to get them to leave." He said in a caring tone.

Astrid's eyes widened at the statement but for all the wrong reasons. What Hiccup had meant to be a caring and noble gesture, Astrid had taken it as an insult and harbinger of things to come. She trudged off up the stairs and threw the door open, causing it to slam into the wall. She didn't care if they knew she was unhappy, she just wanted this night to be over with.

Hiccup made it up to the top of the stairs but turned around and faced the crowd of witnesses.

"This is as far as you all go." He stated firmly.

"What are you talking about son? This is how things are done this is tradition." Stoick answered back clearly irritated that his son was doing this.

"Don't care. The act of making love is a private moment to be shared between the two involved, not some spectacle for a bunch of old men and women." Hiccup retorted back.

"Boy you will get up there and consummate the marriage like you are supposed to. We have to ensure that Astrid is still a Maiden after all." Spitelout growled at him.

"Do you hear yourself at what you are suggesting? We all know that Astrid is pure this whole thing is unnecessary." Hiccup replied back.

"We also have to make sure that you won't hurt her." Astrid's mom piped in.

"Really?" Hiccup said staring back at her.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." He followed up.

"Look for all I care you can stand there all night but I'm not going in that room if you guys are going to follow me. It's not like you can force me onto her." Hiccup spat out, glaring at all of them.

They were caught in a stalemate. Hiccup the immovable object, Stoick and the witnesses along with tradition the unstoppable force. Hiccup sat down on the stairs, daring them to make a move. After a few tense moments his father gave a sigh.

"Fine. We will do this your way. But we will be back in the morning and you will have to prove to us that you consummated the marriage." Stoick spat out.

"Good enough. Now get out." Hiccup said as he watched them all leave the house.

"Holy shit I can't believe I just did that." Hiccup said releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

His eyes widened and his body shook at what the repercussions would be tomorrow. But he would worry about that then, right now he had to go and assure Astrid that everything was okay.

He walked into the room to see that all the candles had been lit and there were two small bottles of mead in a basket at the foot of the bed. Astrid was sitting against the headboard staring down at her still balled up hands. Hiccup made his way around the room and started to extinguish all the candles except for one. He carried it over and placed it on the small table next to his bed. He stripped off his wedding tunic and moved over to his wardrobe and pulled out a new one and pulled it on. He shuffled his way back to the bed and climbed in.

He could feel Astrid tense up and try to move away from him.

"Alright you got them to go away now let's just do this." Astrid growled out.

Hiccup gave a long deep sigh.

"Oh please Astrid even if I was blind I could tell that you don't want to do this, and quite frankly I don't feel ready for this. So I'm just going to go to bed and try to get some sleep." Hiccup replied.

"They will still come in here looking for proof." Astrid spat out.

"Lucky for you then you married a guy who happens to have a bunch of paint lying around." Hiccup replied cheekily.

He got up and moved over to his closet where he had a few small clay jars of paint on the floor. With the candle next to him he found the red jar and found a brush and moved back over to the bed. He threw the furs off and dipped his brush in the paint and with a feather like touch brushed over an area in the center of the bed where they would have likely done the deed. After brushing over it enough to make it look good Hiccup placed the jar back in his closet and walked back to the bed and crawled in.

"What do you think you are doing?" Astrid growled out.

"Going to bed. You on the other hand I have no idea what you are going to do, but not like you would tell me anyway. You haven't spoken to me in damn near five years Astrid." Hiccup retorted.

Astrid was stunned into silence. She was both angered at Hiccup for talking back to her and appalled at herself. Had she really not spoken to him since her father was injured? The room suddenly felt very small and Astrid wanted to leave but knew that she couldn't. She forced the thought of her not speaking to Hiccup out of her head. He had turned into a destructive force and she was going to train him.

Hiccup blew out the candle and turned his back to Astrid.

"Don't you dare think of coming over to my side Haddock." Astrid threatened.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Haddock." Hiccup shot back

Astrid gasped out but didn't respond she threw herself down on the bed and turned her back to Hiccup as well. She could hear his steady breathing that indicated that he had fallen asleep. She was fading fast as well but the last thought that ran through her mind was what Hiccup did for her that night. He didn't force her and got them both out of situation that neither of them wanted. It was very unexpected and very nice. Astrid fell asleep more confused than she had ever been in her life.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have Mr. and Mrs Haddock. Next up day one of her new life and Astrid has a few things to learn about her dear Husband. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	5. That was Nice?

**A/N: I know it is a day early but Happy Halloween! I can't believe how fast this story has caught on. Thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews. You guys make me want to write so thank you that.**

 **Guest- Not sure what you mean by too Mose? But I think you like the story so thank you.**

 **aaquater- while I'm sure that could definitely be a likelihood, having sex on your wedding night doesn't always guarantee a pregnancy. Also that is what i was going for last chapter, this is that, and what it means, you got that? glad you like the story hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **Drakenguard- I just had to throw in a bit of Gobber, even if I can't write in his accent.**

 **CB73- If you thought she was confused last chapter, oh boy Astrid has no idea what confused is yet. But don't worry Astrid will try to 'train' Hiccup but it will a bit harder now.**

 **The SkrillRider- glad you liked the chapter I hope this one flows better.**

 **Mariah- as long as your definition of torture is, the same kind that one might experience from a hard workout, or argument with a parent.**

 **HighKingsRuin- yeah maybe not but this is Hiccup so let's just pretend. As for things being cleared up between them...yeah not so much, gotta build it up just a bit more.**

 **harrypanther- Glad you liked the little Gobber scene. This chapter will shed a bit more light as to what kind of person Hiccup is and confuse our favorite shield maiden even more.**

 **warzone109- I certainly hope that it will be.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- That is Hiccup for you, never one for tradition that guy. I mean he is sorta friends with a dragon.**

 **Enjoy the chapter leave a review and let me know what you think. As you can see I read all the reviews.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Hiccup woke just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. He had long gotten used to getting up earlier so he could reach the forge without getting bullied. He went to get up when the weight of something across his chest held him in place for a moment. Looking down he noticed that it was an arm. Furrowing his brow since he knew it wasn't his arm he followed it back to the owner and nearly screamed out in shock.

Astrid Hofferson was in his bed. Hiccup's eyebrows nearly shot off his face as he carefully removed her arm and got up out of bed. Hiccup took a few moments to try and figure what the hell was going on when it hit. He had gotten married yesterday, and this wasn't Astrid Hofferson. This was Astrid Haddock. The memory of the previous day and nights events came flooding back to him, and he needed to take a few deep breaths to calm him down.

He put his boots on and a new tunic before turning to gaze down at his wife. The term still felt foreign on his tongue but he couldn't help but smile at. Even in her sleep she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair spread out across the pillows, her mouth was parted ever so slightly that it was adorable, and most importantly she looked peaceful, more like the girl he knew five years ago. Hiccup knew that if he could get just a part of that girl back, maybe, just maybe he might survive this marriage with his friend back at least.

He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen and started to prepare the morning meal. His dad, a few elders and Astrid's parents would be over to inspect the bed sheets, read their future from a dream that Astrid is supposed to have, and look over the morning gift.

"Oh screw me this is going to be a long morning." Hiccup sighed out.

He started a fire in and placed the flat iron pan over so it could heat up which would take a while, hence why he was also used to getting up early. If he wanted a hot morning meal there was just no other way than to get up early.

While he waited for the iron pan to heat up he made his way out of the house and over to the forge. The weapons and headband that he had made for Astrid were still there so he could hide them. The rest of the gift was back at his house in his dad's room. As he was walking to the forge a small bunch of blue flowers caught his eye. He walked over to the small plants and realized that is was a small growth of Snow Gentian. The small and intensely deep blue flower reminded Hiccup of the deep blue sapphires that were Astrid's eyes. Just thinking about the way her eyes could shine when she was happy made Hiccup smile. He bent down and picked the flowers and continued on his way to the forge.

He grabbed the axe, daggers, and headband that he had made her and made his way back to the house. As he walked in he was greeted to a pleasant heat wave on his face, indicating that the fire was nice and warm. He placed the weapons in his father's room and placed the flowers in a small clay pot with some water and found a piece of parchment and a pencil and wrote a small note. He walked upstairs to his room to find Astrid still asleep, he set the note and flowers down on the desk on her side of the bed and turned back to the door.

"Gods above please let that be a foot in the door." Hiccup whispered to himself.

Hiccup was hoping that this small gesture would open his former friend that is now somehow his wife back up in an attempt to rekindle what they once had. Making his way back down the stairs and to the fire he checked the heat and decided a few more logs were needed to bring it up to the desired temperature.

Satisfied he made his way back outside and to the back of the house where the cellar was located. He opened it up and walked down into the freezing cold room to procure some yak chops, and bacon. Astrid's favorite meal. Hiccup found out that Astrid absolutely loved this as meal from her mother when she came by the forge one day and Hiccup was trying to find ways that could make Astrid like him. He figured knowing what she liked to eat was another good place to start.

Grabbing enough so that he could make plenty for the people who were coming over, along with some yak milk he closed the cellar up and made his way back into the house. He set the food on the table and got to work preparing a meal for his wife and their soon-to-be here guests.

* * *

Astrid vaguely started to wake up as the sun was hitting her right in the face. She raised a hand to block out the offending light and sat up in the bed. She yawned out and slowly blinked her eyes open. She squinted her eyes in confusion as she did not recognize the room she was in. she looked around to see it was nothing like her own room, there were drawings pinned to the wall, desks, and numerous shelves and tables. All which for some reason were only half full.

Astrid's heart started to race, she didn't know whose room she was in and it was starting to unnerve her. She swept her feet off the bed and found her boots, sliding them on a hint of blue caught her eye on the table next to her. Looking over Astrid saw a small bouquet of blue flowers in a clay pot. Sticking out from underneath the pot was a small note that Astrid figured would help her in discovering just wherever the hell she was.

Lifting up the note Astrid gasped out as the small piece of parchment made the memories of the previous day and night flash through her mind. She was married, to Hiccup Haddock no less, and she was in his room. She glanced back down to re-read the note just to make sure her eyes weren't playing a trick on her.

 _Good Morning Milady,_

 _I woke up early and headed down stairs to start the morning meal, I hope you like the flowers._

 _See you soon,_

 _Hiccup._

Astrid rested the note down back on the table and turned her attention to the flowers that were resting on the table next to her.

"He got up early, is making the morning meal, and picked these flowers for me?" Astrid asked herself.

"Why?" She whispered.

Sure she now remembered what he did for her last night. Yeah it was nice but she figured it was just a one off thing. Her mind was taken from the whirlwind of thoughts in her head as a heavenly smell soon began to occupy all of her senses.

"I know that smell." Astrid said rushing to the door.

Astrid would know the smell of her favorite meal anywhere in the world. She rushed down the stairs excepting to see her mother standing in the kitchen happily cooking away and whistling to herself. Astrid turned off the stairs and stared in disbelief. It wasn't her mother standing in the kitchen but Hiccup.

"What?" Astrid asked louder than she realized.

The sound of Astrid's voice caused Hiccup to jump up a little and place a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Good Gods woman are you trying to make yourself a widow on the first day of our marriage?" Hiccup asked out sarcastically.

Shaking herself out of her confused stupor, Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked harshly.

"I do believe I left you a note by the bed explaining what I was doing." Hiccup replied back in a gentle, teasing tone.

Astrid having forgotten about the note had to think back to just mere moments ago when she was upstairs in his room reading the aforementioned note.

"Oh, right." Astrid whispered out, slightly embarrassed.

Astrid started to walk over to the table and pulled out a chair, and not once did she take her eyes off Hiccup. She was still trying to figure out why on Midgard he was doing any of this, first the flowers, sweet note, and now breakfast.

'Wait. That note was not sweet, it was creepy' Astrid tried to convince herself.

'It means that he came into my room that I was sleeping in, no one comes into Astrid Hofferson's room!' She screamed in her head.

That's when it hit her. It wasn't just her room anymore. It was by rights Hiccup's room since she moved in, and it wasn't hers or his room. It was theirs, and she was no longer Astrid Hofferson. She was now Astrid Haddock. Prying her eyes off Hiccup and staring down at the table she was just about to ask Hiccup why he was doing all of this when to front door opened up to reveal the mountain of man that was Stoick Haddock, her new father-in-law. The man seemed to be beaming with pride at the sight in front of him.

"There they are!" He shouted out.

If the village wasn't up before it is now. Stoick made his way into house and was closely followed by her parents, Spitelout, and the same midwife from last night. Hiccup had just finished cooking the last of the food and served it to everyone who was sitting at the table. The meal was relatively quiet and just a tad bit awkward as no one knew what to say.

"Well since we are all here I think I will go get your gift Astrid." Hiccup said breaking the silence.

"Hold on a moment there boy first we have to go inspect your bed to be sure you actually consummated the marriage." Spitelout…spat out.

"By all means uncle go ahead." Hiccup said through gritted teeth.

The witness party made their way up stairs, carrying Astrid's father up so he could be a part of it. This left Hiccup and Astrid alone for a few precious minutes.

"Okay Hiccup spill it." Astrid whispered to him.

"Spill what?" Hiccup asked genuinely confused.

"Don't spill what me? Why are you doing all of this. The flowers, the note, making my favorite morning meal. Which by the way how the hell did you know that?" Astrid asked rather harshly.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed slightly.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I did all these things for you because, oh I don't, because I wanted too? Because I'm a nice person maybe? Why does there have to be a reason behind it? As for the meal I asked you mom what your favorite meal was when she stopped by the forge a few days ago. I figured it would help you feel more at home." Hiccup replied back a little insulted that she thought he was doing this for some sort of personal gain.

Astrid just stared back him mouth slightly parted as she was stunned by his answer, and the look of hurt on his face. This small pang shot through her chest and she didn't understand why. She didn't care if his feeling were hurt, but why did it make her feel bad if she was the one who hurt him.

She was once again brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the adults coming down stairs. They were satisfied with their inspection of the bed sheets and could proceed with the morning gift. While Hiccup was getting it Astrid gave a bogus story to midwife about the dream she was supposed to have last night. They bought it and the older woman said that the dream meant they would have four kids and live long happy lives. Astrid paled at the thought of one kid let alone four, even if it was a bogus dream it still scared her.

Hiccup came out of his father's room with a small chest and huge sack dragging along the floor. He placed the chest on the table and slowly started to dig out the items from the bag. Astrid and her parents all gasped in shock. Hiccup opened the chest which was almost overflowing with gold and precious stones. The weapons were pulled out one by one each more ornate than the last. Much like the ceremonial swords Hiccup had made for the wedding, they all had mirror like finishes and were inlayed with gold runes. Lastly Hiccup pulled out a golden jewel encrusted headband for Astrid to wear.

He placed it in front of her and watched her slowly take it into her hands. Astrid couldn't believe that this was all hers. This one gift had single handedly made her family one of the richest on Berk. This one morning it seemed had solved nearly all of her problems. Nearly all of them.

The weapons were taken upstairs and put onto hooks and racks that Hiccup had made for them to be hung on. Astrid's old headband was taken and the new gold one was put in its place. Astrid's head was still reeling from the morning's events, surely she wasn't worth that much? She thought to herself.

Astrid didn't have time to contemplate it long as they were being ushered out of the house and toward the Great Hall for a final send off for the warriors to go in search of the Dragon's nest. Astrid and all the adults were walking ahead of Hiccup so no one saw Snotlout and twins stop Hiccup on the steps of the hall.

Ruff was going to go ahead and see how Astrid was doing since she seemed even more off than usual but Snotlout's remarks toward Hiccup made her stop.

"So fishbone my dad says you sent all of the witness's away last night. Said something about you not being able to perform with an audience. Is that true?" Snotlout asked mocking him.

"Your dad is a complete and utter moron Snotlout. I simply told them that the act of making love was something to be shared for the two people involved not a show for some old geezers." Hiccup remarked.

"Oh my gods you really couldn't do it huh? You really are an embarrassment." Snotlout remarked.

"Believe what you want Snotlout." Hiccup said and marched past them and into the hall.

Ruff spotted Astrid before the boys did and sprinted over to her, and in typical Ruff fashion got right to the point.

"So how did last night go?" Ruff asked.

"Really I don't even get a few moments peace before I get berated with this shit?" Astrid groaned out.

"Nope now come on give me all the hot, sexy details." Ruff pushed.

"Ugh…can you keep another secret for me?" Astrid asked quietly.

"Yes, yes, even from Tuff now come on tell about the Fishbone's, fishbone." Ruff demanded.

"Well the thing is…Hiccup…didn't…touch me last night." Astrid whispered out.

"Wait so what Snotlout said was true?! Could he really not…you know, get you riled up?" Ruff asked carefully.

"Hold on just a dragon minute. What did Snotlout say to Hiccup?" Astrid asked with a deadly glare in her eyes.

"Said something along the lines that Hiccup sent all the witness's away and Snotlout's dad told him it was because Hiccup couldn't do it in front of people. Hiccup just replied back with that whatever you two were supposed to do was between you two and no one else. Snotlout called him an embarrassment, and Hiccup replied that he could believe what he wanted and came in here." Ruff explained.

Astrid was livid that Spitelout would tell his son that, and that Snotlout would tease Hiccup because of it. Astrid sighed and looked over to Ruff.

"Well some of that is true. Yeah Hiccup sent them away, but it wasn't because he couldn't…you know…and yeah he said that this was between us and not them. He sent them away and just crawled in the bed and went to sleep." Astrid explained.

"Huh wow." Ruff replied back, slightly shocked.

Astrid proceeded to tell her about what had happened that morning. About all the things that Hiccup had done for her. The flowers, the note, the morning meal. Ruff was about to reply before Snotlout and her brother Tuff sat down in front of them.

"So Astrid if my fishbone of cousin can't ever satisfy you, the Snotman is always making house calls." Snotlout said wiggling his eyebrows.

Astrid reached across the table and punched Snotlout square in the face, giving him a bloody nose. Astrid looked over to Ruff and gave her a look that said 'be quiet or else'. Ruff firmly obeyed.

"I'll have you know Snotlout that it is always the quiet dragon that roars the loudest. Hiccup is far more a man than you will ever hope to be. If I ever hear you say anything like that again, I will personally see to it that the Jorgenson blood line ends with you." Astrid said in a cold threatening voice.

Snotlout shook his head in agreement sense he holding his hand over his nose. Astrid stormed off out of the hall with Ruff following closely behind.

"Anyway before we were so rudely interrupted I was going to say that, that all sounded really…well nice to be honest." Ruff admitted.

"I know." Astrid replied, far more confused than she was just over eight hours ago.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Astrid, her plans will really have a dragon wrench thrown into them now( see what i did there ;p) Next chapter, Astrid's first lesson with Hiccup and surprise it doesn't go so well, and a little Toothless bonding time. Leave a review I adore reading them.**


	6. Day One

**A/N: Holy crap! You guys really liked the last chapter. More and more people keep reading the story and following it and faving it that i can't believe it. Thank you all so much.**

 **ezellcoleton- Glad you like it, here is more.**

 **Cesar- Thank you for the wonder complement, I will certainly do my best.**

 **jimmix- Thank you my friend glad to hear from you, hope you like this chapter.**

 **Shadowda- I can see that concern. But this story will be centered on Berk so we won't worry about the other tribes. I will try to get more Astrid thoughts in the story. Thanks for the feedback.**

 **aaquater- Well Thor: Ragnarok did release today so...Maybe? I will say though Astrid takes a few steps back in this chapter.**

 **Guest (1)- Not this Chapter but the next few Hiccup will gain some new fans.**

 **Guest (2)- haven't read so I hope that is a good thing**

 **Lizby- Yeah I wanted Hiccup to be sweet in the last chapter. But Both he and Astrid show a bit of a meaner side in this one but it does have its purpose, So the big Astrid realization is on hold... for now.**

 **theskrillrider- Thank you for the complement.**

 **HighKingsRuin- Yeah I read it and I see what you mean, I'll work on that in future thanks for pointing that out. As for your suspicion read on.**

 **CB73- Strife doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of what these two will go through, as you will soon find out. And hey every Viking likes a good show soooo.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- thank you for the complement.**

 **warzone109- thank you I try not to disappoint.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, please keep on typing them. As you can see I read them all. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup both made their way down to the docks to say goodbye to the warriors. It was a heart and tearful occasion. Many hoped that this trip would be different and they would find the nest and stop the raids. For others they were worried that their loved ones wouldn't return and be lost to the devils that plagued their island.

Hiccup stood in front of his dad, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly trying to find the right words to say. Sure Hiccup was worried that his dad might not come back, who wasn't worried about something like this.

"Be…safe dad." Hiccup said staring out at the sea.

"Can't promise that." Stoick replied.

"Thanks for making your only child feel better dad." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Hiccup…" Stoick tried.

"Just come back in one piece dad please." Hiccup begged.

Hiccup was staring at his father pleading with him to give him some kind of reassurance that he would be okay. Astrid was looking on and couldn't believe her eyes. How could a father and son who clearly love each other not show and sign of it. Hiccup was trying to get his dad to show it, but Stoick was being…well…stoic.

"I'll be back…probably." Stoick muttered.

"And I'll be here…probably." Hiccup sighed out, looking at Astrid.

Astrid stepped forward and looked up to meet Stoick's eyes.

"I hope you find the nest and bring an end to all this sir. Safe travels." She said formally.

"Astrid you don't have to continue with all the formalities, we are family now." Stoick beamed and brought her into a bone crushing hug.

After a few moments Stoick released his new daughter-in-law and headed off for the ships. They all set sail with Hiccup watching until they were out of range.

Astrid stayed with him waiting for everyone to clear the dock so she could have her conversation with Hiccup. It took about an hour but finally they were alone on the dock when Astrid turned to her new husband.

"Alright Hiccup let's get a few things straight, I don't know why you have been so nice to me in the past 24 hours but whatever your reasons are I won't fall for it. Next if this marriage is going to work then we need to train you up to become proficient with a weapon. So what are you good with?" Astrid asked staring holes through him.

"I'm just going to let that first comment go about me having some sort of motive for being nice to you. Second off I don't really know what I'm good with, no one would ever train me and whenever I tried myself whenever I failed everyone would lay into to me so I just stopped training with them a focused all my energy into making them." Hiccup stated somberly.

Astrid just rolled her eyes. To her it was an excuse, to her everyone laying into him should have made him try harder, to her this was a sign of weakness and her husband would not be weak.

"Well then come on. Gobber gave us the day off from dragon training, so you and I are going to gather some weapons and go to my spot in the forest and see what you the suck at the least." Astrid said with an edge to her voice.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Hiccup replied back sarcastically.

"Move it Haddock." Astrid snarled.

"I could say the same thing…Haddock." Hiccup shot back.

Astrid blushed bright red for a moment before grabbing Hiccup's hand and stomping off toward the forge. To no one's surprise the forge was empty which gave them plenty of time to gather what they wanted in peace. They grabbed daggers, swords, axes, spears, and a bow and arrow. Before they left however Hiccup grabbed his sketch book and a pencil.

"Why do you need those?" Astrid asked.

"You never know, might see something I like and want to draw it, a new idea might pop into my head and I'll want to write it down." Hiccup replied with a shrug.

"Maybe if you had less ideas the raids wouldn't be so bad." Astrid whispered to herself.

Hiccup though still heard her comment, but instead of getting sad he got pissed. Could she really not see what she was doing? To Hiccup it was comments like these that had his confidence so low, it was comments like these why he didn't train with weapons anymore and just wanted to stay in the forge. Why would anyone willing subject themselves to say they suck at something?

Hiccup brushed past her out the forge sketch book in one hand and a sack of weapons thrown over his shoulder.

"Let's Mrs. Haddock, you are the one who wanted to do this now I'm waiting on you." Hiccup snapped at her.

Astrid who was now fully enraged sprinted with her own bag weapons past Hiccup and led them into the forest where her training spot was. Upon arrival they silently pulled out all the weapons and laid them down on the ground ranging from smallest to biggest.

"Alright let's get started." Astrid said with an evil grin.

"Oh fuck me." Hiccup muttered.

To no one's surprise Hiccup wasn't very good with any of the weapons. He tried to throw the daggers into the trees but they always fell with a clatter to the forest floor. The swords and axes he was barely able to make a dent in the trees to make them stick, the spears he couldn't throw hard enough to drive them into the trees and now he was on the bow and arrow praying that this would go better.

"Gods above I knew it would bad, but not this bad." Astrid sighed out while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hey how's about instead of putting me down you teach me how to do this crap." Hiccup shot back as he knocked an arrow.

He took aim at the same tree he had been using all day and was trying to hit the make shift bullseye they had painted on it. It took all of his strength but he was finally able to pull the bow back, holding it for as long as he could he aimed at the center of the circle and let the arrow fly.

Unfortunately the arrow missed the tree completely and hit a rock, breaking the arrow. Hiccup let out a defeated sigh and Astrid just looked angrier.

"How the hell can you mess up a bow and arrow?" She asked harshly.

"Well no one ever taught me how Astrid this is the first time I have ever used one. Have you ever used a bow?" Hiccup shot back.

Astrid was slightly embarrassed by his question because in truth she had never used a bow and arrow in her life, she had only ever used the axe that she got from her mom on her birthday. But Astrid was not about to be out done by Hiccup.

"Of course I have." She snipped at him.

"Then by all means, show me how it's done." Hiccup said mockingly, while bowing and holding out the weapon.

Astrid stood up from her rock and snatched the weapon from Hiccup. She roughly pulled the quiver off his back, fitted it to her and pulled out an arrow.

"Watch and learn." She said hatefully.

She knocked and arrow and went to draw the bow back, only to find that it was a lot harder than she first thought.

'How the hell did Hiccup manage to pull this back?' Astrid thought to herself as she struggled to pull the bow back.

"Having some trouble there useless?" Hiccup asked in a distant voice.

This got Astrid really pissed off that he would call her that. Face red with rage and her brow scrunching so much that it looked like it might collapse in on itself she managed to pull the bow back. She did her best to aim the bow and when she thought she had her shot lined up she let the arrow fly… Only to have it break on the same rock that Hiccup hit.

Astrid stunned that she missed as bad as Hiccup did almost didn't hear his comment.

"Gods you're an embarrassment." He said though this time it was off to her left.

"Shut up." Astrid shot back and tried again. Only to get the same result.

"Why can't you do anything right?" Hiccup's voice came in from her right.

"I said shut up!" Astrid screamed out and tried again, for it to find the same rock yet again.

"I bet you mom is glad she's dead so she doesn't have to look at you. What shame she and your dad must feel." Hiccup said this time right in ear.

"WHAT IS YOUR DAMN POINT?!" Astrid turned and shouted at him.

"You won't tell me and that's okay, you don't have to your face and emotions tell me plenty. Tell me how all of that felt? All those comments, tell me in any one of those did you hear anything encouraging, someone pointing out what I needed to change so I could get it right…Or did you notice how all of them only made you feel worse at your failure, worse about yourself, and leave you wondering why won't they help?" Hiccup asked staring into her eyes.

Astrid's eyes in turn widened at his explanation. She had to admit that it felt awful, she knew she was trying as best she could yet it felt like every time she failed it was like Hiccup wanted her to so he could say those things.

"That is what I had to endure whenever I stepped out of the forge to try and use the weapons I made. No one, not even my own dad bothered to show me how to use them properly. All they would do is tell me how much I suck and how much shame I must bring on my family. But tell me something Astrid would you be as good as you with your axe if no one showed you how to use it at first? Would you want to keep trying when all everyone did was put you down and make you feel worthless? Or would you stop trying just so that way it would be one less thing for them to belittle you with, stop so that way you could save yourself some pain and dignity?" Hiccup asked never breaking eye contact.

Astrid's mouth had fallen open slightly as she gazed into Hiccup's intense eyes. His glare made her feel smaller than she had ever been, and the look on his face terrified her to the point she had to take a step back.

"When you come up with an answer let me know tonight when I get home." Hiccup said as he grabbed a dagger and spear, along with his sketch book and took off into the forest leaving a very confused Astrid.

Astrid watched him stalk through the forest until the sounds of him was gone and she turned back to the village. Very pissed off.

"How dare he talk to me like that?!" She shouted out.

She stomped through the forest swinging her own axe into the trees as she muttered to himself.

"When he gets home tonight I'm going to give him the ass chewing of the century." Astrid muttered as she kicked her door open and stomped into the house.

* * *

Hiccup was more than glad to get away from that hellish afternoon. He knew where he was going. He was going back to see Toothless. Yes Hiccup had decided to call the Night Fury Toothless. It was the first impression he got and you can only make one first impression.

He reached the cove and climbed through the small crevice he found last time and tumbled into the cove.

"Damn." Hiccup muttered as he got off the ground and brushed himself clean.

He looked around for any sign of Toothless but he did not see him.

"Probably still sleeping." Hiccup guessed and made his way over to the pond.

He stood over the water's edge with the spear raised high above him waiting for a fish to come into view. He figured that Toothless would be hungry again. After spearing a number a fish and an eel, oddly enough Hiccup heard the distinct cooing of his newly found friend.

Hiccup turned to see Toothless climbing out of his cave and bask in the sun, the Night Fury yawned out and arched its back to stretch out. The smell of fish hit the dragon's nose and its head snapped over to see Hiccup cleaning a few of the fish with a sizable pile next to him.

The Night Fury made its way over to the pile all the while smiling at the boy.

"Hey there Toothless I hope you are hungry." Hiccup stated as he continued to clean the fish.

Toothless stopped in his tracks and stared at Hiccup with bewilderment and some slight annoyance. Hiccup looked up when he didn't hear the Night Fury getting any closer. He saw the look on the dragon's face.

"Oh don't give me that look. You were Toothless the first time I was able to really look at you, and no when I cut you free and you roared at me doesn't count." Hiccup said waving his dagger in the air.

"Besides the name just stuck. And who are you to complain your name isn't Hiccup." The boy said giving a deadpan look at the dragon.

Toothless just rolled his eyes and made his way to the pile of fish. He happily started to dig into pile but stopped abruptly when he got the smell of a certain animal. Toothless hissed at the pile and started to back up slowly, hunching his shoulders and baring his teeth.

Hiccup looked over to see what Toothless was getting so worked up about. He followed the dragon's line of sight to the eel in the pile and made a quick move to grab it.

"What you don't like eel, bud." Hiccup said holding it in the air.

Toothless reared back, looking almost afraid of the lifeless creature. Hiccup quickly tossed behind him and wrapped it around the spear that he brought.

"Okay, okay, not a big fan of eels got it." Hiccup said and let the dragon continue his meal as he wondered if other dragons didn't like eels as well.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah first fight and not a small one either, I wonder what Astrid has planned for Hiccup? What does Hiccup have planned for that eel? I think you all know. How will everyone else react? Much will be revealed next chapter. Leave a review I love reading and they help me become a better writer.**


	7. Surprise

**A/N: So this chapter has a small revelation in the beginning and like the title says a surprise for most everyone. Remember that eel.**

 **but-can-you-fly- Sassy Hiccup is the best, glad you like the story.**

 **Shadowda- You have a point why would Hiccup go home to that, I do kinda answer that here. Thank you for the complement in your review it is hearing stuff like that, that makes me want to write more, hope you like the chapter.**

 **Darknight2124- Pride can be dangerous and it will show it's ugly head again, but not just yet. Pride and Jealously go hand in hand.**

 **aaquater- Hiccup is very safe... for the moment. But Astrid is very prideful. doesn't it much in this chapter but later on... watch out.**

 **harrypanther- I'm glad you liked how i made the father son relationship i was worried about that. Astrid might not have plans right now, but next chapter oh boy she is not going to be happy.**

 **Guest(1)- Thank you for the review glad you like it.**

 **Guest(2)- You wanted a bow and guess what it comes in handy in this chapter, i think i will stick with it thanks for the idea**

 **CB73- Astrid gets a bit of a revelation in this Chapter but we all know how prideful she is, so that won't last very long.**

 **HighKingsRuin- Well things certainly get surprising during dragon training, and the whole get together is still too far off to know how i will do it but i probably will steer clear of the cliche.**

 **Shepherd89- Thank you very much.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- Just when you think she takes a step forward she takes a step back.**

 **Thank you to all the reviews as you can see I read them all. Hope you all like the Chapter be sure to let me know what you think.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Astrid wasn't sure what time she fell asleep last night. She had stayed in the living room sitting on the couch in front of the fire waiting for Hiccup to come home so she could tear him a new one. But he never did.

She woke up from her slumber to look around the room as she remembered why she was downstairs and not in their room. Her brow furrowed in anger at the fact that her husband did not come home.

"That scrawny little bastard." Astrid muttered to herself.

She sat up from the couch and stretched out her cramped muscles. Sleeping on the couch was not comfortable. Something Astrid told herself to remember for when Hiccup came home. She made her way upstairs to change out her clothes and get ready for the day. Dragon Training was starting up again today and Gobber had promised that they would be moving up to some of the bigger dragons, and Astrid couldn't wait.

Putting on her usual shoulder guards and spiked leather skirt, she looked around the room for her axe only to have her head stop when she saw a medium sized bag and familiar looking flower sitting on the desk that was under the window.

Astrid approached the bag with caution. Who knows what could be in there. She did tell Ruff what Hiccup had done for her, maybe the female twin was playing a prank on her. As she drew closer her heart started to beat more rapidly as she tried to anticipate what was going to happen. She reached the desk to see the flower was resting on top of a note to the side of the bag, she picked the flower up and unfolded the note.

 _Astrid,_

 _I'm sorry for saying all of those things yesterday while you were using the bow, but I had to get you to understand why I never tried. I know how you felt when I said those things, again I'm sorry but now you know why. If you want maybe we can both learn how to use a bow together. Think about it please._

 _Hiccup_

 _P.S. I'm sorry I didn't come home last night, but I think we both needed to cool off and I don't ever want to end the day being angry at you. I'll see you at Dragon Training today. I hope you like the flower and the gift._

Astrid read over the note a few more times and couldn't help but feel a little bad for how she reacted yesterday and her initial thoughts when Hiccup told her why he wasn't any good with weapons. Her recollection cast a new light on yesterday and she instantly hated herself for it.

"He even told me to teach him. Instead all I did was make him feel…like he made me feel with the bow…useless." Astrid whispered out.

She looked back down to the flower and smiled slightly. Even though they had a fight he still came back into the house, left her a note, a flower, and now some kind of gift. She set the flower and note down and went to untie the bag. She slid the bag off and out popped her axe…only it looked like it had been worked on.

The blade had clearly been sharpened, the handle had been reinforced, and runes were engraved into the wood blessing the user with strength and protection. Astrid's eyes took in the beautiful weapon, the sun seemed to bounce off the head of the weapon that it gave it a God like glow. As she was inspecting the head of the weapon her eyes fell onto a segment of lines that read HHH III. Astrid's eyes shot up. She had no idea that Hiccup had made her axe. She always thought that Gobber had done it.

Astrid really felt like a bitch now. All these years she had never given him any credit for being able to do anything, and more so, she has had this axe for years and always prided herself on being attentive. How was this the first time she had noticed this? Astrid turned and walked out their room and out the house toward the dragon arena deep in thought. Just 20 minutes ago she was determined to ream Hiccup a new one but now, for the first time that she can remember she was at a loss for words…and it is all because of her husband Hiccup Haddock.

Hiccup was the last one to enter the arena with a bow and arrow strapped to his back. Instantly Snotlout started to lay into him.

"Just what on Midgard do you think you are doing with that Useless?" He sneered at him.

Tuff laughed at the joke and Ruff just rolled her eyes. This really was starting to get old. But Hiccup seemed to be unphased by this and just looked over the group. When his eyes fell on Astrid and her axe that he had worked on the previous night his eyes lit up, and small smile graced his freckled face. He gave her a small nod and turned his attention to Gobber who had just stumbled into the arena with several buckets of water.

"Alright lads and lasses today we are going to be working with the Zippleback. Now who can tell me some basic facts about the dragon?" The old blacksmith asked.

Fishlegs instantly started naming all of the different ways the dragon could kill someone and seemed to grow more excited with each fact. He started to ramble on about what the different color schemes of the dragons meant and was just about to go into great detail about how to ID males and females before Hiccup stopped by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Basic Fishlegs…basic." Hiccup said staring into the husky Vikings eyes with some slight annoyance.

"One head breaths a flammable gas, the other shoots out sparks to light it." Hiccup said as he turned to face Gobber, who had a grateful look on his face.

"Thank you Hiccup." He replied.

"Hey I…" Fishlegs tried to start arguing that he was getting to that.

"MOVING on now. I'm going to separate you into teams of two, and much like with the Gronkle if you get hit you are out." Gobber shouted out chuckling to himself.

"Now here are the teams. Snotlout you will go with Tuff, Fishlegs with Ruff, and of course the newlyweds will be a team." Gobber finished pointing at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Oh come on Gobber, my princess need me to protect her. How is Hiccup going to do that?" Snotlout protested.

"Snotlout I swear to all the Gods in Asgard that if you don't shut up and do what I tell you to I will make you clean yak dung for a month. Hiccup and Astrid are married now, which means you can no longer try and court her, not that you were having any success before they were. But this ends now… or the chief will hear about it when he gets back." Gobber replied in a stern, threatening voice, eyeing down the prideful moron.

Snotlout who had suddenly lost all of his arrogance and pride nodded his head vigorously and scrambled over to Tuff with their buckets of water. Fishlegs shyly made his way over to Ruff, and Hiccup casually walked over to Astrid's with theirs.

Astrid took the bucket from Hiccup but not without a bit of shyness. She still had to figure out a way to talk to Hiccup, which she still found ridiculous. When did she start losing her nerve about talking to Hiccup?

Hiccup smiled slightly when she took the bucket and turned to the cell that held the dragon. He could see small plumes of green smoke coming from the cracks in the doors. Clearly the dragon was already mad and just waiting to get out.

"Hiccup I…" Astrid tried to get out but was interrupted by Gobber.

"Ready or not here they come." As he pulled the lever.

The doors flung open and green smoke poured into the arena. The smoke was so thick that none of the teens could see a foot in front of them. Slowly all of the teens inched their way through the gas trying to find the elusive heads.

"Hiccup we need to talk." Astrid said softly as they moved through the ever thickening smoke.

"Astrid I'm not sure right now is the best time." Hiccup replied with a shaky voice.

Hiccup in truth was very worried about what would happen. He had no idea if his plan would work, and failure meant very painful death.

"Hiccup please it's impor…" Astrid tried again only to get splashed by water.

"Got them!" Snotlout and Tuff's voices came through the smoke.

"What the hell?!" Hiccup shouted out as he too had gotten covered in water.

"Oops sorry Astrid, thought Hiccup there was a hideous monster trying to take you away from me…oh wait he did." Snotlout sneered at him.

"Dude what the hell is your problem with me. What have I ever done to you? I've done nothing to deserve this. Leave me alone Snotlout, this shit is getting old." Hiccup snapped back.

"Listen here Use…" Snotlout tried to retort only to have his legs swept out from underneath him.

"What the hell?" Snotlout said as he looked around.

The head of one of the dragons snaked its way through the smoke, eyes narrowed and mouth open bearing its teeth at the boy. Snotlout looked around for his bucket of water but remembered that he had already used it. He started to crawl back on the floor until he bumped into Ruff and Fishlegs.

"What are you doing on the floor and backing up like a baby?" Ruff asked with a smile on her face.

"I am not a baby and the dragon tripped me and the head was chasing me!" Snotlout screamed.

"I thought you were fearless." Ruff replied really enjoying this.

"I am." Snotlout replied.

"Then why are you crawling away?"

"I'm not!"

"Uhh guys." Fishlegs stammered out as he pointed into the fog.

"WHAT?!" Ruff and Snotlout snapped.

Their answer was that of a low growl coming from the fog. They turned their heads to see one of the two heads breaking through the fog and snaking its way toward them.

"RUFF, FISHLEGS…NOW!" Gobber shouted from above.

Nervously Fishlegs threw his bucket on the dragon only for the head to growl and release more of the flammable green smoke.

"Oh…Wrong head." Fishlegs chuckled nervously.

The dragon roared out, smoke pouring out of its mouth and coating the poor boy. Fishlegs, Ruff, and Snotlout all ran away from the head as Gobber came running down to try and help them.

"Fishlegs!" He screamed.

Astrid and Hiccup were listening and watching from nearby. The smoke had started to clear out so they were able to see the outlines of the dragon and the rest of the teens. Hiccup took a tentative step toward the dragon before deciding that it was now or never.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Astrid gasped out as she grabbed his arm.

"Someone has to help them." Hiccup replied without looking back.

He pulled his arm free and ran into the smoke. Astrid could see his outline head for the dragon and the other teens. Astrid ran after him.

"That moron, he's going to get himself killed." Astrid muttered to herself.

As she burst through the last of the thinning smoke, what she saw was the biggest surprise of her life so far. Hiccup was standing between the dragon and the other teens and the dragon was backing away.

Hiccup had his bow drawn and walking toward the dragon but what nobody else saw was the eel that was hidden beneath the vest he was wearing. Hiccup had his vest open enough for the dragon to see it and just like with Toothless the Zippleback was terrified of it.

Hiccup backed the dragon into its cell and brought the bow down and closed up his vest to hide to eel. He closed the doors to the cell and turned around to see everyone staring at him in disbelief. Hiccup strapped the bow to his back and started shift on his feet. He was very uncomfortable with all the attention on him. The only time it ever happened before was when he was getting an ass chewing from his dad.

"So is uh, is that everything because if it is then I've got stuff to…yeah." Hiccup said awkwardly as he dashed out of the arena and into the forest.

Everyone turned to look at each other trying to figure out what just happened, because much like Astrid it was the biggest surprise of their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Hiccup you had to go and succeed... Now you get to reap the rewards of your success and deal with a slew of questions and a very angry wife... again. Next Chapter, Astrid blows off some steam and her dad helps to bring things into perspective for her. Sounds like fun I wonder how it will go(I know how it will go) Feel free to guess how that will turn out and leave a review they make my world.**


	8. Back to Square One

**A/N: Hey guys so quick heads up, this chapter was heavily influenced by chapter 14 of The Choice by reens. I switched it up enough to make it my own and I think I did a pretty good job of it. Also Holy Crap over 100 followers! Thank you all so much, that really means a lot to me.**

 **jimmix- Astrid will open up more but as the name of this chapter says and your own review, things just got reset.**

 **Guest(1)- Yeah I do realize that but it is a good story point so I like to use it.**

 **aaquater- I think Hiccup would sooner let Toothless eat him than ask Snotlout to do that. Not sure if they make Astrid-repellent, Hiccup would keep them in business though.**

 **Cloudoffeathers- Yeah I didn't try to write the accents, I can't do it to save my life, glad you like the story/**

 **Guest(2)- I'm sorry you don't like the story, Most unfortunate.**

 **Guest(3)- I try to make the chapters longer but at the same time if I write too much in one I lose my ideas for the next. This one is a bit longer hope you like it.**

 **Lizby-I'm glad you like the growth, this chapter is a bit of a set back but it is necessary for the eventual pay off.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- I like the bow too, so I think I will keep it.**

 **CB73- Those poor trees have no idea what they are in for.**

 **HighKingsRuin- Glad you liked it.**

 **Alright guys leave review for the chapter as you can see I read all of them. I tried in this chapter to go through a bunch of emotions and it was inspired by some of the talks I have had with my dad. If you are having a hard time of sensing the mood, think back to a conversation with your parents where they were disappointed in you and how that made you feel.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Everyone was still in shock long after Hiccup had left. No one had left the arena, they were just looking back and forth at each other trying to make sense of what happened. Eventually everyone's eyes landed on Astrid who was too deep in thought to realize it.

'Where the hell did that come from?!' Astrid shouted inside her head.

'All day yesterday he couldn't use a single weapon to save his life, not even that bow and now the very next day he is using a bow to force a Zippleback into its cell when it was moments away from killing Fishlegs!' Astrid again screamed in her mind. Very confused and very angry.

Not only had she been shown up in Dragon Training, but she had been shown up by Hiccup of all people. Hiccup who wasn't supposed to be good at anything had upstaged her, when she was trying to talk to him about the training session yesterday.

"Damnit." She muttered to herself.

Her warrior persona had taken over and she was angry that she had allowed herself to be distracted by her feelings. Her feeling had caused her not to react and let someone else take the glory of defeating a dragon.

That was the other thing that was irking Astrid. Hiccup didn't even really do anything. Sure he had his bow drawn but just threatening a dragon with a weapon had never stopped one before from attacking. So what on earth did Hiccup do that was different?

Astrid was brought out of her thoughts by Ruff who was shaking her shoulders and standing right in front of her.

"Astrid, hey Astrid you alive?" Ruff asked still shaking her.

"Huh, What?" Astrid asked wriggling out of Ruff's grip and finally noticing everyone looking at her.

"What are you guys looking at?" Astrid snapped at them.

"Well we were wondering if you knew how Hiccup did that, I mean you guys are married so maybe you could show us?" Fishlegs asked.

It was meant to be an innocent question in the pursuit of knowledge that could help the tribe and save lives. Unfortunately for Fishlegs all he did was embarrass Astrid. She had no idea how Hiccup had done that. She had no idea what he had done or how he had even come up with the idea. He hadn't told her.

That fact alone irritated Astrid more than anything else. Hiccup was keeping some kind of secret from her. She was his wife, doesn't that mean he is supposed to tell her things like this. Astrid didn't bother answering Fishlegs she just grabbed her axe and stormed out of the arena and headed into the forest.

* * *

She reached her training area and started hacking away at every tree in sight. Nothing was safe not even the little saplings growing at the base of the larger trees. Long deep gashes soon engraved into every tree in her little area but Astrid was far from done.

She was pissed off, humiliated, jealous, sad, and hurt all at once. She was pissed because Hiccup did better than her, she was humiliated by Fishlegs when she couldn't give him an answer for Hiccup, jealous that Hiccup had somehow gone from being well… Hiccup to this all of sudden, but most of all she was sad and hurt that he didn't tell her what he had found out. For some reason those last two emotions were at the forefront of her mind but since she had never dealt with them before it came off as anger. She glared down at her axe and threw it as hard as she could into a tree.

Astrid continued to play her own version of fetch with her axe for many hours. Her hands were on fire and as red as coals, a few blisters started to form and she was drenched in sweat. As she went to get her axe from her most recent throw the sound of leaves rustling and twigs breaking caused her head to snap in the direction of the noise. She quickly grabbed her axe and prepared to attack whoever had followed her, she was not in the mood to be seen by anybody.

Whoever it was that coming to see her was having a hell of time doing it. Astrid could hear the labored grunts and what sounded like wheels scraping against the ground. She let out a sigh of relief and lowered her axe when she realized it was just her father.

"There is my little girl! Killing trees as usual!" Her father shouted with pride.

Astrid flashed him a quick smile before setting her axe down and walking over to him.

"Dad what are you doing out here? And why are you alone, you know someone should always be with you. What if you would have fallen over?" Astrid stated as she walked over and pushed her father's wheelchair into the middle of her area.

"Ahh you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big boy and know how to take care of myself. The real question however is why are you out here and not with you mother or in the Great Hall singing your praises about your new husband?" Her father asked knowingly.

It didn't take a genius to see that Astrid didn't want to talk about that, but her father being as perceptive as he was honed in on it like a dragon to their food stores. Astrid let out a groan and sigh before walking over to her axe and sitting at the base of the tree.

"That…he…it was nothing." Astrid grumbled out.

"Seriously?! You call pushing a Zippleback into its cell with nothing but a bow nothing! Child excuse my language but then what the fuck is something if that qualifies as nothing to you?" Her father asked in disbelief.

Astrid was stunted for a moment. She didn't know how to answer her father. She knew somewhere in her mind that he was right. But she was still far to pissed off to see it.

"Come dad this is Hiccup we are talking about…Hic-cup. The same Hiccup who just yesterday in this very spot showed me that he has no idea how to use any weapon what so ever. The same Hiccup who does nothing but cause destruction to village, the same Hiccup who claimed to have shot down a Nightfury." Astrid retorted with distain.

"This is also the same Hiccup who built every weapon that is used by the village today, the same Hiccup that got you both out of a situation that neither of you wanted to do, the same Hiccup that gave you that incredible morning gift, the same Hiccup that left you notes and flowers in the morning, and now the same Hiccup who is able to fight dragons without actually fighting them. So tell me daughter what is this really about?" Her father replied in a cool, calm, and understanding voice.

Astrid looked at her dad in shock. How did he know so much about what Hiccup had done for her? Her eyes must have given her question away because her dad just started to chuckle.

"I know what you are wondering and don't tell Hiccup this but sometimes what the boy thinks he is saying in his head he is actually saying out loud, especially in the forge." Her father said with a smile.

"Now what is it that has got you all worked up Astrid?" Her father asked again.

"I mean…what he did…it was kind of impossible. No one should be able to do something like that. Especially not Hiccup the " _Useless"_ I mean in some way I guess I am happy for him but…he didn't tell me how he did it." Astrid said softly with her head staring at the ground.

She looked up when she heard her father clear his throat. She had learned to do that over the years as it was her father's was of telling her to look at him. She wished she hadn't because the look on her father's face scared her. His face had gone from his cheerful self to a stern ice cold gaze and it was directed at her.

"I never, ever want to hear you call Hiccup that name again. The boy is not useless, he is just different and everybody gives him hell because of it. If I ever hear that you called him that name…you might be married and out of my house but I can and will punish you. Is that understood?" Her father asked with and edge to his voice.

Astrid had never seen her father get this way before, she had never heard his voice cut through the air like that. Her throat tightened and went dry, her breathing increased and she started to sweat a little. Not trusting her own voice she quickly nodded her head.

"Good and now for the other part of you comment about how he didn't tell you. I have a question for you, why should he have told?" He asked her the edge to voice gone and the loving father voice back.

Astrid's fear was instantly washed away with a new form of anger.

"Because I'm his wife." Astrid replied harshly. As if that answer should have been good enough.

"And tell me something Astrid. Just because he is your husband have you told him every little thing about you? Do you think I know every little thing about your mother? Do you think she knows every little thing about me?" Her father asked in a know-it-all tone.

"Astrid the boy hasn't had anyone there to listen to him. Every time in the past that he has tried to say something no one listened. So he stopped telling and just kept to speaking. Does that make any sense? Her father asked.

Astrid stood there trying to understand what he was getting at. But for the life of her she didn't understand. She shook her head and her father gave out a sigh.

"Think about it like this, imagine that I am your friend Ruff. I tell you everything, the things I like, the things I hate, what makes me happy and what makes me sad, you are there every time that I am sad to make me feel better. You don't judge me, make fun of me for any this." He finished.

Astrid nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay now imagine that when you start to tell her some of your secrets, about what makes you happy, sad, what you like and hate she makes fun of you, teases you bullies non- for years. She tells everyone else your secrets and they start to make fun you for it. Would you keep telling her anything about you or what you do, or would you just say enough to keep a conversation going?" Her father asked but in a tone where he already knew the answer.

Astrid didn't say anything. She kept running her father's words over and over in her head. They made sense to her but she was trying to figure out where Hiccup fit into all of this.

"I get what you mean father but where does Hiccup fall into this?" She asked.

"Oh daughter for as smart as you are sometimes you can be really dumb. That entire situation is exactly what happened to Hiccup the moment his mother died. He tried to tell people about what he was doing, he tried tell people what made him happy, sad and everything else. But soon people started to tease and bully him for it, so he tried to make up for it with his inventions but those back fired as well. So of course he wouldn't tell anyone of anything he might have learned about dragons or in the forge or if any of his inventions worked. Because in the past all it has brought him is pain. So why would he set himself up to be hurt? He just keeps it to himself because he knows no one will bother, Astrid." Her father said sadly.

"Even you won't bother with him." He said in a tone that sounded like he was disappointed in her.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked in shock.

"You don't talk as softly as you think you do Astrid. I heard you the morning when we all came over the night after the wedding what you said to Hiccup in the living room. I heard what you told him when you both thought you were alone at the docks. Astrid he is trying with all his heart to make this marriage work, but you are the one who is making it hell for him. You haven't showed any interest or thanks to him and it has only been a few days. Why would he tell you anything when what he has tried to do has only been thrown back in his face?" Her father asked again.

Astrid's throat had tightened up and gone dry again. She felt horrid in hearing the tone her father was speaking to her. She could feel his disappointment in her rolling of him like waves. His eyes were sad with how she was acting. She hung her head down and blinked back what tears she could. As she tried to explain to her father why she was so distrusting of Hiccup.

"I guess I'm still mad at him for what he did five years ago." Astrid said softly.

"What do you mean dear?" Her father asked.

The feeling of being alone, and feeling forgotten when she needed her friend the most came back in full force and Astrid shot up from the ground and threw her axe into a tree with all her might, planting it several inches into the tree.

"He left me all alone when you had just been injured. You were and are my idle dad but seeing you get hurt and now without the use your legs. It hurt me okay. No one wants to see the person they idolize get hurt. But I did and he left me to deal with it on my own. I was there for when his mother died! Why wasn't he there for me?!" Astrid shouted.

"So I made a vow that week when I was in my room that I would not let anything like that happen to my family again and for whatever reason it seemed that within that week Hiccup changed into the destructive force that he is now!" Astrid screamed out.

"Astrid…" Her father tried.

"No dad I don't want to hear it okay. He left me when I needed him. And now it feels like he is trying to make up for what he did. Well it's a little late for I'm sorry." Astrid seethed out as she went to retrieve her axe.

"Let's just go home dad I'm tired of talking about this." Astrid said with a sigh as she strapped her axe to her back and got behind her father to push him out of the forest.

"I'm sorry you feel that way daughter. Do try and heed what I told you. Remember Hiccup hasn't had anyone listen to him in years. If you just show a bit of interest he will tell you eventually." Her father tried one last time as they exited the forest.

"Oh he'll tell me alright whether he likes it or not." Astrid grumbled.

Her father sighed in defeat. He had hoped that he was going to break through to her and almost did but demons from the past clouded her mind and at this moment she was unreachable. He took in a breath and turned his head over his shoulder.

"Thank you for pushing me out Astrid but I can manage from here." He said in a defeated voice.

Astrid watched as her father wheeled himself back toward her old house when she noticed something odd about him. His wheelchair was…different.

"Dad what is up with you wheelchair?" Astrid asked, her angry tone gone.

"Oh this thing, I was wondering when my supposed observant daughter was going to notice something different that was right in front of her that wasn't seen as disruptive." Her father shot back.

"If you must know Hiccup made me a new wheelchair. He made this one out of a light wood so it is easier to get around, the front wheels swivel so I can turn easier and he made it a bit lower to the ground so it doesn't tip over and easily." He said with pride as he was talking about the boy.

"Like I said Astrid, give the boy a chance and you'd be surprised what you can learn about him. Oh and just a little side note…he didn't leave you." He said as he wheeled his way back home.

Astrid stood there in shock by what her father had said. He had insulted her and made her feel bad all in the same move, and what did he mean by Hiccup didn't leave her. She shook her head and glared over at Hiccup's house.

She heard what her father had said but she was not going to listen it. She did not ask, or wait for things. Hiccup was going to tell her what was going on and that was that.

* * *

 **Oh Astrid, so hard headed and stubborn, even your father couldn't get you to see. tsk,tsk. Next Chapter we get to see Hiccup's reaction and a time skip of a few weeks, don't worry it will make sense. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Interrupted

**A/N: Hey guys I'll be honest this one kind of got away from me. It feels like it goes all over the place but I did end the chapter where I wanted to. Big shout out to my boy razor95 he gave me a great idea that ends this chapter and will start the next.**

 **Raunen- Your review was very nice and heart warming, I had to read it twice to get what you were saying but thank you none the less I'm super happy you like the story and hope that I don't disappoint you.**

 **Guest(1)- Glad you like it here is the next chapter.**

 **Guest(2)- If you leave a review as a guest and I don't approve it right away it takes about three days before it will pop up. I do check my reviews often so if it doesn't show up I just haven't gotten there yet.**

 **Guest(3)- I understand your points given and yes I can see why you would think that. But it is a Hiccup and Astrid pairing. I have a plan for everything to be righted. It might not happen like this in real life but it is a story so we can afford to mess with emotions. I hope you stick around for the big payoff at the end. If not then I do hope you find something that you like. I'm not being sarcastic when I say that, I do hope that you will.**

 **Lizby- And that won't be the last time Astrid's dad saves the day(I'm assuming your FTW is For The Win and not the other one).**

 **aaquater- She has a bit of self-reflection in this chapter and while a certain auburn haired boy starts it she finishes it.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- That great that you like it, I try to soften her up a bit in this chapter. Just a bit.**

 **CB73- Well she tries to force it out but they get Interrupted.(;p)**

 **HighKingsRuin- Well read on and find out what Hiccup finds out. and thanks for the complement I'm sure your series will be awesome.**

 **Guest(4)- Yeah I know but hey things will get shaken up, I promise.**

 **tom80- No he doesn't know that part he just thinks it was the whole being watched thing.**

 **Alright guys don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think, as you can see I read all of them.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Hiccup got out of the arena as fast as he could. He didn't like the way people were staring at him. The only time people ever stared at him was when he was getting scolded. The looks brought up memories he wished he could forget.

He ran to the forest and got about half way to the cove before he had to stop. He was winded and leaning up against a tree.

"Man I really need to start working out." Hiccup said to himself.

He pushed himself off the tree and started to head toward the cove when the bow strapped to his back tapped him lightly on the head. Hiccup reached back to grab at it and pulled it in front of him.

He still couldn't believe that his plan had worked. Seeing the bow however reminded him that he still had the eel in his vest. He opened it up and threw the eel deep into the forest. Turning his attention back to the bow Hiccup got hit with an idea.

Why not kill two birds with one stone. He knew he wanted to train with bow since it was the thing he sucked at the least with Astrid the other day and he could actually lift it with toppling over. But he still needed to make some improvements to it.

For one he chalked up his ability to pull the bow back in the ring to pure adrenaline. He tried to pull the bow back now and struggled just like he did the other day. So he would make the bow easier to pull back. He would need some targets to shoot or at the very least some paint to mark trees with, and lastly he would need to find a book.

He knew Astrid couldn't help him since it was obvious that she didn't know any more than he did about shooting bows. That and no one really shot bows on Berk, which was strange to Hiccup. Flying enemies and no one has a weapon that can shoot toward the sky? So he would have to find a book that told him all of the correct positions and movements needed for the bow. He would also need to grab more than just one quiver of arrows, he had a feeling he was going to go through a lot of them.

Turning back toward the village he couldn't wait to start. Though as he drew closer he remembered the note that he had left Astrid the previous morning.

"Ah hell." Hiccup sighed.

He had written that they could learn how to use a bow together. Though she hadn't given him an answer yet, he remembered that she wanted to talk to him in the arena so maybe she had considered it. He needed to find her and ask if she wanted to because if she did then he couldn't go the cove and reveal Toothless. That would cause a large amount of problems that Hiccup didn't need.

He made his way back to the forge and found everything he needed. A smaller bow string so it would be easier to pull back, small jar of paint for targets, a book called _How to Train your_ Bowman **(See what I did there ;p)** , three more quivers of arrows, now all he needed to do was find Astrid to see if she wanted to go.

As he was walking out of the forge Hiccup noticed Astrid's father was rolling his way into the woods in the direction of Astrid's training grounds. Figuring that her father was heading to where Astrid was, Hiccup turned and walked off in that direction.

Hiccup had to give the old man credit he didn't think he could move that fast in his wheelchair on flat ground, let alone through the rough and uneven surface of the forest. Yet somehow the Hofferson patriarch had stayed well ahead of Hiccup.

Hiccup was nearing the training grounds, he was sure of it. The scarred trees were evidence of Astrid's path of terror.

"Why would she be mad?" Hiccup asked himself softly.

The color drained from his face when he heard the telltale voice of his wife. The forest hid some of the voices but Hiccup still heard Astrid. Inching closer he hid behind a small bush that sat at the edge of the clearing. Hiccup could see Astrid sitting on rock and her father at the opposite end of the clearing.

Hiccup must have come in half way through Astrid's sentence because he heard the hurt tone in her voice when she said that he hadn't told her how he did what he did in the ring.

"Hiccup you mutton-head of course that is what she mad about. You upstaged her in front of the entire class and some of the village." Hiccup whispered harshly to himself.

Hiccup heard Astrid's father start to speak up and although he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on them he couldn't pull himself away from the conversation.

As the father and daughter duo left the clearing, Hiccup could still hear them talking but he didn't follow them, he couldn't. Astrid's little forest confession, and her father trying to defend him opened his eyes to see things in a whole new light.

Hiccup thought that she knew he had tried to see her when her father was hurt. He remembers how helpful she was when his mother passed away so he knew she would want to same comfort. But when she pushed him away and refused to see anyone it had hurt him as well.

What hurt more was when her father pointed out all the things he did for her and he hadn't received any thanks for it. It was like nothing had ever changed, she still saw him as a destructive force and it appeared that is how it would always be.

Hiccup picked himself up from his spot and headed toward the cove. His thoughts dark and swirling in his head.

"Is nothing I do good enough for her? Can I really not do anything to make her happy?" Hiccup asked himself as he neared the cove.

"It sounded like she wanted to talk about something this morning and the tone in her voice before the shouting in the forest sounded like she was sad and wanted to talk. I wish she would just give me a chance." Hiccup told himself trying to think his way through it.

"Well whatever it was she isn't in the mood to talk right now. I'll bring it up tomorrow before Dragon Training. Hopefully she has cooled off a bit. I still have to find some way to explain how I got the Zippleback to back away from me and into its cage. Oh Thor." Hiccup sighed out as he reached cove.

Toothless was instantly on the poor boy licking him and coating him in dragon saliva.

"Ahh, Toothless what are doing?!" Hiccup shouted out.

Hiccup managed to roll away from the dragon and looked down at his soaked tunic with annoyance.

"Thank you for that you overgrown lizard." Hiccup said dryly.

Toothless released a low chuckle and Hiccup just rolled his eyes. He peeled the tunic off and went to wash it in the pond. When he pulled it out he smelled it and it still reeked of dragon saliva.

"That will never wash out." Hiccup mumbled to himself.

Toothless came up to Hiccup and looked up at him with big doe eyes. Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the massive dragon trying to look like an innocent puppy.

"Oh Toothless you know I'm not mad. I know you are excited to see me, I'm excited to see you too." Hiccup said as he brought his hand down to scratch the dragon's head.

Hiccup got up from Toothless and laid his tunic on rock to dry in the sun. While it was Berk and in the winter it could get cold enough to freeze your spleen. It was the end of the summer months, so it was still relatively warm out and the breeze didn't bother Hiccup as much. He walked over to his pile of archery equipment, since Toothless had knocked it all off of him when he tackled him and started to set things up.

He painted a few circles on trees at varying distances, changed out the drawstrings on the bow, and opened the book up to page one.

"Well here goes…something."

* * *

Hiccup stayed in the cove practicing with his bow the entire day and stayed long into the night. He ate a lunch and dinner of fish in the cove that he caught from the pond. He was very pleased with himself when he finally was able to hit the center of the closest target at the end of the day.

Toothless was a surprising help as well. When Hiccup opened to book it was filled with pictures of correct and incorrect forms, how to help yourself aim, and judge wind conditions. Toothless would help by staring at the book and then up at Hiccup. When Hiccup was not in the right stance Toothless would growl and use claw to indicate that Hiccup needed to look at the picture again. When Hiccup got it right Toothless would purr with satisfaction.

"Thanks for all you help today bud, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Hiccup said as he gathered his bow, one of the quiver of arrows, and the book.

"Really Toothless I mean it. Thank you for helping me, I promise I will find a way to get you out of here." Hiccup said as he hugged the dragon around the neck.

"Good night bud, I'll try to be here tomorrow." Hiccup said as he exited the cove.

Hiccup misjudged how late it really was. The moon was past its apex which meant it was past midnight.

"Oh hell." Hiccup muttered.

He reached the door of his house and opened it quietly. He figured Astrid would be asleep by now and didn't want to wake her. He took off his bow and arrows and placed them by the door along with his book. He slowly made his way up the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible.

When he reached his room he pushed the door open carefully and stepped in. He was surprised to see one of the candles on Astrid's desk near the bed was still lit, though it was burned down almost completely.

"How long did she wait up for me?" Hiccup wondered.

Walking over to his wardrobe he changed out of the smelly tunic and put on his night shirt. He walked over and blew out the candle and brought the furs up to Astrid's chin. He climbed into bed but sat against the bedpost waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

When the finally did he could just see some of the features on Astrid's face and it brought a small smile to him. When she was asleep he could still see the friend he had when he was younger. He let out a sigh before staring at the wall.

"I'm sorry Astrid…I, uh…I heard you and your dad talking in the forest today. I know it was wrong but I saw him going in when I was coming out of the forge. I was trying to find you so we could go and practice with that bow together. I followed him cause I figured he knew where you were…turns out I was right." Hiccup said softly.

"You know your dad is right by the way. All I ever wanted was a chance but no one ever gave me one. I'm trying to make this work Astrid, I really am but you seem to have made it your personal mission to make this living hell for me." Hiccup sighed out.

"I spent all day practicing with that bow, I swapped out the drawstrings and made it easier to pull back, I even hit the center of the target on my last shot of the day… I was going to ask you to come with me because I told you that we could learn together. But then I heard you in the forest and I knew you didn't want to see me right then." Hiccup said into the darkness.

"I hope that whatever it is that you wanted to talk about this morning will be brought up again. I really want to know what it is… goodnight Astrid I'll see you in the morning. And I hope that you will give me a chance." Hiccup said as laid down under the furs and let sleep take him.

It wasn't until that is breathing was deep and even that Astrid sat up with a shocked expression on her face. She didn't know that Hiccup heard her conversation with her father. She didn't know that he was looking for her to keep his promise about the bow. But as Astrid was sitting there the words of her father rang through her head.

" _Give the boy a chance and you'd be surprised what you can learn about him."_

Astrid couldn't believe how right her father was. She didn't push or force Hiccup to say any of that he just came in and did it without any prodding. Astrid wondered that if she could find out that much about him without prodding him, what would she find out if she gave him a real chance.

* * *

Morning came and like the previous few mornings Astrid woke up to an empty bed but the smell of food being cooked from downstairs. She took her time getting ready trying to figure out how she was to go about this with Hiccup. Much like yesterday she had gone from wanting to tear him apart to wanting to find out about him.

She really felt like a bitch now. Not only had she gotten into a heated conversation with her father yesterday, but Hiccup had also been there and heard what she had said. Once again her father's words rang through her head.

"He is right, if I can't even feel good for Hiccup or praise him and only say things that would have undoubtedly hurt him yesterday. Why would he tell me or anyone anything?" Astrid sighed out.

"This isn't going to be easy." She sighed out.

She knew it would be difficult, getting Hiccup to tell her about himself. So many people had shunned and bullied him, he might think this is prank. But lucky for Astrid she doesn't give up easily.

Dressed and ready to go she made her way down stairs to see Hiccup in the familiar position of cooking over the stove. She pulled out a chair and sat at the table. She fiddled with her thumbs trying to think of way to start up a conversation.

'Start small Astrid, you know he was practicing with the bow yesterday but he doesn't know that.' She thought to herself.

"So, uh Hiccup." She called out.

"Yeah, Astrid." He replied without looking at her.

"Where did you go after Dragon Training yesterday? I didn't hear you come in last night." Astrid asked but in a little harsher tone then she meant.

'Damnit Astrid' She cursed herself.

"I-uh was pr-pr-practicing with my bow." Hiccup stuttered out.

"Hiccup listen I need to…" Astrid got cut off by the door to their house flying open and Gobber walking in.

"Let's go you two we got Dragon Training. Astrid you can have your way with him later but for now let's go." The two limbed blacksmith bellowed out as he watched them.

"Gobber!" Hiccup shouted out while turning red as a tomato.

"Just poking fun at you boy, but seriously we do have to get going. I'm giving you all another shot at the Gronkle today." Gobber replied with a wave of the hand.

"Alright we are coming Gobber." Hiccup answered back.

Gobber waited for them by the door as they gathered their weapons and made their way down to the arena.

True to his word Gobber gave them another shot at the Gronkle, but it had a much different result this time. See Hiccup had caught another eel the night before and rather than bring the whole eel back with him he simply rubbed all of his arrows in the eel to make them smell the same. The Gronkle reacted the same way as Toothless and the Zippleback and flew away from Hiccup the second he knocked an arrow as the Gronkle could smell the eel.

Astrid seemed to get irked again but didn't stomp off after Hiccup left. Instead she tried to find him. She went looking for him at her training area but when she didn't find him there she had no idea where he could be. She had already looked in the forge and the house. Giving up she decided to throw her axe for a bit and take a run through the forest. Once she was good and tired she made her way back home in the hopes of talking to Hiccup.

* * *

 _(Three weeks later)_

For three weeks Astrid was unable to talk to Hiccup. Every time she tried, she was either pulled away or Hiccup was. Not to mention that Hiccup seemed to get better in the ring. Now he was able to drop the Gronkle and Zippleback by touching them.

Astrid tried to talk to him about it but every time class ended he would disappear into the woods and Astrid would always get held up by the other asking her how he did that. Not to mention he wouldn't come home until late at night when Astrid was always asleep. Astrid was getting fed up with this and getting really angry. How was she supposed to get Hiccup to open up if he was never around?

Today Astrid was waiting in the ring for the others to show up. Hiccup for some reason had not gotten up before her and was still asleep. She figured he would be at the ring before long so she left. She was still angry at him for not telling her anything so she was going to give him the cold shoulder. If he was going to take her offer of trying to get close to him and throw it back in her face she could do the same.

Hiccup was the last one to walk into the ring and he looked like living death. He was sluggish, pale, and dry heaving a bit. Gobber was the first to notice and walked over to him.

"Hiccup you alright, you don't look so good?" The portly blacksmith asked.

"I'm fi-fi-fine Gob-Gob-Gobber." Hiccup stammered out, trying to fight off throwing up.

"Real convinced there lad." Gobber replied.

"Really I'm fine just start the class." Hiccup answered weakly.

"If you insist. Alright everybody we have to Gronkle again today, if you all pass today we will move onto the Deadly Nadder tomorrow." Gobber announced proudly.

Everyone started to get excited. They had wanted to move onto a new dragon for a while and now it was within their grasp. In typical Gobber fashion he pulled the lever open without telling anyone and let the Gronkle out. Everyone, including a sickly looking Hiccup sprang into action.

They all dived for shields and started to make as much noise as possible to confuse the Gronkle. Hiccup by this point would have been moving closer trying to get in position to incapacitate the Gronkle but with how he was feeling that was not going to happen. Today he would just wait out the shot limit.

Things were going according to plan until the Gronkle and zeroed in on Hiccup. It was chasing him all around the arena waiting for its perfect shot. It had backed Hiccup against a wall and seemed to smirk at thought of its last shot hitting its mark. The Gronkle charged up its shot but before it could let it go, Hiccup ducked down and rolled under the Gronkle scratching a part on its chin bringing it down instantly.

Hiccup slowly got up gave a weak smile to everyone.

"So do we all pass?" He asked lightly.

"Yeah you all pass." Gobber replied uneasily. He still wasn't used to seeing Hiccup do this.

Gobber came over and dragged the Gronkle back into the cell and turned to the class.

"Well like I said you all pass, so tomorrow we move onto the Nadder." He informed them.

Everyone smiled, but Hiccup gave a weak thumbs up.

"Hiccup are sure you are alright." Gobber asked with great concern.

Everyone turned to see what Gobber was talking about and they shared his look of concern. Hiccup looked incredibly sick and was swaying back and forth.

"Never…better." Hiccup got out.

Hiccup tried to smile but retched horribly and threw up all over the arena floor before falling backwards and passing out.

 **A/N: Poor, Poor Hiccup. Well if you guys made it through the next chapter will be oh so great. razor95 thanks for the idea again, Hiccup reveals a bit more to Astrid than he ever had planned and it leads to some awkward conversations. Leave a review and let me know what you think, they mean the world to me and let me know what you guys think I should work on or change.**


	10. Confession by Venom

**A/N: Oh boy this chapter has been in my head all week by freaking college got in the way of my writing it. But here it is and I'm really happy about how it turned out. Also don't hate me too much for how I ended the chapter. Also no I don't know if there are venomous snakes in Sweden, Norway or anywhere up there it just seemed like a cool idea, please don't destroy me over it.**

 **DiamondTheStarFury8035- Glad you like it**

 **Guest(1)- Hey man gotta keep some cliches**

 **Guest(2)- I guess I didn't think so but I hope this one suits you.**

 **Shadowda- I see your point but in my mind and the way I though I got it over, Hiccup came in literally just after Astrid had said that, so he never heard her say it, though I do like your reasoning as to why he probably would have brushed it off. Also Haven't gotten to Hiccup trying to fix Toothless...yet its coming I promise**

 **aaquater- She does and will give him a chance but not without a few awkward moments. She finally realizes she has to take the first step.**

 **razor95- Right I thought it would be cool for Toothless to help out, Also man here is you idea come to life. Hope I did it justice, let me know.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- That is the plan.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- I'm super glad you like the story, As for Astrid, she turns into a bit of a mess.**

 **CB73- Well Hiccup doesn't explain what happened to him but some familiar faces do. But now Hiccup is cornered and no more escapes.**

 **Lizby- Lol just had to check, I'm glad that you see that as well, that is what I was going for. Cue the questions.**

 **HighKingsRuin- Oh she goes through a lot in this chapter.**

 **Thank you all for the beautiful reviews do leave more as you can see I read all of them.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Hiccup was struggling to get out bed that morning. His body was sore all over, he had a fever from hell, and he was fighting off throwing up. Yet somehow he managed to get up. He gingerly got up out bed and somehow got his clothes and bow on before heading out the door. He didn't bother trying to eat anything, his stomach felt knotted up to hell and he didn't need to be throwing up on the way to the ring.

Hiccup knew he should have to see Gothi after he got bitten by that snake yesterday, but he thought that the snake hadn't broken the skin and that it wasn't venomous. He was oh so very wrong. His body was racked with pain, but he wouldn't miss Dragon Training if he couldn't help it. His dad never quit or got sick, so Hiccup figured he would be fine as he stepped through the gates of the arena.

"HICCUP!" Gobber and Astrid screamed.

They rushed over to his side, Gobber looming over him and Astrid propping his head up in her lap. They both were beyond shocked and trying to figure out what to do.

"Lass, what the hell happened?!" Gobber shouted.

"I don't know he was fine yesterday when I did see him. He came home late again last night after I was asleep and this morning he slept in. I don't know what is wrong with him." Astrid said in a worrying tone as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Well we need to get him to Gothi she will know what to do." Gobber stated.

He reached down to gather Hiccup in his arms but Astrid had already beaten him to it. She was able to lift his very small frame with such ease that it surprised her. She knew he was smaller than the average Viking at this age but he still shouldn't have been this light.

She briskly walked through the village with Hiccup in her arms, while Gobber and the rest of the class followed behind her. Some of the villagers gasped out in surprise and Astrid could hear the whispers of "What happened, is he alright, did Astrid finally kill him?" Astrid though paid them no mind, all she knew was that Hiccup was sick and needed help and she was going to help him.

She finally reached the elders hut which was sat atop a small hill that could overlook most of the village. Astrid shifted Hiccup in her arms and knocked as hard as she could on the door.

"The old bat isn't going to appreciate that you know." Gobber stated.

"She can go fuck herself for all I care, but Hiccup needs help and he is going to get it." Astrid replied while staring holes through the door.

A very irritated looking Gothi flung the door open as much as her old bones would let her. She looked up and glared at Astrid who had in turn lost hers the moment she saw the elder.

Gothi noticed the limp form of the heir in Astrid's arms and instantly shuffled out of the way and ushered Astrid and Gobber in. She quickly shut the door before anyone else could follow.

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled out in irritation.

"Yeah what gives, what do they get to go in and watch?" Tuff huffed out.

"Because Astrid is Hiccup's husband and aside from Hiccup, Gobber is the only one who can translate Gothi's symbols." Fishlegs replied.

"Besides she is going to have to examine Hiccup and that is incredibly private, we have no business being in there, not to mention whatever they have to do in order to make him better." Fishlegs continued.

"Duh that is the best part. I want to know if she has to feed Hiccup something really disgusting, or see if he throws up or shits himself. So that way I can go and find out what did it and put it in Ruff's food." Tuff said with an evil smirk.

"And what if it kills him." Fishlegs said grimly.

Tuff instantly paled. For as much talk as he and his sister did about wanting to pain and destruction, whenever death got mentioned they would immediately stop or change the subject. Tuff opted to shut up completely.

"Come on guys lets go there is nothing more we can do." Fishlegs said in a somber voice and ushered everyone away from the door.

Astrid had just set Hiccup down on one of the beds in the cramped hut of Gothi. The hut itself was fairly large, but the elder had so many jars, shelves, books of healing, and herbs hanging from the ceiling that quickly reduced almost any kind of breathing room.

As soon as Astrid set him down Gothi was scribbling into the floor that she had covered with dirt she had spilled out of a jar. Astrid had to press herself against the wall to allow Gobber to squeeze threw so he could translate.

"She going to need you to take off his toes, wait why would she need to take off his to- OW! What the hell woman?!" Gobber shouted as he rubbed the spot on his head where she hit him.

Gothi pointed back at her scribbles with a glare and Gobber cautiously looked back down.

"Oh clothes. That makes a lot more sense. She needs you to take of his clothes so she can examine him Astrid." Gobber stated softly.

"Me?!" Astrid said with surprise.

"Yes you Astrid. She is too old, and I can barely take off my own clothes without scratching myself." Gobber said as he waved his hook around.

"So yes you, I don't know why you are all worried it's not like you haven't seen him without his clothes on before." Gobber said with a shrug.

Turning bright red with embarrassment Astrid quietly shuffled her way over to Hiccup. She started with his boots and took them off one by one. She took off his socks next which caused Hiccup to react.

"-ud, that tickles." He mumbled out.

Astrid shook it off as unconscious mumblings and continued on. Once both his socks were off, she proceeded to untie his pants. Astrid's fingers trembled at the thought of seeing Hiccup without his pants on, and her grip failed her for a moment or two.

"Anytime now lass." Gobber said breaking her trance and turning her even redder.

She grabbed at the hem of his pants slowly shuffled them around his hips and down his legs. By some grace of Odin she didn't take off his underwear with his pants and she had to wipe off her brow as she had started to sweat with nerves.

Taking a breath she moved up to his shirt and with much less hesitance started to take it off. When her fingers brushed past his ribs, Hiccup let out a small giggle and a smile graced his face.

"Bud, stop it." He mumbled out louder this time.

This got Astrid's attention. This was the second he said that and as far as Astrid knew, Hiccup didn't have any "buds" on the island. She finished taking off the shirt and tossed it toward the edge of the bed along with the rest of his clothes. She moved away and let Gothi and Gobber look over him.

Astrid stood at the end of the bed trying to figure who this bud could be. At first she thought he could just be having a dream, but even then dreams usually had some kind of attachment to the real world so that still didn't explain who this "Bud" was. Astrid brought her hand to her chin and stared down at the bed trying to figure out who it could be.

She had never heard him call his dad that, but then again she hadn't been around in five years maybe he started calling him that. But no that couldn't be, since he didn't when he said goodbye to his dad as they left for the nest hunt. Astrid's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of something falling over on the floor. She looked over to see Hiccup's bow and quiver of arrows and that is when it struck her.

What if this "Bud" is who is training Hiccup? Astrid felt a small smile creep across her face. At least now she knew Hiccup had to be meeting someone and she knew that he had to be training him. Now she just had to figure out who it was.

She didn't get long to think about as Gobber was calling her.

"Astrid come on over here we found something." Gobber said as he pointed to the back of Hiccup's left calf.

"See these two puncture marks that is a snake bite, and judging by how red and inflamed it is I'm guessing that it was a venomous one." Gobber said gravely.

Astrid let out a small gasp. Snake bites were no laughing matter and if they weren't treated soon they could become fatal. Gothi turned around and headed to one of the many book shelves that she had and pulled out a small thin book. She read over and walked back over to Hiccup. She seemed to be comparing the bite mark to a picture in the book, she nodded her head after a few moments and started to scribble in the dirt again.

"Gothi is saying that it is indeed a venomous snake bite." Gobber started.

"But the good news is that it is not usually fatal." He followed up.

"Usually?" Astrid questioned.

"Yeah, if this particular one is left untreated for a few weeks the venom will make its way through the body and very slowly start killing people from the inside." Gobber said in a sad voice.

This explanation did not help quell Astrid's fears. Gobber looked up and saw the color drain from Astrid and her eyes widen with fear.

"Don't worry Astrid, by the looks of things he was bitten yesterday and because Hiccup is well, Hiccup. It spread through his body faster than it would most." Gobber stated with a small smile.

Nobody had noticed that Gothi had shuffled out of the room until she came back with an empty cup, mug of water, and a few herbs. She threw the herbs into the empty cup and crushed them into a fine powder. She poured the mug of water which they could now tell was hot by the steam that came up when she poured it and stirred the contents a few times. She walked over to Hiccup, lifted his head and slowly poured the drink down his throat.

His body swallowed for him and Gothi laid him back down, placed the cup back on the shelf and started to scribble again.

"Now he is okay to go home Astrid but he will be out for a little while, she thinks a few days at the least, a week at the most. He will need to drink that tea she just gave him two times a day until he wakes up, then once a day for a week after that. She will write it down and tell you where you can find them." Gobber finished.

Astrid released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in and nodded her head in agreement. But the good feeling didn't last as Gobber cleared his throat and motioned to the floor to show that Gothi was still scribbling.

"She also says that things are going to get a lot harder now Astrid. Hiccup is going to get worse before he gets better. She says here the venom is going to fight back, it will lose but it won't seem that way at time. He is going to get fevers, he will shake and shiver, get muscle spasms and things like that. Just keep him cool and keep giving him the tea. Also feed him some soup every day so he doesn't starve to death." Gobber finished.

Astrid could do nothing but nod and accept the fate she was given. After getting his clothes on and gathering his bow Gobber carried Hiccup across the village while Astrid followed closely at his side.

* * *

They arrived at the Haddock household and just like when they were bringing Hiccup to the people were whispering on what had happened. Just like before though Astrid paid them no mind. They walked up the stairs and placed Hiccup on the bed and under the blankets. After they got him settled Gobber and Astrid left the room to take a breather in the living room downstairs.

It was in these few moments of quiet that Astrid realized what she was in for. For the first time in her life Astrid was going to have to take care of someone.

"Oh Thor." Astrid sighed out as she flung herself back into the couch and covered her eyes with her arm.

"What is it Astrid?" Gobber asked with curiosity.

"I have no idea what I am doing." Astrid mumbled out.

"Sure you do it's no problem at all." Gobber beamed and waved her off.

"No Gobber really. I have never taken care of anybody when they were sick. I have no idea how to make soup because I spent all my time training to become a warrior, I can barely make tea and I'm not known for my exactly caring nature anyway." Astrid groaned out.

"Astrid you will be fine okay. I don't think you are giving yourself enough credit of what you can do. But tell you what I will help you out." Gobber replied happily.

Astrid just let her head fall to her shoulder and gave Gobber a very unamused look.

"Oy, don't look at me like that I've taken care of that boy plenty of times when he was sick before. I have a few simple soup recipes back at my house. And if _I_ can make them you can surely make them. Plus I will stop by once a day to see how things are going." Gobber stated.

Astrid moved her head and just stared up at the ceiling. Gobber got up from his chair and sat down beside her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Astrid you will be fine alright trust me. I know you can do it, now I'm going to go home and get you those soup recipes and things will start to look up from there. In the meantime why don't you take that list of herbs Gothi gave and go out and look for some Hiccup is still going to need that tea two more times today you know." Gobber said in a gentle voice.

Astrid nodded her head. Gobber patted her shoulder and shuffled out of the house. Astrid sat still for moment before getting up and heading to the door and walked out to go and find the herbs.

* * *

 _(Two days later)_

It had been two days since Hiccup threw up and passed out in the arena. True his word Gobber had come back a few minutes later with the soup recipes to find that Astrid had already gone. So he laid the paper down on the table and walked out of the house to inform the class what had happened.

However just like Astrid thought, trying to take care of someone who is sick when she had never done something like this before was utter hell. The first night wasn't too bad, Hiccup drank the tea with no problem and Astrid even managed to make a soup that wasn't terrible. But that was just night one.

That following morning all hell had seemingly broken loose. Hiccup started to get shivers and muscle spasms. He caught a fever and Astrid was struggling to try and keep him cool. He kept mumbling throughout the day about this mysterious "Bud" which only served to confuse Astrid even more.

The most shocking thing though came up that night when Astrid was feeding Hiccup the soup that she had made for the night. Hiccups shivering and spasms had stopped but his fever had him sweating buckets. She did her best to try and keep him cool with a wet wash cloth but she dropped when Hiccup started to talk out of nowhere.

"I wish you were here bud." He had mumbled out.

"My…best…friend." He said softly.

"I love you bud." He finished.

Astrid was left perplexed by this. Obviously whoever this "Bud" is, is very important to Hiccup. It hurt Astrid just a little that Hiccup was saying this about some mystery person and the way he said. It was just like on their wedding day. His tone was so soft and sincere that she knew he meant and now she wanted more than ever to find out who this "Bud" was.

The following day was more of the same from the pervious. Hiccup shaking, fever high, continuing to talk about this "Bud". Gobber came over but of course Hiccup wasn't mumbling when he did so Astrid didn't bring it up with him. Night came and for whatever reason Hiccup seemed to get more active.

He started tossing and turning as if he was having a nightmare. Astrid was really scared now. She had no idea what to do. She tried to soothe him by sitting next to him and gently rub his arm and shoulder. But Hiccup just started mumble out in terror.

"No…please don't take him." He said, voice dripping with fear.

"He won't hurt you." He whispered.

This got Astrid's attention. Who on Midgard could Hiccup be talking about that would want to hurt people?" She quickly decided that it must be whoever this "Bud" is and Hiccup was afraid for him.

"Toothless… I'm sorry" Hiccup said with a gasp.

Astrid had continued to rub his arm through all of this and it seemed to work in calming him down. He stopped tossing and his face soften up. As soon as it looked like he was okay Astrid sat up against the headboard, eyes staring down at Hiccup.

"Well now I have a name to work with." Astrid said to herself.

"Toothless." She repeated with curiosity.

She knew of most of the people on Berk and was fairly certain that no one had that name but who knows. There are a lot of people on the island and it is a big island she was bound to miss a few people.

Her gaze never left Hiccup until she let out a sigh and stared at the wall. She thought back to when Hiccup was in her position, looking down at the what he thought was the sleeping form of Astrid and when he poured out some of his heart to her. She thought about how that had made her feel and what she had resolved herself to do. She figured Hiccup was knocked out so she could try and practice.

"Hi Hiccup-I-er-I've wanted to talk to you now for that past few weeks. And it's not anything bad before you go thinking that. Its-just-I…I heard you that night a few weeks back. The one where you said you heard me and my dad talking and I-I." She stuttered to a stop.

"Come on Astrid you are a Hofferson…wait I'm a Haddock now. Ugg. You can do this damnit." She cursed to herself.

"Alright let's try this again…Hiccup I've wanted to talk to you for a few weeks now…yeah that's good… and no it's not about anything bad…better make sure to throw that in there… I wanted to start over, reset, which ever word you want. I would like to start training with you and this Toothless on the bow…yeah that should work short sweet and to the point I better make sure my tone doesn't make me seem like I'm trying to interrogate him." Astrid said to herself.

She looked back down at her husband and sighed out.

"I hope that will open the door. Gods he and my dad were right, he's done nothing but try to make this work. I hope I'm not too late. I'd hate for this to be the second thing ever that I fail at." Astrid said as she settled down into the bed.

Today marked the third day that Hiccup was out and Astrid woke up to an empty bed. She bolted straight up and looked all over the room for Hiccup and yet found nothing. Her eyes were drawn to a note that was being held in place by a dagger on the door. Getting up quickly she tore the note from its holding and read it.

 _Astrid,_

 _Don't worry I'm just down stairs. I woke up early again and since I don't feel like absolute shit I'm going to make some food. Come down when you wake up._

 _Hiccup_

Astrid felt her heart lift up a little at the note. She took in a few breaths and opened the door. She was met to the smell of bread baking and yak cooking. Walking downstairs she saw Hiccup in the familiar position of cooking and took a seat at the table.

"Morning Hiccup." She said softly.

"Morning Astrid." He replied back without looking over.

Silence came over them with the only sound being the yak sizzling on the stove. Astrid tried to remember what she had practiced last night about what she would say to him when he woke up. But she also figured she was going to have a few more days, not hours. She looked up at Hiccup and all she could think about now was this mysterious person that Hiccup had mentioned over and over in his venom induced slumber. Taking a deep breath and staring down at the table she asked Hiccup a question that caused him to drop the pan on the floor.

"Hiccup…Who's Toothless?"

 **A/N: Oh snap, What will Hiccup say, what won't he say. I just had to leave a little cliffhanger at least once. Don't hate me too much. Now It might be about a week or so before I can update we will see. Lots of projects, and Thanksgiving coming up and my job will eat up a lot of time. So bare with me and if I don't post before the big day Happy Thanksgiving. Please leave a review I love reading them.**


	11. Hashing it Out

**A/N: First off sorry this took longer than usual to get up. But the holiday and school took up time and that left no room for writing. Anyway some big steps are being made in this chapter. Sorry about the ending I wanted to go longer but got stuck.**

 **theskrillrider- He is in trouble but if only for a moment.**

 **Guest(1)- I did kinda leave out the bow didn't I...It will come back I assure you.**

 **Guest(2)- Well Hiccup kinda tells how he is.**

 **tom80- Maybe I could have added that and Astrid might have suspected that...but I just didn't think of it. :p**

 **aaquater- Neat I didn't know about vipers up there thanks for that! As for the secret... kind of.**

 **harrypanther- Yeah Astrid's not the best with words, I think Hiccup responds great and thanks for reading I love your stories and your support on mine means a great deal.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- Panicked you should be.**

 **TheBurningPillar- Well you answered your own question. Hope you like the story.**

 **Guest(3)-Hey man when the one you love is is hurt you don't care who is in your way or what you say to get them help.**

 **XenoWolfHybrid-Thanks for the compliment, I'm not sure about that part yet haven't gotten there yet.**

 **HighKingsRuin- Yeah like I told panther, Astrid's not the best with words, As for Hiccup's lying skills they kinda work... Kinda**

 **CB73- Oh it gets very out of hand.**

 **ezellcoleton- Glad you like the story, I try my best.**

 **Alright guys here we go, thank you all so much for the reviews I love reading them all as you can tell so don't forget to leave one.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

"Hiccup…Who's Toothless?"

The question caused Hiccup to drop the pan he had in his hand and his eyes to widen to the size of said pan. His heart beat thundered in his chest to the point that he was sure Astrid could hear it. His throat went dry and swelled up on him, and his feet seemed rooted to the floor.

'How the fuck does she know about him?!" Hiccup screamed in his mind.

He couldn't turn around to face Astrid, he was sure she would have her axe in hand and he did not feel like having the last thing he saw in this world be an angry Astrid Haddock.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Astrid's voice sounded from behind him breaking him out of trance.

Hiccup shook his head to refocus and bent down to pick up the pan. He knew he had precious seconds to come up with an answer before everything that he was trying to hide would be undone. He thought back to Astrid's first question and it hit him.

'She has no idea who Toothless is.' Hiccup thought.

He figured if he could give Astrid enough answers without telling her the whole truth he would come out unscathed.

"Yeah Astrid I'm fine the pan just got a little hot." Hiccup stated still facing the wall.

"Okay good I was a little worried." Astrid replied back evenly.

'What the hell?' Hiccup thought to himself.

'She has never cared if I was hurt before.' Hiccup thought to himself.

His eyebrow quirked up in confusion but he still faced the wall.

"Now then, Hiccup…Who's Toothless?" Astrid asked again in the same even tone.

Hiccup drew in a breath and let it out slowly. He wanted to tell Astrid the truth, he really did but that would be inviting an entire plethora of unwanted problems into his life. For one he knew that Astrid hated dragons the same way that he was starting to love them. As far as he knew she still didn't even like him, she didn't trust him, again as far as he knew, and he was pretty sure that she would rat him out the second he told her.

Hiccup had to think on the fly and pray to all the gods that it sounded believable.

"Tooth-Toothless…where did you hear that?" Hiccup asked.

He figured he better find out how much she knew before he just poured everything out on the table.

"I heard you mention this Toothless while you were passed out from your snake bite, which by the way why didn't you tell me about." Astrid asked again with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Oh, well…you see, a-a-a-about the snake bite, I-I-I didn't think it broke the skin and didn't even feel bad until I got to the ring." Hiccup stuttered out.

'Damnit Haddock get it together.' Hiccup scolded himself inside his head.

"Oh well okay then…anyway like I was saying you mentioned this Toothless when you were passed out and saying all kinds of things about whoever he is, so I just wanted to know who he was." Astrid asked in a curious voice.

She heard how her pervious question had come out and knew she needed to tone it down if she wanted to get anywhere with him. Astrid was praying that her plan would work and that she wasn't too late to try and show Hiccup that she wanted to know him.

His silence was starting to worry so she figured she would have to gently prod him a bit more to make him feel comfortable.

"Hiccup its okay whoever he is, you can trust me." Astrid tried hoping that it was enough.

Hiccup took another deep breath and again slowly let it out. It was clear to him that she wasn't going to let this go. What was really strange to Hiccup though was it sounded like she was almost begging him to tell her something, like she was really curious about him.

"Toothless is just a friend." Hiccup answered softly, still staring at the wall hoping she would drop it.

"Okay where does he live? I don't ever recall anyone in the village being named Toothless. Is he the one you have been training with? How long have you known him?" Astrid asked, voice filled with joy.

Finally Astrid thought. Finally she has him talking, she is finally going to learn about Hiccup. She waited in excited silence, hoping that this would be the start of a very long and thoughtful conversation.

Hiccup on the other hand was sweating buckets on the inside. It was clear to him that Astrid had put a lot of thought into this and while she sounded genuinely curious he could also tell that she wasn't going to let this drop. Thinking fast Hiccup figured he could tell her part of the truth without giving everything up at once, and prayed that he didn't stutter when he answered.

"I-I-I don't kn-kn-know where he lives, he-he is the one who has been bow training me, an-an-and I've only known him for three weeks." Hiccup stammered out.

'Way to fucking go Haddock.' Hiccup thought to himself.

Astrid's brow furrowed ever so slightly at hearing Hiccup's answer though. She had expected to feel elated that he was opening up to her but his voice and body movements told her that he wasn't telling her everything. The way he stammered and how he was rubbing his arms told her he was just trying to get out here. She recognized the movements from when they were younger and even when he was getting scolded in public by his father. His voice would stuttered when he was lying and he would rub his arms when he was nervous.

Astrid's heart sank a little. Here she thought she was making head way but it looked as though she was still at square one. She knew that it wouldn't be easy but she also didn't think it would be this hard.

"Hiccup please tell me who he is. You can trust me." Astrid asked softly.

Hiccup's own heart sank at hearing Astrid say that again. "You can trust me." He wanted to, he so very much wanted to. But all he could remember when she said that was how she left him, distanced herself from him, and went from being his friend to somebody that wouldn't give him the time of day.

"I don't know that I can Astrid." Hiccup said stepping away from the stove but still not facing her.

"Don't know what?" Astrid asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Trust you." Hiccup said so softly Astrid almost didn't hear it.

Astrid's mouth parted open when she heard Hiccup's response and it her almost as bad as when she found out her dad wouldn't walk again. But instead of it making her feel sad, it made her feel hurt, and pissed off. She was trying to not only get him to open but open herself up to him and he couldn't do it. Astrid closed her mouth and looked down at the table.

"Why?" She asked harshly.

"What have I done to make you distrust me so?" Astrid snapped at him.

A visible change Hiccup rocked through him. All his limbs tensed up his head shot over to Astrid his eyes were screaming with rage but his face was giving her that _really_ look. He walked over and placed his hands down on the table. All fear of Astrid seemingly gone. He didn't understand where she got off being pissed at him or how she could even ask him that question. It was like a slap in the face and she was about to get an earful.

"Because you left me." Hiccup growled out.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid snapped back.

"Where have you been for the past five years Astrid? What happened when we were ten that you decided I wasn't worth your time anymore? We went from being to best of friends to total strangers and I have no idea why. Do you have any idea how much that hurt me that my friend could just abandon me like that?" Hiccup asked her, eyes filling with tears of anger.

Astrid met his gaze and refused to break it. His questions were swimming around in her head and it pissed her off that he couldn't even see what he had done to her. Staring daggers through him she straightened her own back and set her jaw and prepared to give Hiccup a piece of her mind.

"What happened? What happened?! I didn't leave you Hiccup you left me!" She shouted at him.

"When did I ever leave you?!" He shouted back.

"Where were you when my father got hurt Hiccup? Not once did you come over and try to comfort me even though I was there for you when your mother died!" Astrid screamed at him.

"I tried to come over! Hell for that entire week you were locked up in your room I came over wanting to see how you were doing! But every time your parents went up to tell you that someone was there to see you all you did was shout out that you didn't care who it was. Then you come out after that week and your entire attitude had changed." Hiccup retorted back and taking a breath.

"You came out of that house with one thing on your mind and that was kill the dragons. You stopped hanging around me and threw yourself into training so you could avenge your father. I wasn't anything like you though. My dad hadn't trained me to use any weapons and I had just started working in the forge so I figured that if I couldn't fight dragons that way I would try it another way." Hiccup ranted on.

"Yeah and how much good did that do? Sometimes you caused just as much damaged and the dragons did!" Astrid shouted back.

"If your dad wasn't teaching you how to use weapons you should have found someone like this Toothless sooner! Maybe then people wouldn't have shouted at you to stay inside!" She continued on.

"Astrid nobody wanted anything to do with me! You at least have both of your parents who encourage you and teach you. You still have your _Father_ Astrid." Hiccup snarled at her

"The second my mother died, which was in my own arms by the way, my dad became distant and things started to change. Sure you stuck around for a while but eventually you left me too. Nobody wanted to train me even though I tried. I told you all of this that day in forest with the bow why I stopped using weapons and focused more on the forge." Hiccup stated.

"What do you mean I still have my father?" Astrid asked clearly thrown by Hiccup's statement.

Hiccup took a deep breath and sat down at the table staring down at his hands.

"You still have both of your parents Astrid. Your dad got hurt but he is still alive. The day my mom died, my dad died with her. He no longer cared about me, stopped taking interest in me and just threw me into the forge to be out of his hair." Hiccup said with a deep sigh.

"I tried so hard to be like one of you guys but it seemed like you, the people who wanted me to be like you also wanted nothing to do with me and it hurt me. Nobody cared what I did when there wasn't a dragon raid, the twins and Snotlout teased and tricked me so many times, not to mention you just watched it so I figured you were in on it. So yeah Astrid I don't know if I can trust you." Hiccup said with finality as he raised his head to meet her gaze.

Astrid was staring at him eyes wide and mouth gaped open. She had heard some similar things when she had that heated argument with her father, but hearing it from Hiccup himself put a whole new meaning behind it. She didn't know how to follow up on what Hiccup had said. The silence around them became increasingly dense and it seemed as though it would crush them that is until Hiccup broke it.

"But I want to." Hiccup whispered out.

"I want to trust you Astrid. When I first heard about this marriage the first thing I thought was I'm going to die, that's it Astrid is going to kill me, if she didn't hate me before she certainly does now." Hiccup said chuckling to himself in the way someone does when they accept their fate.

"The second thing I thought was maybe just maybe I can use this as a way to try and gain my friend. Maybe we can grow to love each other at the very best and be friends at the very least. So yes I tried to do things for you that I figured you would like. I made sure your morning gift had a lot of weapons, I went to your mom to find out what your favorite meal was, I wanted to show you that I cared enough about you. Not the idea of you, but of you as a person. Though it seems like it is all in vain." Hiccup mumbled out.

Astrid's eyes widened at hearing this. She had never heard Hiccup speak with such a tone of defeat in his voice before. He sounded like he knew how this all was going to end. She had no idea that Hiccup thought like that, no idea that how much she and the rest of the village had hurt him. She had somewhat of an idea but never to this extent.

"Hiccup…why didn't you ever tell me or anyone about all of this?" Astrid asked softly all of her earlier anger gone.

"Would you have ever listened to me? I mean come one Astrid I still can't get you to give me the time day. I still have to avoid Snotlout and other villagers because they still think I'm "Useless." I seemingly can't get a nice word out of you, so please Astrid tell me why I would tell anyone my problems." Hiccup asked in way that was begging her to say something to make him see what he hadn't before.

Nothing came to her because he was right. Back then she wouldn't have cared about his problems, and even though she had been trying for the last few weeks she had not shown him that she appreciated any of his kind gestures or said anything remotely nice to him. In fact she had questioned his motives from the very start and now it seemed like she has done even more damage to him.

"You're right." Astrid said.

"I'm sorry what?" Hiccup asked in astonishment.

"You're right. If you would have told us how you were feeling back then we wouldn't have listened. I haven't showed you any appreciation for all of the things that you have done for me, so you are right I haven't given you a reason to trust me, but I've been trying Hiccup." Astrid replied gently.

Hiccup's head shot up in surprise and probably suspicion.

"I mean it Hiccup. I heard you that one night weeks ago when you came in late. I heard what you said, about hearing my dad and I talk, wanting a chance, and it opened my eyes to what I have been doing to you. I felt like such a bitch and vowed to try and not only get you to open up but open myself up as well. I tried to find you these last three weeks after training but you always disappeared or someone dragged one of us away, then you throw up and pass out in the arena." Astrid started to ramble.

She took a deep breath and locked her eyes with Hiccup's trying to show that what she was saying is genuine.

"Hiccup I want to take an interest in what you are doing. I want to get to know you again, please give me a chance." Astrid pleaded.

Hiccup was in shock. He had never heard Astrid plead for anything, ever. Yet here she was begging him for a chance to try again, to restart and get to know him. Hiccup wanted to be over the moon the about it but something inside him held him back. All these years and its just now that she wants to try and reconnect. Sure they are married now and it makes some sense but Hiccup was still cautious. Years of being picked on and bullied didn't just go away with one short apology. He knew this was the chance he wanted but he also had to know if she was being serious or not.

"Prove it Astrid. Prove to me that this is what you really want." Hiccup said softly looking into her eyes.

"I'll do anything." Astrid replied with a small smile and glint of hope in her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave a review I'm curious as to how this chapter came off.**


	12. First Step

**A/N: Alright so you guys Really like the last chapter I can't thank you all enough for all the reviews and the positive feedback. It makes me happy that so many people love this story so again thank you all so much. Much like the title suggests this is the first of many steps that Astrid takes to getting Hiccup to open up to her. And yes I realize that I have her do something that I didn't write in a previous chapter but I think it was needed and would only help show how serious Astrid is about getting to know Hiccup and what she is willing to do for him.**

 **aaquater- Yeah I kinda forgot about the pan, LOL.**

 **Raunen- Well Astrid has had a bit of a realization with Hiccup so she is willing to do a lot.(Just keep you head out of the gutter ;p)**

 **warzone109- Yeah I usually realize a bunch of the grammar stuff when I re-read the chapter. I should probably edit a bit better but I'm a little lazy ;p.**

 **harrypanther- Thanks for the feedback I'm glad you like the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter I think it gets nice and fluffy.**

 **ThePervert69- Hey now keep those thoughts clean now. Well okay maybe you can be a little naughty.**

 **delta 6- I think that is good thing?**

 **elnine27- That is what I was going for.**

 **Guest(1)- Sorry man I'm a Hiccstrid shipper to the end. Plus It's not like it will be a quick fix anyway.**

 **Gap Filler Fella- I'm glad that you like the story and am glad that you think it stands out against other Arranged stories. That last line though I almost had Hiccup say "Earn It" LOL.**

 **CB73- You are right it is a start and things will get better the Toothless thing though that might complicate things a bit.**

 **Guest(2)- I think you are misreading who Astrid said that to. It was a response to Gobber not Gothi, so Gothi never heard her say that.**

 **HighKingsRuin- I see what you mean but I did it a little on purpose since they were both yelling and she was just looking to get the upper hand, sorry for that I'll do better in the future.**

 **Guest(3)- I'm glad that it came off good I was little worried.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- She realizes she need to be persistent and Astrid isn't going to waste any chances she can get.**

 **ezellcoleton- I 'm glad you are happy with the story I'll do my best to keep it that way.**

 **Lizby- I hope those are clean thoughts you are having ;). It won't be anything bad I assure you. It is rated T after all.**

 **Alright guys thanks for all those reviews keep those coming as you can see I read all of them.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

The glint of hope in Astrid's eye never left throughout the day. After their argument/discussion that morning Astrid spent the entire day with Hiccup. They still had the day off from Dragon Training since Hiccup was still recovering. They went shopping the market gathering food, furs, and other little trinkets to keep them busy once winter hit and they would be stuck in their home.

Astrid did notice however as they were walking through the market what Hiccup was talking about earlier. Some of the villagers were looking at him with distain and she could hear whispered insults being thrown his way. She saw how he would tense up but keep his eyes straight and walk on by. She also noticed that he seemed to get really uncomfortable whenever someone would rush up to him and tell him how great he was doing in the ring. He would stammer through his words and try his best to get out of the situation.

'Why is he so uncomfortable? I figured he would be happy about all of this.' Astrid wondered in her mind.

'I'll have to be sure to ask him about it later.' She told herself.

After gathering all that they needed and paying the traders they made their way back to the house to unload everything. Hiccup was carrying food so he had to go into the cellar behind the house, while Astrid carried the furs and other household items. Walking into the house she proceeded to head up the stairs and laid the items down on one of the desks.

As she did though she caused one of Hiccup's books to fall off the shelf and land with dull thud onto the floor. Glancing down she noticed that the book had fallen open and she quickly glanced away.

"I can't go looking through his stuff. I just got him to sort of trust me." Astrid said as she stared at the wall.

Curiosity started to get the better of her as she would peek down at the book only look away just as quickly. She really wanted to know what was in that book and from the little glances that she has taken it looked like it was a picture. She started to debate in her the mind the pros and cons of what could happen if did or didn't look at the book.

"I can't just leave it on the floor." Astrid muttered to herself.

She bent down with her eyes still on the wall and felt around for the book. When her fingers made contact with the open page her entire body froze. She had to pick it up now and she would without a doubt see what was on the page. She knew it would a small invasion of privacy but she just couldn't help it.

"I'll only look at the first page and that's it nothing more." Astrid said to herself.

She pulled the book into her grasp with both hands and slowly brought her head down to gaze upon the page. Her eyes widened as she looked down at what had to be a mirror image. The first page held a portrait of Astrid. The image itself was done in charcoal but Hiccup had gone back and painted in the image. Her long blonde hair looked like a river gold that cascaded down her head with her signature braid hanging over her left shoulder. The detail was so marvelous that she could count the individual hair strands. Her deep sapphire blue eyes had never been so vibrant before. It was as though they were staring through her. Her headband that used to symbolize her maid status looked as if Hiccup had taken it from her head and planted it right into the image. Her skin looked so smooth that it almost seemed like a crime to touch the page. The smile that Hiccup had drawn for her was small and subtle but gave the image a care free and easy going tone about it.

Astrid found the chair that was by the desk and couldn't help but sit down. Her eyes still plastered to the image she couldn't believe that this was supposed to be her. She wasn't ignorant to think that she wasn't a pretty girl. She knew that she was but she wasn't vain enough to think that she was the prettiest. There were other girls out there in the world and there were bound to be some that looked better than her. Looking down at this image though it was clear that to Hiccup there was nobody more beautiful than her.

She couldn't help herself but her hands seemed to have a mind of their own. She placed the book on the desk and turned the page. Image after image filled each page. Some were of her in a battle stance with her axe and others were of the gang that she had come to call friends. There were great crowds of people and buildings, pictures of his dad and even some dragons. All of which had been painted and given life to.

She was really surprised with how Hiccup had managed to soften the dragon's appearance in the drawings. The way he drew them made them look kind and friendly almost as if they were a beloved dog or other animal. They looked peaceful and it was strange to Astrid.

She kept flipping through the book when one detail started to bug her. Whenever there was a drawing of the gang, Hiccup was never in it. As a matter of fact there wasn't a single drawing of Hiccup in this entire book. Her brow furrowed in confusion at this when the words of that morning's argument/discussion came back to her. She remembered how he said nobody wanted to deal with him how nobody cared.

"He was never part of the group so he never drew himself as such." Astrid said in a hollow voice.

She flipped to last page and was once again stunned. It was another picture of her but this time she had a bow in her hands. It was drawn back with an arrow knocked. She had one eye closed and a face full of determination. Again her hair looked as though it was a river of gold, her eyes a deep yet vibrant blue. Her shirt and shoulder guards bursting with detail, little wrinkles from where the shirt would bend, a small glint casting off her shoulder guards as if the sun was catching it as just the right angle. She was so engulfed with the photo that she didn't hear Hiccup walking up the stairs.

"Hey Astrid you up here I wanted to know if you would come with…me…" Hiccup trailed off as he glance around the room to see Astrid sitting at the desk with one of his sketch books open.

"Oh crap." Hiccup whispered out.

With a hesitant start he walked over to Astrid and peered over her shoulder to see what image she was on. The blood drained away from his face as he noticed that she had gone through the entire book and was now looking at the one of her with the bow. Accepting that he was probably going to get hit he steeled himself and gently shook Astrid's shoulder.

"Astrid." He said quietly.

"Gah! What the hell?!" Astrid shouted as she turned around so fast that she fell out of the chair.

Hiccup had backed up and was stunned by the scene in front of him. Astrid on floor and as red as a tomato. A small smile grew across his face, he tried to hold back his laughter but as a result it only made the scene in front of him even funnier. He gave up and had to bend over clutching his stomach as he laughed so hard that tears started to form in his eyes.

Astrid's embarrassment grew even more the louder and louder Hiccup's laughter got. She tucked her head into her chest and looked away at the floor.

"It's not that funny." She grumbled out.

"It so is. I mean you are Astrid you never get scared or fall over. Not to mention you are as red as a tomato." Hiccup laughed out still holding his side.

With an annoyed grunt Astrid stood up and still looked off to side refusing to meet Hiccup's gaze. She looked like a little kid how had just been told no they can't have any sweets. Hiccup's laughter finally died down after a minute or two, he wiped his eyes and with a smile so wide on his face that it looked like it must hurt he turned to Astrid.

"So what were you doing going through my book?" He asked.

Astrid's body stiffened and somehow her face turned even redder. She brought her eyes to meet Hiccup's and was surprised by the fact that they didn't seem accusing or angry but genuinely curious. Taking a deep breath she stood up straight and locked her eyes with Hiccup.

"I was placing the furs down on the table when it fell off. When it fell it opened up and when I reached down to get it I couldn't help but look at it. I was in struck with a sense of wonder that you could draw all of that, the people, the dragons…me." She said softly.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the complement. He had never shown anyone his drawings sense he used to always get made fun of for them. Astrid was the first person to see them in almost five years. He loved hearing that she liked them.

"But I have to ask Hiccup how come there aren't any pictures of you?" She asked carefully.

His smile faltered for a moment and his face fell. The happy sensation that he once felt now replaced by a feeling of dread. He hung his head down and with a sigh he answered.

"Well like I said earlier nobody wanted anything to do with me. I'm an outsider, I'm never part of the group." He said sullenly.

Astrid had guessed that is why but hearing it from him seemed to hit her harder. She felt terrible, even after coming to an agreement with him she can still see how much her leaving him has had an effect. Not to mention how everyone else made him feel. She took a hesitant step toward him and grabbed his hands with her which brought his eyes up to hers.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm sorry that we made you feel like that…I'm sorry _I_ made you feel like that." She said staring into his eyes.

The way she talked was so gentle and soothing that Hiccup couldn't help but stare in amazement. He didn't even know she was capable of talking so nicely. But the big thing was he heard her apologize. No one had ever said they were sorry to him before and those two little words had a bigger impact on him then any insult or punch ever could.

He fell to his knees and his body started to shake with sobs. Five years of being alone and bullied and picked on and berated and finally the one person who he never thought would talk to him again before he got married to her was holding him and softly whispering those two little words. He had never felt such relief before, it felt as if the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders. His body was shaking with sobs but the smile on his face told a story of how happy he was.

Astrid finally realized with Hiccup's reaction how much her words had meant to him. She was pretty sure that if anybody else was to apologize to him he wouldn't have broken down on them. Hiccup's reaction finally made her realize how emotionally damaged Hiccup was. His body starting to calm down and his grip on her started to loosen. His eyes were red and puffy and few lingering tears made their way down his face. Astrid brought her hand up and cupped his face and wiped the tears away. Hiccup smiled at the gesture and pulled back to wipe his eyes off.

"Thank you, Astrid." He whispered out.

"You don't have to thank me Hiccup. I should never have left you in the first place, it never should have gotten this bad." Astrid replied gently as she gave a sad smile.

Hiccup just nodded and stood up, he offered a hand to Astrid and helped her up as well. He was glad she had taken the kind gesture without a remark and smile on her face. He walked over to the book that was still on the desk and looked down at it and smiled. He started to flip through the pages and started to admire his work for the first time.

Sure when he drew them he was okay with them, but since he never showed them to anyone he always assumed they weren't that good. Now though Astrid was telling him how good they were and it was as if he was seeing the drawings for the first time.

Astrid made her way to his side and wrapped her arm around his. She could see the smile in his face and the way his body relaxed as though he was truly enjoying himself. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and brought her gaze down to the book as he flipped through it.

"You should draw one of us." She said softly.

"You think so?" He asked back while turning his gaze toward her.

"Absolutely" She replied while looking up at him.

"Well alright then." He said with a smile.

The smile was small but it said so much more than any other smile could. This one was honest, caring, and full of love and sense of belonging. She smiled back at him and buried her head back into his shoulder. Hiccup laughed a small bit and flipped through the book once more, when he reached the end and the image of Astrid with the bow was presented again Hiccup jumped with a realization.

"OH! That is what I came up here for." He exclaimed.

A startled Astrid threw her hands and backed away.

"What, what?" She asked quickly.

"I wanted to see if you still wanted to learn how to use a bow and arrow, I've gotten a little better at it." Hiccup asked with enthusiasm.

Astrid's heart about jumped out of her chest with how happy she felt when Hiccup asked her that. She felt as though finally she was making some progress with her husband and would soon figure out who Hiccup had turned into.

"I would love to. Will…will Toothless be there?" She asked nervously.

She could see Hiccup's face falter a bit but the smile was back in an instant.

"No I don't think he will but that's okay I can still show you the basics," He replied.

Astrid was a little disheartened that she wouldn't be finding out who this Toothless is but she figured that would come in time. This was the first step and she was going to gladly take it.

"Well then what are we still doing here let's go!" Astrid yelled with excitement.

Hiccup and Astrid both ran downstairs to the living room. Hiccup grabbed his bow and a quiver of arrows along with some paint for the targets. He couldn't take her back to cove so they would just go to Astrid's training area.

Astrid came out of the kitchen sporting a bow of her own that was slung across her back. Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon as he had never seen Astrid with one before.

"Woah, woah, woah, where and when did you get that?" Hiccup asked pointing to the weapon in question.

"I got it while you were passed out from the snake bite. I asked Gobber to bring me one because I was planning on asking you to teach me when you felt better." She replied shyly.

Hiccup's heart went soaring when he heard that. She had seen how he was doing and was willing to ask him to teach her. She was going to ask him for help. That realization made Hiccup smile even brighter than he ever had before. He opened the door and led them outside.

Astrid saw the smile on Hiccup's face when she told him why she had a bow she knew that would make him feel wanted, which was all he ever dreamed of.

'This is one hell of first step and I'll be damned if I waste it' Astrid thought to herself as she followed Hiccup to forest bow in hand and Hiccup's hand in the other.

 **A/N: So that got a bit Fluffier than I thought it was going to but what can I say I love me some fluff. Don't forget to leave a review I love reading them all.**


	13. The Strength of an Arrow

**A/N: Wow you guys all really liked the last chapter. But then again who doesn't like some good ole Hiccstrid fluff. As the title suggests we go back to the bow and arrow and the healing process between Hiccup and Astrid takes another step forward.**

 **Guest(1)- Hiccup has definitely improved his bow skills.**

 **jimmix- That is strange but we messaged and you still got to read the last chapter hope you don't run into similar problems.**

 **Tak- I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.**

 **theskrillrider- Thank you for the complement, I aim to please.**

 **Cloudoffeathers- Thank you for the support. As for the sketch books of dragons... read on.**

 **Ozymandias42- I hope you read on further and see that I have done my own take on it and have given credit to reens and their story. I hope you like it.**

 **CB73- Toothless will make another appearance shortly, The bow training session was fun to write, and bro this is Astrid here, I think we all know she will be packing something when she meets our scaly friend.**

 **aaquater- I'm glad you liked the sketchbook scene it was fun to write, the scenes in this chapter were even more so.**

 **warzone109- Oh yes she is**

 **elnine27- I plan on it but we have a bit more trust to build before it.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- (Insert cute face emjoie here) :)**

 **Guradian'sDragonOfDeath- I'm super glad to hear that you like this.**

 **Hmm- I mean I am a sucker for happy endings.**

 **TiPoLover 22- I'm really glad you are as excited as your review makes you out to be I'm looking forward to when Toothless and Astrid finally meet.**

 **HighKingsRuin- That is awesome, Last chapter was one of my favorites as well.**

 **Lizby- Everybody loves some fluff.**

 **ezellcoleton- I aim to please.**

 **Guest(2)- Yeah I get that it was just something cool to put in. Some stories I read they have mirrors others don't but I digress.**

 **harrypanther- Your reviews continue to fill me with joy I'm glad you like the story and the last chapter. I think you will like this one more.**

 **So once again this one got a bit more fluffy than I intended but I couldn't help myself. Leave a review as you can see I read all of them.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

The walk to the forest was filled with a comfortable silence. Astrid has her bow in one hand and Hiccup's hand in the other and the biggest smile on her that she can remember ever having.

They arrived at her training area but unlike last time it wasn't filled with hate or a desire to _train_ her husband. This time they were both happy to be there and they were both going to learn. Hiccup wondered off a ways and started to paint targets on trees at varying distances.

Astrid sat on nearby rock watching him work and thinking about the crazy morning she had. Sure it didn't start off the greatest but slowly it turned better and better, that is until those few awkward moments in the market.

Astrid had been in such a happy mood she forgot about how Hiccup tensed up whenever someone had come up to praise him for being good in Dragon Training. As he was walking back he flashed her a small grin and made his way over to her.

As he neared Astrid figured if she wanted to get to know her husband better she would have to know what was going on in his head most of time.

"Hey Hiccup, I got a question for you." She stated.

"Okay, shoot." He said with a cheeky smile while holding his own bow.

"You're hilarious. But I noticed a few things in the market today that I was hoping you could help me figure out." She said softly.

"Umm, okay what is it?" He asked a little uneasily.

"Well first off I noticed all those looks and heard all those comments that you mentioned earlier when we were, uh, talking." She replied awkwardly.

"I wanted to say again I'm sorry you had to put up with all of that for so long. I'm sorry that you still have to put up with it. But I want to know Hiccup, why don't you say anything to them?" Astrid asked softly.

Hiccup's heart went straight to Valhalla again when he heard her apologize for the villagers. He flashed a small smile at her but his smile soon fell once he heard her ask the question. He hung his head for a moment before turning his back to her and facing the trees he had just painted targets on. He heard the tone in her voice, he would have missed it if he wasn't so close but it sounded like she was pleading him to tell her. Just like she was pleading with him earlier. He drew in a breath and slowly let it out.

"I don't say anything back because all it will do is lead to more insults and harsher glares. I learned just to not say anything and brush past it all because then that way it's over with sooner and I don't have to feel worse than I already do." He replied sadly.

"Not to mention it won't solve anything. I mean I make most, if not all the weapons on the island, I know that I at least fix every single one of them. They know this, I know they do. I'm even doing well in the ring and I still can't get them to like me. So I figured if I can't get them to like me now that I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing, then nothing will please them. So I just walk on by and try not to let it bother me. Key word is _try_." He finished with a sigh.

Astrid let out a small gasp as her eyes widened with realization. Hiccup had to deal with that for so long that he had learned to not say anything back. They had slowly beat him down with all of their comments and lack of gratitude toward him. She slowly got up from the rock and walked over to him. She grasped one of his hands and gave it a small squeeze. When she felt him gently squeeze back she smiled a little.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." She whispered to him.

"It's alright I'm coming to terms with it and soon enough it won't bother me anymore." He said in a resigned tone.

"Well… well I'm not okay with it. They should be singing your praises, hell we all should be. Next time I hear anyone talk bad about you they will deal with the other Haddock on the island…me." She said confidently.

The look of shock did not go unnoticed by Astrid, neither did the smile that grew on Hiccup's face. He turned his gaze to her eyes still wide but the smile still very much there.

"You just called yourself a Haddock." He whispered out.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Astrid answered back with a smile of her own.

Hiccup squeezed her hand once more and let go to ready his bow and begin the lesson with Astrid. As he took aim he looked over to her and smiled.

"Thanks for that Astrid, I really needed that. Oh and what was the other thing you wanted to ask me." He said as he pulled back the bow and released the arrow knocked in it, still looking at her.

The sound of the arrow hitting the tree drew her gaze to target and caused her mouth to drop to the forest floor. The arrow was only about four inches off the center of target. Mouth still gaped wide open she turned back to Hiccup who was now looking at the target.

"Damn just a little off." He said casually.

Hiccup turned to her to see her look of shock. He started to chuckle lightly at seeing her mouth wide open. He walked over and placed his on her chin and gently closed her mouth.

"You'll catch bugs like that and trust me, bugs in your mouth is not a very pleasant experience." He said with a laugh.

Astrid blushed slightly and shook herself out of her daze. Darting her gaze back between the arrow and Hiccup she finally was able to find her words.

"Hiccup… What the hell?! Since when can you do…any of that?" She asked loudly.

Hiccup just chuckled at her response. He knew that up until this morning she had no idea he was even training with the bow, and last time he used one in front of her it had been an utter disaster. Giving her a smirk he answered.

"Same way you got good with your axe I trained, and I practiced with it. I made a few tweaks to the bow to make it easier to draw and… well this is the result. Now I believe you had another question about something you noticed from the market." He said in a teasing voice.

Astrid had been completely thrown off that she had forgotten about her other question. Shaking her head and trying to remember, it took a moment for her to recall what she wanted to ask.

"Uh, right, I want to ask why when some people came up to you and complemented you on your skills in the ring you looked nervous, like you wanted to be anywhere but there. I guess I was curious as to why, I figured that is what you would have wanted.

Hiccup's face fell as he heard to words fall from her mouth. He didn't like all the praise for a number reasons, the two main ones being that it was all technically a lie. He wasn't really beating the dragons he was just subduing them with stuff he learned from Toothless. The second being it brought back a number of memories from when he would be scolded, how everyone would come up to him and a berate him, or when Snotlout and the twins would suddenly come up and pick on him.

As these thoughts ran through his mind he knew he couldn't tell Astrid the first one…not yet anyway, and the second reason was very much true and he figured it would satisfy Astrid.

"I don't like it because it brings up a lot of bad memories. The only time anybody would come up to me like that was when I was being scolded or picked on. Guess it's just a reflex by this point." He said in a toneless voice.

Astrid's eyes once again softened and she felt a pang in her chest that was becoming all too familiar to her. She looked up at Hiccup and for what felt like the 100th time today she apologized to him.

"I'm sorry Hiccup."

"Astrid it's okay, really. I'm okay and I know they don't mean any harm I just have to get used to it is all I guess." He replied, though he doubted he would ever get used to it.

"And please stop saying you sorry so much. I believe you Astrid and you have said it more than enough. Now enough of all this depressing talk, we are here to teach you how to use a bow right?" He asked in much happier tone.

Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was surprised by the internal strength that Hiccup had. Anyone else in his position would have gone off the deep end a long time ago and yet somehow he put on a brave face and powered through the day. She nodded her head and looked back at the lone arrow that was still embedded in tree.

She gave a small smile and put on her best determination face and looked back to him. He was right they were here to have a good time and teach her how to use a bow and she was not about to let Hiccup down.

"You're right. Now let's get to work, if it took you three weeks to be able to do that I will do it in half that time." She said in a determined yet playful tone.

"There is the Astrid I remember when we were younger." Hiccup said with a smile of his own.

"So first things first, your stance." Hiccup said as he took up his and watched Astrid copy him.

"Since you are right handed you will have to do everything I do the opposite way. So line your feet up about shoulder width apart and place your hands at your side. I want you to relax your muscles and let your arms hang at your side. Hold the bow in your left hand… yes just like that, now I want you to raise your arm out in front of you like this." Hiccup said as he demonstrated how.

Astrid was following his instructions to the letter and found that it was totally different to the first time she tried to shoot. This felt more natural and not as forced, she could feel her body working with her instead of against her. She took in a deep breath and kept her eyes on Hiccup.

"Okay now I want you to bring your right hand up to the bow string and grip it with your index and middle finger like this." Hiccup showed her.

"Don't I need an arrow first?" Astrid asked.

"In a moment, I want you to just get a feel for the bow first before I have you launching high speed projectiles at helpless trees." Hiccup teased her.

Astrid stuck her tongue out at him in defiance but smiled and did as he said.

"Okay good, but put some space between your fingers the arrow will knock itself right here. Okay now I want you to pull the string back slowly and extend your left arm out and lock it, while you bring your right arm back until your fingers are resting against your cheek." Hiccup stated.

He watched Astrid struggle with the idea, and realizing that he hadn't shown her he walked over and stood behind her. He placed his left hand on her left elbow and extended her arm out for her and helped bring her right arm back to the position that was needed. He didn't realize how close he had gotten to her and soon enough his body was pressed slightly against hers.

Astrid's was glad that Hiccup was behind her otherwise he would have seen her entire face turn bright red and her eyes widen. What she couldn't figure out was why this felt so nice, to have Hiccup close to her like this. Sure she had held him earlier but that was a different situation. This time he did it on his own and he felt surprisingly warm and she felt surprisingly safe. Not to mention that Hiccup smelled like the forest mixed with a bit of a smoky flavor.

Hiccup must have noticed and slowly back away as to not mess up her stance. He too was glad that he was behind her because his own face had gone bright red from the closeness. She felt so right to be pressed up against him, as though she was made for him, not to mention he couldn't get the sweet smell of her hair out of his mind. Hiccup suddenly had a much better appreciation of flowers. Shaking his head and getting back to the task at hand he looked over her stance and was satisfied with it.

"Err, r-r-r-right very good. Now I want you to pretend that you have an arrow knocked and aim at one of the closest target." Hiccup stuttered out.

Astrid calmed herself down and managed to do what Hiccup asked though it was a bit difficult when all she wanted was him to come close to her again.

"Okay good now I want you too slowly, without releasing the bowstring, take the tension out of the string and bring back to the resting position, while letting out your breath until you are done." He said much more calmly.

Taking a breath Astrid followed his instructions. Repeating the exercise about ten more times so she could get a feel for it, Hiccup finally allowed her to load up an arrow and try it for real.

"Alright Astrid just like we have been practicing, this is no different than before. Well I guess that is not entirely true, you do have an arrow." Hiccup rambled on.

"Hiccup you are rambling." Astrid said with a chuckle.

"Right, right, sorry. So go ahead and draw the bow like you have been doing. Good now what I want you to do is focus on the target, slow your breathing and when you are ready, flick your fingers open and let the arrow fly. Don't jerk, or change your stance before you do, it will just throw the arrow off course." Hiccup said with a calm yet firm voice.

Astrid took in a deep breath and drew the bow back. She was a little nervous but she figured that should be expected. It was her first time with an arrow and she would see how she would do. Following Hiccup's tips she focused on the target and slowed her breathing. She felt her heart beat slow as well and could feel every pump. The world around her went mute and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her breath escaping her.

As the last of her air was nearing she flicked her fingers open and in an instant the bow string flung forward and the arrow was gone. Time seemed to slow down and the world came to a lethargic crawl. She could almost see the arrow cut throw the air itself and leave a small trail behind it.

The sound of the arrow hitting wood brought the world back into focus and the first thing besides the arrow that she heard was the sound of clapping. She turned around to see Hiccup with a broad smile on his face and his hands out in front of clapping away. She followed his gaze to see that the arrow had embedded in the tree closer to the center than Hiccup's arrow.

A huge smile grew on her face and she couldn't help but jump around with glee. After her small celebration she turned to Hiccup with a triumphant smirk and her hip cocked out to the side.

"Did I say half the time you did? I meant a quarter of the time." She stated confidently.

"You are so on Mrs. Haddock." Hiccup said with his own smirk and loaded up his bow.

* * *

The day came to an end and like Hiccup on his first day, by the end Astrid was hitting the center of target. They walked back to the village hand in hand like did when they left, only this time they were talking about the results of their training. Both of them were very pleased with how the day had gone. Sure Astrid was happy about her progress with the bow, but she found that just spending the entire day with Hiccup felt a little more satisfying. She felt like they had made some major progress in their relationship and couldn't be happier. She knew that there was still a lot of work ahead of her but if she went home every day feeling like this happy it would all be worth it.

As they neared the house Hiccup went around back to get some food from the cellar while Astrid headed inside. She went upstairs to their room and set her bow and quiver full of arrows down on the desk.

Somehow she managed to knock another book off the shelve and gave a slightly irritated sigh.

"I'm going to have to ask Hiccup to fix this." She said as she reached down and picked up the book without a second thought.

She didn't feel as nervous about being caught. Hell she saw how Hiccup reacted when she had opened up the first book and she felt like she had earned this little bit of trust with him. She noticed that it was not the same book as before, this one looked a little more worn like it had been outside and thrown on the ground a little bit.

Curious as to what could be waiting inside of this book she flipped it open and started to scan the pages. She was admittedly and little disappointed when she found that the pictures inside were not of her or any of the village. Instead what she found were very detailed drawings of all the dragons that they knew of from the Book of Dragons.

Unlike the other book these ones were not painted, they were just the charcoal drawing. They still held immense detail and the dragons looked like they would jump right off the page. She sat down a lit a candle as it was starting to get dark outside and continued to gaze through the book.

She would have to tell Hiccup how good these drawing were once she went back downstairs. As she neared the end of the book she noticed that a strange dragon that she had never seen before had started to fill all of the pages. The dragon was drawn in a bunch of different stances, from being asleep on the ground, to hanging upside down like bat. The wings even looked like a bats. She herself had never seen a dragon like this before and wondered where on earth Hiccup would have seen one like this.

Hiccup called her downstairs to tell her that the food was almost ready. She closed the book with new questions in her mind but she would ask them later. Right now she just wanted to go downstairs and enjoy a meal with her husband for the first time.

* * *

 **A/N: Astrid got her first glimpse of Toothless but she doesn't know it yet and at the moment doesn't care. Toothless makes an appearance next chapter since we haven't seen him in a while and no it is not the big reveal... yet. Leave a review I love reading them.**


	14. Another Day with Friends

**A/N: So you guys liked the last chapter a lot which is great. Now I got another review asking me if the last chapter got deleted, on the app or something like that. I don't know why it is doing that and if anyone knows why and if it something that I can do let me know in the reviews. Now that, that is out of the way I do need to apologize for the "girl talk" I have in this chapter, I suck at it and tried to do my best.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- Super happy you like it.**

 **Guest(1)- Thank you for the complement, I was worried that it seemed forced. I'm glad that you like the story and I hope you stick around.**

 **Judge1964- I love how their relationship is coming along, and I can't wait to introduce Toothless and Astrid later on, it will be ever so much fun.**

 **Guest(2)- Hey if that fluff was as good as cotton candy I'm glad I'm doing something right. Glad you like the story.**

 **Lizby- Glad you like the development, we see the fruits of some of that work in this chapter.**

 **Guest(3)- I'm glad you like the progress.**

 **aaquater- I love writing bonding moments, just wait for this chapter. As for the books, well they will become a nice plot point still. :D**

 **Ozymandias42-I'm glad you gave the story a chance and enjoy. I know I borrowed plot points from reens but they gave me permission and are fine with it, I guess I thought the pacing was alright, yeah maybe some stuff happened to fast and I'm trying to keep it from picking up to fast. I hope you stick around for the remainder of the story. I have many more ideas to diverge from the plot, now though I think it will follow the plot of the first movie a bit more now.**

 **harrypanther- some cute moments and Astrid gets her hopes up. Thanks for the review.**

 **warzone109- Thanks man I try my best.**

 **mrcreo1232- I have no idea why it is doing that I'm sorry I don't know what to do.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- Oh yes they are and it is awesome and cute.**

 **CB73- That book leads to an interesting conversation and will come back to play a key role in the plot.**

 **HighKingsRuin- I think it is a bit early for that but I did have one in mind, and now that they are getting along it won't be long before we get something like that.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews keep those coming, as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

The meal with Hiccup had been everything that Astrid didn't know she had been missing. It wasn't filled with a heated tension or questioning gazes. Instead it was filled with a comfortable silence and a few questions of what they had each done in the previous three weeks.

Hiccup admitted to training with his bow and that his friend Toothless had been with him a few of those times. Astrid gently pressed for a bit more information about Toothless trying to find out anything about him. Who were his parents, what did he look like, how old was he? She asked general questions that she didn't think were being too forward.

Hiccup though was freaking out on the inside. Astrid had no idea that Toothless was really a dragon, and not just any dragon but a Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. How could he explain this to Astrid? He wanted to, gods did he want to, but he knew he couldn't, not yet anyway. Their relationship had taken a few major steps and he didn't want to ruin that.

He gave off just enough of the right answers to satisfy her but his heart almost stopped when she surprised him with her next question.

"Hiccup, do you think I could…maybe…meet Toothless?" She asked nervously.

Hiccup almost dropped his fork and swallowed his food wrong. After a few heavy coughs he got it up and drank down some water while Astrid was staring at him worryingly.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just caught me off guard is all." He replied as he gently rubbed his throat.

A million thoughts ran through Hiccup's mind and he couldn't figure out which one to go with. Astrid had just asked him if she could meet his best friend, a friend that she thought was human, not the mortal enemy of his village and all of Viking kind.

He knew at some point that he would have to introduce Astrid to Toothless but he didn't

think that it would be this soon. He had to buy some time, build up their relationship a little more, he had to trust her a bit more before he even thought about this.

"Um, I mean, I could ask him. He is really shy and doesn't trust new people very easy." Hiccup stammered out.

"I can ask him the next time I see him, I don't always see him out there." Hiccup lied.

He knew he would be seeing him soon, and could see him whenever he wanted. He would more than likely be seeing him tomorrow since he hadn't seen him for a few days.

"Okay, thank you." Astrid replied with a gentle smile.

Hiccup inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He had bought himself some time which he could use to build his and Astrid's trust in one another. They finished the meal and cleaned up before heading up to bed to rest up for tomorrow since they would be going back to Dragon Training tomorrow.

* * *

They walked through the town hand in hand which still surprised the majority of the people in the village. Hiccup and Astrid though couldn't be happier, the smiles on their faces were proof of that. What was just as surprising was seeing Astrid with a bow on her back along with her axe. Hiccup and Astrid chuckled to each other at seeing the looks of shock on people's faces as they walked by.

Reaching the ring all the teens looked just as shocked to see Hiccup and Astrid holding hands along with seeing Astrid's new bow on her back. Snotlout seemed just as pissed as he was shocked and glared at Hiccup. Ruff just gave Astrid a suggestive look and waved her over. Hiccup saw the gesture and gave Astrid's hand a small squeeze and his signature half smile. She squeezed back and walked over to her friend.

Hiccup walked over to the guys and just stood there patiently waiting for Gobber to start the training session. He could feel Snotlout's glare on the side of his face. Getting tired of it very quickly he turned on his heel and faced Snotlout giving him a glare of his own.

"Something I can help you with Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, very annoyed with him.

"Don't think that just because you're doing good in training will make your standing around here any better. I'm still top dragon slayer around here, and sooner or later Astrid will realize that and come running to me." He replied with a cocky smirk.

"Think what you want Snotlout but Astrid won't ever be happy with you. I had to fight tooth and nail to get to where we are now and you are incapable of doing that." Hiccup retorted back.

"Please what's not to like about me, I'm the classic Viking, strong, tough, brave…" Snotlout started.

"Don't forget stupid, arrogant, and smells worse than week old Gronkle shit." Hiccup finished for him.

His comment drew a laugh out of both Fishlegs and Tuff who were trying and failing to cover it up. Snotlout glared at the boy not being able to come up with a reply.

"Face it Snotlout for as bad a choice as I might be for Astrid, you are worse. I at least care about her, you would just parade around with her like a trophy when she is so much more than that. Now get over yourself in thinking that Astrid was ever yours, she never was and never will be." Hiccup said in a threatening tone.

Snotlout couldn't respond after just being verbally bitch slapped and turned to face the front of the ring. Seeing that the conversation was over Hiccup faced the front as well as waited for Gobber to start the class.

Ruff and Astrid were watching the exchange between Hiccup and Snotlout and couldn't help but be impressed. They were able to hear everything and Astrid couldn't help but feel warm inside at hearing Hiccup defend not only her but himself as well. Ruff caught the dopey grin on her face and punched her in the shoulder.

"OW! Ruff what the hell?!" Astrid yelled at her.

"Woah ease up there dragon lady, just seeing if you are alright. You got a dopey grin on your face over Hiccup." She teased her.

Astrid blushed a little before turning away from her.

"So what if I do? He stood up for me and himself and it was nice hearing that." Astrid said softly.

"Okay who are you and what the hell happened did you do with Astrid Hofferson?" Ruff asked with genuine surprise.

Astrid caught the glint that came off her wedding ring and smiled.

"Astrid _Haddock_ came and got Astrid _Hofferson_ to see what she was missing and showed her what she could have with a little change…and it is so worth it." Astrid responded without looking up from her ring.

Ruff was taken back by the genuine and thoughtful answer. She wasn't expecting to hear that, she had expected a punch and then an insult or two thrown Hiccup's way.

"Okay when this is over you and I are going to have a little girl talk." Ruff said as she took Astrid's wrist and walked her to the other teens at the front of the class.

"Okay class today we are working on speed and agility. Make your way through the maze here and don't let the Nadder catch you!" Gobber yelled out with a laugh before he lifted the lever to release the dragon.

"Oh Thor." Everyone groaned.

Once again Hiccup had knocked out the Nadder with the pressure point under its chin. He did however allow the exercise to last a little bit longer. He knew the others needed to get in some training and hone their reflexes. So after a good 45 minutes of running for their lives Hiccup knocked it out.

The other were surprised when Astrid didn't stomp off like she usually did. Instead as Hiccup was leaving the arena like he would normally do they gave each other a knowing nod and left it at that.

Ruff came up to Astrid and pulled her out of the arena and toward her own house.

"You and I need to seriously have some girl time, so get ready to spill everything." She said with wicked grin on her face.

"Oh gods." Astrid moaned out.

* * *

Hiccup made his way through the forest and soon enough found his way into the cove. He was instantly tackled by the _ferocious_ Night Fury, who proceeded to cover him in dragon saliva.

"Ah Toothless, come on cut it out!" Hiccup yelled out while laughing.

After a good minute Toothless took pity on the poor defenseless Viking and climbed off of him and sat on his hind legs with a smug look on his face.

"You know that doesn't wash out." Hiccup jibed at him as he flicked some of the dragon spit back at him.

Hiccup walked over to the pond and washed his face in it. Once his face was clean he looked back at his friend and a gentle smile grew on his face. He walked over to Toothless and wrapped his arms around his neck and did his best to pull him into a hug.

"I missed you bud." Hiccup whispered out.

The dragon brought his front paw up and carefully wrapped it around his back. Hiccup smiled and buried deeper into the hug.

"Sorry I was gone for a few days, I got bit by a snake and was knocked out for a bit while I was recovering." Hiccup explained.

Toothless gave a sad coo and nudged to boy with his snout. Trying to convey his worry for the boy.

"I know you're worried bud, but I'm alright and I have enough time to stay with you today." Hiccup replied as he pulled out of the hug.

Toothless instantly became happier that he would be able to see his friend for the entire day. Hiccup smiled at seeing his friend so happy and walked over to the pond again. He figured Toothless would be hungry so he shot a few fish with his bow and threw them over to Toothless who happily ate them up.

Hiccup went over to his shooting range and knocked out a few shots before going over to the cave where Toothless would stay to grab the training book. Hiccup had already gone through at least half of it and was now getting ready to get into the more advanced stages. He opened the book and saw a bowman on horseback with firing at an enemy.

Hiccup was instantly intrigued but the feeling didn't last as there were no horses on Berk. He only knew what they were from other books he read and seeing a few people from outside the Archipelago have them on their boats when they were passing through Berk.

Toothless noticed his friend slump his shoulders and made his way over to him. Not knowing what to do, he gently nudged his shoulder to give Hiccup a sympathetic look, trying to say he wanted to help him with whatever was troubling him.

"Oh bud it's alright I just realized I can't do this section of the book since we don't have the animals required to learn. All we have are yaks, goats, annnnnnnnd… dragons." Hiccup finished softly as his head turned to look at Toothless.

His eyes widened with realization that he didn't need to have a horse to learn how to shoot from the back of an animal. He could have Toothless run around the cove with him on his back!

"Toothless, I know how you can help." Hiccup said with a smile.

Toothless perked up at hearing that he could help. Hiccup motioned for him to come closer and showed him the picture in the book. It took a few moments but Toothless finally figured out what Hiccup was asking. The Night Fury nodded his head in agreement and even lowered himself to the ground to allow Hiccup to climb on with ease.

Hiccup brought the book with him and put it in a satchel that hung from his side. As he mounted Toothless he told him to walk slowly so he could paint some new targets around the cove. Once that was done he told Toothless he could pick up the pace a little and instantly it was a lot harder. With the natural movements of Toothless almost throwing Hiccup off he had to focus on squeezing his thighs to stay on and try to aim his bow at the targets.

After a few laps Hiccup had only hit three of the ten targets he painted. He climbed off Toothless and shaky legs that burned from having to keep himself upright. He plopped down on the ground clearly tired and thought about what he could do. He pulled out the book to see if there were any tips for staying on the horseback so that Hiccup could adapt it to Dragonback.

Hiccup didn't read anything but he did see something in the picture. It looked like a saddle that helped the rider stay on the horse so they could focus on their bow and not keeping upright.

"Well that will definitely help. What do you think bud, would you be okay with me putting a saddle on you to make it easier for me to stay on?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless came over and looked at the picture for a few moments as he realized what Hiccup was talking about. Again he nodded his head in agreement which brought a smile to Hiccup's face.

"Alright, I'll get some materials together and make a saddle in the next few days and we'll try it out." Hiccup stated.

He leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows and stared up at the sky. Astrid's question coming to the front of his mind. Her desire to meet Toothless, get to know Hiccup's friend.

"If only she knew bud." Hiccup said absent mindedly.

Toothless gave a curious coo, to which Hiccup laughed.

"Oh right, well you see bud, Astrid kinda wants to meet you." Hiccup said nervously.

Toothless tilted his head in confusion since Hiccup didn't talk about Astrid too much when he was here with him.

"Astrid is my wife Toothless, my mate I guess you could say." Hiccup said while twirling his hand.

Toothless craned his back into a knowing nod, signaling that he understood.

"Yeah the only problem is that we just started getting along and liking each other and in the village fighting dragons is a huge honor and she really wants to be good at it. I'm worried that if I bring her here too soon it will destroy what little we have built." Hiccup said with a sigh.

"I want to bring her here, I don't want to keep you two separate. You are both huge parts of my life and I hope that with time I can bring her here." He continued.

"But I won't unless I know she won't hurt you…or me." He added softly.

Toothless scoffed in annoyance. He didn't believe anyone could hurt him and swatted Hiccup lightly over the head with his paw. Hiccup rubbed his head and glared back at the dragon.

"Yeah, yeah, big tough Night Fury nobody could ever hurt you." Hiccup said as he looked back at his tail and looked at where the missing left tailfin should be.

"I'm sorry Toothless." Hiccup stated softly.

Toothless looked back and his eyes dropped down. Yes he was sad at the loss of his flight but he didn't want Hiccup to feel bad over it. He nudged Hiccup and gave him a knowing gaze that told him it was okay.

"You are the best bud…so do you want to meet my wife?" He asked gently.

Toothless thought about it. He knew Hiccup wouldn't bring anybody here that would harm him or himself. Hiccup had more than earned his trust and if Hiccup thought someone could handle it than he would trust him. He nodded his head in agreement and Hiccup let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright bud, I'll bring her when I'm sure she won't hurt you." He replied as he patted Toothless' snout.

Hiccup looked up and saw that it was getting dark and decided that it would be wise to head home. He bid Toothless goodbye and walked out of the cove.

* * *

 _(Earlier when Ruff pulled Astrid toward her house)_

Ruff pulled Astrid along until they were at her house. She pulled the door open and practically drug Astrid up to her and Tuff's room and plopped her down on the bed.

"Alright girl spill, I thought you hated Hiccup." Ruff stated bluntly.

Astrid wanted to shrink and just disappear. She hated herself for hating Hiccup now that she knew how great he was. She knew Ruff would not let this drop or she would come up with her own theories that would be much worse than the real answers. Taking a breath she steeled herself for Ruff's reaction.

She told her everything from the conversation with her dad, to hearing Hiccup confess that he just wanted a chance when he thought she was asleep, to her trying to get him to herself to explain, to his snake bite, and the explosive conversation they had when he woke up, finding his sketch book, as well as the wonderful bow training session. She explained how it made her feel and what she discovered about Hiccup and how much she was starting to like him and wanting to stay with him.

The explanation took about half an hour and after she was done Astrid took a deep breath and sat back on the bed. Ruff sat there in shock, she didn't know what to make of it all. She knew Hiccup was nice and that Astrid was stubborn as all hell, but she still didn't expect this massive of a turn around.

"That, uh- that is not what I expected." She said truthfully.

"What were you expecting?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know but I didn't think you would actually start to like him, I mean he is Hiccup the Useless." Ruff answered.

The mood in the room suddenly turned dark as Ruff watched Astrid face fall into a deep scowl and her eyes go dark with rage. She slowly stood up and walked her way over to Ruff who was trying to shrink into her bed. She knew Astrid could be scary but this was a whole new kind of scary.

"If I ever hear you call Hiccup that again, I will beat you to within an inch of your life and use you as dragon bait. Hiccup is not useless, we just never gave him a chance. If anything you and your brother are useless. All you two do is go around and cause destruction and then complain when we make you clean it up. At least Hiccup cleans up his messes without a fuss." Astrid growled at her.

"This is your one chance. If I ever hear that you called him that again you deal with Astrid _Haddock_ is that understood." Astrid stated.

Ruff was downright terrified of Astrid right now and could do nothing but nod her head to avoid a very painful death. Seeing her nod in agreement Astrid did a complete one-eighty and smiled at Ruff and sat back on the bed.

"Good glad we got that figured out. Now what is going on with you?" Astrid asked with genuine curiosity.

Ruff not wanting to anger her engaged in some light banter back and forth and slowly the tension in the room died down and went back to the care-free feeling it had when they entered. They sat in her room and talked for hours on end. When Astrid realized the sun was setting she figured she should head back home. She was anxious to see if Hiccup's friend had agreed to see her. She bid her friend goodbye and headed back home.

She walked out of the house and saw Hiccup coming out of the forest she smiled and waved at him and walked up to the house to meet him. Hoping that after spending a day with his friend she would get to know more about him.

* * *

 **A/N: Astrid's hopes get risen but what will Hiccup tell her? Will he trust her or make her wait? Only time will tell. hehehehe. Leave a review guys I love reading them.**


	15. Painful Memory

**A/N: Alright guys big shift in tone for this chapter. I had this idea come to me while I was on a trip recently and thought it would make a great point in the chapter and show Hiccup that last little bit he needed to trust Astrid. I won't lie it gets really sad so there is that. Also WOOOOOOO over 200 followers and 100 favs, Guys thank you all so much that is awesome.**

 **Coffeeholic- Well she does get impatient and she does follow Hiccup though it's not to Toothless.**

 **Guest(1)- I try to come up with new words but I realized that coming up with new vocab is hard, sorry I'm trying.**

 **HiccupSkywalker- First off love the name. Sorry about the grammar and stuff I try to fix it but some stuff just slips through.**

 **Tellemicus Sundance- Well glad I can remind you of someone I hope that is good. That would have been awkward if Stoick did that imagine they have to fight each other for him... That would be a great story... NOBODY TAKE THAT IDEA. Just kidding if someone likes that idea take it and run with it.**

 **Guest(2)- Not sure what I will have Snotlout do, but right the whole archery thing how did nobody have a bow in that movie.**

 **aaquater- The meeting might be happening sooner then you think.**

 **CB73- Astrid is about to get an even deeper insight as to how strong Hiccup is as is about to be shown so much more.**

 **warzone109- You are so going to love and hate me for the ending.**

 **HighKingsRuin- Well she is known for her temper.**

 **Tak- Hard yes, but a lot happens in this chapter.**

 **So while I was writing this I was listening to Escape The Fates- Picture Perfect, if you want to listen to it, it might enhance how Hiccup and Astrid feel but at the same time make it like ten times sadder. I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews as you can see I read all of them.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Astrid was a little disheartened when she talked to Hiccup once she reached the house. Hiccup told her that he had not seen Toothless that but would talk to him the next time he saw him. Astrid nodded, understanding that she couldn't force this issue she had to let happen naturally. Once again they ate dinner this time Astrid helping out Hiccup in the kitchen. She knew she wasn't the greatest cook in the world and didn't want to be, but she hated the idea of not being able to do something and if the marriage continued on its current path, she would like to surprise him one day.

The meal went off without a hitch and Astrid learned some new things in the kitchen and surprising she didn't hate it as much as she thought she would. She chalked it up to having Hiccup being her teacher. She went up the stairs to prepare for bed while Hiccup stayed downstairs to clean up and stoked up the fire.

As soon as Astrid was up the stairs Hiccup let out a shuddering breath. He knew it was stupid to lie to Astrid, he just freaked out and said the first thing that came to his mind. He hated lying to her but what else could he do? Astrid was well…Astrid. The fiercest warrior his age who wanted to avenge her father's injuries. He knew she was starting to lighten up and turn back into the friend he used to know, but that didn't just erase her desire to win the honor of killing a dragon.

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a long winded sigh. He didn't know what he was going to do, he only had a few weeks until his father and the rest of the warriors were due back from their nest hunt. His dad would no doubt be proud of him for doing so well in the ring, but it would all be a lie. As Hiccup was counting out the days and weeks that were coming up his mind stopped on one particular day that was coming up in a week and half. His body went ridged and his eyes widened and started to tear up, only the sound of Astrid calling him down had brought him out of his horrifying memory. Shaking his head and wiping his eyes he threw some wood in the fire and made his way up the stairs, he stopped just before the room and took a deep breath and composed himself.

He stepped into the room looking no different than he did moments ago when Astrid would have seen him. He flashed her a smile when he saw her looking through another one of his sketch books. She looked up and flashed him a smile of her own which melted Hiccup's heart. He loved her smile and remember when he was younger and even now, that seeing her smile was the best part of his day. He changed into his sleeping tunic and shorts and walked over and nestled into the bed.

The candle light flickering, giving off just enough light so that one could see the pages that Astrid was flipping through. Hiccup's smile didn't last as he looked down and saw Astrid flipping through the book that contained all his drawings of dragons.

Hiccup's eyes went wide with fear. This was the book he had his first drawings of Toothless in! He started to freak out, what could he do? He couldn't just yank the book away from her that would cause far too many questions that he was not ready to answer. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Astrid talking to him, only when he saw her hand waving in front of his face did he snap out of it.

"Hello, Midgard to Hiccup? You in there?" Astrid asked with a small laugh.

"What, huh?" Hiccup replied shaking his head back into focus.

"You alright, you kinda zoned out there for a second?" Astrid asked with a small smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine sorry about that. Now what were you saying?" Hiccup answered trying to diverge the conversation away from him.

"Okay if you say so." Astrid replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I was just saying that these drawing are really good. Where did you find the dragons to draw them like this?" She asked flipping the next page over.

"Well I didn't just find them. I just remember them from the raids or a few that I've seen in the Book of Dragons." Hiccup answered back.

Now while that wasn't a lie Hiccup didn't like where this was going. He knew she could recognize most of these dragons without needing and explanation. When she flipped the page Hiccup's blood froze on the spot because Astrid was now on the part of the book that contained Toothless from that point on.

"And this one?" Astrid asked holding the book at an angle for Hiccup to see.

Hiccup was really losing his shit now. He needed to think of something and fast.

"I-uh- I found that one in the woods while walking one day." He stammered out.

"What kind of dragon is it, I don't think I've seen this one before?" Astrid asked flipping the page.

Hiccup of course knew, but he couldn't let Astrid know that. Gods he hated lying to her but he wasn't ready to tell her everything yet.

"I-I-I'm not sure. I've seen it a few times but it always flies off when it sees me." Hiccup stuttered.

"Hmm strange." Astrid mumbled out, seemingly unaware of Hiccup's stuttering.

She flipped through the rest of the book and set off to the side. She blew out the candle and told Hiccup goodnight. Hiccup returned the saying and fell into an uneasy sleep as he had just dodged an arrow and still couldn't believe it.

* * *

 _(A Week and Half later)_

Astrid was becoming increasingly frustrated and worried for Hiccup. A week and half had gone by and still Hiccup had apparently not seen his friend, Toothless. Astrid was beginning to suspect that he was lying as when she asked him about meeting him Hiccup would start to stammer and look nervous, his usual ticks he would do when he lied. She was also starting to get worried as a few days ago Hiccup started to seem more withdrawn from everything.

He was quiet, barley ate, started coming home later and later, and when he did talk it was always short and close ended. His eyes looked dead and he walked as though he were only half-alive. When he was in the ring he wouldn't even participate he would just stand off to the side and let the others do it themselves. When Gobber asked him what was going on he mumbled an answer that nobody else heard but it instantly changed Gobber's mood.

The old blacksmith suddenly looked down trodden as well and shuffled off sadly the usual happy look in his eyes gone, replaced with the same dead look Hiccup had. That was two days ago and today it was even worse.

Astrid had woken up to see Hiccup still lying in bed next to her and turned away from her. She still couldn't figure out why Gobber had given them the day off but she figured it had something to do with the sad look in his eye. She nudge Hiccup in an attempt to wake him up.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, come we gotta wake up." She whispered to him.

Hiccup stirred for a moment and lifted his head off the bed followed by the rest of body. He slumped over and without a word or glance at Astrid he got up, changed and made his way downstairs. Astrid was now more worried then she had ever been in her life for Hiccup, she quickly got up and changed into her usual clothing minus her armored skirt and shoulder pads. She quickly made her way downstairs to find that Hiccup was nowhere to be found. She searched all over the house but still couldn't find him.

She walked outside and headed over to the forge, if he wasn't there then maybe Gobber could help her understand what was going to with Hiccup. She made her way to forge and could hear the sound of a hammer striking metal and hoped that it would be her Hiccup. To her disappointment it was Gobber but at least she could probably figure what was going on.

"Hey Gobber." Astrid said as she knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi Astrid, what brings you by?" Gobber replied though he was clearly upset about something.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with Hiccup." She replied in kind.

Gobber nodded to her and set the sword he was working on in the water and made his way over to Astrid. He motioned for her to sit down and pulled up a stool himself.

"So what's on your mind about Hiccup?" He asked sullenly.

"Well he has been acting really down the past few days, and then today he just looked…well he looked like he was the walking dead. He is withdrawn, barely eats, and this morning he didn't say a word to me just got dressed and disappeared. Then when you called him out on it the other day you got all down when he answered you. So I guess…What's going on?" She asked softly.

Gobber let out a sad sigh and hung his head down, it sounded as if he was fighting off tears as well which was strange for Astrid because she had never seen the big man cry.

"I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise you have forgotten. I envy you, I wish I could forget what today was and I know Hiccup wishes that more than just one other thing." Gobber trailed off voice thick and heavy.

"Gobber please tell me, I'm really starting to get scared now." Astrid replied, voice shaky and fear rising.

"Valka." Gobber whispered out.

"Wh-what." Astrid gasped.

"Today is the day that Valka died." Gobber said slightly louder looking her in the eye, tears threatening to fall.

Astrid brought her hands to up to her mouth and gasped out. She couldn't believe she could forget such a monumental day for her friend, for her husband. She can remember how close Hiccup and his mom were, and she can remember how destroyed he was in the days following her death. Astrid stood up and placed her hands on Gobber's shoulders.

"Gobber please tell me where he is, I have to be there." She pleaded, tears of her own welling in her eyes.

Gobber blinked a few times and wiped his eyes with his good hand before nodding to Astrid.

"He'll be up on the cliff where he watched the boat." Gobber replied.

Astrid bolted out of the forge and ran to the cliff that over looked the harbor. As she neared the cliff she could see the lanky outline of her husband staring off into the sea wind ruffling his clothes and hair. She slowed down to a walk and stopped a few feet short of Hiccup.

For five agonizingly slow minutes Astrid stood silent not sure of what to say, of how she could make this better. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind but the most prevalent one was this was the first time in years that she had been here for him on what was undoubtedly the worst day of his life. Unable to hold her tears back anymore she let them fall down her face and closed the distance between the two of them.

"Hiccup." She whispered out.

His body stiffened for a moment but relaxed just as quick. He didn't look back, he just hung his head and fell to his knees. He gripped the ground with such force his knuckles were turning white. He couldn't hold back his sobs any longer and thick, ugly, and soul crushing sobs broke through the air.

Astrid rushed to him and knelt down, rubbing his back trying to think of anything to say, wishing more than anything to be able to take this kind of pain away from Hiccup. He was such a kind, loving, and caring person, he didn't deserve to go through this kind of pain. His sobs grew softer for a moment as he turned his head in Astrid's direction.

"H-H-Hi A-A-A-Astrid." He choked out.

Astrid's heart broke into a thousand pieces as she wrapped her arms around Hiccup. His entire body was shaking as the sobs racked through him.

"Hiccup." She whispered to him again trying to soothe him.

Hiccup's sobs slowly subsided and he wriggled his way out of Astrid's hold, he let the ground go and flung his head up and screamed his lungs and throat to shreds before he fell back into Astrid's grasp.

She didn't say anything, what was there to say to someone who had to watch their mother die in their arms at the mere age of eight. There wasn't, the words did not exist, there was nothing in this world that could possibly ease the pain of losing a parent. The only thing she could do was be here and hold him, be his strength and above all be his friend, be his wife, support him.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." She whispered to him as she stroked his head.

Hiccup's sobs might have ended but his tears were flowing far greater than even the tallest waterfall. All Hiccup could do was nod his head in thanks as his words seemed to fail him and his throat was still sore from screaming it to shreds only moments earlier.

"I should have been here, every year just so you didn't go through this alone." She whispered to him again.

Hiccup didn't nod that time but his body seemed to start shaking again. Needing to try something to keep Hiccup from breaking down again Astrid came up with an idea.

"You look just like her." Astrid whispered.

Hiccup stopped shaking.

"You remind me so much of her. Your green eyes, auburn hair, even your kind and gentle nature." Astrid soothed him.

"When she died…it was like losing my own mother, she was so kind, couldn't hurt a fly even if she wanted to… we all wish she was still here." Astrid continued.

Hiccup was silent for a few moments before she heard Hiccup swallow and clear his throat.

"I can remember holding her in the town center as we were making our way to the great hall. The Nadder had come out of nowhere, one moment I was holding her hand the next she was thrown five feet back with a huge Nadder spike in her chest." Hiccup sobbed out at the end.

"I ran over to her screaming mommy! I put her head in my lap and held her hand, I was screaming for anybody to come and help her but there was so much chaos going on that nobody heard me. She squeezed my hand and I looked down at her and that image will forever be burned into the dark corners of my brain." Hiccup said with a shuddering breath.

"The spike was covered in blood…her blood. Her clothes were stained red and blood was pumping out from the wound and the look of sheer terror on her face…she lifted her hand and caressed my cheek and somehow she managed to smile at me and whispered to me "Hiccup my sweet baby boy, my miracle child… I love you." Hiccup broke down into earth shattering sobs.

"She died Astrid…She died in my arms…She died in my arms and I couldn't do a FUCKING THING ABOUT IT! I can still remember what it felt like to feel the air leave her lungs and what it felt like to feel her heart stop. The last image I will ever have of her Astrid, is my mother covered in her own blood and dead in my arms." Hiccup chocked out.

Astrid couldn't help but break down at hearing Hiccup's story. How could anyone go through that kind of pain and keep on in the way that Hiccup had. Hell Astrid's dad had only been hurt and she had completely changed her entire personality. Hiccup had to watch his mother die and it still didn't change him. Astrid wrapped her arms around him and held him tight and let him cry against her as she cried with him.

She had no idea how long they stayed on the cliff top but Astrid was the first to recover. Hiccup was still crying but Astrid knew she had to think of something to help erase that image from Hiccup's mind.

"You know the last thing I remember about her?" She asked softly.

Hiccup shook his head, not knowing.

"The last thing I remember about your mom is oddly enough, picking flowers with her." Astrid said with a small chuckle.

She felt Hiccup turn in her grasp to look up at her with complete and utter disbelief.

"I know right, me picking flowers but it's true. Your mother was so beautiful, we spent all day in a field picking flowers she would chase me around and stick flowers in my hair and I would do the same…that's the last thing I remember about her Hiccup and that is how I choose to remember her." Astrid said with growing conviction in her voice.

"How will you remember her?" Astrid asked with a determination to get Hiccup to think of a happier memory.

Minutes ticked by as Hiccup remained silent, though Astrid could tell he was deep in thought.

"I remember drawing for her." Hiccup whispered out.

"I remember drawing a flower that was stuck in her hair, and when I asked her who had put it there do you know what she told me." Hiccup asked

Astrid shook her head.

"She told me you put it there. I can still see the way her face would light up whenever she talked about you, gods she loved you Astrid you might as well have been her daughter…I think she would love the fact that we are married." Hiccup said trying to burrow deeper into Astrid.

Astrid was left gob smacked. Even Hiccup's last memory of his mother was tied into to hers in some way. She tightened her grip around Hiccup and buried her head in his hair.

"You won't leave me again will you?" Hiccup sobbed out.

"What?" Astrid asked as she shot her head up in shock.

"You won't leave me will you?" Hiccup asked again sobs returning.

"I don't think I could handle it again." He continued.

That did it for Astrid she broke down and held Hiccup as close as humanly possible and buried her head into his hair.

"I'm n-n-n-not g-g-going any-any-anywhere." She sobbed out.

Hiccup nodded against her and turned in her grasp and brought them both up to their knees, facing each other.

"Thank you Astrid…for being here." Hiccup whispered out.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be." She replied resting her forehead against his.

They both looked up, staring into each other's eyes that were still swimming with tears yet somehow seemed more vibrant than they ever had before. They both thought about how they used to be friends, all the times they had made each other, and all the time they had lost. Lost in the moment they leaned forward, tilting their heads, and closing their eyes inching closer and closer…

"HEY GUYS!" a voice shouted out breaking the moment.

They flew back from each other, being scared out of their wits they looked around for the source of the noise only to see Ruff standing a few yards away mouth a gape.

"Oh…my…Gods. Were you guys about to…" she tried to get out.

"RUFF! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Astrid shouted clearly annoyed.

"I was looking for you and Gobber said you were up here, so here I am." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What do you want?" Astrid asked through gritted teeth.

"Okay so get this Tuff and Snotlout got into an argument over who's head was harder, so they started hitting each other with clubs and since I'm related to one of them we need a judge so we were hoping you would…Astrid why are you looking at me like that?" Ruff asked as she started to back up.

Astrid was not amused that her and Hiccup's moment was interrupted and even more pissed as to why it was. She slowly got up and started to stalk over toward Ruff who was looking very scared.

"I'll-uh- I'll just say you were unavailable." Ruff said has she turned and ran down the hill.

Astrid glared at the female twin but slowly let out her breath in a heated sigh. She turned around and walked back to Hiccup clutching her arm and was a little nervous.

"So uh- yeah." She said unsure of what to say.

"Did you mean it?" Hiccup asked looking at her.

"Mean what?" She asked back confused.

"Not leaving me." Hiccup whispered out.

Astrid eyes grew wide with shock, she walked over and gave Hiccup a light punch in the arm.

"Of course I meant it." She said with a smile.

Something seemed to click in Hiccup's mind and Astrid could see it happen. He seemed happy and…nervous? She couldn't understand why he would be nervous but she watched him take in a deep breath and with a look of determination of his face he opened his eyes and gazed at her.

"Then follow me…there is someone I want you to meet."

 **A/N: So yeah that happened, like I said huge shift in tone, but something good came out of this. We finally get the meeting between Astrid and Toothless, oh how, oh how will that go. I hope this doesn't seemed rushed. Next Chapter is going to be fun. Leave a review I love reading them.**


	16. Revealed

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter. Everyone seemed to enjoy it although some did not like the fact that I teased the kiss hehehe. You all know what's happening this chapter, I hope that it comes off good I'm not the best at writing big moments like this, so be sure to let me know.**

 **Raunen- No worries I plan to have an M rated chapter, I'll try to get more comic scenes in here as well.**

 **SkeletonKnight- The reason for a lack of a crossbow... Just didn't occur to me. Glad you like the story.**

 **HiccupSkywalker- It won't be.**

 **Cloudoffeathers- Valka was never supposed to come back in this story. She was supposed to die.**

 **Tak- I needed that sad chapter to cement Hiccup and Astrid's trust in each other.**

 **aaquater- Oh I think Astrid is very determined to keep it.**

 **harrypanther- Glad you liked the chapter, you write some pretty sad stuff so I was trying to be like you in way.**

 **CB73- I know Damnit Ruff ruining my moments. Let's find out how strong her promise is.**

 **warzone109- I'ma just hide in my basement and hope that this chapter satisfies you.**

 **Guest(1)- Glad you liked it.**

 **Lizby- We shall see.**

 **HighKingsRuin- I know Ruff ruined everything. I'm glad that I could make it believable that Astrid would cry she is always so tough so thank you for that.**

 **Alright guys here we go the big reveal. Leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid walked hand in hand through the village, nearing the forest. Astrid was nervous but very excited, Hiccup was going to show her to some mysterious friend. Secretly she was hoping it was Toothless but she would take whoever it was. It was a sign that she had finally earned Hiccup's trust.

Hiccup's mind however was racing through all the possible outcomes of what he was about to do. He knew that Astrid wanted to meet Toothless and he was planning on it, but after what she had just done for him, what she had shown she was capable of. He knew that he could trust her, he felt the sincerity in her voice, in her touch. Not to mention the fact that they almost kissed and would have had it not been for Ruff.

Hiccup ran his free hand through his hair and let out a sigh. He was excited and glad that he was doing this, it meant that he wouldn't be lying to his wife anymore. He still though was preparing himself for everything to go south on him. He was repeating a phrase he had heard his father say over years, Hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

They reached the entrance to the forest and Hiccup let out a shuddering breath that didn't go unnoticed by Astrid.

"Hey you okay?" She asked gently as she squeezed his hand.

Hiccup took a few more deep breaths and closed his eyes. He didn't know if he was okay, he really didn't know what to feel. All he knew was that he wanted to do this, Astrid deserved this. He opened his eyes and gave her a half smile.

"I honestly don't know, but I want to do this. You've been asking for this for a little while now and after today…well I feel like you have earned this. So Astrid are you ready to finally meet Toothless?" Hiccup asked, his smile still beaming at her.

Astrid felt like she was in Valhalla when she heard Hiccup ask her if she was ready. She had wanted nothing more for the past month to find out Toothless was, ever since Hiccup mumbled his name out when he was sick with the snake bite.

She couldn't hold back her smile even if she tried. She squeezed Hiccup's hand and was too happy to even answer him with her words. She nodded her head furiously and started to drag him into the forest. She stopped a few yards in when she realized she had no idea where they were supposed to go.

"I-uh, I don't know where we are going." She mumbled out.

Hiccup's heart could have melted seeing how happy she was about all of this, he just hoped that her happy mood would stay that way.

"It's alright, you are just excited. Come on I'll lead the way." Hiccup replied softly.

He smiled at her and started to lead her through the forest. The entire time they were walking Hiccup was thinking about how his relationship with Astrid had changed in such a short span of time. She had gone from resenting him, to tolerating him, to being his friend, and now it seemed to being his wife. He so desperately held onto hope that the last one would still be true after this encounter.

He thought back to the moment where they were both leaning in to kiss each other. He had felt and was positive that she did as well. He just couldn't get that feeling out of his mind and now he wanted more than anything to experience that again before everything more than likely went to shit.

He could tell they were nearing to cove as they passed the same broken trees where he had first found Toothless. His heartrate started to spike as they got closer and he began to wonder how he was even going to do this. He had been so distracted with everything else he didn't even have time to think about what he would say to try and explain this to Astrid.

Astrid seemed to pick up and Hiccup elevated heartrate and nervous mannerisms. She stopped him but pulling on his hand and looking into his eyes.

"Hiccup are you alright?" She asked with growing concern.

She still didn't understand why Hiccup would be _this_ nervous. She figured he would be a little nervous but the way he was acting made it seem like he was about to show her he just committed treason or something.

"I'm really nervous Astrid." Hiccup whispered out.

"Why?" She asked very confused.

"I'm-I'm-I'm worried that once you meet him you will hate me forever." Hiccup answered with a sigh.

"Hate you? Hiccup I know I just started to show it and again I can't say sorry enough times and will never stop trying to prove it to you…but Hiccup I don't hate you and I'm not going to leave you okay. You are such a wonderful person and I'm glad you have given me a chance to get to know you all over again." Astrid told him in a gentle tone.

"I-I-I-I don't know what to say Astrid." Hiccup stuttered out.

He looked up and realized that were standing outside the entrance to the cove. Hiccup's mind went blank. This was it, no turning back now. He stood still for a moment gathering his courage and steeling himself for what would need to be done. He looked over to his newly reformed wife, and best friend. At the start of this whole ordeal he was in misery and trying to think of anything to make it work. It was thrown back in face more times than he cared to remember, but slowly she started to change. She started to ease off the whole 'cut everyone out of my life' thing and show that his best friend when they were kids was still in there. That the girl he has had a crush on for most of his life was still in there.

With a new resolve he smiled down at her and took both of her hands in his and stared into her eyes.

"Did you really want to…earlier up on the cliff…before Ruff scared us?" Hiccup asked softly.

Astrid was somewhat taken back by the question. She had been so caught up with the idea of meeting Toothless that she pretty much forgot about the fact that she and Hiccup almost kissed. His question circled around her mind. Had she really wanted to? Was it just a spur of the moment type of thing or did she really want to kiss him?

She thought back to everything that they had gone through over the past two months. She thought about what she thought she wanted for husband, what her father had told her, and everything that Hiccup tried to show her until she finally understood what he was all about. She gave him a chance and he gave her one, and if she was being honest the past month or so where she and Hiccup were starting to get along and then the past couple of weeks where she knew they were enjoying being in each other's company. Getting to see Hiccup's kind and caring nature she knew what her answer would be.

She smiled at him and pulled his hands closer to her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head and kept leaning in slowly, inch by inch until she felt the warm, soft feeling of Hiccup's lips against her own. The kiss was everything that their wedding kiss should have been, soft yet passionate, tender yet wanting, and above all else it was loving. She loved the warm feeling that stirred in her chest and stomach, how her mind went blank to the point she almost forgot her own name and the tingling sensation that shot up and down her spine.

When they finally separated, both were nearly out of breath and panting slightly. Hiccup had goofy, dumbstruck look, but the smile would have stretched for miles if it could have. Both were blushing as well but couldn't take their eyes off the other. Astrid smiled back him and leaned in to tuck her head underneath his chin and wrapped her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her and couldn't erase the smile on his face or the warm feeling in his chest. He had boldly asked Astrid if she had wanted to kiss him earlier and she didn't punch or attempt to maim him in anyway. He placed his head on top of hers and gently kissed the top of it.

"I guess I got my answer." He chuckled out.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh at his comment for breaking the mood.

"Way to kill the mood Haddock." She laughed out, while softly hitting his chest.

"Yeah, well kinda what I do best milady." He said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Astrid's eyes narrowed slightly as she punched his shoulder with moderate force.

"OW! Why would you do that?!" He shouted out as he rubbed his arm.

"I don't want to hear that self-deprecating tone or comments come for you again. You are an amazing person who has been treated horribly for no good reason. I won't stand for it and neither should you." Astrid stated with her hands on her hips.

There was no room for arguments in her voice and Hiccup couldn't do anything but nod at her statement.

"Okay, Astrid I'll work on it." He said unevenly.

Astrid beamed a smile at him and turned to look around.

"So how much further do we have to go?" She asked.

"We are actually already here." Hiccup answered with a new found confidence.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Astrid asked happily.

"Just savoring the moment." Hiccup mumbled out.

He grabbed her hand and led her through the entrance of the cove. He stayed in front of her just in case Toothless got a little too excited and sprinted over to her. As they entered to the cove Hiccup could pretty much feel Astrid's eyes widen and her mouth fall open.

He never would truly get over of beautiful the cove really was. He looked back to Astrid with a small smile and swung his arms out in as dramatic a fashion as possible.

"Astrid welcome to the cove. This is where I've been disappearing to and where I met Toothless." He said with as much showmanship as possible.

"Wow." Was all Astrid could get out.

"So wait how do you know that Toothless will be here, he hasn't been here in a long time according to you." Astrid asked.

"Yeah um about that…" Hiccup mumbled out.

"Hiccup." Astrid turned and glared at him.

"I'm sorry Astrid but I was still trying to figure out if I could trust you or not and I didn't want to ruin what little progress we were making. I'm sorry for lying to you but he was my only friend at the time and I wanted to make sure that he was safe." Hiccup started to explain.

"What do you mean safe?" Astrid asked as her glare softened.

Hiccup took a deep breath and sighed out.

"Astrid, the reason that you've never heard about Toothless before is because up until a few weeks ago when I first met him he wasn't even on the island. In fact he was usually attacking it." Hiccup said softly.

"Attacking the island?" Astrid asked herself.

Astrid didn't know what to think, how this Toothless could have not even been on the island until a few weeks ago, and what did he mean by he was usually attacking the island. The only things that were attacking the island on a consistent basis were…the…dragons.

Astrid's eyes widened as she looked up at her husband. He had a resigned look on his face, the kind that she knew could only mean one thing.  
"Hiccup." She breathlessly spoke.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out.

There was rustling from behind him as his best friend started to come out of his cave. He stretched and gave a yawn but as soon as he saw Hiccup he bounded over to him. Toothless could tell by the scent in the air that there was someone else in the cove with them but by Hiccup's stance he could tell that they were in no danger. He slowed his bounding as he got closer to his friend and came up to his side. He placed his head underneath his hands and felt Hiccup start to rub his scales. He purred out with content and looked over to see a female human standing in shock at what was happening before her.

"Astrid…this is Toothless, Toothless…this is Astrid…my wife." Hiccup said as he gestured between the two.

Astrid was taken back by the realization that her husband was friends with a dragon. She started to think back to all the things that Hiccup had done in the ring with the dragons and it started to click. How else would Hiccup have found out about all that stuff unless he had a dragon to train with?

Astrid was still reeling with the discovery that Hiccup had been harboring a dragon on the island. A dragon, the same animals that were responsible for her father's injury and his mother's death. She didn't understand how he could even want to be friends with this…thing.

"How-how-how can you even want to be friends with this thing?! They are the reason that my dad is crippled and your mom is dead!" Astrid shouted at him.

"Because he spared me!" Hiccup shouted back.

Astrid was shocked into silence.

"He spared me when he had the chance to kill me! He is the same Night Fury that I said I shot down a couple of months ago. Well I found him and when I tried to kill him I just couldn't do it alright! Call me what you will but when it was all on the line after I freed him he didn't kill me." Hiccup continued.

"Then I went back to look for him, I found him here in the cove trying to fly out. I felt bad for him and decided to come back with some fish and feed him and it just kind of took off from there. I would come back feed him and mess around. Then after our disastrous training session I found out he didn't like eels and I wanted to train with the bow. So I put the eel in my vest and made it look like I was forcing it back with the bow." Hiccup stopped to take a breath.

He continued to explain that he had gone back to visit Toothless as much as possible, how they slowly became best friends, and even how Toothless helped him with his bow training. Hiccup took a big breath and prepared for Astrid to yell and at him, to rat him out, punch him. What he didn't expect was the silence. Astrid stared at him with an investigative look as she was trying to figure out what to make of it all.

"Why tell me?" Astrid asked.

"Why tell me when you know who I am, and what I wanted to do?" She clarified.

"Because I wanted to. I was tired of keeping this a secret from you. I was tired of lying to you when you were showing me that you cared, but the reason I told you is because I trust you. You were the first person in years to treat me like a human being besides Toothless here. You gave me a chance to show you who I was and though it took some time, you did see it. I trust you because you said you wouldn't leave me. I trust you Astrid because…because I love you." Hiccup sighed out.

He waited and waited for Astrid's response. He wanted to know if all his efforts had been for nothing or if he had truly earned her trust. The waiting was killing him but he never broke his gaze on her. She looked shocked…again, but that wasn't anything new. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again as Toothless slowly made his way towards her. She took a step back but Hiccup held his hand up.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered.

"He's just curious. He probably smells me on you." He said with a blush.

Toothless inched his way closer snout in the air and gazing into her soul. He stop a foot away from her and held her gaze. Astrid unsure of what to do looked to Hiccup for help.

"Just…stick your hand out slowly and tell him you won't hurt him." Hiccup said with hopeful eyes.

Astrid looked at him like he was crazy but then again she was still alive. She took a deep breath and looked back at the dragon. She slowly stuck her right hand out and tried to think of something to say.

"Um- hi Toothless. I- uh, I don't want to hurt you?" She said unsure of herself.

"I guess I should thank you for being there for Hiccup when no one else was." She said as sad smile grew on her.

"Even me." She said sadly.

Toothless nodded to her and slowly placed his snout against her hand. Astrid's eyes grew to the size of shields as she started to rub his scales. She felt this immense warm feeling grow through her body and it was like she could understand what Toothless was saying through his movements.

"Wow." She breathed out.

"Gain a dragons trust and there is nothing they won't do for you." Hiccup responded.

Astrid just kept rubbing her hand up and down Toothless' snout with a small smile on her face. She looked up at Hiccup and the smile she gave him melted his heart on the spot.

"You really love me?" She asked softly.

Hiccup's mind went back a few moments and instantly went into panic mode.

"I-uh-I, no, yes, I think, uh…" He stuttered out.

Astrid smiled at him and walked over to him and placed her hand over his mouth. He instantly stopped flaying his arms around and looked down at her.

"Did you mean it?" She asked again and removed her hand.

Hiccup knowing that it was true could sense that his answer was about to make or break her world. Her tone made it seem like she was pleading with him, for it to be true.

"Yes Astrid I love you." Hiccup answered softly.

Astrid smiled at him and started to lean in to kiss him again when the sound of a horn blasting through the air drew their attention. They looked at each other, nodded and ran out of the cove waving goodbye to Toothless. They ran through the forest, thoughts running wild as to who could be showing up at their shores at this moment.

As they burst through the forest they could see a lone ship limping its way into the harbor. The mast was broken, shields were missing, bits of the sail were strewn about, and the ship looked terribly overloaded.

They ran down to the docks where they got the surprise of their life as the chief and all of the warriors had returned earlier.

* * *

 **Sorry if this ending came out of nowhere. But I wanted this to happen and I was running out of ideas. But now we get to see Hiccup and Astrid bond even more in their shared knowledge about Toothless and keeping it a secret. Leave review I love reading them.**


	17. In This Together

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you are spend this time of the year with those who are close to you. Not much to say about this one but we get a little further insight into Hiccup and Stoick's relationship. Also I'll make you guys a deal, this story gets to 200 reviews the next update will be include two chapters! That's right TWO, DOS, or however else you can say two. Deal?**

 **warzone109- I'll take that as a sign I can come out now.**

 **aaquater-I didn't even realize I wrote that until I saw your review. Hehehe.**

 **Raunen- I think we will be exhausted by the end of this if they keep getting interrupted. (I hate that horn too).**

 **Guest(1)- Thank you for the kinds words I was worried that I might deviate from what I've been trying to do. It's nice to hear I'm still on track.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- It will be ever so much fun to watch them keep the secret.**

 **SkeletonKnight- I know right FINALLY! I'm happy as well.**

 **TheJaiganticBridge- It makes me happy that I could write something that you truly enjoy. That is all I ever wanted was for people to just enjoy themselves. I hope I can continue the trend.**

 **Guest(2)- Thank you.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- YAY indeed, yay indeed.**

 **HighKingsRuin- Yeah I included the kiss right after the almost one because of what other stories had done. I didn't want to drag it out It felt right to have it this soon.**

 **CB73- I know but no one ever said that Vikings had a great timing.**

 **Alright guys remember our deal. 200 reviews and you get two chapters next update. So don't forget to leave one, as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid stood on the docks hand in hand looking up in shock at the mountain of man known as Stoick the Vast Haddock. They weren't expecting any of the warriors back for at least another couple of weeks. The second thing they noticed was the fact that the fleet that the warriors had left had been reduced to the one pathetic looking ship.

While they could tell from the forest that the ship was in rough shape it was nothing compared to being right next to it. Scorch marks were painted across the hull dotting the once vibrant tanned wood. Claw and teeth marks had gouged massive cuts into planks, telling the story of a viscous battle. The tattered sail made the ship look more like a ghost floating on the water as the wind lightly flicked the remains into the air.

Hiccup and Astrid were pushed a few people back as loved ones of the warriors who had left flooded the dock searching for those who had gone into battle. Hiccup and Astrid were grateful for their small stature and lithe frames as they were able to squeeze back to the front of the crowd.

"Dad!" Hiccup had to shout in order to be heard over the commotion.

Stoick looked around trying to pick out his son, he was gazing over the crowd for a few minutes before he felt a tap on his arm and looked down. Hiccup was standing before him with a relieved expression on his face. He was happy that his dad had seemingly come home uninjured but he was worried about the state of the ship and if anyone had gotten hurt.

"Is everyone alright? Where are you other ships?" Hiccup asked worriedly.

"Yes, everyone is alright, the bastard dragons destroyed the rest and we were forced to pile into one ship. Barely made it back." Stoick said grimly as he inspected his son.

"Huh, thought putting you in Dragon Training would put some muscle on you." Stoick said with a disappointed voice.

Hiccup's entire good mood was instantly shattered. His dad didn't ask him if he was okay, how was Astrid, hell he didn't even realize his own son was standing in front of him until Hiccup tapped his arm, didn't notice that he and Astrid were holding hands and getting along. No the thing he had to bring up was the fact that he still wasn't the son he thought he would have.

"Nice to see you too dad." Hiccup mumbled out sadly.

Astrid was in shock to say the least. She knew that the relationship between Hiccup and Stoick wasn't the best, but for Stoick to open up with a comment that Hiccup was already self-conscious about and would just bring him down even more. That was a new low for him.

"I got to go and give a report to the council I don't know how long I'll be there so I'll see you at home tonight?" Stoick asked as he looked away from his son and out over the villagers who were all breathing a sigh of relief.

"If you can even walk home." Hiccup mumbled out.

"What now?" Stoick turned and looked down at his son with a slight scowl.

"I said sure thing dad, I got a few things to keep me busy and out of the way." Hiccup replied in a disheartened voice.

"Good, very good. I'll see you tonight." Stoick stated as he walked off with a huge barrel under his arm and sack of flour over the other.

Hiccup put his head down and let go of Astrid's hand and turned to walk away from the dock. He shuffled through the throngs of people and was heading slowly back toward his house. Astrid could feel her husband's heart breaking through the entire conversation. He had been hoping his dad would notice the difference in his marriage, but he hadn't even realized that Astrid was standing there. When she felt Hiccup's hand leave hers she desperately tried to reach out for it but he was already gone and fading into the background…like he was used to doing.

Now Astrid felt her own heart break with a realization that this is why Hiccup was always trying so hard to become like one of them when he was clearly not. His dad had implanted the idea that he was not happy with how his son had turned out and they only way he would be happy with Hiccup was if he started to walk, talk, and act like a Viking. Astrid was hit with the realization that if Hiccup's father wouldn't even treat him right in full view of the public, just brushing him off like now, or scolding him and tearing him down, the people were bound to follow the chief.

She could only imagine how Hiccup would be feeling at this moment in time but she knew that she needed to be there. With new resolve she started to force her way through the crowds of people, trying to get enough space to run after her husband. As she finally made her way through the last of the people she a pair of arms wrap around her and lift her into the air.

She naturally tried to get out of the grip of whoever had dared to put their hands on her. She started to kick and flail trying her hardest to get out and run to Hiccup.

"Astrid, honey stop fighting, it's me." A voice cut through the air.

Astrid's body went stiff and her fighting had ceased. She knew that voice, knew it better than her own and almost better than Hiccup's. She felt her feet touch the ground and slowly she turned to see the cheerful gaze of her mother who was looking down at her and her father sitting in his wheelchair beaming at her.

"Mom…Dad." She whispered out.

"I'm surprised you recognized us, we haven't seen you what feels like ages." Her father teased her.

"I-uh-I." Astrid stuttered as she went red from embarrassment.

"Oh never mind him dear, your father is just being a yak's ass. How have you been sweetie, how are things going with Hiccup, and how is Dragon Training going?" Her mother asked.

Astrid's heart swelled a little at hearing the kind and caring tone in her parent's voices. She could see in their eyes how proud they were of her and never had to doubt how much they loved her. Once again Astrid could feel her hear sink to her boots at realizing that this was everything that Hiccup didn't have. Maybe he had it when his mom was still alive but ever since then it had been slowly taken away from him, when he needed his dad the most.

She felt herself being ushered away from the docks and toward her parent's house. It was strange not calling it her house anymore, since she had spent every moment of her life up until a couple months ago in it.

"I'll tell you once we get to your house mom, dad." She replied as she still looked around to try and find Hiccup.

She never realized just how good he was at disappearing or blending into the background before now and mentally she was kicking herself for it. She had helped cause some of that pain, sure he had forgiven her but she had yet to forgive herself completely.

They arrived at her former house to find that not much had changed since her departure. She went sat down at her spot at the table just like she used to do and waited for her parents to come and join her. Her father wheeled up to the head of the table spot just like he always did and her mom sat to his right across from Astrid.

"Now then, Astrid please tell us what you have been up to?" Her mother asked her with a warm smile that only a mother could give.

Astrid started with saying that things between her and Hiccup were utterly amazing. Her father had a knowing smile on his face. She spoke of how incredible Hiccup truly was and how great he was doing in the ring. She obviously left out the part about her husband and now herself, that they were hiding the deadliest dragon known to Vikings in a cove on their island. She steered the conversation more toward how sweet and loving he was being, and how she was getting better at showing him that he mattered to her. Both of her parents were completely amazed at their daughters change in attitude, it was a welcome sight after years of seeing their daughter grow cold and cut off of from the world.

Her mother stood up from the table to go and make something to eat, she hugged and kissed her daughter on the head as she left leaving just Astrid and her dad. As soon as she was out of sight Astrid leapt into her father's arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

"You were right…you were right dad. I'm sorry I didn't listen right away, I'm sorry I disappointed you." Astrid whispered in his ear.

"Oh honey, you could never disappoint me. I was only worried that you weren't giving the boy a fair chance. I had no idea that he was that amazing, but I knew he was better than what you had painted in your mind. I'm overjoyed that things have become better between the two of you. Now do I get a more detailed version of how you two got to where you are or do I get the version your mother knows." He said with a wink.

Astrid's mood instantly lifted at hearing her father's words. She wouldn't know what she would do if she didn't have her parents support like this.

She shot up from her father eyes wide and mouth gaping. She might not know what it's like to have her parents not support her or be there for her, but she knows someone who does and he needs her.

"Dad I have to go." Astrid said as she started toward the door.

"What, Astrid why you only just got here?" Her father asked in a slightly hurt voice.

Astrid turned back to look at him with a knowing yet sad smile.

"My husband needs me." She answered.

Astrid would never get tired of saying that Hiccup was her husband. It had a nice ring to it and made her feel like she was in Valhalla. Her father stared at her in shock but slowly the hurt gaze in his eyes turned to one of understanding. He nodded to her and out the door she ran.

"Astrid! Where are you going?!" Her mother shouted out as she saw her daughter disappear.

"She's going home." Her father said with a smile.

* * *

Astrid sprinted out the house and made her way toward the house. She figured if Hiccup wasn't there, he would only be in one other place. She burst through the doors calling out for Hiccup as she ran up the stairs to their room. She noticed that he wasn't there but a few books were missing as well as his bow.

Knowing that he was at the cove she decided to gather her own bow and sprinted off in search of him. She was glad that there was a small path worn in the forest floor, she didn't know if she could have found the cove from memory just yet. She followed the trail until she saw the outline of the rock walls that isolated the cove. She smiled as she found the entrance and burst into the cove. She didn't see Hiccup right away and that worried her. Whipping her head around she started to look for the telltale shape of Toothless. After a few moments of looking she found the black dragon curled up in the shadows. She walked over to Toothless so that way she wouldn't startle him. As she drew closer she could start to see that Toothless was wrapped around something, drawing closer she breathed a small sigh of relief seeing that it was Hiccup.

She entered the shadows and kneeled down next to Toothless. The dragon had been watching her ever since she entered the cove. He had been giving her a worrying gaze that Astrid couldn't believe she understood. Her concern for Hiccup went right through the top of the cove. She took her bow off and placed it on the ground and stepped over Toothless' legs and tail and sat down next to Hiccup who had yet to look up from his sketch book.

She sat down beside him and looked over to see what he was drawing. To her surprise it looked like some kind of saddle.

"Is that supposed to be a… saddle?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup stopped drawing but did not look up from the page, he started to tremble but this was different from the other times that he did this. The other times there was a since of sadness and sorrow in the air. Now it felt as if anger was radiating off of him.

"Can't you tell? Or is just another thing I disappointed you in? Another thing for you to berate me to stop? Another thing to say a ' _Viking doesn't do all of…this.'_ " Hiccup finished bitterly as he gestured to himself.

Astrid was at first taken aback by his tone, but the more she listened the more she realized it wasn't her he was yelling at. It was who he was yelling at through her. His dad.

"Hiccup." Astrid said softly as she pulled him into her lap.

She could still feel the rage pouring out of as he shook and trembled. She thought he was going to become _**Unhinged**_ **(I saw an opportunity to reference one of my stories and I took it;p.)** at the joints and just fall apart in his arms. She started to run her hands through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. After ten minutes Hiccup started to calm down and his breathing returned to normal.

"Why Astrid?" Hiccup asked out.

"Why is that every other fucking family on this island is happy and functioning and just love each other…expect for mine?" Hiccup seethed out.

"Why is that everyone else is proud of their children, happy for what they have become…expect mine?" This time it came out in a ragged breath as his anger started to return.

"Why Astrid…WHY?!" He shouted as he tried to get up.

Hiccup went to stand up but Astrid held him firm against her and refused to let go. She didn't want him doing something drastic. She could help him, but only if he remained here. After a few moments Hiccup stopped fighting and just slumped against Astrid, anger still present.

"I-I-I don't know Hiccup. I really don't know why your father is the way that he is. Maybe it has something to do with your mother's passing. I don't know Hiccup, I wish I did so that way I could help, so that way I could say the right things, do the right things." Astrid said softly into his ear as she kissed his temple.

Hiccup seemed to calm down a bit as he sunk into her embrace even more. His breathing started to slow to a normal pace once more. He reached down to grab his sketch book and pulled it up so that Astrid and himself could see it. After a few moments Hiccup took a deep breath and leaned his head up to look at Astrid.

"It is supposed to be a saddle for Toothless." He said softly.

"Why are you making him one?" Astrid asked in return.

"Well I got to a new section of the book and it was on shooting from horseback. Well we don't have horses but we have…" Hiccup trailed off.

"Dragons." Astrid finished for him.

"Exactly I already tried to shoot while riding him and it was pretty tough so I was going to make one." Hiccup continued.

He reached over to examine his arrows and started to pull them out of the quiver one by one.

"I guess my next question is why Hiccup? You can't just go riding on his back outside of the cove." Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup let out a deep sigh as he looked down at an arrow that had a missing feather. He reached into a small satchel as he pulled out a replacement feather.

"I know I'm still working on that." He said as he started to replace the feather.

"Working on what?" Astrid asked again.

"Restoring his flight." Hiccup said tonelessly.

"Restore his flight…but Hiccup isn't that…you know…imposs" She tried to get out.

"Don't say it." Hiccup said cutting her off.

"Please don't say it. I feel bad enough as it is. I need for there to be a way to help him, a way to get him back in the air where he belongs." Hiccup continued in a defeated tone as he slid the feather into place.

As Hiccup slid the feather on a spark seemed to go off in his mind as he turned in Astrid's grasp kissed her. Astrid was shocked but very pleased at whatever the reason was that Hiccup suddenly kissed her.

"That's it Astrid!" He proclaimed.

"What- What is it?" She asked still out of breath from the kiss.

"If I can fix an arrow by replacing its feathers to allow it to fly through the air, why can't I replace his tailfin to do the same!" He shouted to the sky.

It took Astrid a few moments to understand what Hiccup was talking about before it dawned on her what he was proposing. A smile grew on her as she lifted the both of them up.

"Hiccup you are a genius!" She said as brought him into a hug.

Hiccup went around to Toothless' tail and started to draw out some specs about size, shape, what he could make it out of, how it would work. He finally had written and drawn enough that he got up to look Toothless in the eye.

"Don't worry bud I'll get you up in the air." Hiccup said as he placed his forehead against the dragons.

"WE will get you up in the air. We are in this together Haddock." Astrid said from behind him, feigning a hurt voice.

"A-A-A- of course A-A-Astrid I didn't mean to exclude you." Hiccup stammered out.

"Oh I'm just teasing you. I know what you meant." She said as she offered him his hand.

"Let's get going that tail isn't going to build itself." Astrid commented as she led them out of the cove.

 **A/N: Like I said guys Happy Holidays and all that hope you enjoy them, I'm looking forward to writing a sneaky Hiccup and Astrid with everyone home. Leave a review I love reading them.**


	18. Greatest Gift

**A/N: I made you all a promise and I have kept it. Here is part one of the double update. Thank you all for the reviews they were a blast to read and the really do mean the world to me. This will be the last update for a good while, I have family over for Christmas and won't get much time to write so in case I don't get to it, Everyone have a safe and happy new year.**

 **SkeletonKnight- I know how you feel about Stoick don't worry he will get his due, in good time my good Knight, in good time.**

 **Guest(1)- Thank you, I wish you a happy new year and holiday as well.**

 **Guest(2)- Well then today is your lucky day you get not one, but TWO chapters to read, but to ease your mind I usually try to update every four days or so.**

 **HighKingsRuin- Stoick is kind of a bastard isn't he.**

 **Shadowda- while that would be a cool idea to have Stoick know and help them hide, I don't think that can work in this story so we will just leave it to Astrid to help Hiccup out. Happy New Year and Feliz Navidad.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- Astrid has really taken up the mantel indeed and it will show even more here.**

 **aaquater- Thank you for the increased list of how to say two it was neat to read and try to pronounce lol. Securing some forge time shouldn't be all that hard.**

 **Hinneva76- I don't plan on stopping.**

 **IamFr33dom- I'm glad you like here is your early Christmas present.**

 **Raunen- Maybe Stoick doesn't go to the stake in this story. I love writing angry Hiccup too.**

 **razor95- I don't really plan on using the arena dragons more than what they were in the first movie.**

 **harrypanther- Right I'm surprised I haven't read any story where Astrid helps him while on the island like this. So this was a cool little nugget I liked to throw in.**

 **Timothe- Thank you.**

 **Surayo- Oh they will can deal with them, but can everyone else.**

 **CB73- I love how Astrid came to him as well, she really has taken to her role and understands what it means to be there for him. Feliz Navidad.**

 **Guest(3)- We will get to the sneaky bits later.**

 **Alright guys here we go part one of the double. Leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Stoick had a massive head ache as he sat at the head table in the Great Hall. The council had wanted a detailed description of what had happened on the nest hunt and Stoick hated recalling it. He knew, that they knew damn well what had happened, they had all been on a nest hunt in their lives and even though they all ended the same way, they never stopped trying.

He hated telling them how horrible it had gone. They had barely broken the fog of Helheim's gate when the dragons started to attack. They were able to beat the dragons back but had to retreat back outside the fog to repair their ships and regroup for another attack.

This went on for weeks with no indication of success. The dragons had managed to destroy most of their ships and left the lone remaining one badly damaged. By some grace of Odin no one had died and they still had one pathetic ship to get home in.

He finished his report and the council had demanded details about what kinds of dragons, how many were there, did they kill any, was anything different? Stoick was quickly growing irritated with all of this and the look on his must have been noticed by everyone. The Great Hall quieted down as Stoick took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

"You all know what happened on this trip, the same thing that happens every time. I don't know why you are all so eager to find out anything new when nothing changes." Stoick growled out.

"Because we are getting tired Stoick. If the way we have been trying to go about this isn't working we need to look for different methods." One of the council members said.

Stoick's scowl deepened at hearing this. They were Vikings, there was nothing that they couldn't do if they put their minds to it. This was the way Stoick knew, so this was the way they would do it.

"We are Vikings this is how we do things. Now unless anyone else has anything to say this meeting is adjourned." Stoick said dismissing the comment completely.

The council members got up from the table and made their way over to the mead barrels to fill their mugs and talk about the latest rumors that were going on around the village. Stoick was still at the table rubbing his temples with familiar annoyance. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to try anything new. The way they were doing things had kept them safe and alive for generations, he would not risk something that worked for something that had no guarantee of success. His gaze darkened as he stared a hole through the table, his way was the only way he could avenge his fallen wife.

Deciding that he no longer wanted to wallow in self-pity he sat up and made his way over to the mead barrels in order to ease the head ache that he felt getting worse. He passed by a few of the council members and gave them a small nod, but as he continued on he heard a name being spoken with such respect and reverence that he had to stop in order to listen.

"So how about that Hiccup eh?" One of the males said.

"I know right he goes from being, well…Hiccup to this great Dragon Tamer. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it the other day." The female replied.

"Word around the village is that he and Astrid will be up for the final two spots to decide who goes on to face the Nightmare. I wonder what that will do to their marriage." The other male chimed in.

"Well if their new attitude toward each other is anything to go by, it probably won't do much. Who knew Astrid would have become so…not Astrid once she got married to Hiccup. Not to mention that it seems to have done wonders for the boy." The female answered.

Stoick walked out of the hall mind racing and his head ache no closer to going away. But now he had to find his son and his wife and find out just what the hell was going on. When Stoick had walked out of the hall he hadn't realized how much time had passed as it was now nighttime. He knew it had to past midnight since the moon was a little ways past its apex.

He walked through the darkened village trying to figure out what he was going to say to his son. He was over the moon that his son finally seemed to becoming into the dragon fighting prodigy that he had always wanted. He had felt joy for his son in the past but nothing like this, he finally wasn't disappointed in his son any more, and he knew the village would be in good hands if he kept on going this way.

He made his way back to his house with practiced ease and as quietly as he could made his way up the stairs to see if his son was home. He had a candle in one hand and slowly pushed the door open. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed that there were two bodies in his son's bed, but as his eyes adjusted to the light he could tell that it was Astrid.

Stoick smiled at the sight before. Astrid was curled up into Hiccup, while Hiccup had an arm draped over her in a protective manner. Stoick wanted answers to how Hiccup had gone from being…Hiccup, to what he was now, but he was not going to disturb the peaceful scene in front of him. He backed out of the door and made his way downstairs to get some sleep himself.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid woke up as soon as the sun started to rise. They exchanged mumbled greetings and a light kiss and started to prepare for the day. Gobber had told them that tomorrow they would resume their Dragon Training so that way the warriors and their families could have a day to get settled in and then relax as they watched the next generation of dragon fighters.

They silently walked downstairs and stopped mid-step as the sound of a growling bear filled the house.

"What the fuck is that?" Astrid whispered out.

Hiccup had an embarrassing smile as he turned to look at Astrid.

"That uh, that would be my dad." He answered softly.

"How the hell did you get any sleep?" She asked even more confused that a human being could make such sounds.

"I'm usually asleep by the time he would come home, or I fell asleep in the forge. I must have just gotten used to it." Hiccup replied as he shuffled about the kitchen.

Astrid was still dumbstruck that Hiccup could sleep at all with that noise and silently thank the Gods that her father was nothing like that. Hiccup returned with some bread, two cups of water, and some yak jerky. He handed a cup, some bread, and jerky to her and motioned for her to eat.

"Sorry you can't have to usual breakfast that I can cook up but we need to get going if we want to make the tailfin and get out there before anyone asks what we are doing." Hiccup explained as he took a bite of jerky.

Astrid nodded in agreement and quickly wolfed down her bread, jerky, and water. Hiccup stood in shock as he slowly ate the rest of his food. He let out a small laugh and just shook his head.

"What you said we had to get going." Astrid said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You are just so…perfect." Hiccup said softly as he opened the door.

Astrid gaped at him, she would never get tired of hearing how much Hiccup thought of her. But even she didn't think she was perfect, or at least not until recently.

"The only reason I feel perfect is because of you Hiccup." She replied as she walked by and kissed his cheek.

Hiccup just smiled and followed in silence as they walked toward the forge. Hiccup unlocked the forge and led Astrid in, he told her how to stoke up the fire as he went and found the material needed to make the tailfin.

He came back to soot covered Astrid and a roaring fire. He tried to stifle his laughter but found it increasingly difficult as his wife looked ridiculous. Astrid just cocked her hip and placed a hand on it.

"Something funny Hiccup." She said in a mock, stern voice.

Hiccup couldn't hold it anymore and just made it to a table to put the materials down before he clutched his stomach and bent over laughing. Astrid tried her best to look angry but seeing Hiccup laugh brought her to laughter as well. Soon the forge was filled with the laughter of the happy couple.

Both Hiccup and Astrid wiped away some tears in their eyes and smiled at one another. Hiccup found a clean rag and walked over to Astrid and started to wipe the soot off her face in arms. Astrid just stood still and closed her eyes and leaned into his touch where ever it was.

As he was wiping off her arms Astrid couldn't help but look at Hiccup and feel her stomach fly and her heart swell. She smiled and pulled her hands up to cup his face and look him in the eyes. She leaned in and kissed him gently. She held it for a moment and felt like she was flying when she felt him kiss her back. She pulled away but leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you Hiccup." She whispered out.

She did too. She really did. Everything that he had done for her, everything that he had shown her, all the times that he shouldn't have given her a chance but still did anyway. Nobody else would have been able to do what he did, but then again Hiccup isn't just anybody and she loved him for.

"I love you too." Hiccup replied as he kissed her forehead.

"Now let's get to work, after all this tailfin isn't going to build itself right." He said with a smile.

Astrid smiled back and nodded in agreement. She watched in awe as Hiccup moved around the forge with just as much grace as she would with her axe. He knew where everything was and most of the time didn't even have to look where he was reaching, he just did it always grabbed the right tool.

He was constantly looking at his book for the design and measurements of how long to make the rods, how much leather he would have to cut to match the size of the other tailfin. He would occasionally ask Astrid to bring him some of the materials that were on the table that was out of reach. She loved helping him build the tail, she got to see even more of Hiccup's talent that she hadn't been able to see before.

Hiccup pounded out the last of the rods and tiny little balls and started to connect the pieces together. Soon the skeleton of a tail started to take shape and Hiccup would test it out by folding it open and close to make sure that it would work. Satisfied that it would open with ease Hiccup slipped on the cut out piece of leather and marveled at his creation. It really looked like a tailfin, if he painted it black it would look like Toothless never even lost it. He smiled as his eyes started to blur. He wiped away the tears before they could fall and turned to fully show Astrid.

She jumped off her spot on a nearby table and crushed Hiccup with a resounding hug.

"You did it babe!" She shouted.

Hiccup was so excited that he missed the little pet name that Astrid had just called him.

"Now we just have to see if it works. Come on Astrid." He exclaimed as he looked out the window.

The sun had was still rising and had just crested over the horizon, but most of the village was still asleep or just waking up in their huts. He gave Astrid the all clear and they hurried their way to forest. Once they were a ways into the forest they slowed their pace and walked calmly towards the cove.

"You know we were so excited about the tailfin we completely forgot that, this whole things started because you wanted to make a saddle for him and we didn't even do that." Astrid said breaking the silence.

"Ah hell, you are right. I guess I just got so caught up with giving him back his flight that nothing else mattered." Hiccup said as he smacked his forehead.

"Next time we will be sure to make him one." Astrid remarked gently.

"Next time." Hiccup copied her.

They arrived at the cove and found the entrance with practiced ease. Toothless was on them as soon as they cleared the rocks giving them a trade mark gummy smile before licking them and covering them in dragon drool.

"AHHH Toothless." Hiccup and Astrid cried.

The dragon crawled off of them and gave a deep throaty laugh. Astrid lifted part of her shirt to her and smelled and instantly pulled away.

"Why do I get the feeling that this doesn't wash out easily." She moaned.

"Because I still haven't found a way to wash it out." Hiccup remarked dryly as he stared as Toothless.

"Ugg whatever. Look what I got you bud." Hiccup said as he opened to tailfin.

Toothless recognized it instantly and started to jump and run around in joy.

"Hey get back here you over grown lizard! We have to see if it works!" Hiccup shouted out as he chased after Toothless.

Eventually Hiccup caught the dragon and got him to stay still long enough to attach the tail. He had a belt like harness that he tied around the tail to hold it in place. He sat back on the tail admiring his work as he opened it up.

"Hey, yeah it could work." He mumbled to himself.

He was so caught up in the tail he didn't notice Toothless had spread his wings.

"Uh Hiccup." Astrid tried to get out.

Toothless though had other ideas and instantly shot up into the sky. Hiccup and Astrid screamed out in surprise…and fear. Hiccup was holding onto Toothless' tail for dear life and Astrid was left feeling helpless. Toothless started to fall out of the sky and Hiccup realized that the tail fin wasn't staying open, the wind was keeping it folded up. He reached out and opened the tailfin up and Toothless started to gain more and more altitude. He was flying.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO! IT WORKS ASTRID, IT WORKS!" Hiccup shouted.

"That's great Hiccup but can you land and stop giving me a heart attack!" Astrid shouted back.

Hiccup knew she was right but had no idea how to make that happen. He didn't know if Toothless would listen to him if he asked so he turned the tailfin so that way Toothless would turn to the right and flew back over the pond. As soon as they were over it Hiccup let go and fell off Toothless into the cold and waiting water. The fall wasn't great, ten feet at the most but Hiccup was too excited to care. He had just given Toothless the greatest gift he could.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review I love reading them. Happy New Year and Feliz Navidad.**


	19. Heat of The Forge

**A/N: razor95 you magnificent bastard I can't thank you enough for the idea that you gave me for this chapter, hot damn was it fun to write. I hope I did it justice be sure to let me know if I did my man, don't ever stop sending me ideas. Here is part two of the double update guys be sure to leave a review, you know I will read them all and fair warning this one gets a little steamy if you know what I mean ;). Feliz Navidad and a Happy New Year to all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Stoick had been looking for Hiccup and Astrid all day. He didn't hear them get up that morning or leave the house. He tried looking for them at the forge but only found Gobber pounding away at some sword.

"Hey there Stoick." The blacksmith said.

"Hey Gobber, have you seen Hiccup and Astrid this morning?" He asked as he was looking around.

"Can't say that I have but I know they were here, the boy left some tools out from whatever he was working on." Gobber said motioning to the tools on a bench behind him.

"Why are you looking for them?" He followed up.

"Just a few personal things I guess." The chief replied

"Like how your boy got so good in the ring." Gobber guessed.

The stunned look on the chief gave Gobber his answer.

"That's what I thought." He said with a smile.

"Well if I know the two of them they will be gone all day, ever since they started to like and dare I say love each other, you won't find one without the other." Gobber said as he turned his attention back to the sword.

Stoick was blindsided by this news. He could tell when they left to try and find the nest that Astrid was not happy about the marriage and seemed determined to make it fail. Now it appears that it was off the ground and soaring into the sky.

"That-that's great." Stoick mumbled out in a surprised tone.

Gobber didn't miss the way his old friend sounded surprised. He truly felt bad for Hiccup and his friend. He knew Stoick cared for the boy but didn't know how to show it and because of that Hiccup suffered. He didn't have time to try and get through to his friend about how his behavior was coming off because by the time he turned back around Stoick was gone.

* * *

 _(Later that night)_

Hiccup and Astrid came bursting into the forge ready to start work on a saddle for Toothless. They were over the moon about the tailfin more or less working, now they would just have to tweak it.

Hiccup had taken measurements of Toothless' back and found the best place for the saddle so that it wouldn't interfere with his shoulders or rub against his wings. He had Astrid stoke up the forge again as he went off in search of the materials he would need.

Astrid managed to still get soot on her like she did that morning but it was much less this time and she was able to brush it off with a smile. Hiccup smiled back at her and laid out the materials on the table.

"Okay so we got a lot of the same stuff that used to make the tailfin just a lot more leather and some wool for padding." Hiccup said as he counted off the items with his fingers.

Astrid sat back and cut out the strips of leather that would eventually be used to make a saddle. She swung her arms back and forth trying to think of something to do to occupy her time. She walked over to Hiccup and looked over his shoulder to see his design for the saddle. From what she could tell it would need a metal outline to fit the strips of to.

"Hey Hiccup." She called out.

"Yeah Astrid." He responded.

"I uh, I was wondering if there is anything I can do to help?" She asked softly.

Hiccup stopped cutting the leather and looked over to her. Her eyes were looking at the ground and her arms were behind her back. Hiccup thought it was cute that she was shy about this and his heart swelled at hearing that she wanted to help. He knew that she probably wasn't as good in the forge as he was but he could probably let her work on the metal outline that he needed.

"Sure Astrid follow me." He said as he got up from the desk.

He walked over to the forge itself with several casts of a long thin rod and several iron ingots.

"You could melt down this iron and carefully pour it into these casts for me. And if you are feeling really brave throw on an apron and grab some gloves and a hammer, tongs and try to bend them to look like this." He said as he placed the book down in front of her.

Astrid was grateful that her husband was such a good artist. His drawings would make it easy for anyone to follow. She nodded her head and took the items from his hand and placed them on the floor. She went and found an apron and gloves and got to work on melting the ingots down.

She found one of the cast iron things that could withstand the heat and melt the iron. She carefully placed the ingot and watched it slowly heat up. Her eyes lit up as she watched it turn from a cold grey to a glowing red hot. She watched it melt into a glowing pool of molten metal and started to understand why Hiccup loved working in the forge so much.

He was able to take the unassuming pieces of metal and turn them into works of art. He could create something that people had to see, had to use. She picked up the tub containing the molten metal with the tongs and slowly started to pour it into the cast.

When one was full she pulled back the tub and moved onto the next one, and the next, and the next. Until all of them were full. Now while she was feeling brave about wanting to try and hammer out and bend the metal to what Hiccup needed she also was very smart and knew next to nothing about what to do next.

"Hey Hiccup what do I do now?" She asked.

Hiccup got up from his desk and moved over to her to see what she had done. He smiled and pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on her temple.

"We have to let them cool for a little bit before we start hammering them out." He responded.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't realize how hot it could get inside the building when someone was actually working. She was hot and sweating and needed to step outside into the cool air.

"Okay then. If it's alright with you Hiccup I'll step outside for a moment or two to cool down." She stated.

"By all means go ahead, I'm almost done cutting the leather needed, so go and take a few minutes I should be done when you come back." He said with a smile.

She nodded and stepped out into the cool night air and took in a deep breath. She exhaled and was able to faintly see her breath. She smiled and looked up into the night sky and marveled at seeing the stars. It was one of her favorite things to do, sit on top of her roof and gaze up at the stars and imagine that she could just reach out in touch them. She absent mindedly reached her hand out and tried to touch them.

When her hand could reach no more she realized what she was doing and chuckled to herself. She pulled her hand back and continued her walk around the village. She was nearing the center of town when she heard the doors to the Great Hall open. She ducked in between a few houses, she didn't want to be bothered by anybody else. She saw Snotlout and few other of his goons walking out and looking extremely pissed.

"Man I can't believe you let Useless practically bitch slap you like that the other day." One of the males said roaring with laughter.

"Fuck off Lars." Snotlout retorted back.

"Or what you gonna just stand there and stare at me while trying to say something." The other one said.

"No I'm not Magnus, I'm going to kick the crap out of you if you don't knock it off." Snotlout replied growing more and more agitated.

Astrid kept behind the houses and followed as they weren't walking toward any of their houses, they were heading toward the center of the village.

"What the hell are we doing out here anyway Snotlout, it's cold, it's dark, and the Great Hall is nice and warm." Lars complained.

"I'm going to teach that walking fishbone a lesson for talking back to me and remind him of his place in the village." Snotlout sounded off.

"Then when Astrid sees how weak he really is, she'll be begging for a divorce and that gives me the chance to come in a sweep her off her feet." He said with a sick smile.

Astrid had to hold in her anger and the contents of her stomach. She couldn't believe how petty Snotlout was being, crying like kid who got in trouble and trying to pawn it off on someone else. She sprinted ahead of them to try and get to the forge before they did. She knew, that they knew Hiccup was there. He was always there and they probably figured that he would be alone. She needed to think of a way to keep them out without fighting them, because as good as she was it still would be three on one and she didn't like those odds.

She passed them and started to run toward the forge when she caught a glimpse of Stoick walking out of their house and toward the forge as well.

"Oh fuck me." Astrid said to herself.

Her eyes widened as an idea popped into her head and evil smirk grew on her face. She knew how she was going to keep them all out and the plus side was, Hiccup's reaction to it all would be priceless.

The forge came into view and she burst through the door but left it slightly open on purpose. She saw Hiccup waiting by his desk with all the leather pieces cut out. His smile dropped when he saw her barge through and was on his feet in an instant.

"Astrid what's wrong?" He asked quickly.

She didn't answer she just walked up to him and grabbed him by the wrist and practically dragged him further into the forge. She found a small back room that held a cot and a desk which would be perfect for her little plan. She turned to look at Hiccup with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Play along." Was all she said as she put her plan into action.

Hiccup was very confused and wanted to know what was going on but didn't have time to question her and she suddenly kissed him with more vigor and passion then she had before. The kiss lasted for a few moments before she broke away and threw her head back.

"Oh Hiccup!" She shouted out as loud as she could.

Hiccup flushed red and tried to back away but Astrid just pushed him up against the desk and kept her body pressed to his. She put her hand behind him on the desk and started to rock it back and forth hitting the wall with an even pace.

"Oh gods Hiccup, more, more!" She shouted again as she started to rock her hips into his.

Hiccup had no idea what was going on but that might be attributed to the fact that all of his blood was rushing out of his head and heading south. He looked on with awe as he watched Astrid essentially dry hump him into the table. He didn't know why she was doing this but at this point in time he didn't care either.

* * *

Outside the forge Snotlout, his goons, and Stoick were all frozen in place as they heard the telltale thumping against the wall that could only mean one thing. Their suspicions were confirmed when they heard Astrid scream out for Hiccup to do more.

* * *

Back in the forge Astrid was starting feel a warm sensation pool in the pit of her stomach and it was heading south. She was enjoying this and in more ways than one. She started to put more force into slamming the table into the wall but kept the same speed.

"Come on oh great Dragon Tamer, show me how well you can tame this wild dragon." She again shouted out as she picked up the pace and the force into slamming the table.

She started to go all out and was moaning out and whispering his name begging him to go faster and faster, to give her more and more. Hiccup was in every teenage boy's paradise right now, his super-hot wife had him pressed up against a table, was kissing him until his mind was mush and rubbing against him that he was sure he would explode in his pants.

"Don't stop Hiccup, don't stop." She panted out.

"Don't worry I won't." Hiccup answered back.

He had no idea why he said that but he couldn't help himself. Astrid's head whipped up and looked him dead in the eye and smirked.

"Oh HICCCCCCCCUP!" She shouted out as she pushed the table into the wall one last time with extra force.

They both were panting now, Hiccup still had a confused look on his face and Astrid had a look of fulfillment, like she had just done something really great. She looked up at him and brought him into a gentle and sweet kiss.

"Hmm now that is how you tame a dragon." She said in her normal voice.

Hiccup still had no idea what had just happened and eventually he would ask her but for now he would accept what had happened even if it would be really _hard_ to go to sleep tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick, who had no idea that Snotlout and his goons were on the other side had to turn and walk away as soon as he heard Astrid tell Hiccup to tame a wild dragon. He didn't need to know anything more than that.

Snotlout and his goons were rooted to the ground and couldn't help but blush with anger and embarrassment.

"Looks like Useless knows how to do at least one thing right ey Snotlout." Magnus said while nudging him with his elbow.

"Oh shut the hell up…let's get out of here and go drink some mead." Snotlout grumbled as he stomped off.

* * *

Hiccup was still looking down at Astrid trying to figure out what on Midgard just happened. Not that he didn't enjoy it because he really did and he was starting to think what it would be like if he and Astrid ever actually did that, would he be able to make her feel everything that she was imagining. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Astrid held a finger up.

"Not now, I'll tell you in the morning okay?" She suggested.

Hiccup just nodded dumbly seeing as his words had failed him. Astrid smiled and led him out of the room and into the forge, they could pick this up another day for now she was tired and felt a strange heat coursing through her that was caused by something other than the forge.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep so that happened, next time we will get to the see some more dragon training and Hiccup and Astrid sneaking about not to mention the after math of what just happened. Leave a review I love reading them.**


	20. The Morning After

**A/N: So not a very creative chapter name but it was all I could come up with. So Hiccup and Astrid talk about the forge and there are a few heavy and cute moments, plus Stoick gets involved a little bit. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas or whatever Holiday you celebrate and I hope you have a Happy New year. Also I loved how everyone responded to the double update and the last chapter in particular. I do have a question for you all though I plan on putting in an M rated chapter at the very end of the story and wanted to know if it would be okay to leave the story at a T rating or should I change it just for the one chapter. Let me know in the reviews.**

 **jimmix- Well Astrid does jump at Stoick in this Chapter.**

 **SkeletonKnight- glad you liked the chapter and Astrid and Hiccup sort of kinda cuddle in this one.**

 **Just some casual- Glad you like the story the aftermath is a little heavy but has it's moments.**

 **kirbster676- That is awesome that you read it work, as for their real wedding night well... that may or may not be on the table ;p**

 **Lizby- Just a little awkward.**

 **aaquater- Yeah the cool down should be called the warm up huh, I liked putting in that star scene with Astrid really helped us remember how young they are. And the scene with the council they even told Stoick they want to find a new way tisk tisk stubborn Vikings.**

 **Raunen- Something will probably happen to Snotlout haven't decided yet.**

 **Brookie Twiling- glad you like it the main story of the first movie helps me pace everything.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- Right Astrid For The Win.**

 **CB73- Hey they will get some mileage out that Dragon taming line. Stoick is a whole other beast in general and is quite possibly the definition of insanity.**

 **Guest(1)- Here is the aftermath.**

 **Guest(2)- Glad you like it.**

 **Rojphe-Glad you like it.**

 **Surayo- The sneakiness will come later on, and yes, sure Magnus is talking about metal work. Berk doesn't know how not to gossip.**

 **HighKings-Ruin- Snotlout can hold a grudge and it was really fun to write.**

 **delta 6- It was kinda funny huh.**

 **Alright guys don't forget to review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid made their way back to the house in not an uncomfortable silence but definitely not a comfortable one either. Astrid was leading Hiccup by his hand but he still couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened in the forge. Astrid had basically come from out of nowhere and dry humped him into next year.

Now he was flustered, feeling very warm, and had an ever growing problem that refused to go away. Try as he might he just couldn't take his eyes off of Astrid. He had never seen her that way before and was completely fixated on her. He desperately wanted to know why she had done what she did, but she already said they would talk about it in the morning.

They arrived at their house and just before they opened the door Astrid spun around and brought Hiccup into a hug and quickly kissed him. Hiccup froze again and once their bodies were pressed up against each other he couldn't help the little moan that escaped his mouth. He kissed and hugged her back and sank into her embrace.

Astrid couldn't explain what this strange heat was that encompassed her entire body. Everything she did in the forge had been to get those nosy mutton heads away from her Hiccup, but while she was doing it all she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to actually do that with Hiccup. She knew that they would have to do it eventually, he is the chief after all. But tonight she couldn't explain it, sure it was a good idea and it was a lot of fun to see Hiccup's reaction to it all, but when she told him not to stop in her little stunt and he responded something inside her very nearly broke. It had set her even more on fire but she didn't know how to go further and didn't want the forge to be where she truly gave herself to Hiccup.

The feeling hadn't left like she thought it would on their way back to the house and she wanted to know just what the hell it was. Was it her, was it because of Hiccup? She had to know. So just before they entered the house she turned on Hiccup and brought him into a hug and kiss. Whatever this feeling was, was definitely because of Hiccup. She marveled in the way their bodies melded together and how close they felt together. She wondered what it would be like to be as close as two people could be. She felt Hiccup tense for a moment, but he relaxed into her embrace and she loved it. She felt some weird hard object poking at her thigh and noted that it whatever it was, was coming from Hiccup. She thought about all the things it could possibly be when it hit her harder than when she met Toothless. That hard object IS Hiccup.

She didn't know how she didn't feel it early, probably because she was enjoying herself as much as Hiccup was. But now she could feel him and couldn't help the small smile on her face. She had done that and it was clear that Hiccup had enjoyed it just as much. She pulled away from the hug still smiling and locked eyes with him.

"I promise in the morning we will talk about it okay." She whispered to him.

Hiccup still in a daze could again only nod his head in agreement. She turned and opened the door to find an empty room and a dark house. With practiced ease they made their way upstairs and started to change into their night clothes. Hiccup was noticeably a lot more shy than he usually was, changing with his back to Astrid and wearing a much longer tunic that came down to his mid-thighs.

Astrid smiled as she guessed why he wanted a longer tunic. She said nothing though and slid into bed and waited for Hiccup to join her. He took a few more moments than he normally did and when he did come to bed he had his back to her and curled in on himself. Astrid laughed internally and knew that he was more than likely embarrassed by it. She decided that it would be fun to tease him just a little more before they fell asleep.

"See you in the morning, Dragon Tamer." She whispered sweetly.

She blew out the night candle they had lit and allowed the darkness to take over.

The next morning Astrid was surprisingly the first one to wake up. The sun was just rising over the horizon and the cool air in the house felt good against her warm skin. She turned to she Hiccup was still in bed though at some point in the night he had turned over and curled toward her. She smiled and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. She stood up put on her boots and walked down outside and into the cellar. She gathered some meat, bread, cheese, and milk and brought them all into the kitchen.

She could remember what Hiccup had done the day she showed her how to cook and tried to replicate what he had done. She moved around gathering pots and flat irons, though making a great deal more noise than Hiccup did. She managed to start the fire and placed the flat irons and pans over them to heat up. In her commotion she had managed to wake Hiccup up who had stumbled downstairs and was surprised to see Astrid in the kitchen.

"Astrid? What are you doing in here?" Hiccup asked as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Astrid turned to smile at him before turning her attention back to the flat iron to place a piece of meat on it.

"Well good morning to you as well Hiccup. A wife can't surprise her husband every now and then?" She teased him with a knowing smirk.

Hiccup's dumbstruck face and the way she could she the gears in his head turning as he tried to come up with a response. She smiled at him and walked over and gave him a peck on the nose.

"It's fine babe. Just having a little fun. Now come on and sit down I believe we have a few things to talk about." She said as she walked back over to the fire.

Hiccup walked over to the table and began to recall last night's events and could feel the heat of a blush begin to crawl up his face. Astrid had turned back to see Hiccup had darkened a shade or two and smiled. She knew what he was thinking about and if she was being honest that same heat she felt the night before had started to slowly make its way through her body once again.

She looked down at the meat and guessing from the time that Hiccup had taught her to cook she turned both pieces over and the satisfying sizzle that came from the uncooked side made her grin even more. She turned back to Hiccup since she knew she had a few minutes before she needed to check on the food. She poured them both a cup of milk and sat down at the table.

"Now I think we need to talk about last night." She stated as she handed him the cup.

"Okay." Was all that Hiccup could respond with.

"While I was out getting some air, Snotlout and his new goons Lars and Magnus were making their way to the forge. I overheard him saying that he was going to 'teach that walking fishbone a lesson'". She started.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the implication of what Snotlout had meant.

"So I knew I had to make them go away and fighting them wasn't the answer since there were three of them and only one of me. So I raced back and got ahead of them, and just as I was about to reach the forge I saw your dad heading there as well." She continued on.

"I muttered fuck me and was struck with an idea. We are married and it doesn't mattered if we are alone, plus you would have to give and heir eventually and everyone thinks we already do it, and we are teenagers who can get lost in the moment so I knew how I was going to keep them out." She finished with a smirk.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he suddenly realized that everything they had done and said last night had been heard by not only his dad, but Snotlout and his new goons as well. He wished the floor would just open up and swallow him as he couldn't imagine facing his dad once he woke up. What Hiccup also took away from Astrid's actions last night was that she only did it because it was needed. She needed a way from them to stay out and knew that this would be it. She just did it because she had to not because she wanted to, is what Hiccup got out of that.

"Oh…I see." Hiccup mumbled out.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" Astrid asked slightly worried. She thought at hearing this it would make him happy that she had gotten him out of a dangerous situation.

"So you only did that because you had to." Hiccup muttered out.

Astrid furrowed her brow in confusion trying to figure out what Hiccup was getting at and why was he upset with her.

"Hiccup what are you talking about? Of course I had to, it was the only way I could think of to get you out of those situations." She tried to explain again.

Hiccup sighed and looked up at Astrid with a defeated expression. He had been hoping that she had done what she did last night because she wanted to, not because she had to. It was the same reason he stopped them from doing anything on their wedding night. Neither one of them were ready and didn't want to, he had hoped that it was starting to change.

"Would you have done that if they weren't coming? Do you even want to do any of that?" Hiccup asked out.

Astrid was struck with the way Hiccup was seeing how things went last night with her explanation. She had forgotten that while around her he was confident and sure of himself, he still had a load of self-esteem issues that the village had put on him.

"Why would anyone want me?" Hiccup finished out.

Astrid sat up and walked over to his side of the table and wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Hiccup I didn't think you would take it that way. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. And yes I want to do those things with you. But I think we have a few more pressing matters than trying to provide Berk with another heir don't you think?" She asked him gently.

Hiccup nodded but seemed to still be sulking. Astrid wrapped her arms around him tighter and kissed the back of his neck.

"Hey when the time comes I will be more than willing to let you show me how good you are at taming dragons. Deal?" She said in a playful tone.

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at her word play and nodded again.

"I'm sorry I got so down Astrid. I should know by now that if you don't want to do anything you won't. Just sometimes it's hard to think that you still want to be here and be with me. It's nothing against you I just have to get used to having someone like me and want to be around me." Hiccup said somberly.

"I know Hiccup, I know." Astrid responded gently and she stroked his head.

She knew that Hiccup was still getting used to the sudden shift of his life in the village. She was a fool to think that only a few weeks of her learning how to like him again and an even smaller amount of time of her loving him would change everything just like that. She stood him up and hugged him properly only to be broken up by the sound of someone clearing their throat and the smell of burning meat.

"I think you forgot about something Astrid." Stoick said as he motioned to the flat iron where smoke was starting to rise and the smell of burning meat was going through the air.

"OH SHIT!" Astrid exclaimed as she ran to the food in a useless attempt to save it.

Grabbing a small fur towel she grabbed the handle of the flat iron and set it down on the table. She waited for the meat to cool before grabbing a fork and picking it up. While one side looked normal the side that had just been touching the flat iron was blacker that charcoal. Astrid visibly deflated and sunk her shoulders and head down and sat back into the chair.

Hiccup moved over to her and brought her into a hug and rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"Hey it's alright sweetie." He whispered to her.

"I just wanted to surprise you." She mumbled out.

"And you did, we just got distracted is all next time I promise not to bother you. Okay?" He told her.

She nodded her head but refused to lift it.

"Hey I really was surprised, and it was and enjoyable one. Thank you Astrid, I mean it, thank you." He said as he kissed her temple.

Stoick was still watching the exchanged and almost forgot what he wanted to talk to them about until he heard Hiccup tell her about being distracted.

"Hiccup, Astrid there is something I need to talk to the both of you about." He said in a stern voice.

"Oh Gods." Hiccup murmured.

Hiccup had forgotten that his father had heard everything last night at the forge.

"Now while you two are married and I can't stop you from…uh…being together as man and wife. I must say that I don't approve of where you decided to have…uh…your…little…adventure last night." He stumbled through his words trying to find the best way to say it.

"Big surprise you don't approve of something I do." Hiccup muttered out.

He knew nothing happened last night but his dad didn't and here he was again trying to control Hiccup and tell him he messed up again.

Astrid watched the small interaction between the father and son and grew furious. Just what the hell did Stoick want his son to do? He was doing well in Dragon Training, though she knew why now, and it still didn't please his dad. Their marriage was finally off to the start it should have been and his dad doesn't notice. And even though last night was nothing more than a ruse, it was within their rights as husband and wife, and still his dad doesn't approve. Astrid was not about to let his dad put him down again.

"I'm sorry Stoick but what business is it of yours what Hiccup and I decide to do with our time. As you said we are married and are allowed to do that. And since when have you ever taken an interest in Hiccup's life before?" She asked furiously.

Stoick taken aback by the tone and accusation set his jaw and stared down his new daughter-in-law.

"It is my business because if people start to come up to me and complain about you two I will have to deal with it, and for the record I have always taken an interest in Hiccup's life." Stoick said confident he had shut her down.

"Really, then tell me what does he like to do?" Astrid remarked without missing a beat.

"I know that he likes Dragon Training." Stoick answered.

Astrid smirked at his answer because while yes Hiccup did enjoy Dragon Training it wasn't the kind that Stoick thought it was.

"Anything else?" Astrid asked.

She watched with joy as she saw Stoick's face fall as he tried to think of something else that Hiccup liked to do. After a few moments of silence Astrid started to shake her head.

"That's what I thought. You have no idea what your son likes to do. You just think he is like you and that fighting dragons is all that matters. Tell you what Stoick when you find out what Hiccup likes to do and what his life is really about, you can go ahead and be a father and tell us what we can and can't do, until then just go off and be the chief, it's what you are best at." Astrid retorted as she got up and led Hiccup out of the house leaving Stoick standing in stunned silence.

 **A/N: Don't forget to review next chapter a little bit of Dragon Training.**


	21. Selection Day

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I took a while to get this up, but work and the holiday's didn't leave a whole lot of time, plus I wasn't feeling it so I had to wait until I was struck again with some time and ideas. So in this one we get another heated scene between Hiccup and Astrid, plus a couple with Snotlout and though I hated writing that portion it needed to be done I feel like.**

 **Sycocritic21- Thank you I though the archery was a nice idea as well.**

 **Guest(1)- Glad that you like it.**

 **aaquater- Astrid aint about to take anything from anyone. As for the M worthy chapter I'm still deciding on what to do but thank you for the input it will go toward the decision.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- Glad you liked her I think you will really like Hiccup in this one.**

 **razor95- Hey man you gave me a lot of good ideas so some of these are able to happen because you helped get me to this point so thank you again. I think you will like Hiccup in this one.**

 **Guest(2)- Glad you love the story and thank you for you opinion on the M worthy chapter.**

 **jimmix- Glad that you and everyone is enjoying how Astrid jumped to Hiccup's defense, I always read that he just takes it and no one does anything. Thanks for you opinion on the M worthy chapter.**

 **warzone109- Right go team Astrid.**

 **Fireflame159- It was indeed a thing.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- Shade is being thrown all over the damn place.**

 **Just some causal- Again thank you for liking the Astrid scene that was one of my better ones if I do say so myself.**

 **SkeletonKnight- I died laughing while writing it XD.**

 **Guest(3)- GO Astrid!**

 **Rojphe- Thanks for the love.**

 **CB73- Astrid has had a lot of coming to terms kind of moments in this it is nice to see her having her eyes opened like this. Now that Astrid has defended Hiccup let's see it the other way around. Love your reviews by the way I love reading how things come across and sometimes you even say it better than I could so thank you for you support.**

 **Timothe- We get to see his reaction in the arena.**

 **HighKings-Ruin- Stoick deserves a lot but Astrid gets some flak this chapter but not from him.**

 **saberstorm- He's going to need a bit more than three I think. Maybe he can get some from Snotlout after this chapter.**

 **delta 6- Indeed it is not everyone has to be scared of him.**

 **Surayo- I can give her an axe to drop, will that work?**

 **damfan- GO Astrid!**

 **Guest(4)- Thank you for the love.**

 **AnnieDragonGirl- I was glad too, nice to see you enjoyed it.**

 **Alright guys fantastic turn out for the last chapter and I'm glad to see that everyone loved Astrid standing up to Stoick, so this chapter we get to see Hiccup stand up to someone as well, though it doesn't go as well. Leave a review I love reading them and if you can't tell by now I read them all. Let me hear some more about what you guys would think about a lemon at the end of the story. Keep it in or put it separate let me know.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Hiccup could not believe what had just happened. Astrid had just stood up for him and told his dad off. His dad, the chief, Stoick "The Vast" Haddock. Nobody has ever done that in the past and just gotten to walk away from it. Though he suspected that his dad didn't do anything because he realized that what Astrid had said about him was true. His dad had no idea who he was or what he liked and wanted to do, it was always do it this way or be looked at like a disappointment.

Hiccup was being dragged through the town by Astrid and even lost in his own thoughts, he could notice that people were looking at him as if he had accomplished some monumental feat. He caught a few proud nods from some of the men and noticed a group of women about five or six years older than he was giggling and peeking at him and Astrid.

They reached the forge to find it empty, but that was to be expected, today they resumed Dragon Training so they had a few moments before hand to calm down. Astrid led Hiccup to the back room which brought up the heated memories of the night before. She sat Hiccup down on the stool that was in there and started to pace back and forth in the tiny room.

"Just how the fuck does your dad think he is talking to you like that?!" She shouted out.

"Pretty sure he thinks he's the chief." Hiccup responded sarcastically.

Astrid stopped her tirade of stomping and glared at Hiccup. Hiccup tried to shrink into the wall but alas it was not possible and he was subjected to the intense stare coming from his wife.

"Right not what you meant." Hiccup chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"No shit." Astrid replied unamused.

She returned to pacing back and forth along the room though with less anger this time around. Hiccup could figure that she never really had to deal with anything like this with her own parents and was trying to understand. In truth she would never understand, not that she wouldn't try to but there is a great difference between hearing about it and seeing it once or twice, and living it every day for years. He appreciated what she had done earlier and figured he should tell her…and show her.

He stood up and stopped her at the halfway point of the room. He enveloped her into a hug which was immediately reciprocated. While he was the one to initiate the hug Hiccup wanted nothing more than to just melt into Astrid, he would let her do everything for him and he wouldn't care either. She could protect him against everything and he could live happily like that.

"Thank you Astrid for earlier." He whispered to her as he pulled away enough to look into her eyes.

Astrid stared back at him and could see the telltale shimmer of tears lining his eyes, but the smile that graced his face told her that he was more than happy. She returned the smile and went to lean her head against his chest but got caught on something before she could get there.

She flicked her eyes up to see Hiccup kissing her by surprise again. It took a moment to feel him kissing her but once she recognized the soft, warm feeling of his lips against her own her eyes fluttered shut and leaned into the kiss. Her mind almost went blank if she hadn't recalled what had happened just the night before when she was the one kissing Hiccup's mind blank.

She felt Hiccup slide a hand down to the small of her back and pull her closer to him. The gesture caused her to gasp out and Hiccup seemingly in a different state of mind took the chance and gently slid his tongue against hers. She gasped out even more but couldn't help and follow the dance that he was leading. The kiss was once again like nothing she had ever experienced before and the familiar heat from the night before had returned with a furious roar that was consuming her.

She lost track of time but when Hiccup broke the kiss all she could think of was him kissing her like that again and how she could get him to do it. Her eyes still closed, her mind was trying to remember who she was before the kiss had started she almost didn't register Hiccup leaning in close to her again. She only realized it when she felt the heat of his breath against her ear.

"I love you Astrid, thank you for being there for me." He whispered to her.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Astrid responded instantly as she opened her eyes and remembered who she was and where she was.

Hiccup smiled at her and when he nodded in agreement with her, for the first time he had finally accepted that she meant it. He knew that when she said it before she meant but now he believed that he was worthy of it and accepted that she really meant that she truly would not want to be anywhere else.

He backed away from her and nearly tripped over something on the floor. Stumbling a few steps to keep his balance he looked around to discover the nearly complete saddle for Toothless lying on the ground. He walked over to it and picked up and placed it on the table in the small room looking over it seeing what still needed to be done.

"Guess we got a little distracted before we could finish last night huh?" Astrid teased him as she bumped him with her hip.

"And I wonder who caused that?" Hiccup teased her back.

"I don't know kind of a mystery but now that we don't have any distractions at the _moment_. What still needs to be done?" Astrid asked.

"Well we still need those metal rods you were working on for the frame of the saddle which won't take long to make. Then we have to put the leather over it and oil it up, but that's not the hard part." Hiccup said as he brought a hand to his chin to think.

"Well then what is?" Astrid asked.

"We somehow have to get it out of the forge through the village and to the cove all without being spotted." Hiccup enlightened her.

"We could sneak out at night or when everyone is eating dinner." Astrid suggested.

Hiccup stood there and thought about it for a moment, while going out at night would be safer he also wanted to get it fitted on Toothless which was easier to do in the light of the sun then by fire. To Hiccup the choice was already made.

"We'll go when everyone is eating, there should still be enough light out for us to get it on him and check for and adjustments that are needed." Hiccup stated.

Astrid's gaze went to the ceiling as she thought about it. She nodded after a few moments.

"Alright sounds good, so…we'll come here after Dragon Training to pound it out?" She asked.

She instantly regretted her question as she saw a devious smirk grow across Hiccup's face and struggled to contain himself.

"What, what is so funny?" Astrid asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that you really want to get back here and learn how to pound some really hot metal huh." Hiccup got out before falling into a fit of laughter.

Astrid turned redder than a Nightmare and was about to retort when a loud banging at that the entrance to the forge broke up the moment.

"Come on Astrid, come on Hiccup, I know you two are in there I watched you walk in." Ruff's came in cutting through the air.

"You two can pound metal and tame dragons on your own time but we are all waiting for you down at the ring so let's go!" She shouted clearly impatient.

Hiccup and Astrid both scrambled for the door and threw it open to see Ruff standing there with a bored expression on her face.

"You guys done?" She asked disinterested.

"We-uh-it's-uh-look-uh- nothing…" Hiccup tried to get out that nothing had happened but Ruff's insinuation had not helped him.

"Yeah, yeah save it, everyone already knows about your guy's private dragon taming session last night, so just get to the ring." Ruff said as she turned and headed toward the ring.

Both Hiccup and Astrid stared at her jaws open and eyes wide with shock. Everyone on the island had apparently thought that last night they had very loud sex in the forge. Astrid was the first to recover and her face snarled with rage.

"Snotlout." She seethed out.

"Wh-what." Hiccup said as he shook himself out of his daze.

"Snotlout must have gone out and said that we had sex last night in the forge. Probably thought it would get us in trouble or something." Astrid mused as she grabbed Hiccup's hand and led him toward the arena.

Hiccup now understood all the gazes that he had gotten that morning. The men were congratulating him and the women were thinking about how lucky Astrid must have been. Hiccup let out a sigh followed by a groan and threw his head back.

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing just makes sense why everyone was looking at up earlier and still are now." He said as he gestured to everyone around them.

Astrid looked around and noticed what Hiccup was talking about. Everywhere she looked if someone was standing there they all had knowing gazes that were boring into Hiccup and herself as if they had just done something great. Both teens turned bright red, put their heads down and hurried on to the arena.

They finally reached the arena to find all the teens trying and failing to hold in their laughter that is all expect Snotlout who was glaring at the pair. Hiccup and Astrid took their place in the center of the group that was standing in front of Gobber waiting for him to begin.

"Right then now that we've got our love birds here we can begin." The portly blacksmith shouted out.

Hiccup and Astrid again blushed bright red and tried to hide behind their own shoulders.

"Now then today is going to determine who will face off for the right to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. If you do well today you might be considered for the two spots that are up for grabs." Gobber continued to explain.

"So what's the test?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Glad you asked. Today is going to be a gauntlet type of event. I will release one dragon, and then the moment that we are done with it, I will release another until we have through all of the dragons. I will give you all a moment to decide how you want to go about this." Gobber said as he walked toward the pens.

The group of teens huddled up instantly and tried to think of the best possible order. The twins were of almost no use at all since they just wanted the Nadder the entire time to shoot spines at everyone. Fishlegs tried to give some input but was shouted over by Snotlout who for some reason was being louder than usual.

"Snotlout would you stop shouting we can hear you just fine." Astrid said with annoyance.

"You are one to talk about being loud Astrid." He shot back.

Astrid's eyes narrowed as she took a step closer to the short stocky teen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She seethed at him.

"I'm just saying if Useless over there could make you scream like that imagine what I could do to you." Snotlout replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Astrid didn't have time to utter a response or throw a punch because someone had beaten her to it. It happened in the blink of an eye but all of sudden Hiccup was standing in front of her his arm extended and his hand balled up into a fist with Snotlout laying on the ground clutching at his chin with a very shocked looked on his face. Hiccup said nothing but was just glaring at the boy with a gaze that could freeze lava.

"Since you didn't get the message the first time I'll try something else. Stop trying to flirt with Astrid _Haddock_ do you understand me. She is my wife and I am her husband, stop trying to get her attention by being the loudest and most obnoxious person here, we aren't dragons Snotlout but even if we were you know what they say about the dragon that roars the loudest right?" Hiccup asked in an ice cold voice.

He walked over and bent down to one knee and stared a hole through the boy.

"The dragon that roars the loudest always has the smallest fire. So for the last time back off or next time it will be my arrow that does the talking for me." He said as he stood up and made his way back to Astrid.

The entire arena had gone dead quiet. No one had ever seen Hiccup get that way before and it was a little scary if they were all being honest. Astrid stood in the most shock out of everyone. She thought she knew Hiccup was kind and gentle and didn't have a mean bone in his body, today she learned another thing about her husband.

Hiccup walked up to his wife and pulled her into a deep, short, yet passionate kiss. Everyone, Astrid especially was extremely shocked as the couple had never shown such public affection before. Hiccup pulled away from the kiss leaving Astrid flustered and feeling that same heat in the pit of her stomach and big dopey grin on her face. He smiled back at her and turned to Gobber.

"We'll start with the Gronkle, then the Nadder, and end on the Zippleback." He stated loud and clearly.

Gobber just nodded and made his way to the first cage and waited for everyone to gather a shield and their weapons. To nobodies surprise Hiccup and Astrid had their bows along with their shields, Snotlout had his hammer, Ruff a spear, and Tuff a mace, Fishlegs just held a shield and a small dagger as he was still shaking in his boots after watching Hiccup's display.

"We're ready Gobber do it." Hiccup called out.

Gobber pulled down the lever and the Gronkle came bursting out of the doors in a fire explosion. The dragon looked to be a bit confused for a moment as it looked around and waited for its eyes to get adjusted to the light. Hiccup used this chance to lean over to Astrid and make a quick plan.

"I'll take this guy down with the pressure spot beneath its chin, you back the Nadder up into its cage with the bow and we will double team the Zippleback." Hiccup whispered to her.

Astrid nodded in agreement and began to circle the Gronkle in an attempt to get its attention on her. She would bang her shield on the ground every few paces to keep it disorientated as well but also to keep it looking for the sound.

The dragon had honed in on her and started to make its way over to her. It landed on the ground and stalked toward her its eyes narrowing and its pupils dilating. The dragon was so focused on Astrid that it didn't see Hiccup coming up from behind it or when he dived underneath its massive head and scratched at the pressure point that dropped it faster than a drunk Viking falling out of their chair.

Everyone looked on in shock at the teamwork demonstrated by the duo as they figured that even married Astrid would want to win Dragon Training rather than help out anyone. Gobber moved fast and rolled the dazed Gronkle back into its cage and moved onto the next lever. He quickly opened up the doors only to be met by a volley of Nadder spines bursting through causing Snotlout and Fishlegs to dive out of the way. The twins didn't even bother with the dragon they just ran to the parts of the wall that the spines had stuck in and tried to pull them out. Gobber had to rush over to stop them from poisoning themselves much to their dismay.

While Snotlout and Fishlegs were still recovering from their dive Astrid had whipped out her bow and had knocked in arrow that had been coated with the scent of eel. The Nadder reacted instantly and started to back away from her. She walked it all the back into its cage and waited for Gobber to come back and close the gate. She stood for a few moments and after nothing happened she looked around and realized that he was still tied up with the twins. She looked over to Hiccup and called out.

"Hiccup close the door!" She shouted.

Hiccup scrambled to his feet and pushed the lever up to close the doors again and fell back with a sigh of relief. He stood up and made his way to Astrid. He gave her a small nod before turning his attention to Gobber.

"Come one Gobber we still have one more to go!" He shouted out.

Gobber had managed to get the spikes away from the twins and quickly as he could hobbled his way over to the last lever. As he was Hiccup was explaining to Astrid that if she held the dragon off with her bow and he scratched one of the heads he would pull back and do the same for her. She nodded and turned her attention to the last door.

Green gas could be seen coming out from underneath and as soon as Gobber opened the lever gas started to fill the arena. Snotlout and Fishlegs had recovered from their fall and while Fishlegs didn't care that the other two dragons were back in their pens, Snotlout had a very big problem with that and knew that if he wanted to stand a chance with at being in the ring for the final two he needed to get this dragon and to do that he needed to get Hiccup out of the way.

He ran toward the opened pen since that is where Hiccup and Astrid were standing and with a mighty grip he locked his hands around Hiccup's waist and threw him back toward a wall. Astrid just heard Hiccup call out to her and she turned to see Snotlout throw him across the arena. Her eyes widened as she watched him hit the wall and fall down into an unconscious heap. She was so distracted she didn't even see one of the Zippleback heads and flung itself toward her and when it slammed into her, the air was knocked out of her lungs and she was sent flying toward the same wall as Hiccup.

She had just enough time to brace herself and turn her body so she wouldn't hit face first, and just as she did her world turned black and the last thing she heard was her name being called out.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, Snotlout got a little jealous and now both of our characters have suffered. I'm going to hide for a bit in this nice little bunker and wait for the dust to clear. Leave a review I get great wifi connection down here.**


	22. Judgement

**A/N: So thank you all for the amazing turn out these last few chapters all the reviews and favs and follows, it really means a lot guys, also as of writing this the story as over 50,000 views! That is utterly mind boggling thank you all so much. So I have posted a poll on my profile page and I want to know which story do you guys think I should do next after _Earn It_ is complete. I have some short summaries of what the stories would be like on my profile page so pick you favorite and vote. The poll will close when I post the last chapter for this story, so you have some time.**

 **Raunen- Oh you get your wish for Snotlout that is.**

 **DragonsNight- Yeah I know the feeling, when something you really like happens in a story and you just kind a cheer. Snotlout is gunna get it from everyone not just Astrid.**

 **jimmix-I like writing Hiccup with a bit of confidence and glad I could surprise as to how Snotlout would mess things up.**

 **\- I'm glad that you like this story so much thank you it means a lot. Hiccup and Astrid though don't really make an appearance in this chapter, next one though.**

 **Guest(1)- You are very welcome.**

 **Carayen- Thank you for the kind words it really means a lot to me and I think you will like the reaction.**

 **SkeletonKnight- Don't worry he will get his just desserts.**

 **Guest(2)- I'm glad that you love the story here is another chapter for you.**

 **kirbster676- Thank you for your input on the M scene. I think you will like the reaction everyone has toward Snotlout.**

 **Guest(3)- I'm glad you like the story, I love writing dominant and protective Hiccup so we will see it again .**

 **harrypanther- Eaten...Maybe we will see what happens glad you liked the last couple of chapters, and I think you will be happy with Snotlout's punishment.**

 **Surayo- I liked Ruff's puns as well, and don't worry nobody is happy with Snot right now.**

 **aaquater- It really was a shame I had to waste words on him, I had to do it again this chapter too *sighs* As to why people would be bothered, It's Berk what doesn't bother them. And yes my bunker is pretty awesome ;p.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- Almost every story I read I want to see turned into a movie or TV series so thanks for that. Snotlout is pretty dumb isn't he, fear not though he has hell to pay.**

 **Randombabbling- Well you get most of your options for punishment.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- Snotlout is a Jackass isn't he.**

 **ThatMatrixGuy- Thanks for the input on the rated M part, and I don't know if I will do a recap but I can see the appeal to do one so maybe.**

 **warzone109- Right, I though about trying to tie Unhinged and this together but then I realized that there is no way that could ever happen, since too much would have to happen. Glad you saw that connection like I did though. Who knows maybe Snotlout will die maybe he won't.**

 **Guest(4)- I'm glad that you decided to hang with the story and I'm super glad that you like it. A lot of what you said is what I was going for. A complicated past but a way for friendship and love to find its way back in. Thank you for the kind words and your input on the M chapter I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **HighKings-Ruin- Right we have already seen Hiccup punch out Snot before so I can totally see him doing this. Snotlout gets all kinds of Karma this chapter.**

 **Lizby- Oh my indeed, wait until you see Stoick in this chapter.**

 **CB73- Snotlout just wrote some checks that his pride won't be able to take.**

 **Thank you all so much for these awesome reviews. Don't forget about the poll and while you are on my profile page check out my other stories, though forgive them if they seem a bit low grade they were my first ones and I was getting better as I went along so yeah there are some mistakes here and there. Anyway leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Astrid was fading in and out of consciousness, the voices she heard sounded muffled as if they were shouting at her from a far away and underwater. Her eyes would flutter open and she could tell that she was being carried, to where she had no idea but she thought as her head was bouncing up and down, couldn't they move her a way that didn't make her head hurt worse than it already did. They laid her down on a bed and the last thing she heard was that she was going to be okay.

* * *

Stoick stood outside of the elders hut as he tried to listen to what Gothi was doing to his son and his daughter-in-law. He hadn't been there when it had happened but Astrid's mother came running to him in a hysterical state of mind. After calming her down he was finally able to get out of her that Hiccup and Astrid had been hurt in Dragon Training and apparently it was **not** an accident. He had rushed out of the Great Hall to see a group of people carrying Hiccup and Astrid away. He had managed to catch up to them just as they got to Gothi's hut. He could see that Astrid was fading in and out and tried his best to reassure her just before the door had been closed in his face.

Stoick took a deep breath and sighed. He was clearly worried about his son and daughter-in-law, despite the verbal thrashing he had received from Astrid earlier. He knew that Astrid was okay since he saw her still awake…sort of. Hiccup he figured was doing okay as well since nobody had been panicking any more than they were over Astrid. He turned to the group of people behind and gazed out with a determined and furious look on his face. Astrid was right he hadn't taken a real interest in Hiccup's life before and he hadn't been the father he should have been to Hiccup. That was going to change starting right now.

"Right then, I don't know exactly what happened but from what I have been told, this was not an accident. So who wants to fill me in on what happened to my son and his wife?" Stoick bellowed out in a commanding tone.

The entire area had gone dead quiet. When Stoick decided to use his "Chief" tone it was downright terrifying. Nobody moved to say anything and Stoick was clearly starting to lose his already thin patience, he narrowed his eyes and scanned the crowd until he found the people he was looking for. Being seven feet tall had its advantages sometimes.

"Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, get your sorry asses up here right now!" Stoick shouted out.

Sheepishly all four teens made their way up to the chief who was gazing down at them with a glare that could make Odin himself shake in his boots. They lined up in front of the chief and looking down at his boots as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Is there something wrong with my boots?" Stoick asked clearly annoyed.

"N-N-N-No sir." Fishlegs stammered out.

"Then look at me when I summon you." Stoick growled out.

Then four teens very slowly lifted their gaze to meet the furious eyes of their chief. Fishlegs was shaking in his boots, terror clear in his eyes, the twins more or less looked nervous but not much more, and Snotlout had a look of confusion on his face. Stoick peered over the four and noticed the expressions of each one and figured if he was going to get a straight answer out of one them he would go for the one who couldn't lie to save his life.

"Fishlegs, what happened in the arena?" Stoick asked in a cold tone.

Fishlegs eyes widened when he heard his name called and looked over to his fellow teens wordlessly asking for help. Ruff and Tuff just held their gaze up at Stoick and Snotlout looked over glaring at the teen mouthing to him 'Don't say it'.

"Well Fishlegs I'm waiting." Stoick said as he crossed his massive arms in front of his chest.

Fishlegs looked up clearly terrified and tried to think of a way to get out of the situation. His mind was racing, he started to sweat and shake even more, he looked one more time over to his peers trying to find any help that they would give him. While Tuff was still looking up at Stoick Ruff was now staring at Fishlegs with a pleading look on her face. After all her friend was laying on one of those beds in there fighting to stay awake. She gave a small nod to Fishlegs, who in turn didn't break his gaze and while still looking at her took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"It was Snotlout sir." Fishlegs said with a confidence that he didn't know he had.

Stoick's eyes widened and his gaze shifted over to the accused teen whose murderous gaze which was directed at Fishlegs told Stoick all that he needed to know. He took several steps until he was standing in front of Snotlout who was still glaring over at Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs would be so kind as to explain to everyone here what you saw." Stoick said loudly so that everyone could hear.

Fishlegs took a deep breath and looking back at Ruff for his continued courage he spoke loud and never once faltered. He told the entire tale from the moment that Hiccup and Astrid entered the arena. From Snotlout's insult to Hiccup punching him, through all the dragons and finally landing on the point that everyone was waiting for. He told them how he saw Snotlout run toward Hiccup and Astrid and how he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and threw him back against the wall and how Hiccup calling out Astrid's name is what distracted her to not see the Zippleback's head coming at her. When he was finished he stepped back into the line and took a shuddering breath, glad to be out of the spot light.

All eyes had now fallen on Snotlout and there wasn't a single pleasant look in anyone's eyes. They had just been told how Snotlout had pretty much attacked the Heir to the tribe and as a consequence of that had also caused harm to the future chieftess and mother of the future Heir. Even Snotlout's own father was looking very disappointed in him.

Stoick's eyes were red with fury and he was staring a hole through the heart of the young man who had just hurt his son. He reached down and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and hoisted him up to his eye level.

"What in the name of all the Gods were you thinking?!" Stoick shouted at him.

"You could have killed them both with your actions!" He continued.

Snotlout just remained quiet and stared back into Stoick's eyes, not an ounce of remorse or pity in his eyes.

"I did it because I wanted the glory of killing my first dragon before anyone else, I did it because I was tired of seeing Hiccup get all the glory when he is still "Useless". I did it because it was Hiccup, who cares any way it's just Hiccup." Snotlout said with a smug look on his face.

Stoick's brow furrowed even more than it already was his eyes were shooting fire into Snotlout's body and it was taking every bit a self-control to not throw him to the ground or crush his throat. The boy's words eating into him, "who cares any way it's just Hiccup" rang in his head as the weight of how the village had treated his son dawned on him. His eyes grew wide in horror and then narrowed again in rage. He set the boy down and looked out across the crowd of people who all looked equally appalled at the boy's reasoning as they were with themselves.

"People of Berk as this matter concerns everyone on the island I ask for your opinions in this. Snotlout Jorgenson has been accused of attacking my boy, your Heir, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and as a result of that attack brought harm to the mother of the future Heir of Berk Astrid Haddock. He did not refute the claim but instead admitted to the crime, he did so without remorse or sympathy of any kind. His guilt is not in question, what is in question though is what shall we do to punish such a heinous crime." Stoick bellowed out.

"Heinous crime?! Please I've done nothing that hasn't been done to him for years, you never punished anyone then why am I getting thrown to the dragons for this!" Snotlout cried out.

"What are you talking about?!" Stoick thundered in response.

"People have always picked on and beat up on Hiccup in the past and nothing ever happened before so why now?!" Snotlout shouted back.

Stoick was stunned into silence he truly didn't know how to respond. Suddenly Astrid's words were ringing in his head from earlier. He never had taken an interest in his son's life otherwise he would have realized what Snotlout was talking about a long time ago. He took a deep breath and looked down at the boy.

"Because I am the chief, because he is the Heir, because he is my son, and if you had done this to anyone else or if it had happened to you, justice would be demanded. I might not have done anything is the past and that is my burden to bear for not being there for my son." Stoick said with a sigh.

"But no more. You attacked the Heir to the tribe, which is an attack on me. That alone is punishable by death. Not only that but you also caused severe harm to his wife and the mother of the future Heir to Berk, which is again punishable by death." Stoick said glaring down at the boy.

Snotlout had gone completely pale at the mention of the death penalty. He looked around in utter shock to see the crowd of people nodding their heads in agreement with Stoick's statement.

"No, no, no, no, Uncle Stoick, please, please don't kill me." Snotlout begged as he got on his knees.

Stoick looked down at the boy and for the first time that he can remember, the boy looked terrified. He took a tiny amount of pleasure in seeing the boy beg for his life, but it was squashed as soon as it appeared. While Stoick really, _really_ wanted to kill the boy, he figured if he wanted to start being a father to Hiccup more and see how Hiccup would handle a situation like this, he would let his boy decide.

"I'm not going to kill you Snotlout." Stoick stated.

The boy's head perked up and a smile grew across his face instantly.

"Don't get your hopes up boy, because while I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to leave the decision up to Hiccup and Astrid since they are the affected parties." Stoick announced.

Snotlout's face fell the instant he heard that and looked around trying to find some support.

"And you will also be kicked out of Dragon Training, forced to make a public apology to Hiccup and Astrid, and be confined to the cells until they make their decision." Stoick bellowed out.

"WHAT?! Come on uncle you can't be serious, you are already putting my life in their hands isn't that enough?!" Snotlout shouted.

"Keep talking and I won't wait for them to make the decision I will kill you myself. Accept the punishment willing or be dragged to the cells." Stoick said in an unyielding tone.

"Stoick, brother isn't I agree with my boy that is a little excessive don't you think." Spitelout tried to argue.

"If the same thing had happened to your boy would you not want the same?" Stoick asked in a lethal tone towards his brother.

Spitelout opened his mouth trying to find a reason that he wouldn't want the same thing but promptly closed it and slid back into the crowd.

"That's what I thought." Stoick muttered out.

"At least let him stay home Stoick. If these are his last days let him at least spend it with his family." Spitelout tried again.

Stoick was about to deny his request flat out but at the mention of family it caused Stoick to pause for a brief moment and consider it. He knew all too well what it meant to have a part of his family taken away and now someone had just tried to do it again. This time it wasn't a dragon but a fellow tribesman. Stoick narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow and shook his head in response.

"Your boy almost took away what little family I have left. He didn't care about what would happen, he only wanted glory and in order to do it he tried to take out my son. No he can sit in the cells and rot until Hiccup and Astrid come to a decision. You want to see him, you can see him in there." Stoick replied firmly.

"Now everyone as you were they won't get any better with us hanging around here. I want two of you to escort Snotlout to the cells." Stoick said as he made his way through the crowd.

"Do not disturb me unless it has to do with Hiccup, Astrid, or Snotlout." He ordered as he made his way to his house.

Stoick closed the door to his house and let out a shuddering sigh. He took a few steps towards his room before he glanced over at the stairs and stopped in his tracks. Once again Astrid's words rang through his head about how he didn't know his son at all. With a hesitant step he made his way up the stairs and into his son's room. He looked around and while it seemed like a normal Viking room he quickly noticed that it was anything but.

Paper and pencils were strewn about by his desk, book after book lined his shelves and very few weapons were seen at all. Stoick noticed a few of the books were lying near the bed and on the desk itself, curiosity getting the better of him he walked over to the bed and reached for the book. Opening it up he was met with an astounding portrait of Astrid. The detail was utterly amazing and it truly looked as though Astrid was staring right back him. Flipping through the book he was met with page after page of glorious sketches and paintings, he even found the dragon ones to be beautiful. He set down the book and moved to the others that were on his desk.

He sat down and picked one up and started to flip through it, this time more carefully. He took his time and inspected every detail he could from each drawing. This book seemed to contain images of the landscape and the village itself and lacked any people. He marveled at his son's ability only to immediately chastise himself, he never knew about his son's ability because he had told him on numerous occasions that Vikings didn't draw. He let out a sigh and shook his head in shame. Looking back at the book he started to flip through the book though he started to yawn as the weight of the day's events started to catch up with him. He looked up through his son's window and noticed that the sun was nearly below the horizon.

"How long have I been up here?" Stoick asked himself.

He placed the book back on the desk and stretched out his arms and back. He made his way to the door and looked back through the room one last time and promised himself that he would be a better father in the coming time and learn to take an interest in his son, like Astrid had done.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there is a bit of growth for you Stoick. Next chapter Hiccup and Astrid wake up and get Toothless up and going. Don't forget about the poll and leave a review.**


	23. Found

**A/N: Damn this chapter was long, hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget about the poll that I have going on and be sure to vote, I have short summarizes of the stories on my page. The story hit over 300 followers, thank you all so much, it means the world to me.**

 **jimmix- The last chapter was supposed to not have them be the center and we get to see Astrid out for blood. I'm assuming by your review you want The Wrestler to be the next one.**

 **Angryhenry- I know what story you are talking about and I got the okay to use some of their plot points, thanks for the complement.**

 **aaquater- I mean yeah he is but you have to start somewhere, glad that you like that the books are back, those books always pushing the story along.**

 **kirbster676- Stoick notices a lot and tries to be the father he should have been Hiccup is a little suspicious. Astrid is very upset and Hiccup is confused but understands what needs to be done. Glad you like the story.**

 **warzone109- Last chapter was a bit short, hope this makes up for it.**

 **Guest(1)- I had to google what IMHO meant LOL! Thank you for the kind review it means a lot when I see stuff like this about how much people like it so thank you hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- Character growth all around!**

 **Guest(2)- Thank you I will.**

 **SMr. Freeze- Thank you for your words on the M rated portion I want to do, Glad you like the story.**

 **Surayo- Astrid is not too pleased about what happened to her husband but has agreed to hold off... for now. More Stoick character growth this chapter hope you like it.**

 **Guest(3)- Glad you like the story.**

 **Raunen- Well we get a lot of how Hiccup and Astrid feel in this chapter and while it is not your birthday it is my Brother's today so YAY!**

 **CB73- Everyone should fear Berk's Valkyrie, They get more than just on their feet in this chapter.**

 **SkeletonKnight- Exile is still a very real possibility, here is a nice long chapter for you.**

 **Randamwriter- Well get ready for more Stoick development.**

 **harrypanther- Thank you for the kind words, we get to see Stoick grow a bit more so I think you will like that.**

 **HighKings-Ruin- Well you are not wrong on how Hiccup and Astrid will react.**

 **Lizby- FLYING!  
**

 **ezellcoleton- Who doesn't like feeling all warm and fuzzy.**

 **Alright guys thank you all for the reviews as you can see I read them all, don't forget to check out my poll and vote for the next story and be sure to tell if you want a Rated M scene at the end or post it separately.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Hiccup's head felt like it had just spent an entire day being used as an anvil to help shape out swords. He tried to open his eyes but even that seemed to make his head hurt. His body felt like it was under water and every movement seemed to be slowed down due to something pushing back against him.

His eyes slowly started to flutter open and soon enough, darkness gave way to light and the blurry room started to come into focus. The first thing he noticed was that he was not in his room. It took him a moment but thanks to the herbs hanging from the ceiling and the numerous book shelves, he came to the conclusion that he must be in Gothi's hut.

Slowly propping himself up on his elbows so that way he wouldn't move his head any more than necessary, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He tried to recall what had happened that would have caused him to wind up in Gothi's hut with a headache from hell. The last thing he remembered was being in the forge with Astrid talking about what had happened between her and his dad. He tried to recall what had happened afterwards but each time he tried it made his head hurt just a little more.

Deciding that his memory would either come back to him naturally or someone would tell him soon enough, he tried to put more energy and brain power to get out of bed. He slowly was able to swing his legs over the side of the bed and had to use the posts to help him up and maintain his balance. After the initial dizziness that followed he scanned the room and tried to see and listen for any signs that someone might be there.

As he scanned the room he noticed an equally small bed pushed up against the far wall, which was strange to him since the last time he was in here the only bed was the one he just got out of. He shrugged his shoulders at it and figured that Gothi must have needed it at one time or another and just kept in. Besides it had been a while since he was last in here, not counting when he got bitten by the snake he had been knocked out the entire time so it had been a while.

He was about to make his way toward the door to see if Gothi or Gobber was nearby so they could inform him about what happened. He took a step before the sound of someone shifting in a bed stopped him in his tracks. He looked around very confused trying to figure out where the sound would have come from. When he had scanned the room he didn't think there was anyone else in the bed at the opposite side of the room, but upon watching it for a few moments he could clearly see the subtle rise and fall of someone breathing.

Curiosity gaining the better of him he slowly walked over trying to be as quiet as possible so he would not wake the other person up. As he got closer a familiar head of blonde hair came into view. His heart started to pick up as he began to pray that whoever this person was only happened to have to the same hair as Astrid. He inched closer and sure enough the person in the bed shifted again, this time turning to face him.

Hiccup's blood froze in place as the face of his wife, his best friend, his _Astrid_ was laying on the bed clearly passed out. Time stood still for a moment and the weight of what he was seeing in front of him started to come crashing down. Gothi never, **ever** , let someone stay in her hut if they weren't injured. He had seen her push husbands and wives out of her hut if he was treating one or the other. The only reason that Astrid would be in this hut, in that bed would be if she was injured as well.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted out.

His head didn't feel any better after shouting but he didn't care. Astrid was hurt and he had no idea why. He rushed over to her bed and fell to his knees as he held his hands over her not sure of what he could do to help her. He didn't know if he even should touch her since that might only make what is wrong with her worse. It did nothing for his own peace of mind that she didn't react to his shouting, she just remained still as ever. His shout must have been heard by someone as the sound of footsteps and the thunk of a wood staff hitting the floor started to rush towards him.

Gobber, Gothi, and Stoick all filed into the room trying to be the first ones in. Gothi had to smack them away with her staff so she could fit into the already very crowded room. She hobbled over to Hiccup with a very stern and disapproving look on her face and smacked her staff on the floor to draw Hiccup's attention toward her.

Smacking her staff on the floor did the trick as Hiccup turned his head to see who had just barged into the room. His head didn't agree with how fast it was being turned made sure to let Hiccup know. The boy clutched at his head but maintained his gaze with the elder and tried to remember what he was going to ask her.

"Gothi! What am I doing here, what happened, why is Astrid lying in this bed, what happened to her, is she going to be alright?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Gothi allowed him to finish his tirade of questions before she gave him a look that asked him if he was done. Hiccup went to nod but remembered that his head would probably make him pass out if he did anything more to it. He took a deep breath and looked at all three people in the room.

"Please tell me what happened?" He pleaded with them as he turned his attention back to Astrid.

Gothi looked over to Gobber and gave him the nod to get closer and explain to the boy what happened. The portly blacksmith had some trouble making his way through the room as it wasn't exactly designed with bigger men in mind and kneeled down as best he could next to Hiccup.

"Lad, what is the last thing that you remember?" He asked gently as he carefully placed a hand on the boy's back.

Hiccup had found Astrid's left hand, held it carefully in his hand and was stroking the top of it with his thumb. He seemed to linger on her third finger as his thumb passed over her wedding ring.

"The last thing I remember was-uh- it was- Astrid and I. We- we were in the forge just after she and my dad got into a verbal argument." Hiccup said with a strained voice.

Everyone nodded in agreement with each as Hiccup spoke. Gobber didn't know about the fight but by the way Stoick was looking it wasn't something he wanted to be brought up. Gobber turned his attention back to Hiccup.

"Anything else?" He asked softly.

"I'm trying but every time I try to think about it, it just makes my head hurt more." Hiccup explained.

Hiccup looked back up at everyone then back down to Astrid as his eyes looked confused and his brow furrowed slightly.

"How long have I been out?" Hiccup asked.

Everyone looked at each other with concerned looks and all it did was make Hiccup worry more and more. He knew that if a person was knocked out for so long it wouldn't be the greatest for their overall health.

"Well I don't know when that incident went down between Astrid and your father. But both of you have been out for about three days now." Gobber explained.

Hiccup's stunned expression wasn't a surprise to anyone. They figured he would be shocked to find out how long he and Astrid had been out. They also figured he would have been able to remember a bit more but it shouldn't have surprised them.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked, voice full of shock.

Everyone again looked back and forth between one another before both Stoick's and Gobber's eyes landed on Gothi who was looking up at Hiccup. The boy was clearly growing more and more worried and it was very obvious that he was not going to go back to bed until he got the answers he was looking for. Gothi looked at Stoick and gave him the nod to tell Hiccup what was going on.

"Your cousin Snotlout is what happened." Stoick said with growl.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup asked back in confusion.

Stoick proceeded to recite what had been told to him by Fishlegs three days ago. He didn't leave out a single detail of the story though when it came time to the end he wasn't sure if he should tell Hiccup just yet about what he had decided as far as the punishment aspect of things. He decided to not tell Hiccup just yet as the boy had just woken up and would need to process that bit of information first.

As Stoick was explaining to Hiccup what had happened, Hiccup's mind was thrown into overdrive as the events started to come back to him. His eyes shut hard as every detail was remembered perfectly and as Stoick finished Hiccup was breathing slightly harder than usual. Stoick tried to move his way further into the room but with Gobber already in there he was finding it quite impossible.

"Hiccup…son are you alright?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup couldn't help that his head snapped over in his father's direction. Hiccup could not remember the last time that his father had shown him any kind of concern. The look of shock on his face must have been evident since Stoick looked taken back by the expression on his son's face.

Hiccup looked away and returned his gaze back to Astrid as he tried to make sense of why his dad would be acting like this. It only took him a few moments to figure that it must be because of how well he had been doing in the ring and the fact that he gotten injured probably made his dad think that he was weak. The look in his dad's eyes though really through him off but he chalked it up to the fact that Gobber and Gothi were in the room.

"I'm fine dad, I'm more worried about Astrid." Hiccup stated flatly.

Hiccup didn't see it but his tone of voice seemed to strike a nerve in his father. Stoick grimaced at the tone but couldn't do anything at the moment to fix it. He knew why his son would look and sound like that, it was just another reminder of his failing as a father that his own son can't tell when he is actually worried about him.

As he was about to step out of the cramped room a small moan from Astrid had all their heads focused on her. Hiccup recognized all of the motions that she went through as he had done the same not too long ago. Her eyes fluttered open and a hand went straight to her head as she tried to prop herself up with the other one.

"Easy there Astrid. Take it slow, trust me on this your head will thank you later." Hiccup said gently.

"Hiccup." Astrid said as she turned her head.

"Hey there beautiful." Hiccup said with a small smile.

"Enjoy your nap." Hiccup teased her.

"My head feels like you used it as an anvil Hiccup, what do you think?" Astrid replied back sarcastically.

"Well at least we know that part of your mind is still working." Hiccup shot back with a chuckle.

"Astrid do you remember what happened?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid held her head and tried to remember. She could remember walking into the arena and the Gronkle being let loose but after that nothing.

"A little, I remember walking to the arena from the forge and the Gronkle being let loose but after that nothing." Astrid explained as she looked around to see where she was.

"Hiccup why are we in Gothi's hut?" Astrid asked as she noticed the audience that was in the room.

Hiccup looked over to Gothi to see if he could tell her.

"Should we tell her or wait for a bit?" Hiccup asked.

Gothi rolled her hand and nodded her head, giving Hiccup the all clear to tell Astrid. Hiccup proceeded to tell Astrid everything that he remembered since his own memory was much better than what Fishlegs had said. As he finished Astrid was noticeably very pissed off, she tried to get out of bed but was held in place by Hiccup, her head also was not too pleased at the sudden motion. She fell back onto the pillow, holding her head.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves her Astrid." Hiccup remarked with as much sass and sarcasm as possible.

"Hiccup now is not the time for your sarcasm." Astrid moaned out.

"Unfortunate that you should say that Astrid, sarcasm takes up like at least 90% of my time." Hiccup replied trying to stifle his own laughter.

"I know I'm still trying to get used to it." Astrid replied lightheartedly.

She turned over to Hiccup and smiled up at him, he returned it in kind and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad you are up." Hiccup whispered to her.

"Well I had someone waiting for me, figured I shouldn't make them wait any longer." Astrid whispered back.

Hiccup pulled away and Astrid slowly sat back up and looked over to Stoick and Gobber.

"Alright so what is being done about Snotlout? He can't just get away with this." Astrid stated firmly.

Stoick was about to explain the punishment that he had laid out but Gobber stepped in at the last minute.

"We'll tell you about it later. Rest assured that the matter is being handled and you will be informed before long. In the meantime however you two just need to rest and get your strength back. Gothi has made up some medicines and light foods for you both to eat to ease the pain in you heads." Gobber explained.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and nodded. Hiccup slowly stood up and offered his hand to Astrid who in turn took and used him to help her stand up. She was dizzy just as Hiccup was but managed to correct herself before long and started to walk around the room.

"You both will be staying here for the night so Gothi and keep an eye on you. If you both are feeling better in the morning and she gives her approval you both can come back home." Stoick said warmly.

Hiccup and Astrid both looked at Stoick with a suspicious gaze but nodded their heads all the same. With that Gobber and Stoick made their way out of the room as Hiccup and Astrid took the medicine that Gothi had prepared for them.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid woke up the next morning feeling much better than the day before. Gothi had relentlessly poured her medicine down the young married couple's throat and that had seemed to erase any and all pain that they were feeling. They gave the elder their thanks and walked out into the early morning light toward the forge.

When they had been left alone last night they started to think of ways that they could get the saddle out to Toothless. They figured that they wouldn't be left alone after the incident in the arena so they figured the best chance to do so would be early morning whenever they were deemed fit to leave. It worked out for the best that they were cleared the day after they woke up, no one would be expecting them to up and about so soon and they used it to their advantage.

Walking into the forge they quickly assembled the remaining pieces of the saddle, grabbed some rope and headed out to the forest. They quickly made their way through the village and made sure to go behind houses and in and out of alleys to avoid being spotted. Once they reached the forest they were quickly able to find the slightly worn trail that would lead them to the cove. They walked comfortably hand in hand until Astrid remembered her question from yesterday that hadn't been answered by Gobber or Stoick.

"What do you think they did to Snotlout?" Astrid asked as she took in a deep breath.

"I'm not sure, I've been wondering that myself. Gobber said it was being handled and that we would find out later. I hope it was nothing too harsh." Hiccup replied.

"Really? You want them to let him get off easy? Come one Hiccup." Astrid stated slightly annoyed.

"Yes…No… I don't know Astrid. All I wanted was, at the least be left alone by him, at the best be treated like an actual cousin, like family. Yes he should absolutely be punished, he did hurt you after all. I just don't know how harshly too punish him I guess." Hiccup said as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

"Hiccup I can respect that fact that you don't want to cause him any hardship but this was the last straw. I'm sorry babe but enough is enough, he has to be held responsible for this and in my opinion anything short of banishment is too good. He threw you into a wall Hiccup, and he did so without any remorse." Astrid replied trying to convince Hiccup.

"I-I-I know Astrid, I know. Look let's just get this hooked up on Toothless and see how his tailfin will hold up if I attach this rope to it and then when we get back to the village we will find out what they did and decide from there. Does that sound fair?" Hiccup asked as he stopped to look at Astrid.

She had to take a breath but she respected Hiccup's decision to wait and find out. She nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Okay you are right. One thing at a time right?" She mused.

"One thing at a time." Hiccup repeated as he looked up to see they had arrived.

"Well let's see how this goes." He said as they entered the cove.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid had just entered the village and Astrid still was having a hard time holding in her laughter. The saddle had fit Toothless perfectly which was great, the idea for the rope holding open his tail fin… not so much. It had worked for a short time but when Toothless made a turn, the tailfin that Hiccup had made didn't work the same way as the real one did and didn't turn. This sent Toothless to the ground but it had launched Hiccup through the air and had landed him in a tree. When he finally climbed down his hair was even more of a mess than it already was and twigs and leaves were sticking out of it every which way.

Hiccup looked very unamused when Astrid fell onto the ground laughing and just stared at her until she regained her breath. Astrid got up and helped him get the twigs and leaves out of his hair after asking how his head felt. Hiccup said he was fine, which he was and after making some more observations about the tailfin he bounced them off Astrid the entire way back to the village.

"It will require a lot of trial and error you know that right." Hiccup told Astrid.

"Hey we are in this together, and if anyone can figure out how to get a dragon flying again Hiccup it is you." She smiled at him as they approached the house.

They walked in to find that Stoick was sitting at the kitchen table going over a few scrolls when he looked up to see Hiccup and Astrid.

"Ahh there you both are, I was wondering where you two had gone." He said in a cheery tone.

"Just out to the forest dad." Hiccup replied.

"Right well you two are up and about which means you two can both decide." Stoick proclaimed as he clapped his massive hands together.

"Decide on what?" Astrid asked.

"Decide what to do with Snotlout of course." Stoick explained.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked up at his dad in shock.

"What did you do dad?" Hiccup asked, fearing the answer.

"Well after Fishlegs told me, and Snotlout confessed to it himself, I kicked him out of Dragon Training, I'm forcing him to publicly apologize to the both of you, and at the moment he is sitting in a cell waiting for you two to decide his fate." Stoick explained.

Hiccup was taken aback by the sanctions that his dad had imposed on Snotlout. They were by all means very severe but the way his dad was talking there was one more thing that had yet to be decided.

"Well I'm glad that something was done about it, though I still think that it was too easy." Astrid chimed in.

"Dad what did you mean decide his fate?" Hiccup asked.

"Well son, he attacked you, almost killed you, and his attack on you got Astrid hurt which in turn almost killed her. By rights son he should be killed." Stoick said grimly.

"NO!" Hiccup screamed.

"Son…" Stoick tried.

"NO! I will not have him killed. You have already punished him enough, there is no reason to have him put to the sword!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"What if he does it again though Hiccup. You said so yourself he had no remorse when he confessed, do you really think this will just go away. If your dad didn't punish him now, he would have gotten off easy and would just do it again." Astrid said as she gripped his arm.

"Okay so you are right. We aren't dead, so he shouldn't die either I get that. I have a hard time agreeing with it but I get it. But Hiccup we have to come up with something else to get him to see that this is not okay." Astrid said as she stepped into his field of view.

"I can't tell you how scared I was when I saw you hit the wall and just lying on the floor Hiccup. I though he had actually killed you." Astrid whispered to him.

"But I get it… you are NOT a killer, it's not who you are I get it. But we have to do something." Astrid said again.

Hiccup was staring at her, his eyes and returned to normal size and he was gazing into hers. He knew what she meant when she said he wasn't a killer, he wouldn't kill Toothless and he wouldn't kill Snotlout. He listened to her words and played back the entire incident in his mind along with everything else Snotlout had done to him. He hung his head as he came to the realization that she was right. He nodded his head and looked up at her.

"You are right Astrid. You are right. We have to do something, I don't know what yet but something." He said agreeing with her.

He looked over her shoulder and back up to his dad.

"We are NOT going to kill him. Is that clear he will remain alive. I don't know what we will do but you won't have to wait long for your answer." Hiccup stated.

"Fair enough, I said I would leave his fate to the both of you and I stand by it. Just let me know when you come to a decision." Stoick replied.

"We will." Hiccup said as he led Astrid up the stairs and to their room.

"Dinner will be in an hour and the Great Hall if you are interested." Stoick called up.

"Okay, I don't know if we will be there we are pretty tired and still feeling a bit off from head wounds." Hiccup called down.

"Oh, um, well okay, I can stay here if you aren't feeling good." Stoick called up.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other in confusion. They had never seen Stoick act like this before.

"What has gotten into him?" Astrid asked.

Maybe the ass chewing you gave him the other day got through to him and he is trying to make it up to both of us." Hiccup suggested.

"But if he stays how are we supposed to get to forge to work on the tailfin?" Astrid asked.

"How about this we go to the Great Hall for a bit and then say we are tired. He gets his wish, and we have an excuse to be in the forge." Hiccup suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Astrid replied.

"Okay dad we will come for a little bit." Hiccup called down.

* * *

Dinner in the Great Hall had been a little awkward. Everyone was looking at them as if they were waiting for something. It dawned on them that they were waiting for them to announce the fate of Snotlout. Quickly deciding to get out of there they made the excuse that they were tired and still feeling a little hurt they made their way to forge.

Hiccup had figured from his flight with Toothless that in order for him to fly like he would have normally the fake tailfin that he had built would have to move in perfect sync with the real one. He already saw that this wouldn't work if he just held onto a rope and help the tailfin open, he couldn't move it with the other and whenever Toothless would turn he would be thrown off.

The first thing Hiccup created was a riding vest with a pair of leather strings and hooks at the end of it so he could attach himself to the harness. The next thing he did was have Astrid fire up the forge again and start melting iron down so that he could use it for the cables and screws he would need.

It took all night and most of the next day but since Dragon Training had been called off for the time being, it wasn't like they had anything else to do. With everything done they finally were able to make their way back out the cove with their entire rig of cables and pulleys.

It wasn't easy trying to get Toothless to hold still long enough for them to attach everything, but with a bribe of two baskets of fish and the possibility of being able to fly again Toothless held still and let them do their work, which is where they hit a problem. Hiccup realized that his tail had different positions that determined what Toothless would do when he was flying and he didn't know what the positions were.

So after the very difficult task of getting Toothless out of the cove they managed to find a nice high cliff with plenty of winds for them to practice on. Hiccup had tied Toothless to a tree and would have him glide and show Hiccup where his tail would be for certain positions. After writing them down and making adjustments to the pedal to lock into place Hiccup looked back to Astrid.

"So want to try it out with me?" He asked.

"Hiccup please what kind of question is that?" She said as she cocked her hip off to the side.

Hiccup turned to face away.

"A simple no would have done." He mumbled out.

He nearly shot out of the saddle when he felt Astrid jump on behind and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Of course I want to try it out. There is nowhere else I'd rather be." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Alright buddy you heard the lady, let's see what you can do." Hiccup stated as he cut the rope that was holding them.

Toothless shot of the cliff, and nearly threw Astrid off of him if she didn't have a death grip on Hiccup already. Hiccup started to panic as he tried to get the right position for the tailfin, but plummeting through the air tends to make his mind freak out. After a few seconds of feverish pedal mashing he found the right position and his cheat sheet was still in place. He took a deep breath and looked back to Astrid.

"Perhaps we should have started a little bit slower." He summarized.

"Hiccup I swear to all the Gods and Goddess's if you weren't keeping me alive right now you'd already be dead." Astrid mumbled from his back.

"Uh, Toothless, bud, maybe we can try to go a bit slower until I get the hang of this." Hiccup said to his friend.

Toothless seemed to agree with and leveled out he allowed Hiccup to call out the turns, loops, and basically just call the whole flight. Astrid and Hiccup had both calmed down from their fearing induced falling as it was replaced by a sense of wonder being up with in the clouds, as close to the realm of the Gods as they could get.

For hours they stayed in the sky in awe of the different colors they could see as the sun started to set. They were amazed at how wet and fluffy the clouds were, they weren't sure what to expect as to how they should feel but it still amazed them none the less. Dusk turned into night as the Northern lights danced all around and the light of the stars and moon were unhindered. For the first time today since they had lifted off Hiccup was able to grasp what he had accomplished.

"Astrid we did it." Hiccup whispered out.

"Hiccup, did you say something?" Astrid asked as she ran her hand through another cloud.

"We did it Astrid. We did it!" Hiccup yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

"He's flying Astrid! We are flying!" He exclaimed again.

Toothless shared in his friend's excitement as he let out a mighty roar. Astrid turned Hiccup's head as best she could and planted a kiss on him and held it until air became just as important as kissing Hiccup. She broke the kiss and let him turn around and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." She whispered.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Hiccup replied in turn.

"Sure you could have." Astrid said.

"No I couldn't have Astrid, really I couldn't have. Thank you, thank you so much." He answered back.

Astrid just melted her body into his back and squeezed her arms around his waist. She wished they could stay like this forever.

Neither Hiccup nor Astrid noticed the sudden change in Toothless as they neared a thick fog bank. His eyes narrowed to slits, his head started turning right and left as if he was looking for something and suddenly he dove down into a steep dive and almost threw Hiccup and Astrid off.

"Toothless what the hell?" Hiccup called out.

"Where are you taking us?" Astrid shouted out.

Another roar from their left silenced them and when they looked over they saw an entire flock of dragons each with some kind of animal in their claws heading in the same direction.

"Hiccup where are we and what are they doing?" Astrid asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know where we are Astrid and it looks like they are bringing in the kill." He said with an equally shaky voice.

"What does that make us?" Astrid asked terrified.

They broke through the fog bank and came face to face with an enormous volcanic island. Hiccup's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. They had just found the Dragon's Nest.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so super long chapter hope you all like it. Be sure to leave a review, vote on the poll, and give my other stories some love. I changed the category on Rise of The Night Fury because I'm trying to get more eyes on it so if you were wondering why you can't find it that is why just head to my profile it is still there. Peace out till next time.**


	24. Decisions

**A/N: Hey guys loved the feedback from the last chapter but don't expect them to be that long every time, that was the biggest chapter I have written to date at over 6,000 words. So yeah that one took a while to write and woohoo the story hit 300 reviews thank you all. Anyway stuff hits the fan at the end of this chapter and it will be ever so glorious to see what Hiccup and Astrid do. Don't forget about the poll that I have going on and be sure to vote for which story you would like me to write next.**

 **POCHO102- A greeting to you as well I'm glad you like the story.**

 **Surayo- Glad you liked the chapter and the village doesn't have to wait anymore.**

 **Guest(1)- Thanks for the feedback.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- Toothless does everybody a frighten and he feels bad he is giving me those big doe eyes and I just can't be upset with him.**

 **warzone109- Well Snotlout will get a queens attention...sort of.**

 **SkeletonKnight- That is hands down one of the best things I have ever heard, that is just hilarious I will be sure to try just as hard in the future to bring about the same outcome.**

 **Guest(2)- Here is your update.**

 **aaquater- Stoick might as well be on another planet and only has a canoe to get back. Astrid will always be showing her love and support in whatever direction we can think of which is just awesome.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- Thank you for the kind words.**

 **Guest(3)- Maybe in my other story Unhinged but in this one I've come up with another way to do that, hope you like it.**

 **CB73- The roller coaster is going to have all kinds of twists and turns.**

 **Guest(4)- Thank you for the kind words.**

 **Alright guys enjoy the chapter remember to vote on the poll and leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Landing back in the cove Hiccup and Astrid slowly slid off Toothless and fell to ground. Laying on their backs they stared up at the sky still trying to figure out what on Midgard they had just seen. Toothless felt as though he was possessed the entire time as they were making their way through the nest and as if that wasn't bad enough what they found in the nest sure as hell was.

A dragon. Not just a normal dragon no that would be too much to ask for. No this dragon was massive, enough to swallow an entire Gronkle in one bite with plenty of room to spare. They had barely made it out the nest, escaping just as the massive dragon took a bite at them.

Hiccup slowly sat up followed closely by Astrid, they both looked back to Toothless who had a look of extreme guilt on his face. Crawling over Hiccup began to rub the back of Toothless' neck.

"It's alright bud." Hiccup said gently.

"You got us out of there and back here." He continued.

With his other hand he motioned for Astrid to come over and do the same. She crawled over and got on the other side of Toothless, placing her hands on the cool scales she did her best to soothe the dragon.

"I think I get it." Astrid said quietly.

"Get what?" Hiccup asked.

"Why Toothless lost control and why those other dragons were bringing food to that…Thing." Astrid said with a shuddering voice.

Hiccup stayed silent as he waited for Astrid to continue.

"I think that dragon is like…like a chief or something." Astrid explained.

"A chief?" Hiccup replied very confused.

"Yeah, yeah it totally makes sense now." Astrid said as her eyes lit up.

"You lost me Astrid." Hiccup said.

"Think about it Hiccup. Your dad is the chief and we all do as he says no questions asked right." Astrid explained.

"Yeah I know." Hiccup said in a resigned voice.

"So what if we flew to close to the nest and the chief dragon was calling out to her members to come home. Toothless was attacking us for years so he must have been a part of the nest." Astrid exclaimed.

"But if he was part of the nest why didn't he fly back the second we were in the air?" Hiccup asked.

"Because of you dummy. When you shot him down you broke the chief dragons control over him. And when we were trapped there you broke him out of it again." She finished.

Hiccup looked down at Toothless and then back to the fake tailfin. He had been feeling guilty about it for long, that is wasn't until now that he realized that it might have been a blessing in disguise.

"I guess you are right Astrid." Hiccup said, as his brow furrowed as a thought popped into his head.

"Why do they all stay? Why would they stay at the nest?" Hiccup asked out loud.

"They are probably scared and don't know what else to do or the chief has some kind of control over them, look what happened to Toothless. Maybe a little bit of both." Astrid replied.

Hiccup got up from his dragon and started to walk around as the weight of everything started to hit him. He started to run his hands through his hair and groan in frustration. He couldn't seem to catch a break and the hits just kept coming and coming. He has to worry about Snotlout, the fact that they just found the nest, his dad acting weird. He sighed out, found a rock, picked it up and chucked it with all his might across the cove. He turned to see Astrid walking toward him a look of concern on her face.

"What are we going to do Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"We could tell your father about the nest." Astrid suggested.

"And how do you propose we do that Astrid, walk up and say _hey dad guess what I shot down a Nightfury named him Toothless, and while flying around for the first time we found the dragon nest_." Hiccup finished with a deadpan look.

"We both know how that conversation is going to go not to mention the fact that if we send him and all of our warriors there it will be a massacre, and he will want me to give up Toothless which I will **NOT** do." Hiccup stated leaving no room to argue.

"And we still have to deal with Snotlout and whatever they decide to do for the Dragon Training final and my dad acting all weird." Hiccup said in an exhausted voice.

Astrid had closed the distance and was now face to face with Hiccup. She could see the conflict inside him, he didn't know what to do and everyone was trying to get him to do or be something that he wasn't. She wanted to help him but most of the things he wanted help with were out of either of their hands. Most of the things that is, there was one thing that they could control.

"What was it that I said to you when we went to go put the saddle on Toothless?" Astrid asked with a small smile on her face.

Hiccup looked at her as he recalled the memory, with a small smile of his own he brought his eyes back up to meet hers.

"One thing at a time." He said softly.

"One thing at a time. So we can't control your dad, the Dragon Training, or the nest right?" Astrid stated.

"But we can go ahead and cross one thing off of our list and that is what to do with Snotlout." Astrid said as Hiccup threw his head back.  
"Hey don't get like that with me. This is the one that we can control and it will give us one less thing to worry about. So what do we want to do and yes Hiccup we have to make him do something other than what he has already done." Astrid explained.

Hiccup swung his arms up, clearly frustrated that he had been put in this situation and there was no way out of it. He hung his head in defeat and braced himself for the answer to his question because he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"What would you do to him?" Hiccup asked.

"Cast him off the island for a while. Maybe not years but perhaps a couple months. We could send him to the Bog-Burglars those women would keep him in line." Astrid said very assumed.

"Anything that would keep him here, on the island?" Hiccup asked.

Letting out a sigh Astrid let her head fall before looking back at Hiccup.

"If you want to keep him on the island then I guess just keep him in the cells for a couple months, maybe the alone time will make him think about what he has done." Astrid said slightly annoyed.

"Do you think either one would work?" Hiccup asked.

"I honestly think sending him off for a while is the best option Hiccup, and I think on some level you know that too, you just want for there to be an option where he can stay here but we both know that if he stays here he will learn nothing." Astrid said gently.

Hiccup turned his back to her and stared out at the pond in the middle of the cove weighing out the options that he had. He ran both options back in his and tried to figure out which one would be the best way to get Snotlout to see the error of his way. He would prefer to keep him on the island but knew that sending him off would probably get the message across better, plus he had to apologize publicly to the both of them.

Hiccup's head shot up and he turned around to smile at Astrid. He ran up to her enveloped her in a massive hug, picked her up, swung her around, and finally brought her down into a searing kiss. Astrid was left stunned again after a receiving a kiss from Hiccup and she was starting to find out that she liked it a lot.

"What-What was that for?" Astrid asked breathlessly.

"I know what I want to do." Hiccup stated excitedly.

"Okay…what is it?" Astrid asked

"So Snotlout already has to publicly apologize to us, so what if we use that as the test to see how serious he is about wanting to makeup and that he has seen the error of his ways." Hiccup explained.

"Okay I get it and I like it sort of but I like it so what are the options?" Astrid asked again.

"Simple if we feel like he is being sincere, he stays here in the cells for a few months, if we think he is lying we can go ahead and ship him off to the Bog-Burglars for a few months. This way he has a chance and I'm not kicking myself for not giving him one." Hiccup stated very excited.

Astrid looked at her husband and smiled, he came to a decision that he was happy with and it was one that was not only fair but just as well. She couldn't help but think what a great chief and eventual father he would be.

"Okay so that is one thing off the list. The next closest thing that we have is your dad. What are we going to do about him, he seems so…off." Astrid tried to explain.

"Yeah I know what you mean, he has never acted like this before, pretty much once my mom died he just became distant and now after the ass chewing you gave him I think he is doing some soul searching but I still don't know what to think. He just hasn't been there for me and now that I have you do I really need him?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid was left in a state of shock that Hiccup, her Hiccup who was willing to give Snotlout a chance at redemption wouldn't give his dad the same chance.

"That's a little unfair don't you think." Astrid stated.

"What is?" Hiccup asked.

"You give Snotlout a chance but not your dad, how does that make sense?" Astrid asked.

"I guess in my mind what Snotlout did to me isn't as bad as what my dad has done, or rather hasn't done. Not for nothing Astrid but you don't know what it is like to know that to your father you are nothing but a disappointment, that you aren't what he wanted, and because of that he stopped caring and the only time it seemed like you have his attention is when it is time to yell at you." Hiccup said in a defeated voice.

"Maybe you are right and I should give him a chance but he never gave me one." Hiccup finished.

Astrid took in everything that Hiccup had said to her and when she thought about it and when it came right down to it, he was right. She didn't know what it was like to feel like that, to know that, to have to live that. She had only seen small examples of it in her time here and even those were horrid. But she knew that if he did this he might never forgive himself for not at least trying. She walked over to him and drew him into a hug.

"You are right Hiccup, I have no idea what any of that is like. But I do know that if you go through with it you will regret it. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in a couple years, but at some point you will regret it." Astrid said softly.

"Maybe you call him out on it. Tell him how you feel and what he is doing looks like to you and go from there, if he is worth forgiving then it will happen, if not then at least you can say you gave it a try." Astrid finished as she looked up into his eyes.

Hiccup smiled down at her and let out a small laugh as he place a small kiss on her.

"Stealing my idea about what to do with Snotlout huh?" He said teasing her.

"It was good idea and the situations were similar." Astrid said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hiccup nodded his head and looked up to the sky to see the moon was past its apex meaning it was very late.

"We should get going its pretty late and we don't want anyone finding us out here." Hiccup said as he walked back toward Toothless with Astrid close behind him.

"We'll be back bud, maybe tomorrow, but we'll see people will probably be keeping an eye on us when we get back." He said as he scratched the dragon.

Toothless gave them both a gummy smile before tackling them and licking them both.

"Thanks Toothless." They both said in sarcastic tones.

They gave the dragon a wave goodbye as they exited the cove and made their way back through the forest and back to their home.

* * *

Morning came and Hiccup and Astrid were already up and about around the house making breakfast and preparing for what the day would bring them. Today they would tell Stoick their decision on what to do with Snotlout and they were preparing for the reaction that would cause.

Astrid was trying her hand at cooking the breakfast again though this time without the distraction and found it to be going along very well. The meat smell great the eggs weren't burning, even the bread was tasting marvelous. Both she and Hiccup were so caught up in her work at the kitchen that neither noticed Stoick walk into the room.

"I wonder what smelled good." Stoick said as he sniffed the air and looked around the kitchen.

Astrid about jumped out her skin and Hiccup flew off the chair he was sitting in and looked over to where is his dad's booming voice had come from.

"How is it that a man of your size can move so quietly?" Hiccup asked as he picked himself off the ground.

"That a joke about my weight son?" Stoick asked teasingly.

Hiccup looked stunned as he never heard his dad joke before in his life. He turned to Astrid thinking she could help him out but all she did was shrug her shoulders and get back to cooking the food.

"Uhhh no dad, wouldn't dream of it." Hiccup said with uncertainty.

"Anyway Astrid and I have reached a decision on what to do with Snotlout." Hiccup said to quickly change the subject.

"You weren't kidding when you said we wouldn't have to wait long. Alright then what is it?" Stoick asked in his formal chief voice.

"Well it kind of has a condition that Astrid and I set but the point is, is that it all hangs on his apology. So after we are done here we are going to go get him and see what he has to say." Hiccup explained.

"Alright fair enough. Then afterwards I have something to tell you son so be sure to stick around." Stoick said with a smile.

"Sure thing dad." Hiccup said as he heard a wooden plate be set down in front of him.

Astrid had finished cooking and set the table with three plates of food and waited to see if she did as good a job as she thinks she did. Hiccup picked up the fork and slowly took a bite before looking at Astrid and started to choke. He threw the fork down and brought his hands around his throat and started to cough and thrash around.

"HICCUP!" Both Astrid and Stoick shouted

They both rushed to him but as they got close they started to hear what sounded like laughing. They looked at each other still concerned but very confused all the same. Their collective gaze turned back to Hiccup whose shoulders were heaving up and down but not in the way that someone would be choking but in the way that someone would be laughing. Reaching down Stoick grabbed one of his shoulders and turned him over to see Hiccup bright red his cheeks puffed, tears almost falling from his eyes as he tried to contain his laughter.

As soon as he saw the looks on their faces he couldn't hold back anymore and let it all out as he howled in laughter.

"I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm sorry Astrid I-I-I just couldn't resist." Hiccup struggled to say through his laughter.

Astrid's face went from one of shock and concern to one of anger and fury and Stoick was very glad at that moment that he wasn't his son. He backed away and made his way to the front door.

"I, uh, I think I will go get Snotlout and the village ready for you so…see you soon." He said quickly as he closed the door.

Hiccup was still howling with laughter failed to notice the look in his wife's face because if he could he would have ran to the woods, climbed up on Toothless and tried to get away as fast as possible. Because the next thing he felt wasn't the next ripple of laughter to course through his body but the hard and painful feeling of his wife's fist with his stomach.

"OWW!" He screamed.

"That is for scaring me you ass." She growled at him,

"Sorry sweetie I just couldn't resist." Hiccup said as he stood up.

"It really was good, I mean it." He said as he brought her into a hug and kissed her temple.

"I'm still mad at you." She grumbled out.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I will make it up to you I promise." He said with another kiss to the temple.

Smiling as the feeling of being in her husband's arms warmed her body she gave him a playful push and made for the table.

"Alright, alright I believe you. Now let me eat and then let's see what Snotlout has to say." She said as she dug into the food.

True to his word Stoick had gathered everyone outside the cells and was just about to bring Snotlout out when Hiccup and Astrid arrived. A hush fell over the crowd as they walked to the front and awaited the accused.

Stoick stepped out of the cells with Snotlout in tow, he had chains around his wrists and ankles and his clothes were clearly dirty. Snotlout winced at the light and waited for his eyes to adjust. When they finally did and his eyes landed on Hiccup and Astrid, his brow furrowed and eyes narrowed and he spat at the ground before looking back up.

"What do you two want?" He snarled.

"Well it is time for you to publicly apologize to us Snotlout." Astrid said in a very cheery voice.

"Why should I, I've done nothing wrong. We are Vikings we take what we want and I wanted to be first in Dragon Training sorry your _husband_ got in the way of that. So yeah you are right I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner." He snarled at them.

Hiccup looked down at the ground and tried to hide how hurt he felt in the fact that his cousin didn't care about him. He just wanted to get out of here but knew that he had to follow through on his word.

"I'm sorry Snotlout but you have given us no choice. This was a test to see if you were truly sorry and if you had learned you lesson it is very clear that you have not. I don't know what I did to you to make you feel this toward me but I guess it doesn't matter." Hiccup said as he slowly rose his head.

"I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third along with Astrid Haddock hereby decree that you will be cast off the island for a period of two months to the tribe of the Bog-Burglars. Perhaps they will knock some sense into you." Hiccup said his most official voice that he could muster up.

The crowd was dead silent at hearing the punishment handed out. No one ever thought that Hiccup would ever hand down something like that. Stoick stepped behind Snotlout and started to lead him toward the docks. The boy in question realized what was happening about halfway to the docks before he started to fight and try to resist. He started screaming and shouting at everyone and everything before his feet hit the wood of the docks and he was thrown onto a boat and held at sword point as the crew began to prepare for the journey.

It took the crew about an hour to get ready but they set off as soon as they were ready. The crowd of people including Hiccup and Astrid had been there the entire time and waited for Stoick to face them. Slowly the massive chief turned and faced his people.

"Well now that, that is out of the way I have some news for my son that should lighten the mood. Some of the elders and I were talking last night and after hearing how much Hiccup has improved in the arena and how he leads the class we have decided to forgo the semi-final and have awarded the honor of kill the Nightmare to my son Hiccup Haddock!" Stoick shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that happened, what will Hiccup and Astrid do and what will they do about the nest? See you guys next time. Don't forget to vote on the poll and leave a review.**


	25. Had a Plan

**A/N: I am so sorry guys. This was supposed to up on Saturday but upload problems kept me from doing so. Anyway here we go moving along ever closer to the end. Don't forget to vote on the poll I have posted and be sure to give my other stories some love. Though cut them some slack I wasn't very good starting out.**

 **Fanfic9000- That is priceless, I 'm glad you enjoyed the moment.**

 **aaquater- I address why the decision to make Hiccup the winner happened, and Stoick has good intentions but can't see why this wrong.**

 **GlraxaystarfireKatnibluerose- First off damn what a name, Snotlout isn't exactly known for being grateful for what he has.**

 **Squall321- I'm glad you like the joke, and I trust me it would have been easy to go down the same road as Unhinged, but we have to place nice this time around.**

 **Angryhenry- LOL.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- Oh what are they going to do indeed. Let's find out.**

 **POCHO102-** **Estoy tan feliz de que te guste la historia, por supuesto que continuaré la historia y un saludo para ti también.**

 **SkeletonKnight- Hey it was kinda funny that you died so LOL, though no I wouldn't wish anyone to lose all their progress. Yeah I used your idea so thank you for it. Glad that you like it.**

 **Lizby- Well like the name of chapter suggests They had a plan for that.**

 **Surayo- That would be a nice launching point for that but not what I was planning on, and don't worry about the Bog's they don't take crap from anybody, they know why this is happening Cami told me so.**

 **HighKings-Ruin- Stoick is a good hearted moron, and well Hiccup makes his dad listen to him.**

 **CB73- Hiccup should learn not to tease Astrid about that stuff but the results are so funny. Things are inching closer and closer and the Red Death is still hovering in the background.**

 **warzone109- Stoick is kind of a buzz kill isn't he.**

 **Alright guys don't forget to vote and leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

There was a brief moment where everything in the world came to a screeching halt. Hiccup watched the words come out of his father's mouth though he had a hard time hearing them. The shock had just taken hold and he was surprised that his eyes didn't pop out of his head in surprise.

If it was possible his jaw would have hit the ground so hard it would have sunk the island into the cold waters of the Archipelago. Slowly he looked to his side to see Astrid in an equal state of shock and disbelief. Hiccup wasn't sure how she was taking it, she had just been overshadowed and pushed to the side in favor of him. He knew the competitive person that Astrid was and he wasn't sure how she would take being second place, even if was for an event that he knew neither of them could do.

The world came crashing back down and the sound of the village cheering his name and praising the Gods on his behalf flooded his ears. There were a few protests that made their way through but that was the least of Hiccup's concern at the moment. Picking his jaw up off the ground he looked back to his father who was beaming down at him with pride in his eyes that Hiccup had never seen before. A pang of guilt and sadness shot through Hiccup at seeing his dad look at him like this. Guilt because the reason behind all of this was a lie that now he and Astrid were responsible for, sadness in the fact that it took being something he is not, lying about it, and getting praise for it from his dad and the villagers only confirmed what Hiccup knew to be true for a long time. Nobody knew who he was, or what he liked to do. Except for Astrid and Toothless of course.

Shaking his head to try and gather his thoughts he looked over to Astrid again who was looking at him with a similar gaze that was asking him what they do now. Hiccup had no idea but getting to the bottom of this would be as a good as any place to start.

"What do you mean I get to kill the Nightmare? Astrid and I still have to face off against one another!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"I know, I know son, but I didn't bring it up last night. One of the other elders did and it just kind of took off from there. We decided that since it was going to be either one of you two and the fact that you both seem to be getting hurt all the time that we couldn't risk that happening again in the semi-final. Since you have by far been the most improved and the fact that you probably taught Astrid all those moves of yours, we figured we let the teacher have a go at it first." Stoick said proudly.

Hiccup's shoulders visibly sagged and his eyes fell to the ground. Now because of his knowledge of what makes dragons tick he is going to be forced to fight one. He had hold back throwing up on the ground and was forced to swallow it back down. Shuddering at the vile taste in the back of his throat Hiccup looked around to see the crowd still gathered around waiting to hear what he would say.

Stoick noticed the shift in his boy after he got done explaining. He wasn't surprised by his own son's astonishment when he dropped the news but now he figured his son would have been leaping with joy. He thought this was what his son wanted, what he had always dreamed of happening but now it looked like he wanted to be anywhere there wasn't here.

Stoick looked around and remembered how nervous his son could get in large crowds and figured that he could find out what was bothering his son if they had some privacy.

"Alright everyone, I know that is has been an eventful morning, but there is still work to be done. I'm going to take my son and his wife home to celebrate. As you were." Stoick bellowed out.

The crowd started to disperse but not before sending a final congrats to Hiccup for being selected for the final. Stoick made his way between the two teens and slung a big meaty hand around both of their shoulders and led them back toward the house. Reaching the door and pushing open gently Stoick followed the two into the living room before sitting down at the table across.

"Alright Hiccup what is wrong?" Stoick sighed out.

Hiccup's gaze shot up from the table and looked at his dad in complete shock. He still had no idea why his dad was acting like this. His dad never asked him what was bothering him, not since his mom died and every time Hiccup had tried to tell him something his dad would brush him off. All of these memories flowed into Hiccup's mind and his gaze turned from one of shock and disbelief to one that was cold and disconnected.

"What do you care?" Hiccup growled out.

Stoick taken aback by Hiccup's sudden change in tone and appearance looked at his son in shock, but he knew that this could happen Astrid had all but thrown the fact that he was a terrible father in his face and Hiccup had obviously accepted the fact that he thought his father didn't care about him. Taking a deep breath and letting a long sigh Stoick dropped his head slightly and took off his helmet and placed it on the table.

"I've always cared about you Hiccup." He said softly

Hiccup let out a dark chuckle and the smile that came across his face didn't help matters either. He turned to Astrid and gave her a small nod, she understood its meaning and stood up from the table, gave Hiccup a kiss on his temple, and made her way upstairs to their room. Hiccup's gaze slowly returned to his father and for the first time in his life Stoick was a bit scared of his boy.

"No you don't, you don't care about me. Not in the way that you are suggesting you care about me. No you only care about me in the sense that you don't want me to embarrass you that you don't want me to make you look like a disappointment in front of the entire village, that is how you care about me." Hiccup spat out.

"That's not true and you know it." Stoick countered.

"How, how am I supposed to know that?! Ever since mom died you haven't bothered to do anything with me. All you did was dump me off at the forge to keep me out of your hair. You never took me out to show me how to hunt, how to train with weapons, or even take me with you to show what it is like to be chief for a day. All you cared about was the village and dragons, though for some reason you didn't see me as part of the village. The only time it seemed like you had time for me was when you were yelling at me and saying I was a disappointment." Hiccup retorted.

Stoick looked horrified at what his son was saying. Surely that all couldn't be true he had to have spent some time with son over the past seven years, he had to have taught him the things that his own father taught him in those crucial years of his own life. Try as he might though Stoick could not recall a single memory of him and son doing anything of the sort all he could recall was everything that Hiccup had said about him and he was disgusted with himself.

"And now you think that you can do what…make it all better by declaring me the winner of Dragon Training, that this will make up for being a terrible father to me?!" Hiccup shouted with hot tears forming in his eyes.

"I thought this is what you wanted, and I didn't declare you the winner I told you that, it was voted upon!" Stoick desperately exclaimed.

"No, this isn't what I wanted, not anymore. But then again what I have wanted has hardly ever mattered to you before." Hiccup said with a defeated sigh.

"Why are you acting like this? You never cared before and like I said the only time it seemed I could get two words out of you is when you were yelling at me for trying something new and it didn't work out. First what did you think would happen when I try something that I was forced to figure out on my own, my friends had all left me and you wouldn't teach me anything so of course it was going to end badly. Then when you see me doing something I like, such as drawing you tell me to stop, that it is not what Vikings do and wouldn't leave me alone until I put it away. Now all of sudden you are trying to be nice to me and act like the father you should have been for all these years? Did getting your ass chewed by Astrid make you realize how shitty you have been to me?" Hiccup snarled out.

Stoick's eyes widened at the realization that everything Hiccup had said was true. He was a lousy father who had clearly made his son think that he didn't matter, he never supported his son and only beat him down instead of helping him back up. As ashamed as he was to admit it Hiccup was right. Stoick would not have realized how bad of a father he was if it weren't for Astrid telling him off and making him realize how little he actually knew about his own son and now with his boy telling him what he thought of his father's actions and how it made him feel he hung his head in shame.

"I'm…sorry." Stoick whispered out.

"What." Hiccup spat out.

"I said I'm sorry." Stoick replied a little louder.

"You are right. Astrid chewing me out made me realize that I know nothing about you. I haven't spent any time with you since your mom died and I can't blame you for thinking that I'm disappointed with you. Hiccup I could never be disappointed with you, you are my son and I love you." Stoick said as he raised his head to look at his son.

"When you were knocked out after the attack by Snotlout I went up into your room because what Astrid had said was eating away at me. I looked through some of your drawing books and…and" Stoick started to stutter and tears started to fill his eyes.

"The drawings and paintings that you have in those books were some of, if not the most beautiful that I have ever seen. I was in awe and struck with such a feeling of guilt that I had tried to force you to stop. That I hadn't seen what a talent you had, that I only saw it as something non-Viking." Stoick said as a trail of tears started to flow down his face.

"I made a vow that day to become a better father to you and start to take interest in the things you like to do, to take the time to listen to you, just like Astrid had. I'm sorry Hiccup for not being the father you needed please, please let me try again." Stoick said as he clasped his hands together and begged his son.

Hiccup watched and listened in awe of his father. Never had he seen his father beg like this before not even when his mom was still alive, there weren't even rumors that Stoick had ever begged before. Hiccup stood still as a statue as drank in everything that had been said to him, he tried to think of the words that best described his feelings but it was proving to be much harder than he anticipated. One thing that his father had said just then stuck out at him and it was the best thing that allowed him to speak his mind.

"You said you wanted to take an interest in me and be a better father to me. That all starts with the same thing and it is the one thing you haven't done in a long time but it is one thing you said you want to do. Listen. You said you wanted to listen to me, to hear what I have to say that is all I wanted to be heard, to be seen but even that seemed like to too much to ask." Hiccup said softly as he tried to keep his tears from falling.

"You want to start being a better father, then start listening a little bit more and maybe you would find out that I'm not as big a mystery as I might seem, just ask Astrid." Hiccup sighed out.

"When is the fight supposed to take place?" Hiccup asked

"The-uh-day after tomorrow." Stoick said as he wiped his tears from his eyes and face.

Hiccup groaned out and ran his hands through his hair. That was not what he needed to hear and he knew he wouldn't be able to kill the dragon. That pushed the timetable of having to come up with a solution to the nest problem up considerably. Hiccup over towards the stairs and knew that Astrid had probably heard everything that was said, they weren't exactly being quiet and he knew that she was thinking the same thing. What were they going to do?

He looked back at his father who still had a look of despair on his face, he closed his eyes took a deep breath and stood up from the table.

"Stay right here I need to talk to Astrid." Hiccup said as he walked over to the stairs.

He didn't wait to get any acknowledgement from his father he was already half way up the stairs by the time he finished his sentence. He walked through the open door to his room and saw Astrid staring down at the cover of one of his books and sitting on the bed but clearly her mind was on something else. When she looked up at him he knew he didn't have to explain what needed to be talked about. He sat down next to her on the bed and entwined his fingers with hers. He looked over at her and had just one thing on his mind.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

Astrid looked back down at the book for a few moments before she turned her gaze back to Hiccup.

"Well I have a few ideas, they all suck, but we don't exactly have a lot of time so it's just a matter of which one we think sucks less." She stated.

"Lay them on me." Hiccup replied.

"One is we pack up tonight and run away." Astrid suggested.

"The other is we tell your father about the nest now and show him Toothless." She continued.

"Or we wait until the final and have you try and train the Nightmare in front of everyone and prove that dragons aren't bad." She finished.

Hiccup looked at her in a stunned silence before looking over at the wall in front of him.

"You were right those do all suck." He said truthfully.

"Well I don't see you coming with anything." Astrid replied back slightly annoyed.

"I know, I know. I knew we would have to decide something like this soon but not this soon." Hiccup sighed out.

"Which to do you think is the best of the worst." Hiccup asked

"I think telling him now and showing him Toothless." Astrid replied.

"I don't know if I can do that Astrid. That puts Toothless in danger and I won't do that, running away isn't really an option either, it doesn't solve the Dragon Chief problem and leaves everyone here to fight a war that doesn't need to be fought." Hiccup answered back.

"It sounds like you talked yourself into the only plan left then." Astrid remarked.

"Yeah I know, Gods this sucks." Hiccup said with a sigh.

"So is that the one we are going with?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah it looks like it, at least we can say we gave it a shot and who knows maybe my dad will make good on his promise and listen to me for once." Hiccup said cynically.

"Hiccup…" Astrid tried to start.

"Astrid, sweetie just please don't start. I know, okay I do and I don't want to get into it with you he wants to be a better father to me this is how he will prove it, he said it himself okay." Hiccup said clearly frustrated.

"Sorry." He followed it up as he leant into her.

"It's okay babe, I'm glad you are getting all of this out." She said as she kissed his temple.

"So how are you doing with the whole me being declared the winner thing?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll admit I was a little miffed when I heard it but once the competitive person in me was taken over by the concerned wife in me I didn't care. I just wanted to help you either get through this or out of this. I love you Hiccup and while I'll always have that competitive spirit in me to be the best, I'll always want to be a better wife before anything else." She said with a smile and a kiss to his cheek.

"I really don't deserve you." Hiccup mumbled to her.

"Yes you do Hiccup, it's me and the entire village who don't deserve you." She whispered back.

Hiccup smiled and looked up at her and drew her into a sweet and gentle kiss before pulling away and getting off the bed.

"I told him to wait down there while I came up here and talked to you. Now that we have a plan I should go tell him the fight is still on." Hiccup said with air quotes.

He went downstairs and told his father that he would still go through with the fight but made him promise that no matter what happened during the fight he would listen to him and let him do what he needed to. Stoick wanting to get back into his son's good graces accepted with no questions asked and rushed out of the house to prepare the arena.

Hiccup walked back up the stairs and crawled into bed with Astrid and stared up at the ceiling. They had a plan now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

 **A/N: All we have to do is wait, again sorry for the long delay. Don't forget to vote on the poll and leave a review, see you guys next time.**


	26. The Arena Pt1

**A/N: Oh boy, oh boy are you guys in for the ride of life with this one. So buckle up and be prepared, I loved writing this chapter and a thought came to me as I was nearing the end and I just couldn't help myself. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Anon46- I'm glad that you have kept up with the story and like what you have seen so far and I believe you will love what I planned for the arena at least this part ;p.**

 **aaquater- Oh Stoick means well but he went and F #ked up his chance before it was even given to him, as you will see soon enough.**

 **Guest(1)- I can accept your reasoning for not wanting to vote everyone has their cup of tea and too each their own as I always say. I'm glad that you like this story however and hope that you like the twist I put in it.**

 **Guest(2)- In a sense you are probably right but what I have planned for this chapter I feel will more than make up for everything trust me.**

 **warzone109- You have no idea how right you are.**

 **Lizby- I mean that fact that this is part 1 probably gives it away on how well their plan goes.**

 **kirbster676- Oh the plan is going to go about as well as everyone expected hope you like it and I see your point but I feel like this will be better.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- If you thought that was great just wait for this chapter.**

 **SkeletonKnight- Well...**

 **POCHO102-** **Me encantaron tus preguntas, por supuesto que tendremos un limón en algún momento, la parte del perdón ... tal vez, y el huevo, y para trump y putin, sí, probablemente. Aquí hay otro saludo para ti.**

 **Guest(3)- Oh the fight scene has taken a lovely turn.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- I'm just going to hide in my bunker.**

 **Surayo-You thought that was a cliffhanger you haven't seen anything yet. I'm thrilled that you are enjoying Unhinged I hope you like it as it progress' lots of death to be had.**

 **CB73- Stoick, Stoick, Stoick. He tries to do good but just can't help himself.**

 **Squall321- I'm a just hide in my bunker.**

 **Alright guys hope you like the chapter, don't forget to vote on the polls and leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Morning came far sooner than either Hiccup or Astrid expected. Waking up and trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes they walked downstairs and prepared the morning meal. Stoick was noticeably absent as the sound of a bear snoring was not heard throughout the house. Hiccup was slightly glad about it, he didn't know if he could talk to his dad at the moment with what he had planned to do tomorrow in the arena.

Hiccup was standing over the fire cooking some eggs when he felt Astrid's arms snake through his own and hug him from behind. He let out a contented sigh and sunk back into the embrace.

"Morning sweetie." He whispered out.

"Morning babe." She responded.

He turned around in her arms and gave her a quick kiss and turned back to the food to make sure that it wouldn't burn. Astrid made her way back to the table and sat down to watch her husband cook away.

With the eggs finished Hiccup got two wooden bowls and filled them to the brim and made his way over to the table where Astrid was sitting. He set them down and sat next to her and started to think of what all they were going to get done today in order to make tomorrow go as smoothly as one could hope for. He looked over to Astrid who was looking at him with a curious look on her face, quirking an eyebrow he swallowed the food that was in his mouth and turned to her.

"Something up?" He asked.

"You've got that look on your face. The one where you are deep in thought and running every possible scenario through your mind." She answered back.

Hiccup's eyes widened for a moment before the look disappeared from his face. She wasn't wrong he was thinking of how tomorrow would go and what they could do to try and succeed, but he was also surprised to hear that he apparently made a face when he was deep in thought but figured he could also tease Astrid about it.

"So you are telling me you like to stare at me huh?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Astrid scoffed at him and shoved his arm in a playful manner.

"Ass. You know what I'm talking about, and yes maybe I do like to stare at you." She answered back in her own teasing voice.

Hiccup smirked and turned to take another bite of eggs before he turned back to her.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. You are right I'm thinking about what we can do today to make sure that tomorrow goes about as well as we think it will go." Hiccup replied his voice turning serious.

Astrid nodded and turned to back to her food as she started to contemplate her own ideas of what they could do. For several moments they sat in an uneasy silence as the gravity of the situation continued to sink in more and more, Astrid was the first to break the deadly silence.

"Well let's start with what you are going to do in the ring tomorrow. How are you going to train the Nightmare?" She asked.

It was a practical question and one that made the most sense, the entire plan counted on Hiccup being able to train the Nightmare.

"Well first I'm going to let it tire itself out, if the other dragons are anything to go by it will be eager to get out of its cage and run around in the fresh air and light." Hiccup started.

"Once he realizes he is not alone and starts to make his way toward me whatever weapons I have on me which will most likely be my bow I will lay down on the ground, show it I'm not a threat just like I did with Toothless." He continued.

"Then from there honestly, wait and see what happens because I'm planning on all Hel braking loose right then and there and hope that we can calm everyone down enough to listen to us." Hiccup finished.

"By everyone you mean your dad right." Astrid said.

Hiccup just nodded, he knew Astrid would see between the lines and know what he was getting at. The silence came back though this time it wasn't as unpleasant but still not very welcoming. Astrid started to rub her hands together, on her thighs, through her hair, and just fidget around like she wanted to say something but didn't know how. Hiccup noticed and put down his bowl and turned to her.

"Alright Astrid what is going on, you are fidgeting about like you have bugs in your pants and I thought I was the one who did the fidgeting in this relationship?" He said in a light tone in an attempt to ease the mood.

"What happens if it all goes wrong? How are we going to get you out of there?" She asked just above a whisper.

Hiccup's face fell as her question rang through his ears. The first thing that went through his mind was a feeling of utter dread. He knew that there was a possibility of things crashing down around the two of them he just didn't want to think about it. But he had to the risk of that happening was far too great to ignore. Taking a deep breath he turned his gaze into his empty bowl.

"Well… we could use today to get Toothless out of the cove and place him in a spot to come and get me out. Plus I will have you there to help me." He said quietly.

Astrid was taken aback by how fast he thought up of a plan like that, either he was thinking about it already or his mind was just able to work that fast. She didn't question which one it was as the plan itself was a good one but she remembered something that he said last night that he said he wouldn't ever do.

"But wouldn't that put Toothless in danger? I thought you said you wanted to avoid that." She stated.

"Yeah it would but if worst comes to worst you and I will need to get out here and he would be the best option. I don't want to do it but that is essentially our last option and I would be foolish to not think of everything that we have available." Hiccup answered.

"Who knows we might end up having to run away like you suggested only in this plan everyone would know how and why." He said as he laughed in a desolate tone.

Astrid let Hiccup finish so that she could hear everything he had to say. She was surprised to see him talking and thinking rationally. A small, regretful smile ghosted its way onto her face as she brought her arm around Hiccup and into a hug.

"I know how hard it is for you to think like this babe, how hard it is to put him in danger, but I'm proud of you for thinking about it. I know you don't want to put him in danger, but do you think he wants you to be in any danger?" She asked softly.

She waited for him to answer knowing that it wouldn't take long for him to come up with the answer that he knew to be true.

"No, no he wouldn't want me in any danger and would want to help. Just like I helped him." Hiccup said softly.

"Exactly, so let him help, let me help. We will be with you every step of the way." Astrid said as she squeezed him tighter.

"But I don't want either of you in any danger or trouble, this is my mess, my problem." Hiccup answered back.

"Babe I don't know how many times I have to say it, but when the time comes there is nowhere else I would rather be than right by your side, and I know Toothless would feel the same way." Astrid replied back with determination and conviction in her voice.

Hiccup pulled away and looked back at her and couldn't help but smile just a little bit. He chuckled a little bit and shook his head before meeting her gaze again.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve you but damnit all am I glad that you are here." Hiccup replied.

"Let's go get changed and bring some supplies with us, it's going to be a long day getting Toothless out of the cove just like it was last time." Hiccup stated.

Astrid nodded her head and quickly finished the last of her eggs. Putting the bowls back onto the counter to be washed later they made their way upstairs to grab what they would need to get Toothless out but also make it look like they were going to prepare for tomorrow.

Hiccup grabbed his bow, a quiver of arrows, his sketch book, put on his riding vest, and grabbed some extra rope to haul Toothless out of the cove. Astrid grabbed her bow and some arrows, battle axe, and put on her shoulder guards and armored skirt. Looking over each other they nodded and made their way to the front door when it flung open to reveal the massive form of the chief looking down at them.

"Moring Astrid, Morning Hiccup where might you two be off to?" He asked cheerfully.

Hiccup and Astrid were rooted to the floor as the sudden surprise of his dad being there started to wear off. Regaining himself Hiccup clear his throat which brought Stoick's gaze to him.

"Just going out into the forest to get ready for tomorrow, calm my nerves and what not." Hiccup said evenly.

"Ah, I understand that all too well my son do you want me to come with you I sure I can help you get into the right mind set." Stoick offered.

Hiccup cursed inside of his head. He should have known his dad would want to come with him, it was his own way of trying to be there for his son in what would be a huge moment for any other Viking's life. Hiccup had to think of a way to keep his dad at bay without it sounding suspicious. A thought came to mind that brought a knowing smirk to Hiccup's face and mischievous glint to his eyes. He turned to Astrid winked at her and turned his gaze back to his dad.

"No thanks dad but I'm pretty sure you don't want to come with us. I'm pretty sure your idea of calming your nerves doesn't involve drawing your wife and then 'sparring' with her a little bit." Hiccup got out smirking, surprised at himself that he didn't burst into flames.

Stoick and Astrid both turned bright red as their eyes widened. Stoick was surprised that his son would be that blunt about his plans for him and Astrid and definitely did not need to hear and imagine that going on. Astrid was equally as embarrassed because when she told Hiccup that she could draw them she didn't mean it like that.

"Um, ah, er, right um off you go then I suppose, don't want to uh, keep you waiting I suppose." Stoick stuttered out.

"Thanks dad we will be back tonight so see you then." Hiccup said, smiling as he grabbed Astrid's hand and led her out the door and into the forest.

As soon as they were deep enough in Astrid would her arm up and punched Hiccup in the shoulder.

"OW! Yeah I probably deserve that." Hiccup laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"What the fuck was that about?" Astrid asked through her teeth.

"What I couldn't let him follow us and it was the only thing I could think of plus you did say that I could draw you." Hiccup said teasingly.

"I said you could draw a picture of both of us and you know damn well that this is not what I meant." Astrid huffed out as she crossed her arms.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and shook his as he brought his arm around her.

"I know, I know I was just messing with you a little bit. Do you forgive me?" He asked gently.

Astrid turned her gaze over to him, glaring daggers through him but when she saw his apologetic eyes and half smile she couldn't help smile herself.

"Oh alright, fine. I guess it was a pretty good idea." She admitted.

"See I told you." Hiccup said kissing her temple.

"And maybe one you will let me draw you like that." He teased some more.

"Don't push your luck you still have to survive tomorrow." She teased back.

"Well now I have extra motivation." Hiccup laughed out.

Astrid joined him, laughing at the absurd conversation and enjoying the moment. Once they got to the cove it would all business from there on out and she wanted to brief moment to just pretend that everything was okay.

Unfortunately the moment didn't last as long as she would have liked as they were soon at the entrance to the cove walking in they found themselves quickly on the ground as it appears that Toothless had been waiting to ambush them as soon as they got there.

After getting the massive dragon off of them they tried to convey to Toothless what was going to happen tomorrow. The Night Fury surprised them with his intelligence as he seemed to understand perfectly what it was that they wanted him to do.

Hiccup and Astrid made their way up to the top of the cove and tied off the rope that Hiccup had brought with him to a massive tree. They dropped the rope down and climbed back down to tie it behind the shoulders of Toothless and watched as he used his claws and wings to climb out of the cove. It took an hour or so as Toothless' claws kept slipping on the rocks and would send him tumbling down to the bottom. Finally at around midday he finally got out of the cove and made his way over to the tree where Astrid was waiting.

As Hiccup climbed up out of the cove he saw that Toothless and Astrid were nowhere to be found. He called out for them and for a moment heard nothing. The sound of something big rolling around on the ground and a feminine voice laughing. He made his toward the noise and as he rounded a few bushes he saw Toothless rolling around in some type of strange grass. Astrid was nearby laughing as she saw what was supposed to be the deadliest dragon in the Archipelago rolling around like a common cat.

"What the hell?" Hiccup asked out loud.

"I have no idea but it caught the scent of this stuff and just as I untied him he bolted over here and just started rolling around." Astrid said trying to stifle her laughter.

"Really?" Hiccup asked now very interested in this type of grass.

He walked over and picked some of the grass looking over it. Toothless had seen Hiccup walk over and pick some of the grass and started to make his way over towards him. Hiccup noticed this and started to back away with the grass still in his hand. As Toothless got closer he stopped and let the dragon come up to him before scratching him all over and laying him down on the ground.

Toothless just laid on the ground tongue rolled out and eyes closed looking happy as can be. Hiccup was still staring at the grass in his hand amazed by what it had done to the dragon.

"I think you just found an even better method to get the Nightmare to listen to you." Astrid said from her position.

"Yeah no kidding let's grab a few handfuls and get Toothless here in position so he can hear me if things start to go south on us tomorrow." Hiccup suggested.

As he and Astrid were filling their pockets with the grass Toothless had regained his senses and watched as the two gathered the plant. With full pockets and fully functioning dragon they made their way toward the village. Once they got Toothless into position which was just a few hundred feet from the arena they sat down to enjoy the rest of the day. They would have been more worried about being so close to village but since they had taken their time in getting back the sun was nearly setting and they knew that no one would be out in the forest this late in the day.

They spent their time watching the sun set start to set and enjoying the little bit of free time they had left before everything changed tomorrow. Nothing was spoken between the two of them, they just sat against Toothless, holding hands and enjoying the company and scene. As the sun dipped below the horizon they stood up and said goodbye to Toothless before heading home.

* * *

The night passed with neither of the younger Haddocks getting any sleep. Their minds running rampant with scenarios and moments of embracing one another trying to find some peace of mind. The morning sun brought more than just a new day, for Hiccup and Astrid today might as well be Ragnarok. Not a word was spoken as they got up and prepared for the arena.

The morning meal passed by in eerie silence but neither one could find it in themselves to break it. There was no more planning to be done, no more words to be said the only left was to go out there and face the village.

Stoick had long since been gone, he was preparing the arena for the battle and the Great Hall for the feast that was occur afterwards. Hiccup was again glad that his dad was gone he wasn't sure he would be able to deal with his upbeat and cheery attitude.

Hiccup and Astrid grasped each other's hand as they walked out the door and toward the arena. Most of the village was already down there so they didn't have to deal with many villagers. As they neared the arena they could hear chants and cheers that rang off the stone walls and filled the air.

Hiccup and Astrid made their way down toward the gate away from the stands as Stoick started to whip the crowd up into a frenzy. He started to proclaim of how proud he was of his son and how he had only ever dreamed of this day coming true. While the words were supposed to be inspiring and filled with love it only put salt in the wounds that Hiccup's dad really didn't know him, even if he was trying to.

"Hiccup." Astrid said from behind him.

"Please be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She continued her voice wavering.

Hiccup turned around to see the look of fear in Astrid's eyes. She truly was scared for him and didn't want him to get hurt. He gently grasped her face between his hands and brought her in for kiss. He held it for as long as could pouring all the love and affection that he could into it to tell her what his words could not. When he finally broke it they were both breathless, blushing and staring into each other's eyes.

"I can only promise to do my best Astrid. If everything goes wrong please don't let them find Toothless." Hiccup pleaded with her.

"Of course. Just promise nothing will go wrong." Astrid answered back.

Hiccup went to try and reassure her but was pulled away by Gobber who was on the other side of the gate.

"This is it Hiccup knock'em dead." He said with a wink.

Hiccup turned back to Astrid and gave her one final longing look before he made his way into the arena. They had a weapons rack off to the side full of weapons but Hiccup already had his bow on his back so he just walked to the center of the ring.

"I'm ready." He called out.

His father stood up and waved his arms to quiet the crowd. Hiccup thought that this was strange since he just got them all riled up.

"Now I know that usually the winner of Dragon Training is supposed to fight and kill a Nightmare in the ring, but this year we have been blessed by the Gods to bring you all a special showdown." Stoick bellowed out.

"Early this morning while out on a hunt for the feast later on tonight, one of the groups came across a legendary dragon lying in wait just outside the village. Surprising the beast they were able to overcome it and bring here to the arena. When they came and told me what they had done I of course was very skeptical but once they showed me the beast in chains I couldn't believe it." He continued.

"I thought of killing the beast myself to just be rid of it once and for all but I figured my son should have a choice in the matter, since this new opponent would be much more deadly than a Nightmare. So how about Hiccup would you like to face this new dragon or stick with the Nightmare?" Stoick asked his son.

Hiccup's mind went racing as he heard his dad tell the tale of a dragon getting captured just outside the village. He thought of Toothless instantly and knew that if it was him he would have to save him no matter what. Swallowing the lump in his throat and praying to the Gods that by some miracle they had captured a different dragon outside of the village.

"I'll take the on the new one dad." Hiccup said uneasily.

"Very well Ladies and Gentlemen I give to you the deadliest dragon in the entire Archipelago… THE NIGHT FURY!"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Stoick, how could you, why would you. Well I'm just going to hide in my bunker here and be sure to tell me what you think in that lovely little review box down below and don't forget to vote. See you all next time.**


	27. The Arena Pt2

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and the response to the last chapter was phenomenal, I loved reading all the reviews that you guys had and after letting you guys sit on that juicy cliffhanger for a week now we can see the results of the arena. Don't forget about the poll that I have up on my profile, and also word or warning we are coming up to the conclusion of this story. I know sad I'm pretty sure that it won't be more than 35 chapters but it will at least get to 30. So don't forget to vote. And if you saw Season 6 of RTTE don't tell me anything I haven't gotten the chance to watch it yet but I'm super excited to start later on tonight.**

 **Dragon Master 2016- Glad you like the story here is an update.**

 **HiccupSkywalker- I'm glad you like the different scene, I actually came up with that twist as I was writing the chapter so it was nice to see a lot of people like it, unfortunately Stoick is not the easiest person to convince.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- The stakes couldn't be any higher hope you like the chapter.**

 **SkeletonKnight- Glad you liked the Chapter, as for the whole babe thing it is just something that happens when I write and it slips in because my Fiancee calls me babe from time to time so yeah, but I will do my best to think of something more creative for you in future.**

 **Anon46- Stoick is know for being very... stoic, and unmoving. Glad you liked the twist.**

 **bettybcrazy- Have no fear for our favorite black dragon.**

 **Angryhenry- :/**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- *Fits of laughter that are failing to be held in***

 **HighKings-Ruin- I couldn't help myself it was just too good.**

 **warzone109- I found your jaw about six feet in the ground I'll be sure to mail it back to you.**

 **Guest(1)- While that is probably true, they also didn't have dragons back then either so let's not go around poking holes like that in this nice little story.**

 **Guest(2)- Now the conclusion of what will happen now that Toothless is in the arena.**

 **CB73- Remember when you said that Stoick's stubbornness would be a problem.**

 **Guest(3)- Not that I have it exist in this fic but I just haven't needed to bring it up yet it probably will in the one-shot companion story I will write after this is done.**

 **Surayo- His son is far from a traditional person, and there will be a fight just not between Hiccup and Toothless.**

 **aaquater- Glad you liked the dad-repelling tactics and you are right Toothless would make this easier for Hiccup but not for Stoick to accept.**

 **Lizby- Ssssh don't spoil it for everybody.**

 **harrypanther- I'm glad you enjoyed that nice little twist I had, we should all know by now that Hiccup's plans never workout the way he wants them to.**

 **Lord Vukodlak- Stoick will be making a different kind of connection by the time this chapter is over.**

 **POCHO102-** **Sé que soy muy cruel, pero fue muy divertido no hacerlo, y tu inglés fue muy bueno por cierto, espero que todo vaya bien con tus estudios. Disfruta el capítulo y un saludo para ti también mi amigo.**

 **CaptainEMP- I had to leave you hanging for just a little bit, but I do also want you to survive otherwise you can't find out how it ends so here is part two.**

 **Squall321- Part two is right here.**

 **Wow so a lot of reviews thank you all for that, be sure to let me know what you think about this chapter as you can see I read all the reviews. Don't forget to vote on the poll and give my other stories some love.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

The arena went deathly quiet as the doors to cell slowly creaked opened. The sound of metal sliding against metal echoed through the air. The sounds of a dragon shuffling on the ground and stirring up the dirt and dust slowly grew louder and louder.

The black snout was the first thing that penetrated the light followed by a black paw and soon enough the head itself. The crowd started to work itself into a frenzy at the sight of the unholy offspring of lightning and death. Gasps and terrified whispers could heard growing louder and louder. Stoick looked around and noticed the change in the air. He stood up knowing he would have to calm them back down again.

"People please, do not worry about a thing. Have we not all seen Hiccup's prowess in the ring? He can make a dragon fall with just the touch of his hand!" He exclaimed.

All around people were looking at one another and slowly nodding in agreement.

"This will be no different than before he will simply force the dragon to the ground like he has done in the past and let loose his arrow right through the beasts black heart." Stoick continued.

He looked down at his son, beaming with pride that this day had finally come, he was elated that in thinking that he had started to patch things up with his son. He had after all just given him the choice in which dragon he wanted to face and Stoick had listened to him.

"Give'em hell son!" He shouted out.

Hiccup's mind had long since tuned out the second he heard his father shout the words of what the new dragon was. He knew that it had to be Toothless but a small part of him was hoping that by some miracle of the gods they had found another Night Fury. His greatest fears were confirmed when he watched Toothless slowly walk out of the cold and dark cell. He watched in agony as his best friend looked around him and tried to figure out where he was. The fear in his friend's eyes was something he never thought he would see again. The same fear when Hiccup had gone out to try and find him the first time was back. Hiccup felt as though an arrow had just gone right through his chest at seeing that look on his friend's face because now in his mind he was responsible for both of those incidents.

When Toothless had finally seen Hiccup his eyes widened with hope. His friend was here in this weird and terrible place. He slowly started to walk towards his friend but as soon as he did the strangers all around him started to cheer and shout and throw insults his way. The dragon paid them no mind however he just wanted to get to his friend as soon as possible.

Hiccup took a single parting glance back at Astrid whose eyes had yet to return their normal size. Hiccup was beyond shocked that they had found his dragon and was still trying to figure how they had. He and Astrid were sure they had put him in a spot where he wouldn't be found and even so how had they gotten the drop on him? All these questions were floating through Hiccup's mind as he was gazing back at Astrid, she looked like she was trying to say something, her mouth was moving but Hiccup for the life of him couldn't hear what she was saying and he didn't know how to read lips. He got the picture of what she was trying to say to him when she pointed behind him and he was forced to turn his head to follow her finger.

Only an arm's length away Toothless stood there, looking up into Hiccup's eyes. Confusion and fear in his gaze he wanted Hiccup to reassure him that things were going to be alright. Hiccup looked at Toothless, then at his dad, and finally at Astrid their plan had gone to shit. It was broken and now he would have to explain to people that not only are dragons not what they seem to be but that he is also friends with the dragon in front of him which just so happens to be the most feared dragon in the entire Archipelago. There was no getting out this, the Gods must have decided that they were bored today and wanted to entertain themselves at Hiccup's expense. Hiccup closed his eyes and sighed out, there was no point in delaying this anymore. He opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Astrid, he gave a small nod and mouthed the words 'I love you' to her before he turned to look at his dad.

Locking eyes with his dad he reached behind him and slowly started to take the bow off of his back. With the bow in his right hand he held his arm out and off to the side before he loosened his grip and let the bow fall to the ground. A hush came over the crowd as they tried to make sense of what Hiccup had just done. Stoick's eyes widened with confusion as he watched his son's strange movements.

The sound of wood clattering against stone bounced off the walls of the arena, the bow bounced up and down for a moment before coming to a stop. The crowd was now completely silent and seemed to be in a strange trance with all of their eyes firmly locked onto the scene in front of them.

Hiccup strangely didn't feel worried or scared. He felt calm, collected, at peace, he had accepted that this was the situation that he was in, the plan was a bust and he was oddly fine with it. His best friend was standing across from him instead of a very pissed off Nightmare. He quickly thought of how much better this actually was, he is about to show everyone that the 'deadliest' dragon that they know of is really not as dangerous as they all thought it was, that it wasn't just some mindless beast but an intelligent and caring creature who had been there for Hiccup when he needed someone.

A smile broke out across his face as he knelt down in front of Toothless, he reached out and rubbed the scales on his snout and brought Toothless into a hug. The shocked gasps and shouts of anger thundered out almost instantly but Hiccup couldn't bring himself to care, he felt Toothless bring a paw up and place on his back to hug him in return. He pushed away but still held the dragons head in his hands and placed his forehead against Toothless.

"Here we go." He whispered out.

He gave a small nod to Toothless before he stood up and faced the village. His stance was strong and steady, his gaze unyielding, and his mind determined. He looked around to find himself surround by a sea of harsh and confusing glares but not once did he falter. He looked to his father who had gotten up from his chair and staring down at the scene as if the very idea of what was happening would bring about Ragnarok.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Someone shouted out.

"That is impossible, in order to be a traitor I would have to be one of you and I'm not. I was never one of you, none of you would let me so I had to go out and find myself, find out who I was." Hiccup said as he looked down at Toothless.

"And I found it." He finished.

"YOU DRAGON LOVING SWINE!" Another shout echoed out.

"I don't know about the swine part but the Dragon loving bit absolutely. Dragons are not what we think they are, they are not just some mindless creatures whose only thoughts are kill, raid, and plunder. They are gentle creatures that simply…misunderstood." Hiccup said starting into the eyes of his dad.

His dad's gaze was now blistering hot, his face had turned just as red as his massive beard and it looked as though he was visibly shaking. He took one step down the stairs and all the shouts that were being thrown at Hiccup died down.

"Gentle creatures, misunderstood…THEY HAVE KILLED HUNDREDS OF US, THEY KILLED MY WIFE, YOUR MOTHER!" He shouted down at his son.

"I know, I know, but we have killed thousands of them and I know that the Nadder that killed my mother didn't want to, I have forgiven that dragon because I know that it had no choice." Hiccup said calmly.

Stoick was stunted by Hiccup's response, he couldn't understand the concept of forgiving these beasts, and he never would forgive them for taking his wife away from him and now it appears that they have taken his son as well. He looked back down at the scene in the arena and somehow his scowl deepened even more.

"So everything you pulled off in the ring was…just…a show, a trick, a lie." He growled out.

"I should have known better, there was no way you would have been able to go from being you to being this Dragon Tamer." He spat out.

"Thank for the vote of confidence dad, although I think I prefer Dragon Trainer." Hiccup replied back.

"WE HAD A DEAL!" Stoick shouted at him.

"You are right we did and you made me a promise just the other day that you would listen to me and let me do what I needed to do while I was in the ring. Are you going to go back on your word now?" Hiccup asked.

He knew his dad would not break his promise especially now that it had been called out in front of everyone. In addition to his…vastness… he was also extremely well respected and feared for keeping his word, if he said he would do something he would do it. Hiccup watched his dad's eyes widen at being called out and how he had to put in real effort into not charging the arena. He unwillingly sat back down but never once took his eyes off his son.

Hiccup simply nodded before he turned to look at Toothless again, he whispered out a few curses when he noticed that they had taken off the saddle, tailfin, and rigging gear. So now there was no flying out of here if things got too heated. He also noticed a few shallow wounds on his side, no doubt a result of being brought into the ring.

"Do you all remember the day a few months back when I said I shot down a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked.

Seeing people nod their head he took a deep breath and prepared to continue.

"Well I found it. I found it lying in the woods tangled up in the ropes that I shot at it. I thought it was dead, that I had killed, I thought it was what I wanted. But as it turns out it was still alive, I tried to talk myself into thinking that I wanted to kill it to prove to you all that I was just like you. Only I couldn't do it, I didn't kill him, I let him go and in return he didn't kill me. Well I found him again a few days later and instead of just finding a dragon I managed to find a friend as well." Hiccup continued.

"This Night Fury standing before all of you here is the dragon I shot down in case you haven't put it together yet. I shot him down, freed him, and befriended him. I gave him back his flight and he taught me how to shoot my bow and arrow." Hiccup started.

"What do you mean you gave him his flight back?" Stoick asked hatefully.

"When the hunters found him didn't they find a saddle, some rigging, and a fake tailfin on him?" Hiccup questioned.

Stoick didn't have to answer seeing his face fall was proof enough.

"I got him back up in the air, I got him flying again and it was the greatest feeling I have ever experienced in my life. Seeing the world from their point of view is awe inspiring. There is more to these amazing creatures then what we see, we just had to be willing to look for it. They aren't dangerous, not normally anyway when they raid us that isn't normal behavior for them." Hiccup explained.

"How would you know what is and isn't normal behavior for them, amazing creatures, not dangerous." Stoick said mockingly.

"Dad…" Hiccup tried to get out.

"How can sit here and say that those _things_ are not dangerous, they have attacked us for hundreds of years, killing the lot of us, causing us to nearly starve every winter. Now I know that I was not a good father but I damn sure was not so bad as for you to think that those beasts are anything but dangerous and try to tame, befriend whatever the fuck you want to call it." Stoick said hatefully.

"He hasn't attacked me or anyone else here now has he." Hiccup countered.

"What?" Stoick spat out.

"The entire time he has been in the arena he has not made a single threatening move toward me or anyone else around here. Toothless has been calm even though he is very scared. If he was as dangerous as you say he is he would have attacked me or you or tried to escape by now." Hiccup continued.

"He is my best friend and I will not abandon him, he was there when no one else was he made me feel wanted and liked, which is more than I can say about most of the people around here, including you dad." Hiccup finished.

All eyes turned back to Stoick to see what his response was going to be. The red in his face hadn't dissipated and the shaking had only gotten worse. His eyes were black with rage and he was staring a hole through the dragon. Stoick closed his eyes and shook his head as he stood up and made his way down to the bars. He placed his hands on them and leaned forward. Hiccup and Toothless were watching him with great caution.

"First my wife and now my son, it seems that these beasts are determined to take everything away from me. What did I do to deserve this?" He asked as he looked toward the sky.

"You haven't lost me, dad I'm right here just like I always have been and it's not these dragons that are trying to take everything away from you. It's more like one really big dragon." Hiccup stated.

He should have held onto that card for a little while longer because at the mention of the massive dragon Stoick's head snapped down to his son.

"What do you mean one really big dragon?" Stoick asked.

"Oh fuck." Hiccup cursed out.

"Hiccup tell me." Stoick commanded.

"No, not until I get you to listen to me, I won't have you sailing off to your death, that thing will crush you the second you step foot on its island." Hiccup stated back.

"You've seen the nest." Stoick gasped out.

"How did you find it?" He commanded again.

"Dad, please, I can't tell you, it's too dangerous" Hiccup said pleading with his dad.

"I am your father and your chief and I am commanding you to tell me where the nest and how you found!" Stoick shouted while banging his meaty hands on the cage.

Toothless growled at the man and protectively curled his body around Hiccup's.

"Dad will you for once in your life please just listen to me!" Hiccup shouted back.

Stoick was taken aback for a moment at his son's outburst but quickly recovered and stared back down at his son. He had promised that he would be a better father and try to take interest in his son's life but this was something he had never even conceived of. His son was siding with dragons and was withholding information that could end the Dragon War, he needed to get that information by any means. He looked between Hiccup and the Night Fury when something that Hiccup said earlier rang in his mind.

"You said you gave the dragon back its flight." Stoick stated softly.

"Uhh yeah I did. Why?" Hiccup asked again curiously.

Something clicked in Stoick's mind as he turned and walked back up to his chair before turning on his heel to face the crowd.

"So you didn't find the nest then. A dragon did." Stoick answered.

Hiccup's eyes went wide with fear. He didn't think his dad would be able to figure something like that out and now he had the look in his eye that said he was about to go off on another Nest hunt.

"Dad, no, please, no you can't do this, you can't win trust me on this one. None of the weapons you have will even scratch it, for God's sake the thing lives in a freaking volcano. Please listen to me when I say you can't win." Hiccup said pleading with his father.

"I think you are just trying to save your little pets. Every dragon can be killed and this one will be no different. Now Hiccup step out of the ring and give us that dragon so it can lead us to the nest. Now." Stoick ordered.

"No." Hiccup responded instantly.

"No?" Stoick repeated back as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"No dad I will not help you in leading everyone to their deaths. Please just listen to me I'm trying to save everyone." Hiccup said again.

"Either give us your dragon or we will just take one out the cells and use that one instead." Stoick answered back.

"I can't let you do that either dad. I will not allow you to leave this island, if you come in here to try and get Toothless or any of the others I will stop you. Please listen to me dad I'm trying to think of a way to deal with this dragon but I just haven't come up with anything yet." Hiccup said but the look in his dad's eyes did not reassure him.

"I see then, so that is how it's going to be huh?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup looked around and back to Astrid who was staring at him, worry plastered on her face for him. He looked back to his dad who had not moved an inch and tried to prepare himself for anything that might happen.

"It has to be dad." Hiccup replied.

"I see…so you've thrown in with them. No son of mine would do this, no son of mine would choose these mindless beasts over his own kind, no son of mine would refuse to help solve a problem that he has to power to fix." Stoick said in his chief voice.

"I wanted to be a better father but it appears that you didn't want to be a good son in return. Instead you went and trampled on our traditions and now are condemning us to another year of having to deal with these beasts. Since you won't help us we will help ourselves." Stoick said coldly.

"Ready whatever remaining ships we have left we are going to capture a dragon and it will lead us to the Nest and we will finally end this war!" Stoick shouted out.

"NO! Dad please it won't work please just trust me." Hiccup pleaded, fear running through his veins.

Stoick looked through the crowd of people that were leaving to ready the ships and prepare for the final showdown. Stoick closed his eyes and shook his head in shame, he might not have known who his boy was but to him whoever was standing the ring was not. As the last person cleared out it was just Stoick and Hiccup left, Astrid was trying to get through the gate but was having trouble finding the crank that would open the door. Stoick walked down to the cage and placed his hands on the cool iron and looked at the boy standing in the ring.

"Don't ever call me that again."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah so I went with the standard ending, I wanted to because this scene here will help tie into the overall theme of the story and the ending when we get there, sorry if you guys thought it would be different but this is what needed to happen you will see, trust me. Don't forget to leave a review and vote on the poll. See you all next time.**


	28. Into the Sunset

**A/N: So there were a few people who were a little unhappy with how the last chapter ended, which I can see as to why but it was important because it set up the main scene in this chapter. See it always bothered me in the movie and in other stories that Hiccup just so willing went to go a rescue the entire village after being disowned. I feel like there should have been more to it, I don't have a problem with Astrid talking him into saving everyone, I had a problem with just how easily it happened that there was no blow up on Hiccup's part and so enter this chapter. This is a scene that I have had planned from the very beginning and I feel like it would be a much more suitable reaction for Hiccup to have. Let me know what you all think of it and thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story of mine. As of me writing this today the story just crested over 80,000 views, over 300 follower, over 300 reviews, will be my first story to crest 100,000 words, and 200+ favs. Thank you all so much it means the world to me that you have stuck with it from the very beginning.**

 **Surayo- Hiccup was heard but not listened to, such a shame to it all could have gone so much smoother. Let's see how he handles it.**

 **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- Wonderful indeed.**

 **SkeletonKnight- You know I have thought about it some but I'm not sure where to take it so for now Hookfang will stay behind and Snotlout will get to enjoy to hospitality of the Bog-Burglars for some time.**

 **warzone109- See I thought it hit harder than the movie since Stoick seemed even less interested in Hiccup, but it did fit nicely and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **aaquater- So much more could have been said and emotions do tend to get in the way, but you are right as well, can't have everything be too easy now. Hope you like this scene it was one I wanted to do for a very long time.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- *Waves hand in front of face* You okay down there. *Breaks packet of smelling salts under nose***

 **Angryhenry- And this chapter will help bring everything into perspective.**

 **HighKings-Ruin- I am sorry that I missed a huge opportunity like that. I went back and re-read the chapters and I see what you are saying. Now while I didn't do it to drag out the plot a whole lot I can see how that idea would have worked and how well it would have played out. Thank you for the comment, this is the kind of thing I like to see and read it lets me know how to better the story and write something that is different. I hope that this chapter makes up for the last one.**

 **Guest(1)- I hope you have stuck around and will at least continue the story. You will see in this chapter that I wanted the same ending as in the movie to the arena scene so that way this chapter would make sense. Now I have a lot of plans more the remainder of the story that will more than make up for the last chapter. Remember this is a different Hiccup and Astrid they aren't as forgiving as they are in the movie.**

 **CB73- Stoick and the rest of village might as well be at Hiccup and Astrid's mercy and truth be told I'm pretty scared of Astrid. But you are right they have a lot of making up to do.**

 **HiccupSkywalker- Stoick never took Toothless in this story so Hiccup and Astrid have to find it, it was a nice little detail that I wanted to put in there that they took it of Toothless to get the feeling that he really was captured and set the tone for last chapter. Hope you like this chapter a bit better.**

 **CaptainEMP- Glad you liked the last chapter. I have a feeling you will like this one even better. A lot of your points come up in it.**

 **Awesomestm19- I watched the entire season last Saturday and I totally agree with you they have to have been reading the stories and it was awesome!**

 **POCHO102- Si bien puede ser una buena idea y confía en mí, hay historias sobre eso. Pero eso no sucederá en esta historia tristemente. Ni siquiera creo que sea capaz de escribir los personajes para hacer que se pueda creer en una historia diferente de todos modos, pero una idea clara y que no se ve a menudo. Pero sigue con el programa, no esperes más, mi amigo aquí es la continuación de la historia que te gusta y como siempre un saludo para ti.**

 **Dactyl- You ask for more I gladly give you more enjoy.**

 **harrypanther- You are so very correct Stoick would not have listened to Hiccup no matter what and now it has cost him everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter and this scene it is something that I have not seen done in other stories and it would not have worked if Hiccup hadn't been disowned.**

 **Alright guys another fantastic response to the last chapter. Be sure to leave a review on this one to let me know what you think as you can see I read them all, also don't forget to vote on the poll time is now starting to run out. I hope I made the reactions and decision making in this chapter real enough I tried but it is very hard to try and write what goes on in someone's head as they make big time choices like this.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Stoick pushed off the cage and walked off towards the docks leaving his shell shocked son in the ring. Stoick fought turning around and going back to hear his son but his anger and prejudice won out. He hated the dragons more than anything else, wanted revenge more than anything else, and now he knew how to find their Nest. If Hiccup wasn't going to help them out then to hell with him. The man stopped by his house for a moment to grab his axe and shield. He paused for a moment as he looked around and the memories of his wife and son flooded into his mind. In this moment, he allowed a few tears to escape his eyes that had been building since he walked away from the arena. His life as he knew it was over, the dragons had taken his wife, and now his son though in a completely different way. The promise he had made to his son went up in smoke and now he had nothing, nothing but the dragons.

He wiped his face and turned toward the door not sparring a single glance to the stairs where his son and wife stayed. He marched down to the docks with a new hatred for the dragons and determination to see this through to the end.

* * *

Hiccup's eyes had not gone back to normal size as the shock of what his dad had still said was ringing in his ears. Toothless gave a worrying coo and Astrid was still struggling to find the crank that would lift the gate and allow her into the arena.

Reaching out absent mindedly Hiccup used Toothless to steady himself as he lowered himself to the ground. He pulled his knees into his chest and leaned back into the dragon and continued to stare at the ground. His dad's reaction shouldn't have surprised him, he had expected something like this to happen. But unfortunately no how prepared he thought he was for something bad like this to happen, it still doesn't take away the sting and it still hurts as much as if it had just been dropped on him with no warning.

The argument was playing over and over in his head, as he tried to figure out what he could have said that could have convinced his dad that at the current moment there was no hope of taking on the Dragon Chief. He had tried to explain but his dad didn't listen again…after he had promised that he would. He went back on his word something that his dad never did. Hiccup's shock and awe slowly started to dissipate as he slowly raised his head up from the ground and he gazed at all his surroundings.

His brow started to furrow, his eyes narrowed, and his hands clenched into fists. Everywhere he looked it just reminded him of all the knuckle draggers that made up the whole of his village. He had tried to save these people and they wanted nothing to do with him, their chief had shunned him when he tried to offer a different solution and in turn they had shunned him.

Blood now boiling with anger Hiccup stood up and made his way over to the weapons rack and just stared at it. The rack was covered in weapons that he had made, weapons that had been used to kill dragons ever since he started in the forge. Closing his eyes in disgust he turned his head away for a moment only to whip it back around and kick the weapons rack down.

The rack went flying backwards, sending weapons flying off and clattering to the floor. Hiccup raced over and grabbed an axe that had fallen to the ground, he looked it over and for a moment thought against what he wanted to do. It didn't take much for the anger inside of himself to win out as he turned the axe to an angle and brought it down with all his might and shattered the head of the axe on the stone ground. Metal shards went flying in every direction as the handle laid against the ground. Hiccup brought it up and snapped it over his knee before he moved on the next weapon. He was just about to break the sword he had grabbed when a hand latched onto his wrist to stop him. He whipped his head around, tears of anger silently falling to see that Astrid had managed to open the gate to the arena and rushed to his side to stop his tirade.

* * *

Astrid's heart had been beating in her throat the entire time, from the moment that Toothless walked out of the cell, to the argument between Hiccup and Stoick, and now seeing Hiccup lash out in anger. She needed to get inside to stop him and fast. Finally she managed to find the crank for the gate, it was on the wall and off to her right. Turning it as fast as she could as soon as she had the gate open she sprinted out to stop Hiccup from destroying every weapon in the arena.

She managed to just catch his wrist before he destroyed the sword that was in his hand. When his head whipped around in both anger and surprise her heart shattered. The pain and anger that was in Hiccup's eyes was a look that she didn't think was possible for anyone to have. Yet here was her Hiccup, again, suffering such pain that his kind and caring spirit should never have to know.

She squeezed his wrist and gently brought his hand down to his side. She squeezed it again and this time he let the sword fall the ground. The tension in his body left him as she saw his shoulders slump and the muscles in his arms start to relax. He brought a sleeve up and wiped his face dry. He entwined his fingers with Astrid's and walked back to Toothless and slowly sat both of them on the ground.

He leaned back into Toothless and stared up at the chair where his father had sat no more than fifteen minutes ago. He held his gaze on it for a few moments before he let it fall and let out a defeated sigh.

"That's it then, it's over." He whispered out.

"Hiccup." Astrid spoke softly.

"They are all going to die Astrid, every single one of them. All because I couldn't convince him that dragons aren't mindless, blood thirsty creatures." He continued

"You tried at least. That is something to say." Astrid said trying to comfort him.

"Lot of fucking good that did for me. I've managed to kill off the entire village and who knows how many more dragons in the process by trying this stunt. Everyone was right turns out I did end up destroying the village, just not in the way that they thought I would." Hiccup replied his voice getting slightly louder.

"We should have just run away together. We could have gotten you your own dragon and we could have flown away and never looked back. Maybe that would have been better for everyone." Hiccup sighed out.

Astrid listened to her husband's words and found herself not liking the tone or his choice of them. She knew she was the one who came up with these suggestions and sure it wouldn't have been hard to guess that something like this was going to happen. She had also put faith in the fact that if Hiccup could convince her that dragons weren't the mindless creatures that everyone thought they were then he should have no problem doing the same for everyone else. She forgot to take into account that the older generations were more stubborn and thick headed than Gronkles that didn't want to move.

She moved closer and slung an arm around Hiccup and drew him in deeper to her embrace. She didn't like the fact that he had already given up but what could she say to convince him that he needed to do something to save the village even if they didn't deserve it. She thought about it for a few moments before an idea popped into her head. It would be a dirty trick but it would have to do.

"Don't you think you are giving up just a bit too easily?" Astrid asked.

"What?" Hiccup spat out as he stood up.

"I think you are giving up far too easily." Astrid repeated.

"Too easily?! In case you didn't hear just now Astrid I tried with everything that I had to convince these knuckle draggers that dragons aren't what we think they are, and they didn't listen. I was just disowned for fuck's sake! Not to mention that this was one of your ideas and you even said that if this ended up badly, which by the way it did, then we just pack up and leave. So how am I giving up too easily, I'm the one who just lost everything." Hiccup shouted at her.

Astrid's face remained straight and firm as ever. She knew this would be his exact reaction and had mentally prepared herself for it. She needed him to yell, to get everything that he wanted to say out so that way he would be able to listen to her again.

"Hiccup." Astrid got out before she was cut off.

"What Astrid are you suddenly going to try and tell me that we need to go out and save them to help prove my point?!" Hiccup shouted.

Astrid had to close her mouth because that was the next part of her plan to tell him that but it wasn't her endgame, not yet anyway.

"Why in the name of Odin would I want to fucking save them? They didn't want my help before, they don't want it now, and my own _dad_ doesn't even want my help. So tell me why should I go and risk my life to save them?!" Hiccup shouted at her, hands clenched into fists, face red, and eyes burning with rage.

Astrid didn't show it but she was mentally very happy. She got Hiccup right where she wanted to and she knew that it would work.

"If you won't do it for the people that are just following orders, for those who are too scared themselves to stand up to the chief…what about for the dragons Hiccup?" Astrid asked in calm and gentle voice.

The anger on Hiccup's face turned immediately to shock, he ran his hands through his hair, his eyes darted everywhere trying to come up with a thought to counter act hers, but the more he tried to the more he found himself thinking the same thing. The dragons where just as much victims of the Dragon Chief as the Vikings were and didn't deserve to be viewed and treated this way.

Astrid watched Hiccup's reaction with glee she knew that she had gotten through to him, not that it was going to take much when it came to asking to help dragons. She knew that over the course of knowing Toothless Hiccup not only came to care deeply for his own dragon but for all the dragons in the Archipelago.

She watched him slump in defeat, knowing that he had lost the fight. He sat back down next to her and hung his head. He was taking slow deep breaths while Astrid rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him.

"That was such a dirty trick." Hiccup mumbled out.

"I know and I'm sorry but I really think that if not for the village then do it for the dragons. You said it yourself when I was throwing ideas at you the other night. Running away wouldn't solve the Dragon Chief problem and it is because of that dragon that the other one's attack us. We need to get rid of it Hiccup." Astrid replied.

Hiccup took another long deep breath before he lifted his head up and placed it back against Toothless and stared up at the sky before he looked over at Astrid.

"Why the sudden change of heart? You made it seem like you didn't care if we left or not and made them deal with the dragon problem on their own. I even gave my dad the second chance that you said I should and I got it thrown back in my face, you even said as long as I try and if they don't like it then we just leave. So why the sudden change of heart?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid looked away as she tried to think where in the past two days had she changed her mind so rapidly that she would want to go and save the dragons and by extension the village. She thought back to their first flight, the discovery of the nest, and just moments ago watching Toothless crawl out of the cell and paraded about in a barbaric spectacle. She slowly smiled and turned her head to look over at Hiccup but kept her eyes down.

"Ever since our first flight and we discovered the nest I wanted to do something about the Dragon Chief. They don't deserve to live in fear like that, to be used like that. They are hated for something that is completely out of their control and we have to ability to do something about it. The final straw was watching Toothless have to crawl out of that cell. How many dragons have had to do that exact same thing only to not ever see the outside of that cage again? Not just here but throughout the Archipelago. Taking out the Dragon Chief is the best way to stop that from happening. It will stop the dragons from raiding the villages and keep them out of harm's way. It might not stop people from hunting dragons, but it will certainly make it harder and that is more than enough for me. Is that enough for you?" Astrid asked now looking directly into Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup was staring at her in a way that he never had before. The passion and conviction in her voice was almost unnerving but just as inspiring at the same time. In such a short amount of time she had gone from hating dragons to loving them just as much as he had and wanted to see an end to violence as well. He didn't think it was possible to love her any more than he already did but apparently Astrid is full of just as many surprises as he is.

He let out a sigh and small chuckle before he looked back up at her and gave her a short kiss on the lips. He pulled back and ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at Toothless who was still looking at him with worry for the young Viking.

"I hate it when you are right." Hiccup said in a teasing voice.

"Someone has to be the voice of reason in this relationship." Astrid teased back.

"And yet who was the first one to see dragons as something different?" Hiccup teased back.

Astrid's shocked look and then feigned look of anger was that Hiccup needed to know that they each had were that voice for the other.

"That is what I thought." Hiccup remarked softly.

"Oh shut up you ass." Astrid teased.

They both laughed as the tension had long since disappeared but was now being taken over by eerie silence.

"So how are we going to do it?" Astrid asked.

"First we have to find Toothless' gear and load him back up, secondly we should probably get you a dragon of your own so you can follow me to the nest, and that is about all I got since I have no idea if we will survive that battle." Hiccup answered.

"Way to be optimistic Hiccup. Why not get off your lazy but and try to stop Stoick before he leaves?" Astrid wondered.

Her question was answered when the sound of the horn cut through the air. They both got up and raced out of the arena and found themselves on a walkway that over looked the harbor. There they saw the remainder of Berk's fleet, all five ships of it, sailing off toward the dragon nest.

"That…that would be why I can't stop him he has already left and we have no way of catching up to him without Toothless. So let's get looking for his gear and we will work on getting you a dragon for yourself." Hiccup stated.

Astrid didn't argue with him and nodded her head in agreement. The one good thing on their side was that they had time to search for everything before the fleet made it to the nest. They still had to capture a dragon and have it lead them there.

It took them a couple of hours but they finally were able to find of the gear that would make Toothless airborne again. Hiccup struggled to get everything on as he had only needed to do it a few times before. After another half hour Toothless was geared up and ready to go, Hiccup turned around to find Astrid when he was stunned to not only see her but Fishlegs and the twins over by the Nadder cell. Hiccup walked over to them with a good amount of caution since he had no idea what the intentions of the others were.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Hiccup called out with Toothless following closely behind him.

Everyone turned around to see Hiccup standing about five feet away from them with his arms crossed and looking very annoyed.

"We-uh- we wanted to see if we could help you with, whatever it is that you are doing. Which looks like you are going after the fleet right?" Fishlegs asked in a quivering voice.

"Why?" Hiccup asked again not buying that now they want to help him.

"Because our parents are on those boats down there, that according to you are sailing to their deaths. We know that we picked on you a lot and made you take to blame for our messes but please believe us when we say we are sorry and that we want to help." Ruff pleaded with Hiccup.

"Yeah what she said, we want to save our parents and whatnot. Not to mention I would imagine that the only way to catch up to them now we be by dragon." Tuff said with a mischievous tone.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and marched over to Tuff, which caused the male twin in question to take a few steps back.

"I will not allow you on a dragon if you are just going to try and use it to further your own stupid fucking pranks in the name Loki. They are already being mistreated enough without having to be associated with your dumbass. Now if you want to help because you want to save your parents fine, I am going to save to the dragons. You can all thank Astrid here for talking me into that otherwise I would just the entire village fall. Now line up we have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it." Hiccup ordered out.

Tuff took a huge sigh of relief before he turned to his sister who was looking a little disappointed.

"What's got you by the ears?" He asked.

"Other than the fact that you valued pranks over our parents lives, not much." Ruff replied harshly as she walked toward Hiccup.

Tuff let out a sigh and sadly walked over to the group that was getting ready to be the first dragon riders in Berk's history.

It took the rest of the day but finally Hiccup had managed to get the others on the backs of dragons and flying toward the Dragon's Nest. Astrid had gone with the Nadder and named her Stormfly, Fishlegs went with the Gronkle and named her Meatlug, and the twins ended up sharing a dragon with the Zippleback, they each rode one of the heads with Ruff naming hers Barf, and Tuff naming his Blech. He told Fishlegs and the twins that after this was all over and if they survived he would think about letting them keep their dragons, but they would have to prove to him that they deserve them. Astrid he knew didn't need the same warning, with her little speech earlier he knew where she stood on the matter.

Looking up at the sun they came to realize that they only had about four hours of sunlight left. Still they needed every minute that could be spared so as they rode out over the sea and toward the Dragon's nest Hiccup could only pray that they would somehow reach the fleet before they captured a dragon and made it to the nest, because he knew that if they were too late not only would the village be destroyed but all those dragons would still be enslaved and all of this will have been for nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Bum Bum Bum, our riders are off Into the Sunset to face the biggest challenge of life. I wonder how that will go. Be sure to leave a review and vote on the poll, I'll see you guys next Weekend.**


	29. The Air was Still

**A/N: Here it is everybody the big battle, I hope you guys like what I did with it. I don't really have much to say other than there is a good possibility that this story could be done within the next week or so. Midterm Break for College starts on Monday and lasts for an entire week so that is a lot of free time, so if you haven't already be sure to go and vote on the poll I have for which story you would like to see next.**

 **The Qrow- I understand that at some points in the story yes, Hiccup should have just given up on Astrid and left her and the island but Hiccup wanted Astrid back even if was just as a friend more than anything in the world and he wanted to show her how she was acting towards him. Plus Hiccup forgiving is what makes Hiccup, Hiccup, but as the title suggests people have to Earn It. Yes he gives her more chances but that is because he wants. Also no the Bog- Burglars aren't some man torturing tribe they just don't like men very much as they are a tribe of woman, and the idea was that sending Snotlout there where they wouldn't put up with his crap would set him straight after a few months with them. Trust me it will only take a few months to break Snotlout though I did toy with the idea of making it longer.**

 **SkeletonKnight- No Toothless never got taken by Stoick or the others.**

 **Guest(1)- The Hiccup in this story is a little OOC it is a lot like my other story Unhinged just no where near as violent, Hiccup tried to do things their way and even tried to show them his way and he was finally just tried of it and if they didn't want his help then it was no skin off his bones. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you stick with the story.**

 **POCHO102-No te preocupes, mi amigo llegaremos a las escenas románticas aquí en breve, me gusta pensar que pongo una pequeña en este capítulo, pero si no, solo para ti, me aseguraré de poner una gran escena romántica en el próximo capítulo. Probablemente también tengas razón, apuesto a que Viggo está pasando el rato en alguna isla rodeada de algunos amigos dragones. Aquí está la próxima entrega y un saludo también.**

 **harrypanther- I hope you like what I did with the Fight scene I obviously took from the movie but I threw in a few different ideas since the Hiccup in this story doesn't know that Dragon's aren't fire proof on the inside.**

 **aaquater- I don't think you are weird at all, maybe I'm weird for not getting what that reference is.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- I can't wait to see what your reaction is to this chapter. *Drums fingers together mischievously***

 **PhoenixFury- I like the idea for that Story and will more than likely write something like that eventually but it would have to wait until after the two stories that are the poll are written. Thank you for the idea glad you like the story.**

 **CB73- Pity the fools who take them on indeed, Battle at twilight has a few more advantages than one would think, read on to find out.**

 **Elphaba818- I try to make the chapters at least 3,500 words long without all the A/N notes and I try to pack as much as I can into them, I know I have written longer chapters before but those are few and far between and they just happen. You will probably get more updates here soon as I am on break so there is that for you.**

 **tom2233- Hey now come on she didn't do anything that bad and yes it was her idea but Hiccup has already forgiven her because of course he would, and he already called her out on tricking him and she apologized. Now even though it had nothing to do with your review, Astrid may or may not get into a bit of trouble in this chapter.**

 **Rookie08B- Thank you for the comment hope you like this Chapter.**

 **Another great turn out for the last chapter keep them reviews coming as you can see I read them all. Don't forget to vote cause as I said before good chance the story is over in the next week or so and the WILL be a one-shot companion story to go with this and that will be the rated-M scene and will be posted separately.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

The air was still as the boats neared Helheim's Gate. Not a word had been spoken since they had captured the Nadder that was tied down to the bow of the ship. The frightened creature was thrashing about trying to get free of the chains that were cutting into its skin but couldn't get them to budge. The Nadder would have used its fire to burn its way out but the Vikings had some sense to muzzle the creature.

The lead ship approached the fog and stopped to allow the other ships to fall in line behind it. Stoick was standing next to the dragon and staring at the fog bank with a scowl on his face. He looked back to see that all the ships had fallen in line and he leaned down to look the Nadder in the eye and whispered to it.

"Take us home Devil." He whispered hatefully.

Stoick walked to the back of the ship and took control of it as the anchor was brought up. The air was still and the only sound were those of the waves breaking on the hulls of the ships. The ships pushed onwards and broke the fog, with everyone prepared to end the war.

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins were soaring over the sea flying as fast as they could toward the Dragon's Nest in the hope that they would be able to stop the fleet of ships before they found out just how impossible the task was of taking down the Dragon Chief.

Hiccup had not said a word since they left Berk and his eyes were firmly locked on the horizon. The twins and Fishlegs were chatting back and forth in amazement that they were actually flying and speculating about what they would face once they got to the Dragon's Nest. Astrid was looking over at Hiccup and his determined gaze and couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

"Hiccup?" She shouted over to him.

He didn't respond but turned his head slightly in her direction to indicate that he had heard her.

"What's the plan when we get there?" She asked.

Hiccup never took his eyes off the horizon, his eyes grew wide as he merely pointed ahead of him. The fog of Helheim's Gate came into view and with that Hiccup pushed Toothless harder and shot ahead of everyone. It took a few moments for everyone to catch up to him and Toothless and when they got there they saw Hiccup and Toothless looking around.

"What is it Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm trying to see if I can spot any of the ships to see if we beat them here." Hiccup said as he continued to twist his body around.

"What if they are already inside?" Astrid asked again.

"Then we go in there and make them leave, you saw that thing Astrid you know as well as I do that they don't stand a chance." Hiccup said firmly.

Astrid never got a chance to answer as an Earth rattling roar broke through the air causing everyone to cover their ears. Everyone doubled over holding their heads and trying to keep them from exploding. As soon as the roar exploded through the air it was gone and the once more the air was still as if nothing had ever happened. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other wide eyed and faces full of dread and concern.

"Fuck." They said simultaneously.

"What the hell was that?!" Screamed the twins and Fishlegs.

"That was the Dragon Chief, now come one we don't have a lot of time!" Hiccup yelled as he flew Toothless into the fog.

The other riders quickly followed him into the fog and all but Astrid and Hiccup were wondering just what was waiting for them when they reached the source of that roar. As they flew further into the fog it slowly became darker and darker until everything around them was a dull, bone chilling grey. The fact that the sun was setting didn't help with the light either as they noticed how quickly it became darker. The sound of air being sucked in and the smell of noxious gas was the only warning Hiccup had before he was able to call out behind him.

"SCATTER!" he shouted.

All the riders peeled off in different directions just as a massive fire cloud broke through the fog clearing away all of the low lying clouds to reveal the island that contained the Dragon's Nest. The riders were horror struck at the sight of the Dragon Chief, it was bigger than even Hiccup or Astrid had imagined. Below them on a beach of black rocks was the fleet from Berk, three of the ships were on fire, one of them was crushed, and one was still somehow undamaged. Looking around Hiccup managed to spot the warriors running to the far side of the island and away from the Dragon Chief.

Hiccup could see his dad and Gobber jumping up and down and shouting at the massive Dragon in what was an attempt to give everyone else time to get to safety. He watched as his dad threw his shield up at the Dragon's face and managed to hit one of the three eyes on that side. Its eyes narrowed and turned its murderous gaze toward the puny human that was attacking it.

"Oh fuck no." Hiccup gasped out as he and Toothless launched forward.

"Plasma blast Toothless!" He shouted out.

The Night Fury unleashed a trio of plasma shot that managed to strike the Dragon Chief in the mouth, the nose and one of its eyes. The massive beast howled out in pain as Stoick looked up to see what had just happened. The shocked look he had on his face when he saw Hiccup flying through the air toward the Dragon was one that Hiccup wished he could have appreciated for a little bit longer. The beast had turned away from the two Vikings trying to shake off the wounds it had just inflicted while Hiccup turned back toward the other riders.

"Keep that thing distracted we need to buy enough time for everyone to escape and get off this island!" He commanded.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Tuff shouted back.

"It's a dragon for Thor's sake use what you learned in Dragon training to keep it busy. Fishlegs spout off some facts about what you see and we will use what we can." Hiccup called out.

"Oh Thor!" Fishlegs whimpered out.

"Fishlegs get it together now what do you see!" Astrid called out.

"Okay, okay um small eyes so look for a blind spot, hide in it and start making some noise. We will have to swing down and grab some shields off the ground." Fishlegs called out.

"Find out if it has a shot limit, Ruff, Tuff, piss it off and get it to start shooting." Hiccup shouted out.

"You can count on me Hiccup!" Ruff shouted.

"What are you talking about everyone knows that I am more irritating." Tuff replied as he flipped himself upside down.

"Just do it!" Hiccup and Astrid shouted out.

"Astrid go and make sure that the warriors get to a safe distance I don't want to have to worry about them and this thing." Hiccup said in an annoyed voice.

Astrid simply nodded as Hiccup swooped down and grabbed his dad and Gobber and flew them toward the rest of the warriors.

"What are you doing here?!" Stoick called out to Hiccup as he landed on the beach.

"Nice to see you to Chief, I'm just you know saving you from yourselves." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"We were doing fine on our own." Stoick huffed.

"So that is why you only have one ship left and are running away from a fight that I told you, you wouldn't win right. I tried to tell you that you wouldn't win this fight but no once again you didn't listen to me. Look at that damn thing dad, the head is bigger than the Great Hall and its teeth are the size of you. If you would have let me explain back in the arena you would have known all of this and we could have come up with a better plan than charge the fucking mountain." Hiccup replied back dryly.

"Why are you here trying to save us?" Stoick asked next.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for the dragons that are under that things control." Hiccup snapped back.

Stoick's eyes shot open as he looked down at his boy. Pain and regret shot through the man as he realized that he had pushed his son to react like this, that he was responsible for his son feeling like this. His thoughts of regret were broken with another ear splitting roar. The Dragon Chief had recovered from Toothless' plasma blasts and was now very pissed off at the dragons flying around it drawing its attention and disorientating it.

Hiccup looked back and patted Toothless on the neck.

"Get ready bud it's time to end this." He said as he was about to lift into the sky.

The sound of a Nadder squawking forced him to turn his head to see Astrid looking at him terror etched across her face. She dismounted Stormfly and ran to Hiccup. She jumped up into his lap, wrapped her arms around him tightly, and brought him firmly into a kiss that she never wanted to end. After several precious moments the kiss was broken and Astrid stared into Hiccup's eyes.

"You had better come back." She said with a weak punch to his shoulder.

"I'll always come back to you Astrid" He whispered to her.

"Make sure they all stay here." He said as he slid her off his lap and back onto the ground.

"I love you Astrid Haddock." He said just before he and Toothless launched into the air.

"I love you too Hiccup Haddock." She whispered out.

"Astrid." Stoick called out from behind her.

Astrid whipped her head around and glared the man down as she walked over to him and jabbed her finger into his chest. Stoick might be over seven feet tall but even he was scared of Astrid when she got mad and right now she was downright terrifying.

"If anything happens to him I will never forgive you." She growled out as she mounted Stormfly and stood between them and the battle taking place across the beach.

* * *

Hiccup sped toward the twins and Fishlegs who were doing a good job of keeping the Dragon Chief distracted. He flew in and directed Toothless to fire off a few more plasma blast at the Dragon's head. The Dragon again howled out in pain and took a few steps to the side to shield itself from the attacks. Hiccup used this time to get an update on how Fishlegs and the twins were doing.

"How's it going guys?" He called out.

"Not to great Hiccup. This thing doesn't really have a blind spot, when we bang our shields it disorientates our dragons as well, and this thing has fired off at least seven shots at the twins over there so I don't know if this thing has a shot limit." Fishlegs called back his voice trembling with fear.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Hiccup called back out.

"So what do we do, how do we take it down?!" Fishlegs called out.

Hiccup remained silent as he looked at the massive Dragon Chief when something caught his eye.

"Fishlegs are those wings?" He called out pointed at the back of the beast.

The husky Viking looked to see where Hiccup was pointing and caught the sight of leathery skin that looked like the folded up shape of a dragon's wing.

"It looks like it." Fishlegs called out.

"Good enough let's see if it can use them." Hiccup said as he shot up into the air.

"Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs get clear!" Hiccup shouted out.

All three teens looked up to see Hiccup cutting through the sky and soaring at top speed toward them. They all quickly flew out of the way as Toothless fired a plasma blast that exploded with such force that it knocked the Dragon onto its side.

"Gods I hope that worked." Hiccup mumbled out.

A low deep rumble emanated from the beast and slowly it unfurled its massive wings. Standing back up on all fours and with a massive beat of its wings the dragon was in the air. Hiccup looked back as he heard the sound of the air being pushed underneath the Dragon's wings.

"Well he can fly." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Toothless grumbled in response annoyed at Hiccup's tone.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know." Hiccup mumbled out.

Hiccup looked out across the bay and noticed a bunch a sea stacks formed a natural barrier around the island and Hiccup got the idea to fly right through them.

"Alright bud let's fly through those sea stacks over there and see if we can weaken him a bit." Hiccup said as he patted Toothless on the side and directed him toward the sea stacks.

Hiccup and Toothless flew through the stacks, turning on a dime and taking advantage of their smaller size. The Dragon Chief on the other hand simply plowed through each of the sea stacks as if they were nothing but piles of hay. Hiccup started to panic as the Chief was starting to gain on them and he was running out of options. As he was looking around he noticed the massive hole in the side of the mountain where the Chief broke through and saw a number of massive rocks that were protruding out with sharpened ends on them. Seeing them Hiccup got an idea of how he was going to take down the beast but first he had to be sure that it would be able to escape. He looked up at the sky and noticed how much darker it had gotten as the sun was going down and how much darker the clouds had gotten. Smirking to himself he directed Toothless up towards the clouds.

"Come bud it's time to play a little game of hide and seek." Hiccup shouted out.

Toothless roared out in response and furiously flapped his wings to give them that extra speed boost that they needed. The Dragon Chief was still closing in on them and they were forced to make a few emergency barrel rolls to avoid becoming a meal. As they neared the clouds the sound of air being sucked in and the pungent smell gas filled the air, Toothless and Hiccup turned off and disappeared into the dark mass of clouds as the fire storm erupted behind them.

The Dragon roared out in frustration at losing its prey. It continued to beat its wings while staying in place and turning its body in a futile attempt to find Hiccup and Toothless. The high pitched sound that was infamous with the Night Fury slowly started to fill the air and soon a ball of purple light flew through the clouds and exploded on one of the wings of the Dragon Chief.

It roared out in pain as turned its body around to try and find the thing that had just shot it. Hiccup and Toothless had just flown back into the safety of the black clouds when Hiccup punched his fist in the air. The plasma blast had caused a small hole to form in the Dragon Chief's wing, with a few more shots on each side Hiccup was sure that the Chief wouldn't be able to stop itself. He directed to Toothless to dive down again and blasted a small hole in the other wing and quickly flew back into the clouds. They repeated this process again and again until there six small holes in each wing.

The Dragon Chief was growing incredibly frustrated as it couldn't find the dragon that was shooting at it. Having had enough of it the beast roared out before unleashing a Hell storm of fire and started spinning and directing it in all directions. Hiccup and Toothless were forced to dodge but not before the fire caught the fake tailfin and started to burn it away.

"Ah fuck me, alright Toothless it's now or never." Hiccup stated as he flew down in front of the beast.

"Come on I know you can do better than that." Hiccup taunted the beast.

Its eyes narrowed and it roared out as it dived down chasing after them. Hiccup flew toward the massive opening in the in the mountain glad to see that the jagged rocks were still there. He flattened his body against Toothless as much as he could and shifted the tailfin to give Toothless more speed. It took a few tries to get the tailfin in place and that had Hiccup worried if it wasn't responding like it should then this just got a lot more dangerous. As they neared the mountain Hiccup could hear the air being sucked, gas filling the mouth, and prayed for just a few more seconds.

"Come on Toothless just a bit further…just a bit further…NOW!" Hiccup shouted out.

They shot back up and over the head of the Dragon Chief just as it let loose its fire. The Dragon tried to stop but with the speeds that it was traveling at the moment that it put its wings up to stop itself the holes in the wings started to tear themselves open until soon the dragon had almost no wings to speak of. The dragon also couldn't see the how close it was to the mountain since it just blinded itself with its own fire and soon crashed into the mountain spearing itself on the massive rocks that were jutting out. The force of the Dragon Chief crashing into the mountain started a massive rock slide that began to bury the Chief. The fire backed up in the dragon and cracks started to form in the Dragon Chief's hide and fire started to spew from these cracks. Hiccup and Toothless were flying along the back of the Dragon doing their best to dodge the fissures of fire as the formed. A rock falling from the mountain fell behind them and took out the last remaining bit of the tailfin.

The pedal went dead and Hiccup panicked as the tail of the beast curled up in front of them and with no way to control Toothless Hiccup realized what was about to happen.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." Hiccup screamed out.

"HICCUP!" A shout came through the sounds of chaos and as Hiccup looked to his left he saw Astrid and Stormfly streaking across the sky toward them at a speed that would make Toothless jealous.

"Astrid no stay back!" Hiccup called out.

Astrid either heard him and ignored him or didn't hear him at all as she just kept speeding toward him. Hiccup and Toothless were still speeding toward their own doom as the tail of the beast was now mere seconds away, Hiccup tried to get Toothless to turn but without that tailfin it was useless. Just as they were about to make contact with the tail Astrid and Stormfly crashed into them and forced them out of the way.

While it saved them from crashing into the tail the force of the collision had knocked Hiccup out of the saddle and unconscious as he plummeted toward the ground with rocks and fire raining down all around him. Toothless dived after him and was being followed closely by Astrid and Stormfly.

"Come on girl faster, faster, we have to reach him." Astrid commanded as she dug her feet into her dragon's side.

Soon she and Stormfly were flying side by side with Toothless when they both realized that Hiccup wasn't tall enough for either of them to reach him. Astrid looked over at Toothless, locked eyes with him and shouted out.

"You had better catch me." Before she hopped up onto to Stormfly's head and jumped off falling after Hiccup.

The little boost of jumping off her dragon had her crashing into Hiccup. She grabbed onto his feet and let her own limps dangle above her to give Toothless something to grab onto. Toothless gave a few more powerful flaps of his wings as he shot down after his rider and his mate, closing the gap he managed to grab Astrid with his paws and started to pull the both of them into his body. The ground started to come up on them faster than either of them realized and Hiccup was just out of reach of his paws, in a last ditch effort Toothless reached with his mouth and grabbed onto Hiccup's left leg and turned his body so he would take the impact of the fall.

He managed to turn his body back upright as a number of rocks started to fall around them and fire began to rain down from the scorching remains of the Dragon Chief. The rocks fell shaking the earth around them for what seemed like eternity. Finally though the rocks stopped falling, the fire burned itself out and dust started to settle and just like before the battle had started the air was still and no one knew if Hiccup, Astrid or Toothless was alive.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that for a nice little twist. Be sure to leave a review and go vote on the poll, I will see you all soon.**


	30. There's no Place--

**A/N: Well look who is back so soon. I told you guys real good chance this story ends sometime this week. I am positive now that this story has only one, maybe two more chapters after this one. I can't thank you all enough who have taken the time to read this story and for all the favs, follows, and reviews. You all made writing this story so incredibly easy and fun to do that I still can't believe the reaction I got from posting it, as of writing this chapter today the story as over 90,000 views. That is mind blowing to me thank you all so much.** **So with the story almost at an end be sure to leave a review and vote on the poll.**

 **warzone109- Glad you liked and just wait till you see what I have planned for this chapter.**

 **POCHO102-** **Bueno, no tienes que esperar mucho para el próximo capítulo hermano. Puse algunas pequeñas escenas románticas más en este capítulo, así que hay eso para ti y para responder a tu pregunta sí, me gusta el anime, tendría que decir algo de mis favoritos son Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha y Gurren Lagann. Espero que te guste el capítulo y un saludo para ti.**

 **Guest(1)- Glad you enjoyed the twist, I hope you like the first part of the aftermath.**

 **aaquater- How on earth did you guess who would get their first, and it has been a while since I have seen DoB so sorry for not getting that (I'm a terrible fan:'(. Let's see if anything got through to Stoick.**

 **Surayo- I have been hiding out in my Bunker for the last few day so bring it on! But Also here is another another chapter, I kinda like getting out and having a crossbow bolt in my back would put a damper on things.**

 **Guest(2)- I am very pleased that you enjoyed the spinoff of the battle just wait till you see how I twisted up the aftermath.**

 **harrypanther- Just wait till you read the aftermath and what the cost might be for one of our hero's. Glad you liked the twist I put in it.**

 **Antox- I sent you a message that the poll is on my profile page hope you got it. Glad you liked the twist and thank you for the compliment that means alot. And don't worry about Stoick and Hiccup, nobody has forgiven anybody. I also thought that Hiccup just brushed everything off too easily and if you want to see a darker take on how that could have gone go and check out my story Unhinged.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child.- Come on I'm not that mean.**

 **Guest(3)- Thank you for the nice words, it makes me feel really good to see people appreciating the story.**

 **PhoenixFury- I put you vote down so thank you for that. And don't worry I have your idea that left in the review before safely locked away in my mind and it will be written.**

 **CB73- What was lost indeed my friend, what was lost indeed.**

 **Rookie08B- Fair enough to each their is what I say thank you for the luck though I'm sure I will need some of it. Here is an update for you.**

 **Nearing the end and I am very sad to say that, I wish this story could go on forever but we need our ending. Thank you all for the reviews as you can see I read them all. And your continued support of Earn It.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

The whole of Berk's warriors stood back in awe as they watched Hiccup, Astrid, and the other teens battle the massive Dragon Chief. They had all realized how doomed they really were and how right Hiccup was within moments of landing on the island and launching their attack.

They looked on in amazement as Hiccup commanded the entire battle and showed no signs of fear when facing up against the beast. In those moments of seeing what Hiccup was capable of many of the warriors felt pangs of guilt rush through them as they recalled his treatment by the village and by many of them. It hit home even harder when Hiccup saved his father and Gobber but soon told them that he was here to save the dragons not for the tribe.

Fear had taken over the whole of the warriors as they watched the beast rise into the air like the flying demon that it was and chase after their savior. They watched with baited breath and clenched hands as they watched Hiccup and his Night Fury navigate through the maze of sea stacks while the Dragon Chief simply busted through them and showing no signs of slowing down.

Curious murmurs made their way through the crowd as they saw Hiccup direct his dragon up and into the clouds with the Dragon Chief hot on their heels. A collective sigh of relief was let out when they realized that Hiccup had made up into the clouds and had avoided the gaping maw of the beast. The sounds of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' made their way through next as the sound of dragon fire hitting the beast echoed across the island and the outline of the Chief hovering in the air poked through the dark clouds.

The earth shattering roar that had become the stuff of nightmares blanketed the entire area, forcing the warriors to cover their ears. When the roar ended and most of the warriors had recovered they looked up in horror to see a massive firestorm being unleashed. Instant panic washed through everyone as they quickly hoped and prayed that Hiccup was okay. Their best hopes were confirmed as they saw Hiccup and his Night Fury screaming down from the clouds with telltale, high pitched whistle that was infamous with the Night Fury. Many of the warriors out of habit had screamed out to get down and take cover but soon realized that they were not the ones under attack.

Many of them had put together that Hiccup was planning on making the beast crash into the mountain side but had no idea as to how he could ensure that to happen. They didn't have to wait long as they gasped out when they watched Hiccup and Toothless peel off and fly up and over the head of the Dragon Chief as it unleashed yet another massive fire cloud. They saw the dragon try and stop itself by throwing its wings up but noticed the massive hole in each wing start to tear open and shred the wings into nothing.

They started to cheer as they saw the Dragon Chief spear itself on the massive rocks that were protruding out of the mountain and get swallowed up by its own fire cloud. The sense of victory was short lived as they heard the sound of a Nadder squawk and sound of air being pushed out of the way. Much to their concern they saw Astrid and her dragon speeding after Hiccup and his. Confused as to why she would take off after him since it would likely put her in danger, slowly through terrified whispers that soon grew into shouts of panic they realized that for whatever reason Hiccup wasn't in control of his dragon and could avoid the massive clubbed tail of the Dragon Chief. Helpless to do anything but watch, they looked on in terror as Astrid slammed her dragon into Hiccup and knocked him out of the way of the tail.

No one had time to celebrate as they saw Hiccup had fallen off his dragon and appeared to be unconscious. The feeling of dread and worry intensified as the mountain started to crumble from the force of the Dragon Chief crashing into it as well burning flesh raining down all around the two dragon riders. Everyone held their breath as they watched Astrid jump off her dragon in an attempt to reach Hiccup before he crashed to the ground. They never got the chance to cheer when she caught up to him because as soon as she did it appeared that the Night Fury had just managed to pull them both to safety before it crashed to the ground and started to become buried in rocks and burning flesh.

When the rock slide had ended and the last of the fires had burned themselves out the warriors of the tribe found themselves unable to move from the spot. The air had become still and everyone was afraid to break the stillness for fear of what they might find.

"HICCUP!" Gobber and Stoick shouted out as they ran to the spot that they saw the Night Fury crash into the ground.

"ASTRID!" Stoick shouted out next fearing that he had lost them both.

Coming up to the area where they were sure the dragon had fallen Stoick and Gobber desperately looked around trying to find any pile of rocks that looked like it was holding anything beneath it. In a frantic pace Stoick and Gobber started shifting rocks from various piles in an attempt to find the married couple along with the Night Fury.

Coming up empty on a number of occasions Stoick started to fear the worst as he continued to shout out Hiccup and Astrid's name and hearing nothing in response. His thoughts were broken with the sound of beating wings and the dull thuds of dragons landing behind him. He turned around to see Fishlegs and his Gronkle, Ruff and Tuff with their Zippleback, and Astrid's Deadly Nadder.

"How can we help sir?" Fishlegs asked quickly.

Stoick taken aback at the sight of the dragons not attacking any of them and the looks of worry on their faces quickly looked back to Fishlegs.

"See if you can get your dragons to sniff out Hiccup and Astrid and help us shift these rocks so we can find them faster. Time is not our friend." Stoick commanded.

Fishlegs and the twins both nodded and relayed the instructions to their dragons and quickly got to work.

* * *

Astrid's head was pounding was she slowly started to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes or at least to her it felt like she did as she was met with nothing but darkness. She tried to move around and get a feeling for where she was but her body was stuck and not moving. The darkness around her seemed to act like a moving painting as the entire battle that had just taken place played out in front of her.

She remembered watching on with fear for her husband and taking off without a second's hesitation when she realized that something was wrong, crashing into Hiccup and jumping off after him, getting caught by Toothless just before the hit the ground. The images stopped as her mind came back to the present.

"Hiccup." She called out hoarsely.

Her throat was dry and it hurt just to say that little bit but she would power through it if it meant that she would find Hiccup. Her eyes had started to adjust to the darkness and soon she felt the steady rise and fall of something breathing against her back. Since her body was stuck she listened to sound of the breathing and quickly determined that it was much too loud to be either her or Hiccup. She figured she must be against Toothless but that still didn't ease her mind since she couldn't see or feel Hiccup.

"ASTRID!" She heard from beyond the rock pile.

She recognized the voice as Stoick's and while he was not her favorite person at the moment she would take whatever help she could get to get out of this make shift tomb and look for Hiccup.

"We are over here." She tried to call out but with her entire body still hurting her answer came out weak and unheard.

She continued to try and call out to let anyone know that they were here but each time she called out she could feel her voice get weaker and weaker. Her hope soon started to fade that they would not find them when she felt Toothless begin to stir.

"Toothless." She called out with what little strength she had.

She heard the dragon whine back in response as she felt a surge of hope spread through her.

"Did you get him?" She asked softly in an attempt to save her voice.

The dragon grunted a positive response and Astrid was able to take a sigh of relief for the first time since they took off from Berk.

"Thank you." She whispered out.

The sounds of her and Hiccup's name continued to fill the air and even though she knew they probably couldn't hear her, she still continued to answer back in the hope that just maybe they might hear her. Toothless started to come around as the moments went by when Astrid was struck with an idea.

"Toothless do you think you could let out as strong a roar as you could. It could help them find us and get Hiccup the help that he needs." She asked gently as she fell into a coughing fit from her irritated throat.

She could feel Toothless nod in agreement and prepared to be momentarily deaf from whatever dragon roar that Toothless could muster. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt Toothless take in as big a breath that he could manage and felt the rocks around her shake as the roar echoed off of them and she hoped that it would be able to break through and give out their location.

The sound soon echoed off into nothing and silence soon took over. She started to worry that the roar wasn't as loud as it seemed and that they would be stuck in here. She knew it was nothing against Toothless the dragon had tried his best, they both had but it seemed like they just had nothing left give.

Her breaths started to become slower and deeper and her body became more relaxed, she could feel that her hands were pressed up against Toothless' body and with what little strength she had left she patted him and started to rub her fingers in little circles. She thought about everything that had happened in her life over the past couple of months, getting married to Hiccup, slowly starting to like him and fall in love with, earning his trust and meeting Toothless, seeing that dragons weren't the monsters they all thought, the hot night that she and Hiccup shared in the forge to scare off Snotlout and his dad, and feeling the happiest she ever felt in a long time.

A small smile grew on her face as she recalled every moment that she had with Hiccup and the only thing that she regretted was not giving him a chance sooner, but in the end it turned out to be worth it and that was more than she could have ever hoped for.

She turned her head what little she could in the direction she thought Toothless' head was and whispered softly to him.

"Thank you Toothless, for being there for him when he needed it. I can't say thank you enough. You were his only friend for a while and he saw it fit to share you with me. I don't know if they heard your roar but just in case that they didn't I just wanted to say it one last time, I love him, I love you and these past couple of months have been some of the best, if not the best and I wouldn't change a thing about them because even stuck here under all these rocks there's no place…" She got out before the sound of a familiar squawk filled the air.

"Stormfly?" She called out weakly.

The squawk was louder after the dragon heard her name and soon the sounds of rocks being shifted filled the air.

"Stormfly found something!" She heard Fishlegs call out.

The sounds of multiple dragons landing and frantic voices filled the air as rocks were shifted and dull rays of light started to burst through the cracks between the rocks.

"WE FOUND THEM!" She heard Fishlegs shout out.

The smell of fresh air burst into their little cavern as more and more rocks were removed and light began to flood in. Astrid felt the weight come off her arms and she lifted them up to block out the sudden light to allow her eyes to adjust.

"ASTRID!" She heard Stoick call out in relief.

She tried to push herself up but as soon as the rocks were removed from her legs searing pain shot through her as she screamed out in pain much to her throats dismay.

"Oh fuck." She heard Fishlegs whisper out.

Gritting her teeth she powered through the pain. With her eyes adjusted to the light and her upper body free to move about she looked over to see Hiccup between Toothless' legs. She forced her eyes open to look up at Stoick and the rest of the gang.

"Help…Hiccup." She said through her teeth.

Stoick and Fishlegs rushed beside her to help Hiccup out of rocks. Stoick leaned his head against his son's chest and hearing the dull thump of his heart started laugh with joy and relief.

"He alive! Oh you saved my son!" He shouted out.

"Ah sir." Fishlegs called out weakly.

"What Fishlegs?" Stoick asked.

The husky teen simply pointed down to Hiccup left leg…or what was left of it and let the realization wash over Stoick.

"Oh fuck me his leg is crushed…GOBBER!" Stoick shouted out, fear evident in his voice.

"No need to shout you old git I'm right here now what is it you…oh shit." Gobber stammered as his eyes landed on Hiccup's leg.

He took in a deep sigh and place a hand Stoick's shoulder as he leaned down to his ear.

"You know what has to happen that leg is beyond saving Stoick." He whispered out in a heavy tone.

"But…" Stoick tried to get out.

"Stoick my friend it has to come off." He said with glance down at it and then back to Astrid.

"I fear we might have to do the same to Astrid. Her right leg from the calve down was crushed by a rock and I don't know how damaged it is." Gobber said remorsefully.

"Don't say that Gobber, please don't say that." Stoick said sobs threatening to break him.

"I'm sorry Stoick but I don't think we have much choice, Astrid's leg might be saved but Hiccup's can't. We need to get back to Berk as fast as we can, Gothi is better equipped and they will stand a better chance back there." Gobber finished as he got and walked over to Astrid.

He placed his one remaining hand her shoulder which forced her to look up to see who was touching her. With pain etched across her face she somehow managed a smile as she looked at Gobber.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked pain clear in her voice.

Gobber gave a weak smile in return and hoped that she wouldn't be able to tell in her current state.

"He's going to be alright but we need to get the two of you back to Berk to get looked over. Now I'm going to help you up, don't put any weight on your right leg it is badly injured and we don't want it getting worse. Do you think you can do that for me Astrid?" He asked her gently.

She knew from the pain coming from her leg that is was more than likely broken. Gritting her teeth she nodded her head and raised her arms so Gobber could lift her up. Slowly raising her so that he wouldn't move her leg any more than was needed he placed her right arm over his shoulder and raised her up so her right leg was off the ground and allowed her to hop on her left leg.

It was slow going but they managed to make it to the one remaining ship and placed Astrid down below on a cot. They soon brought Hiccup in and placed him on the cot next to her. Just before they left however she called out to Gobber.

"Use some rope and tie the ship to the dragons it will get us back faster." She struggled to get out.

"Of course Astrid." He replied and walked back up on deck.

Stoick stayed in the cabin and looked over the shapes of his and son and his wife. The weight of what had just happened finally catching up to him and the realization of who had just paid the price for his prejudice.

"Astrid." He called out.

Her head whipped up and glared a hole right through the man and even though she was bed ridden with only one good leg she still looked ready to kill.

"Shut up and get us to Berk so Hiccup can get the help that he needs." She retorted, voice dripping with rage.

"But what about you?" He asked quickly.

"I'll worry about me once Hiccup is taken care of, now get your ass up on the deck and get us back to Berk…NOW!" she finished screaming it at him.

Stoick took a deep breath and turned to walk up the deck to prepare for the journey home. Gobber came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked out at the battle field in front of him.

"How are we going to get all the warriors back?" He asked.

Shaking his head and pulling his mind to the task at hand he looked out and knew that if they tried to put all the warriors on the ship it would sink so that left him with one option.

"We'll have to make several trips, load up as many as you can now and prepare to shove off." He ordered as he made his way to the front of the ship.

Down in the hull Astrid had returned her gaze to Hiccup and his unconscious form. She knew that he was in trouble but now that they were on their way back to Berk she had hope that he would make it. She noticed that one of his hands was dangling down off the side of the bed and with a small amount of effort and gritting her teeth through the pain she shuffled her cot closer to his and reached out and grasped her hand with his. She wasn't sure if he was awake or if it was his unconscious mind doing it for him but when she felt his hand squeeze hers she couldn't help the smile or the lone tear that fell down her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Not everyone got out unscathed and what will Hiccup and Astrid's reaction be when they come around. Be sure to leave a review I love reading them and don't forget to vote. See you all very soon.**


	31. --I'd Rather Be

**A/N: I'M SOOOOO SAD! Guys this is it the last chapter :'(. I can't thank you all enough for the support you have given me and this story it has been my favorite to write so far and was loads of fun to write. I will be posting a one-shot companion story with this and it will contain the rated M scene that I mentioned I would write long ago. It was sad to see this story end but all good things come to an end I hope you all like the ending be sure to leave a review telling me what you though of the story over all.**

 **Surayo- There is alot of things that Stoick realizes weren't good ideas now.**

 **Squall321- I don't know about a squeal but anything is possible, there will be a one- shot story that I will right that is a companion to this one though.**

 **Jokul Frosti The Winter Child- Don't worry everything gets better trust me soon you will be saying ohh yeah.**

 **SkeletonKnight- I'm glad I was able to make up for the chapter that you didn't full like, I hope that this makes up for it even more.**

 **kirbster676- Ummmmmmmmmm, I just going to go ahead and look in the opposite direction when you read this.**

 **Guest(1)- I can see that problem but remember that Astrid is very furious with Stoick and wants as little to do with him as possible. I'm glad that you liked what I did with this story I wanted to address certain aspects that I had seen other writers ignore so thank you for that.**

 **PhoenixFury- Thank you for the idea I will be looking forward to seeing you in the review section of those future stories. Yes there will be a rated M chapter but I will post it as a separate One-shot so look for that on my page.**

 **aaquater- Maybe... and they are not done laying into Stoick as he learns the full price of his actions. As for Fishlegs, maybe cause he is usually timid and no one can ever see him do that?**

 **Bhals4- Those ideas had not crossed my mind but I'm sure I can come up with ideas that could work with those it would be a while but I look forward to writing them.**

 **warzone109- Well here we are the last chapter I hope you like the way I ended it.**

 **ThayetJade- Well the poll is on my profile page if you are still having trouble finding it, and as for Astrid and her leg...**

 **jimster3644- Sorry you felt that way about the chapter perhaps you will like this one better.**

 **POCHO102-** **Mi amigo aquí somos el final de la historia, debo decir que ha sido súper divertido escribirle en español, fue diferente pero en el buen sentido. Creo que te encantarán todas las escenas que tengo para ti en este capítulo. Todavía no puedo creer que todo haya terminado, pero aquí estamos, no puedo esperar para verte en mis futuras historias. Salude, abrace y tenga la asombrosa explicación de esta historia. Te veo pronto.**

 **Dactyl- Thank you very much for the kind words, I don't know if I am the best writer but I certainly try my best, I have already had requests to do something like this for the t.v series and the second movie so I think that at some point I will do just that. Thanks for your support see you soon.**

 **harrypanther- How did you guess what would happen? Thank you for all your reviews and kind words I read your stories like all the time and it means a lot to see a writer like you taking an interest in my story thank you so much please do tell me what you thought about the story over all I'm interested to hear your thoughts on it.**

 **Rookie08B- My bad.**

 **Guest(2)-Thank you for the kind words here is the conclusion.**

 **CB73- Astrid loves her man more than anything in the world. Thank you for sticking with this story, you have been one of the few that have always left a review and it was amazing to see you pop up every time. Your reviews always seemed to capture exactly what I was trying to convey and even gave me a plot idea a time or two. It was fun and I can't wait to see you in my next story, please let me know what thought of the story over all you have been awesome.**

 **Antox- Sad that this is the end but don't worry I think you will get your fix by the end.**

 **This is it guys the end of the story, thank you all for being here and coming along for the ride with me. Be sure to leave a review of what you thought of the story as a whole and be on the look out for my one shot story that will be the rated m scene that everybody wanted. Thanks again so without further ado I give you all the conclusion of Earn It.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Darkness gave way to light as Hiccup's eyes slowly fluttered open. As his vision cleared he was perplexed as to why he was laying down in a field. Sitting up he looked around to see that he was sitting in a meadow that he was very familiar with. It was the one his mother used to take him to when he was younger.

The area had an ethereal glow to it, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and yet the light was being distorted into a fine haze, and the grass had grown tall and danced in the gentle wind. Hiccup stood up gingerly as his left leg seemed to be in pain. When he tried to look down and see what the problem was the grass had grown so thick that it blocked his view. Raising an eyebrow at this he looked around to see if anyone else was around. Not a soul could be found and not wanting to be left out of the loop Hiccup started to make his way through the meadow.

"Hiccup." A voice whispered to him through the wind.

Stopping dead in his tracks Hiccup whipped his head all around him to see if he could find who had just called his name. When he couldn't find anybody he set back on his path out of the meadow but on high alert. He nearly made it the edge of the meadow when the same voice called out to him this time a bit louder and clearly from behind him.

"Hiccup." It called out to him in a sweet and gentle tone.

"Who is there?" Hiccup asked out to the empty meadow.

Receiving no answer Hiccup stood in place and waited to see if the person responsible for the voice would appear for him. After a few moments and not hearing the voice again Hiccup started to shake his head.

"I must be going crazy." He muttered to himself.

"Hiccup." The voice called out again just a little louder this time and still just as gentle.

"Who are you?!" Hiccup shouted out.

"Where are you?! Why am I here?! What do you want from me?!" He shouted out growing frustrated.

"A mother has to have a reason for wanting to see her baby boy." The voice whispered to him in his ear.

Hiccup whipped his head around, eyes wide with panic, fear, and just the smallest amount of joy. There standing before him and looking as alive as ever, his mother, Valka Haddock smiling down at him in the way that only a mother could.

"Mom?" Hiccup gasped out.

"Hello Hiccup." She answered back gently.

She reached out for him but Hiccup backed away from her fear growing in his eyes.

"How are you here…I…I watched you die." Hiccup whispered out fighting back tears.

"Yes you did, and I'm so sorry that you had to go through that my child." Valka whispered to him as her eyes soften with a sympathetic look replaced her sweet smile.

Hiccup's eyes shot up to meet her gaze as a look of knowing and shock etched its way across his face.

"If you are here and if I'm here then does that me that I…died." Hiccup gasped out not wanting it to be true.

"Astrid." He gasped out in horror.

"No,no,no,no,no." Hiccup mumbled out in fear.

"Hiccup, please calm down son." Valka responded in a calm reassuring tone.

"How can I calm down I'm dead and left Astrid all alone?! Oh gods please tell me she didn't die too." Hiccup rushed out panic and fear taking over his body.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, my boy calm down Astrid is fine and you are not dead, just between worlds." Valka told him as she knelt before him and place a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup froze at the touch. The hand felt so real, so warm, so loving that he couldn't help but look down at it. He looked back up at her and ran her words back through his mind.

"Astrid is okay?" He asked out.

She nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

"I'm not dead?" He whispered out.

"No sweetie, though you came very close." She told him gently.

Hiccup looked down at the grass and the realization of who was standing before him rushed into his mind. He looked back up at her with tears of joy in his eyes, she smiled back at him as she cocked her head to the side allowing the sun to catch her vibrant green eyes and wash through her long auburn hair. Hiccup couldn't take it anymore he threw himself into her arms and wrapped his own around her as he squeezed her as tight as he possible could.

"Mom." He sobbed out as he relished in his mom's hold feeling the unconditional love that only a parent, only a mom could give their child.

"Hiccup." She whispered out as she leant down and rested her head onto her only child.

They stayed in that position, embracing each other and pouring as much love for the other as the hold would allow them too. Hiccup cried in his mother's arms as he couldn't believe that he was standing in front of her, holding her, hugging, her, feeling the warmth and safety that he felt when she was still alive once more.

His tears stopped and he pulled away from his mother to wipe his eyes but still remained in her grasp, afraid that if he let go she would be gone again. He looked up at her smiled and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"I can't believe you are here, I have so much to tell you!" He exclaimed.

"Oh Hiccup darling…I never left you." She whispered to him gently as she cupped his cheek and smiled back at him.

"I don't understand." Hiccup said very confused.

"I've been watching over you for a very long time now and I must say you have had quite a past few months." She said in a teasing tone as she ruffled his hair.

"You saw all that huh." Hiccup mumbled as he simply accepted his mother's answer and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes I have and I must say Hiccup I'm so very proud of you." Valka replied gently while moving her hand to Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup looked up into his mother's eyes stunned, since for the first time in long time he heard those words come from one of his parents. He couldn't help the tears that flowed from his eyes as he took in the powerful words.

"Th-Th-thank you mom, you have no idea how nice it is to hear those words." Hiccup sobbed out.

Valka's eyes saddened as she exactly what her son was talking about, the hardships that he had to endure since her untimely death, the feelings of loneliness, and all the name calling. She pulled her child into another hug as she let him cry into her arms again just as she would let him do when he was younger.

"I'm so proud of you my sweet baby boy, my miracle child." She whispered to him.

Hiccup cried even harder at hearing those words again remembering the last time he heard those words she had died in his arms. He squeezed her tighter trying to will the memory out of his mind and keep her here in front of him.

"Don't leave me again mom. Please don't leave me again." He cried softly to her.

"Oh Hiccup I'll never leave you, you will never be alone again, you have Toothless and Astrid and I will always be watching over you." She whispered to him as she kissed the top of his head.

Hiccup looked up at her tears still in his eyes yet an understanding that this moment couldn't last forever no matter how much he wanted it to. He looked around the meadow they were in and couldn't help the small the smile that grew across his face. For whatever reason he was allowed to see his mother again and they were in the one place where he would have wanted to see her again. He looked back over to his mother to her still smiling at him but with tears of her own filling her eyes.

"Now let's get you back to that wife of yours I think you have made her worry about you long enough." She said gently as she brought him back into a hug.

"How?" Hiccup asked.

"Walk with me." Valka said as she stood up and led Hiccup out of the meadow.

After walking in silence for a few moments Hiccup noticed that the light started to damped and the day was slowly turning into night.

"Hey mom what is going on? Why did everything get so dark so quickly?" He asked.

Valka looked around and noticed the same thing and quickened her pace as she pulled Hiccup along.

"Time is almost up and if we don't get you out of here soon you will never see your wife again." Valka stated firmly.

They arrived at the village and everything looked the same though it had the same ethereal glow as the meadow did. Not pausing to look at anything Valka led Hiccup to the cliff where he watched her boat burn away and send her to Valhalla. She brought Hiccup around so his back was facing the edge of the cliff. She looked around to see that night had nearly fallen and the rays of sunlight were fading fast. She looked at Hiccup with a smile and leaned down to kiss his forehead and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Hiccup." She said gently.

"I love you too mom." Hiccup chocked out.

"Say hi to Astrid for me." She whispered out.

"When will I see you again?" Hiccup asked out.

"I'll be the first one to greet you when the gods call you back to Valhalla. Until then go and be with your wife and live well. And be careful about that first step." She said as she gently pushed him off the edge of the cliff.

Hiccup fell through the air not once taking his eyes of his mother making sure to memorize the details of her face and give him a new memory of his mother to replace the last one he had. He hit the water and found himself floating around. He lost his sense of up and down and started to panic. He screamed out just as a light slowly took over his body from behind. He turned around to face the light and started to swim towards it, closer and closer he swam to it, he reached his arm out to grab it and just as his fingertips touched the light…

* * *

Hiccup's eyes shot open as he lurched up from the bed he was laying on and breathed heavily as if he had just run across the entire island. He looked around frantically as he tried to figure out where he was. The desk, bookshelf, and wardrobe that was scattered about the room quickly reminded him that he was in his own room. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down he ran a hand through his hair as he recalled his entire experience.

He had met his mother, somehow. He couldn't care less about how it happened all he cared about was that it happened. He smiled as he thought about the conversation they had and the warm feeling he got in his chest threatened to burst out for all the world to see. His mind recalled the last words he heard his mother say to him as he fell off the cliff and his brow furrowed with confusion. He lifted the fur blanket off him and made a move to go find Astrid but when he went to stand up he found himself quickly falling to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Hiccup groaned out in confusion.

He looked back at his legs to see what they had gotten caught on when his eyes widened at the sight of his legs…leg. Half of his lower left leg from about the mid-shin down was gone. Hiccup reached out thinking his mind was playing games with him but when he went to touch where his foot should be his hand fell through the air and to the floor with nothing stopping it.

His mind went blank as he tried to grasp the concept that he now was missing a limb. Sure people missing limbs wasn't anything new to him or anyone in village. They had fought dragons for years it was bound to happen, but no one had ever lost a limb at such a young age.

Hiccup was so concentrated on the fact that he had a missing limb that he didn't hear the door open and almost didn't feel the pair of arms wrap around his body.

"You're awake!" Astrid exclaimed as she hugged.

Hiccup didn't respond he just kept staring at his leg in shock. Astrid backed off and went to grab something from the small table that was sitting by the bed, she came back with a wooden and metal contraption and knelt down in front of Hiccup. She placed the object into Hiccup's line of sight and once she had his attention she moved it until he was looking at her.

She smiled once their eyes made eye contact, she leant in a kissed him gently. Hiccup still in a state of shock took a moment before he realized what was happening before kissing her back. After a few moments Astrid broke the kiss and leaned back still looking into Hiccup's eyes.

"I'm so glad you are awake, you were really starting to worry us." She said gently.

Hiccup barely heard what she had said but had seen her lips moving. Shaking his head he looked at her confused.

"What, what did you say?" Hiccup asked as his vision tried to tilt back down to his leg.

Astrid stopped his vision by placing her hand on his cheek and lifting it back up to meet her gaze. She smiled softly and it was now that Hiccup realized just how tired she looked, there were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was still in its braid but not as tight as it could be with hairs flying out each direction.

"I said, I'm glad you are awake." She repeated gently.

Hiccup creased his eyebrows in confusion trying to figure out why she would be glad about something as simple as him waking up.

"Why would you be glad about that?" Hiccup asked confused.

The smile on Astrid's face fell and was replaced by a look of fear and worry. Hiccup became concerned at the sudden shift in the facial expression. He started to remember the conversation he had with his mother and some new questions started to flood his mind.

"Um…Astrid…How long have I been asleep?" Hiccup asked nervously not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Astrid took a deep breath but remained strong. She placed the weird object to the floor and grasped both of his hand, never breaking her gaze with him.

"You've been unconscious for a month Hiccup." She told him gently.

"A m-m-m-month?" Hiccup gasped out.

Hiccup's shock didn't come as a surprise to Astrid she knew he would get like this when he woke and when he found out he was missing a leg. Yet the surprises still weren't done. Astrid took the strange object back in her hand and moved down to Hiccup's left leg…what was left of it. She rolled his pant leg up to reveal the brutal scars left behind by the events that were necessary to keep Hiccup alive.

Hiccup cringed back at the sight of thick, nasty scars that spider webbed their way across his remaining leg. He gasped out when he felt the soft fur lined cup slip gently over the stump that now ended his leg. He watched as Astrid slipped on the strange object that Hiccup now understood was going to be his 'leg'.

With practiced hands Astrid had his leg on in no time and was standing up and walking over to the wardrobe to get Hiccup a new tunic. While she walked over Hiccup was still looking down at the 'leg' and coming to terms with what his life would be like now. His thoughts were broken by the sound of a dull thud walking across the floor towards him. With his gaze still at his feet Hiccup saw a familiar looking wooden and metal leg just across from his own and a normal boot in front of his own remaining leg.

Following the legs up to see the owner of the limbs Hiccup's eyes were shocked to find that they belonged to Astrid. His eyes shot down to her 'leg' and shot back up to her face. He repeated this several times before he threw his head back down on the ground and pounded the floor with his fist.

"DAMNIT!" He shouted out.

"Hiccup it's alright." Astrid said trying to soothe him.

"She said you were okay." Hiccup groaned out.

"Who said I would be okay?" Astrid asked.

"My mother." Hiccup whispered out.

"Your…Mother." Astrid gasped out.

Hiccup nodded his head and sat up as he told Astrid everything that he had experienced while he was knocked out. The meadow, hearing the voices, seeing his mother, he remembered to tell Astrid hello for her. He told her of the conversation he had with his mother and Astrid now understood why he reacted the way he did. Hiccup finished his tale of how he got back to the land of the living and looked back at Astrid's leg. He couldn't understand what had happened that would have resulted in Astrid needing to lose her right leg. Looking up at her he could she the softness in her gaze, she moved to sit down on his left side so that there 'legs' would be right next to one another and in full view for the both of them.

"What happened to you Astrid? The last thing I remember was you flying toward me and Toothless, crashing into us, and pushing us out of the way of the Dragon Chief's tail." Hiccup asked out still looking down at their legs.

Astrid began to recount the events of what had happened from the point the Hiccup had blacked out. She told him about how she, Stormfly, and Toothless dove after him but wouldn't reach him in time. That she had to jump off of Stormfly's head in order to reach him and how Toothless managed to reach her legs and start to pull them in but had to reach out with his mouth to grab him. She told him how he had blacked out herself and how they all had to wait while they were found. She spared him her thoughts of despair she had at the time that they were buried and skipped to the part where Toothless roared out to get the attention of everybody else.

"And when they got to us and started to remove the rocks it turned out that my right leg had been crushed by a rock. They finally got us all out and when we made it back to Berk I was fading in and out but it had been determined that my leg was just as bad as your and had to come off. They gave me a sleeping powder and when I woke up the next day I was down to a leg and half." She said in an easy tone trying to ease the tension in the room.

Hiccup just kept staring at the pair of prosthetic legs when his eyes shot open in panic.

"Toothless!" He called out.

"Astrid where is Toothless? Is he alright? Did they hurt him?" Hiccup spouted off.

"Hiccup he is just fine. He is just outside the house waiting for you to wake up." She said gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup took in a deep breath and relaxed only for a moment before Astrid's words hit him.

"What do you mean he his outside the house? There is no way…my _dad_ would let him anywhere near the village." Hiccup said mockingly.

"Well Toothless is just outside and I we will have to talk about your dad and the village, but we can worry about that later right now let's go and greet Toothless." Astrid replied with a smile.

Hiccup nodded and tried to stand up but when he got upright he almost fell over to the ground. Astrid caught him just in time and looked at him with a small knowing smile.

"Yeah that will take some getting used to." She said as she eased him forward to take a step.

He managed a few shaky steps before he started to slowly limp/hop across the floor toward the door and down the stairs. As they reached the front door Hiccup was breathing heavily and trying to fight off the pain that he was feeling when he looked over to Astrid and gave her a weak smile.

"Then I guess we will just have to learn together." He said in a teasing manner.

"Hey I already kind of have this walking on a peg leg type thing down. I for once get to teach you how to do something Mr. Bow, Forge, and Dragon Master." She teased him back.

"By all means then lead the way oh great leg master." Hiccup quipped back while giving a mock bow.

They both laughed as they pushed the door to reveal Toothless and Stormfly laying by the door guarding it protectively. The two dragons whipped their heads around as soon as the door opened and let out coos of affection as they nuzzled their riders. Shouts could be heard coming from the village that Hiccup had finally woke up and soon a crowd started to form at the base of the stairs below Hiccup's house. The two dragons stood in front of the married couple growling at the villagers as neither one trusted anyone on the island other than the two people behind them.

Hiccup and Astrid moved in front of their dragons to face the crowd when Stoick, Gobber, and the other teens made their way through the crowd. Hiccup heard a series of low growls when he looked over to see the dragons that Fishlegs and the twins had rode with to the Nest were also sitting by his house. Turning back to the group in front of him Hiccup looked up at his dad, who for the first time in his life looked very uncomfortable.

"Listen, uh, son…" Stoick started off.

"Son?" Hiccup mocked back to him.

"Look Hiccup, I know did and said some harsh things but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I was wrong, I was a moron, an idiot, whatever word you want to use. I had promised to listen to you and I didn't, instead I let my hatred for the dragons control my thoughts and if it weren't for you, Astrid, or the other teens riding in on the backs of dragons, I would have killed off our entire tribe." Stoick said softly as gazed at his son.

Hiccup's face remained unmoving as he listened to his father's words. He stayed silent for a few moments before he looked at Astrid, he could tell by the tension in her face that she was fighting to look impassive and hold off on tearing Stoick another one. Hiccup turned back to his father closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Is that supposed to make everything better?" He asked softly.

He opened his eyes and stared right through his father in a way that forced the man to take a step back.

"Is that supposed to make up for everything you haven't done for me? You already tried to say sorry once before when you promised you would listen to me and let me do what I needed to do in the ring. So tell me now why I should give any weight to what you are saying now?" Hiccup asked in a clear and stern voice.

Stoick though didn't seem as moved by Hiccup's words as the boy thought he would have been. He just stood there and took what Hiccup had to say.

"I don't expect you to believe me, I wouldn't believe me. But nearly losing you and Astrid because of my stupidity…it forced my eyes and my mind open that if things around here are going to get any better I have to be willing to change and listen as time goes on. I know I don't deserve it but please Hiccup let me try again." Stoick pleaded with his son in voice that was threatening to crack at any moment.

Hiccup stood in shock that his father had just said all of those things in front of everyone in the village. His dad was known for never apologizing or pleading with anyone. Hiccup wanted to believe what his father was saying but he couldn't get over the last time he let himself think that. He looked over to Astrid who was staring back at him.

"What do you think sweetie?" He asked her gently.

"I think it is a desperate attempt by an old fool who wants to keep his only child here with promises that he should never have had to make because a child shouldn't have to question his parents love for him." Astrid retorted staring a hole through the man.

"What do you think we should do?" Hiccup asked her ignoring Stoick.

"I would say leave but we need to get you used to that new leg of yours and get Toothless a new tailfin and rigging gear." She said reluctantly.

Hiccup sighed out as he agreed with her. He wanted to leave, maybe not forever but definitely for a month or two. He nodded to her as he turned to look back at his father.

"Do you understand how badly you have hurt me?" He asked in a low voice.

Stoick's eyes widened for a moment before he closed them and turned his head away grimacing at the question for what it was forcing him to come to terms with.

"I won't pretend to know how you feel Hiccup, how could I, my own father never did the things that I have done to you." Stoick started.

"Yet you did them anyway." Hiccup retorted.

"I know I can't take back what I have said and what I have done, but I can't lose you. I just can't. I need you Hiccup, I don't know what to say to show you that I do, but I need you and I'll do whatever it is that I need to, to earn you forgiveness and trust back." Stoick said with his arms outreached.

Hiccup looked at the gesture and then back up to his father's face he stared unyielding until the man dropped his arms as he realized that Hiccup would not accept it right now. He looked over to Astrid who was staring back Hiccup.

"It is your choice Hiccup, I've already made mine and he knows what it is." Astrid said as she tilted her head in the direction of Stoick.

"I would prefer not to leave the island because my parents are still here but if we do leave it's not like we can't visit them often we have dragons after all." She said with a smile.

Hiccup nodded and went to turn to his father whose face had fallen fearing the worst that his son would leave.

"I don't know why you look so surprised, you had to know that something like this would happen. Did you really think that earning my trust and forgiveness would be that easy? I wish I could say that I'm sorry but I'm not. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive because I certainly can't forget what you have done to me." Hiccup started.

"Think about what you have to do I need to go for a walk. Come on Astrid I need your help." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and limped off through the crowd with their dragons bringing up the rear.

They walked through the village until they came up on the cliff where Hiccup broke down in Astrid's arms on the anniversary of his mother's death. They stared out at the shimmering sea and the vast horizon before turning to face one another.

"Thanks for helping me." He told her.

"You've done more than enough for me Hiccup I'm just doing what I always should have been." She said smiling back at him.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss before pulling back and kneeling down in front of her.

"You know this is exactly how I always pictured me asking you to marry?" He told her.

"Really you imagined the dragons here spying on us." She teased him.

"Okay well maybe not that part but us, you and me up here on this cliff. I would look into your eyes just like I am right now and tell you. Astrid Hofferson you are the love of my life and I can't picture it without you in it. I want to be with you for the rest of my days. You are smart, brave, fiercely independent, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I would give up anything if it meant that you would have everything. I'll love you today, I'll love you tomorrow, I'll love you forever. Will you marry me?" Hiccup asked as he finished his speech.

The tears and smile that graced Astrid's face couldn't be contained. Never in all her life had she heard something so sappy and romantic. Even though they were already married it felt as though it was about to happen all over again though this time with a much better beginning. She couldn't help but nod her head yes and pull him up so she could give him to most endearing kiss she could. Time froze as their lips met and neither could be happier than in that moment, the dragons roared out with approval and shot their fire into the air. They broke apart and leaned their foreheads against one another embracing each other.

Astrid pulled her head back to stare into Hiccup's eyes and she couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened before she pulled him into another short kiss. When she broke off again she looked at him again and started to shake her head.

"What are you doing that for?" Hiccup asked sweetly.

"When are you going to learn Hiccup…There is no place I'd rather be than right here by your side." She said sweetly.

"Even with my endless sarcasm and missing leg?" He asked teasingly.

"As long as you want me with my missing leg and fiery attitude." She quipped back.

"Well when you put it that way…" Hiccup trailed off.

He pulled her into another kiss stealing both of their breath before he whispered to her.

"Sounds good to me."

Hiccup and Astrid walked back down the cliff and toward their house. The road in their relationship had many twists and turns and certainly a rocky start. But through it all they had managed to gain each other's trust and each other's love because in the end no matter how hard either wished for things to just go their way, nothing was ever given to them, they had to Earn It.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I left a few things out but I will address them in the one-shot. Thanks for all the support I know the ending was a little cheesy but hey it works and it was fun. Leave a review and let me know what you all thought of the story over all, until next time, this is the MidwestMexican signing off.**


	32. AN: One-Shot news

**Hey everyone just a quick heads up I have posted the One-shot lemon scene and it is up and ready for your enjoyment. Be sure to go check it out and let me know what you thought of it. Sorry if you thought I was going to post it here but I didn't want to run into trouble with a spicy scene like that being on a T-Rated story. So check it out on my profile page and be sure to vote on the poll that I have up there too. It will be closing on March 17** **th** **Mountain Time USA. Until next time this is the MidwestMexican signing off and wishing you all a wonderful time.**


End file.
